Relentless
by SonicxAmyFan4Life
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach Charms class. Little does she know that because she saved the life of a certain Potions master five years prior, he may be bound to her forever. Love ensues. Inspired by song "You Won't Relent". First HP fic. SS/HG
1. Prologue

**Alrighty! **

**Hello and nice to meet you! :D **

**I'm really happy that you opened this Severus & Hermione fanfic! This is my first-ever Snanger/Harry Potter-related fic and I have high hopes for it. I haven't read a whole lot of Snanger fanfiction in the past ( I believe I've read a total of three ) but I am fascinated with the pairing and they recently have become one of my favorite pairings of all time! This first part is merely a short prologue and I wish it were longer but it's all I could manage for a prologue! Please read and I would really appreciate a review to let me know how it's going and if you like it so far! Alrighty! No more chat! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of (c) JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There is no room in love for fear. Perfect love casts out all fear. Since fear is crippling,<strong>_

_**a fearful life—fear of death, fear of judgment—is one not yet fully formed in love."**_

**1****st**** John 4:18, The Message Translation**

"You don't have to keep doing this, Severus."

"I am aware, Minerva."

"This daily practice is only damaging you." The old witch remarked.

The two figures stood in a darkened room with only the dawn's rays through the windows as the only light they could see by. The taller figure remained still as the shorter of the two crossed promptly over to the other side of the room. The woman identified as Minerva stood by a large trunk. Her greying hair back in her tight bun, per usual, but her head lacking her traditional hat and wore a robe over her nightgown.

She laid her hand on a large trunk. Casting an apprehensive glance in the opposite direction, she gave a wave of her other hand. All the deadbolts and latches on the trunk simultaneously unlocked but the lid remained closed. "The result will be the same." She warned.

"The last time I checked, Sybill was the expert in Divination – not _you_." The dead-pan voiced of the 43-year-old Potions master replied, sending a chilling glare in the direction of the Headmistress. He took a brief step forward into the dim sunlight, a scowl ever-present on his pale face. "When you finally gain the ability to see the future, then you can make those trivial assumptions."

Withdrawing his wand from his cape, he held it at his side. His hand gripped the handle of the wand extremely tight, knuckles turned white. "Now, open the damn trunk."

Without another word Minerva waved her hand. The trunk lid swung open and black smoke erupted from the chest. The black smoke covered Severus' view for a few brief moments as he readied himself, his wand still at his side. His heart beat faster and faster as the smoke formed into the image of a human being. The black smoke warped and wrapped, shifting and swirling until it started bearing the image of a familiar young woman.

"_Severus_." The soft voice said, the smoke now clearing completely. Red hair and cream, flawless skin surrounded the younger woman's face and soul-piercing green eyes shone through.

Severus raised his wand. He pointed his wand directly at the face of the woman he loved - the beautiful face of Lily Grace Potter – for the last time he had seen this face, it had been the night that she was killed. She was not smiling at him. She was merely looking at him, eyebrows creased in a semi-sympathetic look.

"_Hello, Sev_."

The word was on his lips but he could not say it. Severus' felt his hand begin to shake only slightly but he stood his ground.

"_How could you hurt me like that, Severus_?" Lily's soft voice was now hardening. Her gentle eyes were now filling with precious, precious tears. Severus' hand was now trembling uncontrollably. "_You handed me over to the Dark Lord to be killed_."

_No. _

"_You betrayed me, Severus_." Her face was now scrunched in excruciating wrath. "_How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends_."

Severus lowered his wand. He forgot that this was not really Lily. He forgot that Minerva was standing in the room. He forgot everything… "Lily… please-,"

"_You killed James!_" Lily was now a foot before him, screeching her hatred at the much taller and much stronger man. Only now, he felt that he was much smaller than her. "_You killed my husband! How could you do that to me? How could you kill my Darling?_"

He had gone through her terrible screams every single day. He had gone through his ultimate fear every single day… and just like every single day, today he would fail in overcoming his fear. All he had to do was speak that one, stupid, goddamn word… but he knew that he could not. Severus' wand clattered to the floor and he stood frozen in fear. His usually-masked features were now completely pale – his obsidian eyes reflecting utter horror.

"_You killed me! You destroyed my family! You took away my happiness!_" Severus had to hold back the bile in his throat when blood began spilling out from Lily Potter. Cut-like wounds appeared on Lily's body and blood poured out of them like water. The streams of the red liquid of life streamed down her body, staining her clothing and perfect skin. Severus' knees gave out. When blood started spill from Lily's mouth, he could no longer hold it in.

Giving in to the sight and shattering shouts of his beloved, he bent over and threw up. The horrid smell and acidic taste in his mouth gave no distraction. This action gave him no relief as the voice of Lily Potter continued screaming her hatred. He closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. He could not close out her ear-piercing abhorrence.

"_I hate you for taking away everything that was important to me! I will never forgive you for what you've done! I hate you, Severus Snape! I hate you!_"

Severus never wanted to look up again. He wanted to die right there on the floor. He wanted it all to end…

His prayers were interrupted when he heard Minerva cry "_Riddikulus_!" and Lily's screams were silenced. Severus heard the sound of the air whishing loudly around him then the slamming of a trunk lid. After all the locks instantaneously locked the trunk only his ragged, harsh breathing could be overheard in the quieted room.

Once again, he could not defeat the Boggart. He did not pass the test.

"Severus…"

"A moment, Minerva," Severus requested softly and remained bent over on the floor. He felt immobilized to move. And he felt very cold…

After nearly two minutes, the Potions master tried to collect himself. Severus forced himself to be reeled back into reality and was met with the foul smell and taste of his vomit. His nose wrinkled in discomfort and a harsh gasp escaped his lips. How long had it had been since he had puked? _Not long enough_, he thought bitterly to himself as he retrieved his wand and struggled to rise to his feet. He was grateful when Minerva put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"I'll help you back to your quarters," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Once again, drawing her wand from her own cloak, she noiselessly cleaned away Severus' foul waste. They both walked out of the room and they began to head towards the Dungeons.

Although she tended to gloat when a Slytherin was at a weak point, this was a time when she would not do so. She was silent, as she usually was after their lessons, for which he was grateful. She escorted him through the empty dark corridors and headed in the direction of the Potions' classroom.

It seemed like hours before the Professor and Headmistress arrived in his private chambers. He mumbled the password to his door and had to make a mental note to change it later. They opened the heavy door to his darkened chamber that opened to a small living quarters. The Headmistress helped him over to his armchair in front of his fireplace and forced him to sit down; a soft fire already alit in the intricate molding of the inglenook. She murmured something about going to fetch him some tea. Severus allowed his dark hair to shield his eyes completely from Minerva's gaze as she invaded his small kitchen area.

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see that she would glance at him every so often and he didn't like it - he did not particularly enjoy her to see him like this. Even though she had seen him at his worst every morning of every day for almost a year, he did not like feeling this vulnerable before someone else. The only other person who had ever seen him like this besides the Dark Lord was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Before Minerva, he had asked the old Headmaster to assist him in this daily routine of facing the Boggart. He was the only person at the time that Severus trusted. But both the Dark Lord and the old Headmaster were long gone now, for the past year Severus had asked Minerva to assist him in this routine. To both his relief and discomfort, she agreed.

And even though he trusted the old witch with his life, that did not make moments like these any more bearable. To show such weakness and helplessness… it was rather uncomfortable.

A cup of tea came into his view and Severus jolted. Minerva quickly pulled the tea cup away to avert Severus from spilling it on himself. Once he settled back into his armchair once more, she handed him the hot tea cup. It smelled of his favorite – Earl Grey. He gratefully took it from her hands and took a long sip. He could taste honey and sugar. Minerva must have added it to help wash out the nasty taste that still lingered on his tongue.

"I'll see you in a few hours for the ceremony, Severus," Minerva said, straightening her back. "Do you need anything else?"

Severus shook his head and with the sound of his heavy door closing, Minerva was gone and there was silence. He sipped his tea and hoped that his body would warm up. Part of him was tempted for some Firewiskey to warm up but he knew that it would not be proper to have a drink before this particular ceremony. He settled for raising his hand and set another log to the fire.

He groaned as he finished his tea – feeling just as cold and miserable as before. He knew from the moment he went to sleep the night before that he should have sent an owl to Minerva to cancel this mornings practice but found that he could not – graduation day or not.

Once again, for another full year, he would not be able to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor. That's precisely why he needed this practice with the Boggart to begin with. Overcoming this fear would surely grant him the position but he had failed once again. But then again, he needed to do it but not just for the job, but he knew that he had to deal with this irrational, stupid fear. The nightmares kept him up all night and the memories plagued him all day.

Lily Potter had always affected him in the strangest ways. Even as they were children she had always had the strangest effects over him – his stomach would twist and turn and his face would turn hot even when she'd smile at him. And when they grew older, it remained the same and grew even worse. But ever since her death, her kind memory had turned nasty and haunted him. He could always imagine if she were here today how she would never smile for him again…

Severus ran a hand through his dark hair. He couldn't live like he had for the past thirty years of his life – in fear. He didn't know what he could see beyond overcoming the Boggart and moving on to becoming Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Then again, he didn't even think that he would have lived to see the day that he could wake up and not fear for his own life…

And it was thanks to Hermione Granger – or as he remembered her, the Insufferable Know-It-All - that he lived.

He shifted uncomfortably when the image of the bushy-haired, young Gryffindor passed through his mind. He had never thanked the brilliant girl for her heroic deed. In fact, he had done quite the opposite… He insentiently reached up and tenderly felt the side of his neck. He didn't quite remember the things he had said (or yelled) at her. The only pieces of his fragmented memory he could manage to remember while he was under the influence of so many pain-suppressant potions were white-hot rage and his chest hurting from the words he lashed out at his ex-student.

He never saw her again after that.

But there always seemed to be something that stirred in him whenever he thought of her... it wasn't really an emotion as much as it was a sensation... Magic...

But that had been years ago. He should not linger on things that he could do nothing for. Granger was long gone now and there was no chance of giving her the thanks that she deserved. And with what he had done to repay the girl after all she had done for him, he doubted that she would ever want to see him again.

With a wave of his hand, he sent the teacup away to the kitchen. He would sulk later. Right now, he had to prepare for the graduation ceremony. He counted the House points in his head as he retrieved his cloak, a slight stir of pride in his chest when he remembered that Slytherin would, once again, be the winner of the House Cup this year. He stood up from his chair and swept to his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>END <strong>

**Okay! Before you all start throwing stones, I am fully aware that Snape's worst fear is **_**NOT**_** what is described here and a Boggart wouldn't turn into that when it came to Snape's fear, but for the sake of the story, I have made it so. I know it was terribly short but I'm hoping that next chapter will be even longer and Hermione will get her appearance. ;) Please review and let me know what you think of the beginning! **

**Until then, have a wonderful day! **

**God bless you!**

**SonicxAmyfan4Life **

**Random Fact of the Day: Happy 52nd Birthday Severus Snape – the Bravest Man who Ever Lived. ( And thanks ****Loten ****for this reminder! ) **


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! :D **

**I was so excited that within twelve hours of posting the Prologue that I had one review (WOOT!) seven Story Alerts and one Author Alert in my email! That was probably the best day ever! XD And I am way excited to post this chapter that I am pretty sure I've read over it dozens of times to make sure it was good for posting! Please let me know what you think – please review. I love Story Alerts and they make me super happy but I really don't know what you're thinking until you leave a review! :D Thank you all so much for reading! Here we go! **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You use steel to sharpen steel,<br>and one friend sharpens another."**_

**- Proverbs 27:15, The Message Translation**

The sound of slamming…

The smell of blood...

The feeling of utter hopelessness…

Wetness on her cheeks…

"Hermione! Wake up! You have a letter from Hogwarts!"

Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger blinked awake from her sleep. Ginny must have come home from early morning Quidditch practice. She looked up from her lying position and noticed the book she had been reading the night before was on her stomach. Had she slept on the sofa_ again_? She blinked rapidly, warding away the remains of sleep that might try and recapture her. Her brown bushy hair had grown longer over the years and was reduced to gentle curls pulled over her shoulder in a loose braid. She wore loose but comfortable Muggle pajamas. She leaned up, rubbed her eyes with a brief groan.

Her face was wet. She inwardly groaned as she wiped away any trace of tears from her cheeks and eyes. For Merlin's sake! Did she really have that blasted nightmare again? She thought miserably as she closed the book that was on her lap and set it aside. How many nights would she have to endure this repeating nightmare?

"What?" Hermione asked, but not because she couldn't hear Ginny – her mind was already going a thousand miles an hour and it was barely seven in the morning.

"A letter from Hogwarts!" Her dear friend and roommate repeated, waving the large envelope over her head. Her bright brown eyes lit with excitement as she hurried across the apartment, from the window where the Weasley's family owl, Eerol, was perched, to the living room. Although still in her dirty Quidditch uniform from the early morning practice, she joined Hermione on the sofa, holding out the familiar cream envelope in excitement.

"A letter from Hogwarts?" Hermione repeated, her brown eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Are you sure it's not from Neville?"

"Nope, there's no name." The ginger explained, pointing to the back of the envelope. "Just the stamp and – whoa!" Ginny was now extremely close to her friend's face. "Hermione… how late were you working last night?"

Hermione blinked up at her friend. "Huh? Why?"

Ginny grimaced. "You look… terrible."

_How else am I supposed to look when I have these nightmares then I'm awakened at seven in the bloody morning?_ "Thanks, Ginny," Hermione replied sarcastically. _I'll have to take some Dreamless Sleep tonight… _

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Ginny snapped. "You just… look exhausted is all."

Hermione let out a stiff laugh. "I feel exhausted." She said weakly. "I've just been working overtime a lot recently since my promotion. I…" she stifled a yawn. "I just haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep."

Ginny's face was hardened now. "Just because you're the new Personal Assistant to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures doesn't mean that you should get the raw end of the job. I say you get a new job."

Hermione laughed. _Like THAT was going to happen any time soon._ "He's very busy all the time."

"That doesn't mean that you should be the only one in the Department doing all the paperwork 'til eleven-o'clock each night while everyone else has gone home."

Leaning up, Hermione bookmarked the book and set it on the coffee table. "It's a phase, it'll pass."

"It's been six months, Hermione. When will this 'phase' pass?"

"Five," Hermione corrected. _Then again, a new job doesn't sound all too bad at the moment… _

Ignoring her friend, Hermione reached out and took the letter from Ginny's gloved hands. As there was no name on the envelope from who it was from, she turned the envelope over and saw the familiar wax mold and Hogwarts stamp on the back. She opened the envelope carefully.

"I've received letters from Neville there but haven't heard from anyone else at Hogwarts in years." Hermione said softly as she placed the envelope on her lap and opened the letter. In a familiar formal scrawl, Hermione assumed that it was a professional matter.

"Dear Ms. Hermione Granger," she read aloud. She glanced up at Ginny, who only egged her on to read it. She then continued reading.

"I hope that you are well and in good spirits. I have sent you this letter via owl because I had recently heard of you via some of the House Elves. I was having tea and the House Elf who caters to me had brought my tea and mentioned you due to your work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I also heard your name being discussed one morning at breakfast time with Professor. Longbottom. He had discussed your work with us. This news brought us great pleasure that you are still choosing to succeed at whatever it is you put your hands to. It would also bring me great pleasure if you were to join me for tea and conversation Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts as the students will be at their homes for the summer. Please reply as soon as possible. I look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Headmistress of the Esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Minerva McGonagall

P.S The password for my office is _Elphinstone_."

Ginny threw Hermione a bewildered look.

"McGonagall?" she asked. "She's not dead yet?"

Hermione scoffed, casting her friend a quick glare. "Apparently not." She said quietly. She was shocked to hear from the Headmistress to say the least. She didn't read the Daily Prophet – load of rubbish, she decided years ago - and she hadn't heard of any news from Hogwarts. She wasn't expecting to ever hear from someone from Hogwarts with the exception of the occasional letter or visit from Neville – which was even rare in itself, him being the new and very busy Herbology Professor.

She hadn't seen Hogwarts since she graduated – almost five years, now. She always wanted to make a trip, to visit her old Professors and see how things were fairing now at the place she had come to call home, but she never had the time. Due to her celebrity status, which she loathed with every fiber of her being, it was hard to go anywhere without a witch or wizard calling her out and crowding around her, shaking her hand and asking about her adventures. She had to avoid Hogwarts the best she could for a while.

That was a long time ago, though. With the defeat of Voldemort and the scattering of the Death Eaters, there was no longer any real severe danger in the Wizarding World. The golden trio had gained popularity and fame over night. As if Harry being The Boy Who Lived wasn't enough, Harry, Ron and she were thrown into the celebrity circle of the Wizarding World and were praised wherever they went. While Harry and Ron seemed to enjoy the extra attention, Hermione couldn't stand it. It smothered her completely. She couldn't even go to a _library_ without a fan bursting into screaming fits before her. And even when she and Ron had started dating after Voldemort's death, Rita Skeeter hadn't stopped trying to bug her and Ron for an interview. While Ron was more than happy to oblige, he turned it down when Hermione reminded him of the bitter past between her and Skeeter.

But all of that celebrity "Golden Trio" crap had died out years ago. Harry and Ron were both Aurors at the Ministry of Magic and had been for almost five years, Harry and Ginny got engaged just a few months ago, and Hermione worked. They lived their new lives well. But the Golden Trio still remained extremely close friends and they hung out every weekend as was their tradition – go support Ginny at her Quidditch games, do some quality time with Ron, and then go for dinner at the Weasley's. It was a special tradition for the three – with the addition of Ginny, four - best friends that had not been broken in years.

But… why after all of this time would the Headmistress call her for a visit?

"It's just for tea," Ginny seemed to read her mind. "She mentioned that Neville talked about you. So maybe she just wants to talk about your work."

"Maybe… she wants to meet tomorrow… I don't have any work tomorrow…" Hermione whispered, and then shook her head. She thought a few moments before giving in. Tea with her old Professor sounded nice. And she could use a break from work. She suddenly felt quite excited about this meeting! She should respond to McGonagall right away!

Then, flashes of her dream appeared in her mind and she felt her skin crawl. Going to Hogwarts meant running into old faces… old faces could mean…

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face and her skin grow cold. She didn't want to run into _him_. She only saw his face in her memories but she did _not_ want to see him in person. "Then again… I have a lot of work to do as is." Hermione said hurriedly, setting the letter on the table and picking up her book. "Perhaps another time…"

Ginny laughed as she reached over and snatched the book from Hermione's hands. "Don't be mental, Hermione! You've been dying to visit Hogwarts for the longest time. Forget work, you should go!"

Hermione sighed and gave her friend a look. Ginny paused and her smile faltered only a bit, her eyes now filled with concern.

"You alright, Hermione?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione brushed her off, her eyes locked on the letter.

"This isn't just about being overloaded with work, is it?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Ginny was looking pretty skeptical now. "You were crying when I got home." Hermione flinched. So Ginny hadn't been fooled all along. "… You had the dream again, didn't you?"

"Memories can occur whenever they wish," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone, grabbing the book back from Ginny's hands. "Mine tend to appear when I'm asleep, that's all."

"It's been years, Hermione," Ginny said slowly. Her eyes reflected compassion. "You haven't even talked with him since the... hospital wing."

"There hasn't been a_ need_ to talk to him," Hermione argued, a headache now forming. It was too early for this. As much as she loved Ginny, Ginny tended to be argumentative at the most inopportune moments. "I saved his ungrateful arse and he didn't even bother to thank me for it. As far as I'm concerned, I would rather have someone Obliterate my memory so I wouldn't have to carry it around all the bloody time. Because now – thank you very much – I've been DREAMING about it every other night of the week for Merlin knows how long!"

Ginny watched her best friend for a long pause then she cocked her head to the side. "I don't know much about dreams and memories, Hermione, but I know that you can't have something like this have such a big effect on you. You've always been able to overcome things like these. As for Snape-"

Hermione had to suppress a shudder at his name being said.

"-he's a miserable git, and he's always been that way," Ginny continued, running a hand through her red hair. "Whether he was the enemy or the ally or not, he's always been an arse."

"He told me that he hated me," Hermione said quietly – anger on the edge of her tone. "After all I did to help him, after I brought him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey got him all fixed up, he had the nerve to… I saved his life and I just…" She cut herself off, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated. "I just... I can't stand the thought of even seeing his face again."

Ginny looked like she sympathized but she didn't understand… she wasn't there that day when the Potions master leaned up in his cot, his eyes black as night as he shattered her eardrums with screams of pure hatred and contempt claiming that he didn't need saving and that she was a fool for saving a life that was already damned…

During her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had respected and honored Snape's authority the most out of the Golden Trio. She had stood up for him when Harry and Ron had talked bad about him behind his back and always quoted "If Dumbledore trusts him, you should too!" She always disliked Snape and she could never find it in her heart to hate the man, despite how cold and cruel he was, but after that day in the hospital wing… she never wanted to see him again.

And the thought that she just might…

"Well, I'll leave that up to you, Hermione. If you want to go have tea with McGonagall, you should go. And if you see him, don't let him bother you. Just remember: you're not going to see Snape, after all. You're going to see McGonagall. All I can say is that, sooner or later, you'll have to face him and overcome this. I'm sure once you do, it'll affect your dreams as well. And you're not his student anymore so it's not like he can throw you in detention." She laughed softly. "If anything, you're his equal."

Hermione bit her lip and thought about this. Ginny was probably right. She shouldn't worry about this.

Ginny suddenly stood to her feet and stretched out her tired limbs. "I'm going to shower and head out. Supposed to meet Harry and discuss wedding themes over breakfast." She grinned from ear to ear and Hermione found herself smiling back. She couldn't be upset or angry when it came to this subject.

"Let me know when you decide a theme," Hermione beamed. "So we can start with the _real_ planning."

The Weasley girl grinned and the whole room seemed to brighten. "Merlin knows how lucky I am to have a friend like you, as busy as you are and yet you insist on planning the wedding."

Hermione laughed as she watched her friend dance off into the other room, her red hair bouncing behind her until she disappeared. "It's what friends do!" Hermione called, also standing to her feet and stretching herself out.

"Don't forget the big game tonight! Last one of the before the championship!" Ginny called just before Hermione heard her door close.

"I won't!" Hermione replied even though she knew Ginny probably didn't hear her.

Something orange came into Hermione's view and leaped onto the couch beside her.

"Good morning, Crooks," she said, smiling and reaching down to stroke the cat's head. The cat reached up for more scratches but Hermione pulled her hand away. "I know you want your breakfast but it'll just be a few more minutes."

If cats could pout, Crookshanks would be pulling the most ridiculous scowl just by the way he pulled back and his eyes narrowed.

Hermione's eyes found the letter on the coffee table before she picked it up. She stared at it for a long moment. Her eyes landed on the fancy signature of McGonagall's. It was true – she feared running into Snape. After all these years, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to face him yet. Although she didn't even know if he was still teaching at Hogwarts, she didn't want to take that chance.

"_You're not going to see Snape, after all. You're going to see McGonagall." _

Hermione gripped the letter in her hands. Ginny was right. Who cares if the old, sour git was there? She was not his student anymore and therefore he had no hold over her whatsoever. He could be as nasty as he wanted if they ran into each other. Yes, that's right! She was not an excusable teenager any longer, but an adult. She could handle herself if she ran into that old man…

Filled with sudden and familiar Gryffindor courage, she quickly crossed over to her desk and immediately began writing her reply letter before she had to get ready for work…

* * *

><p>Hermione walked home well after two o'clock in the morning with her eyelids drooping and a yawn escaping her lips. It was a crazy day and she was just about ready to collapse. She kicked off her shoes at the door and crossed over to her room, hardly noticing her cat chasing at her heels. She waved her hand and the candles that were all over her room sparked to life. She stripped down to her undergarments leaving a trail of clothing on the floor and fell unceremoniously onto her bed. Burying her face in her pillow, she was more than ready for sleep.<p>

"Meow."

Hermione groaned into her fluffy pillow.

"No, Crookshanks. I can't give you attention right now. I need to sleep. I'm meeting with McGonagall tomorrow…"

"_Meow…" _

Hermione peeked up from her pillow and the old cat was sitting beside her face frowning at her. Pushing her hair out of her face she reached forward and stroked the needy cat on his head. She could only resist him for so long.

"I'll have you know that I had a very busy day," she told Crookshanks. "Work was absolutely horrid today. The Head of the Department has been trying to get me to stay even longer during the workday. He wants me to come in earlier and work on the only day off that I have…" The cat purred into her hand, frankly not caring. Hermione stroked his ears next. "What do you think, Crooks? Do you think that this promotion was worth it?"

The orange cat said nothing.

"On top of work, I had to go to Ginny's last game and to a celebration party. Ginny's still back at the Burrow with the others – I reckon she'll be back soon…" she scratched the cat's ears and leaned closer to him. "She won, Crooks. Her team won the last game. Do you know what that means?"

"Meow..."

"It means she'll go onto the championship." Hermione said with a small smile. "Y'hear that, Crooks? She could be in the big league real soon if she gets asked to join a professional team real soon. She could have her face all over posters and have her picture right in front of the Daily Prophet just in a matter of weeks…" she stifled a yawn. "I'm so… proud of her, y'know? She's so happy…"

Crookshanks licked her hand before lying down beside her hand. Curling up beside her arm he started purring contently. Hermione scooted closer to her cat and found herself drifting away.

"I hope that I can be just as happy as her someday…"

Just as she extinguished the candles and before she closed her eyes, she could have sworn that she was forgetting to do something rather important. With the darkness taking her mind she waved off the feeling and she allowed it the warm darkness to take her… and the nightmares invaded.

* * *

><p>"Nagini…"<p>

The Dark Lord's light voice held such malice that it made Hermione sick to her stomach.

"Kill."

The bushy-haired, seventeen-year-old witch clasped her hand over her mouth and her eyes stung with tears; her heart pounded painfully against her ribs when she heard Professor Snape's body crashing into the glass wall. Beside her, she saw Ron's eyes close painfully and Harry's body completely freeze at the sound of fangs ripping through flesh, blood spilling from a throat as a gargled gasp left the man's mouth.

Every fiber of her being longed to do something – to scream, to cry, to act – but she didn't move. Even as she heard the sickening thuds of her Professor's body being slammed against the window and the blood smearing on the glass, she forbade herself from moving. It killed her to hear Snape gasp for breath in between the snake's strikes but she kept absolutely still…from fear, or perhaps the primal need to survive.

Either way...

She couldn't do anything. She couldn't risk Harry or Ron's safety for Snape's – even though she wanted to. Hermione bit into her hand to keep herself from screaming out as the serpent ripped through the flesh and bone of her professor.

Painful minutes of frozen silence, then the thudding had stopped, replaced by a sudden 'pop!' That sound! Voldemort must have Apparated – which meant that he took his snake with him. Hermione felt relief that the Dark Lord was gone but she had to see for herself! She had to see Snape!

Harry was the first on his feet and he hurried inside the boathouse. Hermione followed – her heart beating fast, praying desperately that Snape would be alive. She gasped when she saw the dignified wizard slouched on the floor, broken, barely breathing, drenched in his own blood.

Hermione had seen so many things tonight – so many unforgivable things – but this sight had outdone it all. Something about this… even after years of torment from this man, even after him killing Dumbledore in cold blood, even after taking over Hogwarts and letting Death Eaters harm the students… something about him dying like this wasn't fair.

Hurrying a step ahead of Harry – as he and Ron seemed transfixed by Snape's broken state - she quickly knelt beside the gasping man. Merlin, the blood smelled so strong – like copper. Pushing aside his black hair, she ignored his bewildered gaze as she pressed her hands against the wound in his neck, a poor attempt to stop the bleeding. She knew already her efforts would be in vain but she would not just stand there and let this man die – no matter what kind of man he was. Harry soon got the hint too; he hurried to check the Potions master's other wounds. He was now on his knees beside Hermione with pressed his hands against Snape's bloodied torso.

Pulling her hands completely away from the Potions master's throat, she reached into her purse and grabbed something small and round, hard and firm. She then pried Snape's mouth open and forced his jaw to bite down. "Hermione," Harry's voice came but Hermione ignored him. She forced the bezoar down his throat. Large amounts of the red life liquid spewed from his wounds as his throat reluctantly swallowed and he made a gurgling noise. Hermione returned her hands to his throat, applying pressure to the draining holes in his neck. She couldn't remove her hands again.

Snape finally looked away from Hermione and glanced up at Harry. For the first time, he didn't look at Harry with judgment or resentment. He just... looked at Harry, almost blankly. Hermione watched as a small, single tear fell from the Professor's left eye. Holding Harry's gaze, something snapped in Snape and his face contorted from shock to anguish. The sight broke Hermione's heart. "Take them," the Potions master choked out.

Glancing at Hermione, his hand reached up and motioned to his eye. Was he speaking of his tear?

"Take them… _please_."

"Ronald," Hermione whispered, refusing to move her hands. "Get me something out of my purse."

"What?" Ron asked, knocking him out of his brief stupor.

"Quickly!" Harry hissed, urgently. "A flask – _anything_!"

Ron was now kneeling beside Hermione and going through her purse. Within seconds, he pulled out a small flask. Hermione motioned with her head and Ron shakily passed it to Harry. Hermione felt Professor Snape's pulse fade against her fingers. She pressed harder against his neck.

_Stay with me. _She silently prayed. _Please don't die. _

With bloodied hands, Harry took the flask and took off the cork. Pressing the tip of the flask against the Professor's face, the tear successfully glided into the glass case. Harry pulled away and corked the flask. Hermione watched in amazement as the single tear grew and became silvery with a worm-like wave – it was not just a tear. It was a memory.

"Take them to the Pensieve." Snape breathed quietly to Harry. "Look at me."

Hermione watched as Snape and Harry connected eyes. She watched him blink multiple times his gaze softening by the second. His pulse was now barely a flap against her fingers. He was fading. Tears blurred Hermione's vision and she blinked them away. _No… no, no, no… _

"You have your mother's eyes." Snape whispered to Harry, gulping slightly.

_What?_ A passing thought went through Hermione's mind. _What does _that _mean?_

Fear gripped Hermione as she saw Snape struggling to keep his eyes open. She applied more pressure to his neck. Don't give in, Professor! She cried desperately in her mind. But with that one final breath, his pulse stopped.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor was still for a moment, comprehending what was happening. This couldn't be the end him… there were so many questions that she had… so many answers that Harry needed to hear. She began praying silently to anyone who was listening that this man would not die. She begged quietly, beseeching whoever was out there in the universe listening to her. She didn't know of any reviving spells that could help for something this severe! There's got to be something…!

She then quickly drew out her wand, she turned to Harry and Ron. "You two go!" she said desperately. "I'm going to see what I can do here!"

"For what?" Ron asked. He paused. "Snape? Hermione… Snape's dead."

"Please be quiet Ron," Hermione whispered as she reached up to the collar of Snape's bloodied vest. Gripping the fabric, she ripped the shirt and the buttons popped off. Oh Merlin… there was so much blood.

"'Mione," Ron repeated gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

"_No!"_ Hermione cried, shaking Ron's hand off her shoulder. "I'll not leave him here! Not while there's still a chance!" She shot a quick glare at Harry. "And don't you dare try and stop me too, Harry!"

Harry stared squarely back at her before giving her a firm nod. Hermione sighed – he understood. He managed to pull Ron away. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Harry walk straight out of the boathouse, resolve set in his steps. Ron quickly followed his best friend, leaving Hermione alone with with just a worried glance over his shoulder. Hermione turned her attention back to Snape, wiped away any stray tears and hair that could cloud her version. She took her wand and set it aside. She would not need it for this task, she thought as she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket – only basic Muggle knowledge now.

Taking in a deep breath, she moved up to her Professor's peaceful, lifeless face. She was not going to let him die this way. She had to have faith. It was all that she had left. Propping herself up on her knees, she clasped on hand over the other and put in on his pale, bloodied, unmoving chest. Taking in a deep breath and whispering a prayer, she began slamming her hands down above his heart.

"One… two… three… four…" she counted as she tried the best she could to jump-start Snape's heart. Hopelessness was starting to eat away at what resolve she had left. "Five… six… seven… eight…"

She despaired when she saw no reaction after twelve. Snape was still not moving, not breathing. He needed air! Reaching down quickly, tilting his head back and his chin upward and without a moment's hesitation, she brought her mouth down to his. She breathed through her lips into Snape's mouth. Tearing her lips away from his, she began to move her hands against his heart again.

"C'mon…!" she begged quietly. Her throat tightened. "_Come on!_" she cried through clenched teeth. "Don't you die on me, Professor!"

When she reached sixteen, she breathed into Snape's mouth once more, using more force to push oxygen into his lungs. "Please, don't die on me!" she sobbed against his lips, breathed into his mouth one last time.

She could taste the blood from his mouth on her tongue now. She pulled away from him and stared at the man before her. Snape lay motionless and silent. Already growing cold. Giving in, she leaned away from his body. She wiped the tears from her eyes, the blood from her lips. It took a moment for the truth to settle in.

Despite her best efforts to save his life, she couldn't do anything. What good was being the brightest witch of her age if she couldn't save one life? And now, looking at her blood-stained hands she was faced with the truth. This man needed her and she… she couldn't do anything. She was bloody useless. Raising one fist high above her head she let out one last nasty cry of frustration before slamming it down on Snape's chest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Professor!" <em>

Hermione sat up with a jolt, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. She felt anguish crush her chest and her throat constrict painfully. Panting like she had been running, she leaned over and grasped her chest. Immediately realizing where she was and what just happened, she willed her heart to stop beating so frantically. It was just a dream, she reminded herself. There was no blood in her mouth and no Snape, only tears.

_Shit._ She had forgotten to take her Dreamless Sleep. Hermione brushed the waterfall of tears leaking from her eyes.

"But then why if it's just a dream does it affect me so much?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Sobs racked the young woman as she covered her face with her hands. Why was it whenever she had this dream that brought such sadness to her heart? Why couldn't she get this nightmare of Snape out of her mind?

Bringing her legs close to her chest and wrapping them close, she cried against her knees.

Merlin… when would these nightmares stop? Snape was alive and safe. She had saved him so why did she keep dreaming about him that he did not survive? Why did her mind refuse to let her move on from all of this? Why couldn't she just move on with her life…?

There was just something wrong with her that she couldn't help but wonder what on earth it could be. She made a mental note to buy more Dreamless Sleep tomorrow on her way back from her meeting with McGonagall. She had a feeling that these nightmares were only going to grow worse…

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm… why <strong>_**CAN'T**_** Hermione seem to get the mysterious Potions master out of her mind? I know I wouldn't be able to. ;) A little bit more emotional than what I was aiming for but in the end, it turned out alright! :D Next chapter will be posted up soon – but this time, that'll be up to you! Please make it a point to review and I'll be quicker about updating! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read it – it really does mean A LOT to me! :D**

**Have a wonderful day! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: I got in my first car accident today. No damage to my or other person's car. A little shaken up but otherwise I'm doing okay! :D **


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello everyone! :D **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! While I wish I could address them individually, I'm afraid that I have little time to add all of them onto here. :( I had just gotten myself a beta-reader and she just so happens to be one of my best friends of all time – for now, I will address her as Mrs. Grayson. :D She is just so great and patient with me when it comes to this Snanger fic that I can't help but give her credit for my story going as well as its going. So, a give big shout out to Mrs. Grayson and her awesomeness! :D **

**But on a slightly sadder note, Mrs. Grayson will be going back to college at the beginning of this semester starting on Monday so updates may only happen once or twice a week because I don't want to push my beta-reader into overload. Which is fine for me because I don't want to stress her out. ^_^ **

**Alrighty! This chapter is a bit slower than the first two but it's necessary for many reasons. Please don't forget to leave a review! I want to know what you think of it! Thank you all so much for your patience and your kind words! Let's get rollin'! **

_**Disclaimer**_**: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Do a favor and win a friend forever; nothing can untie that bond."<strong>_

**-**** Proverbs 18:19, The Message Translation**

Severus wandered through his halls in the late Saturday afternoon. He had just finished with McGonagall and his practice with the Boggart and he was not pleased with his results. He knew that he wasn't trying hard enough and it frustrated him to no end.

He seemed to be dwelling much too long on letting the Boggart speak to him and immobilize him with its words instead of getting rid of it quickly. Regardless or not if it carried Lily's image and voice, he had to be rid of it. If it took him years to do this practice, he would do so. He would triumph over this insignificant fear and get that teaching position even if it killed him. He wouldn't let it defeat him.

As he walked the cool corridors he had already prepared a mental list of things he must do now that it was finally summertime. Cleaning out his classroom was one, then to reorganize his private store, and begin charting what he would need to grow and gather for the new school year. Most of his key components and ingredients he needed for most next semester's would have to be grown and prepared months in advance…

Something outside of his peripheral vision caught his eye and he ceased walking. A bit ways away outward past the courtyard and leering towers he saw a small figure strolling up the pathway heading up to the castle. He couldn't quite see who it was, no thanks to his weakening eyesight, but from the look of it, it appeared to be a young woman in Muggle clothing. Ah. It must have been a student.

_Why would a student be visiting the day after graduation? _He pondered and he felt the back of his head begin to tingle… strange… it was happening again.

Before he could think on it further, something rather bright and glistening came into his view. He turned to see a cat Patronus run to him from the end of the hallway. She stopped at his feet, looking up at him rather curiously.

"_Severus,"_ the Patronus spoke with Minerva's stern voice. _"Come to my office at about fifteen after one. I have an errand for you." _

Just as the Patronus finished speaking, the angered Potions master kicked it through, although it did nothing but disappear like a vapor of cloud. The frustration from this morning was completely thrown aside by this new anger that boiled his blood. As if working under Minerva wasn't enough and having her see him every morning, now she had gotten into the habit of summoning him to her office as if he were a student – no, like a damn dog!

He half-prepared to send Minerva a Patronus of his own to tell her to screw herself but his logical mind prevented him from doing so. She _did_ do him a great service every day by assisting him with the Boggart – it was only fair that he did as she requested no matter how much he detested it.

Severus turned on his heel and started again on his way down the hallway but stopping at the window just to see if he could recognize who that young woman was. But he appeared too late as she was nowhere in sight, she probably already disappeared into the castle already. She must have had some appointment here to get there with such haste, he thought briefly as he began strolling through the castle once more his mind on other things...

* * *

><p>The exhausted Hermione approached the ancient castle that was once a second home to her. And somewhere deep inside of her, perhaps in her memories or her Gryffindor pride, she knew that it still was. Hermione walked across the fresh-cut grass, still wet with dew, her eyes locked onto the magnificent castle of Hogwarts. She had to take it all in, like she did the first time she set foot on these grounds as a child. It was all so familiar - but all so new.<p>

The castle had been rebuilt in all its glory but, to her, it stood mightier than ever before. The sun made the stone-gray walls shine gloriously and Hermione couldn't help feeling the nostalgia fill her heart. She took a quick gulp of air as a breeze overtook her, then strode up to the great wooden doors, dark and splintered by the weather. The handles were each carved special with all four emblems of the houses wrapped into the iron. She took one giant ring, pushed lightly and the door did the rest, falling over to let her smile at the innards of this secondary home. She entered the warm, quiet castle and looked around.

Ginny had confronted her earlier in the morning and asked her if she would be able to handle going today instead of staying home and resting. Hermione waved her off – affirming they were just dreams. She had already sent McGonagall a letter that she would be coming, anyway. And she was glad she did. So many memories of her, Ron and Harry flooded her mind as she stepped foot into the entrance corridor. So many joys and sorrows they had shared within these very walls.

She could re-imagine her eleven year old self gawking up at the grand ceiling, shuffling along with about a hundred other eleven year olds about to be herded into the great hall. Hermione passed these even grander doors - mahogany polished to a beautiful shine with brass ringed handles. The stone floor had been recently shined or waxed, reflecting only Hermione as her sole footsteps echoed throughout the corridor.

She saw not a soul in her sight as she wandered the empty hallways that echoed each of her step. At first, she had half-expected to see students running around in their uniforms and robes, chatting about classes and upcoming school events. Then she remembered that graduation had just occurred the day before and she felt slightly disappointed. The school would be empty, save a few professors and the House Elves for the rest of the summer. Which was good, in a way. Her chances of running into Snape were very slim now. She continued walking, heading straight for Dumbledore's – ah, McGonagall's office. A slight pang of remorse struck Hermione in the chest but she quickly dismissed it. The time for grief had been a long time ago. The last thing Dumbledore would have wanted his students - or former students - to do was dwell on him like some ancient memory. Hermione nodded briefly to herself, a moment of reassurance, before she headed straight for the headmistress' office.

She appeared in front of the familiar gargoyle statue and stood tall. She remembered when Harry would return from his past visits with Dumbledore and tell how the old Headmaster had used his favorite sweets for passwords. She found herself smiling at the old memory of Dumbledore. She treasured the old days even though they were long gone.

"_Elphinstone_."

The gargoyle stirred. The sound of stone scrapping against stone as the gargoyle now twisted and lowered to reveal the winding staircase. Within a minute, Hermione was now standing in front of McGonagall's office. She reached up and timidly knocked on the door. She heard a familiar voice call 'enter' and so she did.

As she opened the door she was met with a wide embrace of the older Headmistress. Hermione couldn't help but hug her back. She had missed her old ex-professor dearly.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione." Minerva said with a great smile as she pulled away from her hug. She looked the same as ever save her greying hair and a few more wrinkles here and there. She wore less than formal robes than what Hermione had seen her wear before as her professor but Hermione could only guess because it was summertime.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Professor."

"Please – I am no longer your professor and you are no longer my student. Call me Minerva, dear." Minerva gave a wave of her hand and two chairs, both appropriately upholstered Gryffindor red, were drawn up by a table. "Now come – sit, sit!"

Hermione did as she was told and sat in one of the chairs. Dumbledore's old office appeared the same as well, spare the minor changes of McGonagall's desk. The shelves were filled with hundreds of books – filled with such vast knowledge that Hermione had to resist the urge to pull one out. The portrait of the sleeping Headmaster Dumbledore on the far wall brought a smile to Hermione's heart. She only wished that he were here with them now…

"Dori!" Minerva called.

With a soft 'pop!' a small House-Elf appeared holding a tray of tea, teacups and some fresh pastries. She would look like any other House-Elf if it weren't for the small gauges in her ears. Dori sent a timid smile in Hermione's direction as she sent the tray on the table. She backed away slowly, wringing her hands.

"Does Headmistress require anything else from Dori?" she squeaked, her large, glassy eyes glancing from Hermione to Minerva.

"No thank you Dori." Minerva said kindly. The House-Elf seemed about to disappear before her eyes landed on Hermione once again. the Elf seemed to stare at her in awe a few extra moments before she vanished with the snap of a finger. Hermione blinked. _That was a bit odd._ She watched as the teacup magically began pouring the tea into the tea cups. She looked at Minerva as she settled herself into the chair across from her. She placed a napkin on her lap and helped herself to a pastry. She motioned to Hermione.

"No thanks," Hermione politely declined. "I'm not very hungry."

"Very well," Minerva was now looking at her fully with her soft smile on her usually-stern features. "So… my favorite student returns. And even amongst the House-Elves, Hermione Granger is famous."

Hermione blushed slightly at this information although she couldn't help the pride that was now swelling in her chest. That explained as to why Dori was glancing at her before.

"I read in the letter that you've been hearing about my work from the Hogwarts House-Elves," Hermione said with a smile as she helped herself to her tea. "And from Neville."

"Yes. Professor Longbottom has mentioned you numerous times when dining in the Great Hall." Minerva said with interest. "He was reading the Daily Prophet during one of our meals many months ago and he had shared with the Head table that you were promoted to Personal Assistant of the Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It had been the discussion amongst most of the professors for many weeks."

Minerva sipped her tea. "You always were an ambitious girl, Hermione. All your professors, myself included, knew that you were going to do something outstanding with your life."

_Except for one… _

Hermione shook her head. She would NOT think about _him_ right now. She was having tea with her ex-professor – and _he_ had nothing to do with this.

"That's only because I had good parents, great friends, and a magnificent professor who always had my back," Hermione smiled appreciatively. "You all pushed me to be greater than what I thought I could be. Believe me when I say, Profe – erm, Minerva, that I would have never achieved that position if it weren't for you and all that you helped me with during my years at Hogwarts."

"You are a very talented and brilliant young woman, Hermione. Which is why, perhaps, I invited you to tea today…" she paused, taking a long sip of her tea.

Hermione waited.

Minerva placed her cup on a saucer and leaned up straighter in her seat. Hermione almost saw her old professor take the place of the comfortable witch before her. Her beady eyes now reflected solemnity. "I have two positions open here and I think it would be a splendid idea if you were to consider taking one or both of them."

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"I was expecting this visit to be tea and pleasant conversation," Hermione half-teased the older, stern Headmistress sitting before her. When the Headmistress did not take humor on her joke, Hermione cleared her throat. "But, a job proposal sounds lovely too."

"Hermione," Minerva said, her friendly tone now gone and replaced with a professional one. "As I expect to be retiring my position in one year, I have been encouraged to find brilliant and capable wizards and witches to take my place as well as some of the positions that are also open next year. While I have found quite a few talented people to take place as Headmistress, I do have my other obligations that should be met with nothing less than precision and excellence." Her eyes twinkled a bit. "You were the brightest pupil of your class, surpassing all your N.E.W.T's with ease. While you would have to quit your job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hogwarts would be delighted to have a former student with such talent on staff."

Hermione pondered on this for a moment. She reached for her tea and took a long sip. While she knew from the beginning that this invitation to tea was suspicious, she hadn't been expecting a job proposal. She worked rather hard for her job and she had just recently got her promotion. But it had been rather hard and the work was overloading and exhausting. "What were you thinking, Headmistress?" Hermione asked as she raised her tea to her lips.

"The openings are the following positions – Head of Gryffindor House as well as teaching Charms class."

Hermione nearly choked on her tea. She met Minerva with wide eyes, searching the Headmistress' face to ensure that she was not kidding.

_Of course Minerva wouldn't be kidding about this! _

"Your top two talents were in both Charms and Arithmancy." Minerva continued. "As it is, Professor Flitwick is retiring at the end of next year as well so he can spend some time with his family. We were looking for replacements for him and you were the first on the list."

A part of Hermione saddened at this news. Charms was her favorite class as a student – it challenged her in a lot of ways about how to control her magic but it also challenged her to have fun. Charms classes were exceptionally fun and she enjoyed working with her fellow students and Professor Flitwick. She learned so much from the class and really respected Professor Flitwick.

"That's a real shame," Hermione said as she idly stirred her tea with a spoon. "He will be missed, no doubt… Minerva…" Hermione sighed, placing her tea back on the table. "If I may drop all professional impressions for a moment…?"

Minerva nodded.

"I miss it here," Hermione replied with all honesty in her heart. Her professional facade faded quickly and was replaced with an earnest, happy young woman. "After I passed my N.E.W.T's, graduated Hogwarts, I started working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. While I love it dearly, I honestly cannot imagine myself working there and building the rest of my career on it…" she paused. "And I have… been having a difficult time working there."

A small smile appeared tugged on Minerva's lips.

"Brightest witch of her age who could be anyone and anywhere doing anything… she may want to return to her school to teach students."

Hermione could read her mind – Minerva was actually relieved that Hermione was having a difficult time at her job.

"I'll be frank," Hermione continued. "I've wanted to return to Hogwarts the moment I left. I've wanted to apply for teaching positions here but after the battle… I did not want to get a job based on favoritism or anything related to Harry. So I thought I'd work hard somewhere else, building a career before wanting to submit my candidacy here at Hogwarts …" She realized how childish she must have sounded – ranting to her former teacher. She laughed uncomfortably, twisting a lock of her curly hair around her finger. "It sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Minerva's serious countenance returned. "Absolutely not," she said. "It is better to work very hard and get something out of it then to take advantage of others to get what you want."

_I wish Harry and Ron could think the same way. _

She looked down at her lap. She had worked so hard for this promotion at her work but it wasn't turning out the way that she had planned it. She had hoped with almost three years of working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures that she would be Head by now but she was now only the personal assistant for the Head of said Department, spending her days working through piles of paperwork and setting appointments. While on the other hand…

Hogwarts offered respect and honor for those who chose to teach. She was a fast learner – she could pick up teaching easily. Hogwarts had good hours, plenty of time to spend with the students to meet each of their learning needs, and it was the home that she longed to return to. She would be welcomed there. The offer sounded more than appealing – in fact, it sounded wonderful.

But she would lose more time with Ron, Ginny, Harry and the rest of her friends if she did accept this proposal. She would have to move out of the apartment she and Ginny both agreed to stay and pay rent for a while. It would be much harder to plan Ginny's wedding if they were apart. As for Ron… he wouldn't like this separation either. It was hard enough to maintain their relationship when she was working all the time and he was off doing Auror business.

"I'll… have to think about this proposal, Minerva." Hermione answered carefully. "I mean, I'm really grateful for the offer but… things being what they are right now, I'd have to get back to you with an answer soon instead of jumping the gun."

Minerva gave Hermione a bewildered look.

"Oh, sorry it's a Muggle expression," Hermione amended. "It means that I don't want to make a hasty decision instead of thinking things through. I want to make sure it works best for me and those around me."

The Headmistress nodded in understanding, her eyebrows knit together. "Well, my offer will stand for one week. I hope that you will come to your conclusion before then. While I do hope that you choose Hogwarts, you must do what you must do, after all."

Hermione felt relieved. Minerva was straightforward in stating that she wanted her to teach here but she did not pressure her in any way. She would leave this entirely up to her. She sipped her tea and hoped that they would discuss a lighter conversation.

"How is Harry?" Minerva asked. "Is he doing well?"

Hermione nodded. "He is. He's still an Auror at the Ministry and he recently got engaged."

Minerva's smile grew.

"I always knew that boy would be a heartthrob. All the Gryffindor girls adored him."

Hermione laughed at that and awkwardness faded almost immediately. What Minerva said was true – all the girls worshiped Harry throughout their years at Hogwarts. Merlin knows how many times she and the boys would walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and the girls would giggle behind her back, pointing and blushing at Harry.

"He and Ginny are going to be planning their wedding for next year. They're both very happy and very excited to share a new life together."

"And what about you, Hermione? Any boyfriends?"

Hermione's eyes found her lap and she felt blush creep on her cheeks.

"Just Ronald," she said quietly.

"Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked, her tone slightly confused.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"And he still has not asked you to marry him?"

Hermione laughed at that one. Merlin knows how many times she went through this same discussion with Molly and Ginny.

"We're both too focused on our careers right now. When the time is right, I suppose, but-,"

_Knock knock! _

Hermione was cut off. She glanced back at the door then at Minerva, who didn't seem at all bothered. Maybe she was expecting someone? Whoever it was, they weren't here to see Hermione, so Hermione kept her back to the door and eyed the pastries on the silver plate.

"Enter!" Minerva called.

The sound of the door opening and soft footsteps were heard inside the room.

"Pardon my intrusion, Minerva-,"

Hermione felt her blood chill at the sound of that drone, baritone voice. She remembered it well – not that she could ever in her life forget. The one person she wanted to avoid… the last person wanted to see… the very person who haunted her dreams at night… was standing a few feet away from the door. Oh Merlin, she wanted to vanish right then and there.

"You sent for me."

"Yes, Severus," Minerva rose from her seat. "I do have some matters to attend to. Would you mind waiting outside a few minutes and escorting Ms. Granger off Hogwarts property when we are done here?"

A pause befell in the Headmistress' office and unease filled up the air like a thick fog. Hermione could suddenly feel the familiar burning of Snape's eyes on the back of her head and she daren't turn around to see him. She sipped on her tea and shifted a bit, half-trying to hide behind the chair and half-trying to act as if he were never in the room. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything she just couldn't look at him. And with her stomach clenched so painfully and her heart racing, she doubt that she could move even if she wanted to. Her wondered of her previous Gryffindor courage she had possessed when she came onto Hogwarts grounds was now gone.

"I have more important things to do than to be a private escort of someone who is fully capable of finding their own way." came his low and evidently irritated reply.

And with that, Hermione heard retreating footsteps and the heavy door slamming shut. When she was sure he was gone, she looked up at Minerva. _Well, that was rather awkward. _She wanted to say but remained silent. To her surprise, the old witch was giving her a sympathetic look.

"Forgive Severus," Minerva requested. "He usually takes the next week or two after school is out to reorganize – stock his store, clean out his classrooms and office. He doesn't like to be disturbed during this time."

Hermione gave a very hollow laugh.

"Then why call for him?"

"Because I enjoy seeing him riled up like that," Minerva said with a grin on her face. Then, her face became solemn. "You and him still have not talked, have you?"

Hermione found herself caught off-guard but then she remembered that it was only because of Minerva all those years ago that Snape was able to stay in the hospital wing instead of being sent to St. Mungo's under strict watch. Like Albus Dumbledore before her, there was little that could get past her without her knowing.

"There's nothing we need to talk about," Hermione tried to say it like there was nothing wrong between them but her face must have read otherwise because Minerva's eyes did not change. She uneasily rubbed the back of her neck and found interest in the window on the other side of the room.

"Severus has made plenty of mistakes, Hermione," Minerva said softly. "Perhaps it would help if you just took some time to talk to him-,"

"He made it clear that he hated me and did not want to see me again." Hermione interjected. "And I can honestly say that the feeling is mutual, therefore-" she eyed the Headmistress now. "—there truly is nothing more to discuss."

Minerva looked like she was about to protest but she clamped her mouth closed. She was being wise about her word choice. Hermione was grateful that she chose not to speak on this subject, unlike Ginny.

"Very well, Hermione. Either way, I hope you make the right decision. And regardless if you accept my proposal, know that you are always welcome to have tea in my office. You always were my favorite pupil."

Hermione smiled at that and the tension was just as quickly gone as it came. Minerva called for Dori to take the tray. As the House-Elf appeared, Hermione took this as her cue to leave; she also stood to her feet. She was met with another hug from her favorite ex-Professor. It was a warm gesture that Hermione wished that she had more often. When Minerva pulled away her eyes brightened as if she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I do believe Severus was considering retiring as well." Minerva said as if she were discussing the color of paint on her wall. "So Potions will be an option for teaching as well."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at this news.

"Really?" She felt a twinge of relief mixed with joy inside at this news. That meant… if she agreed to a teaching position… there was a chance that Snape would no longer be working at Hogwarts next year? This was good news indeed! So if she did get a job here, she'd only have to put up with his unbearable behavior for a little while. And Neville was here too – so she wouldn't have to be alone. She didn't have to worry about anything!

She stopped herself. She couldn't be a nutter with this. She still had to think this through. But that didn't mean that she wasn't any less happy about this news.

She bid her farewell to Minerva and walked to the door. As she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, she felt she could take on the world.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione froze at being addressed. She inwardly groaned as she slowly turned and saw a familiar, approaching figure. Her heart beat fanatically but she did her best to not look intimidated. She would handle this like an adult, not like a student.

Snape stood before her now, looking the same as ever before. His black hair was the same: not well taken care of, greasy, and it reached his shoulders. His face looked the same only he looked much more tired and dark circles were under his eyes. Although no longer teaching for the rest of the summer, he dressed in his usual black robes and his black cape. Other than those minor changes, he still stood with his back perfectly straight and his emotions carefully masked.

"Ms. Granger," Snape repeated, addressing her as he would a student. Only before he spoke again, his eyes quickly glanced over her small form. Hermione felt her face grow hot with the way he was looking at her. It wasn't the way Ron looked at her when he was checking her out. It was as if he was… taking her in. No, that wasn't it. He looked back up at her once more, his eyes as dark and calculating as ever. He was thinking about something and Hermione only wished that she knew what was going through his brilliant head.

"As Minerva had requested and I would rather not be hexed later, I have sent a Patronus to Hagrid to collect you and escort you. I myself am extremely occupied and have neither time nor patience to mollycoddle you." Snape told her, eyeing her strongly.

Hermione was taken aback by this. Although Snape's remark was rather impolite, Hermione found herself unwilling to be angry with him. Although he was busy and was still a complete arse, he still called Hagrid to take her instead. Even though he was just following orders as he stated, the act it itself was… indirectly and probably unexpectedly kind.

"Thank you, Professor." She said appreciatively.

The tall man raised a thick, black eyebrow at her and he became very still.

"I wasn't doing it for you," he clarified stiffly.

"I know but..." Hermione gave her shoulders a shrug. "But it was still a very nice gesture."

Snape was staring at her now. Hermione tried for a moment to read him but found it pointless. No one could read Snape. He was a master at Occlumency which meant that he could conceal anything from the tone of his voice, to his facial expressions, even to his very own thoughts. But there was something in the way that he was looking at her now that made her feel almost… secure, in weird way. Why on earth would she feel secure of all things around this man?

Snape opened his mouth as if he were about to say something.

"Perhaps-,"

"'Ermione?" A thundering voice drew Hermione's attention over Snape's shoulder to someone rather big and hairy at the end of the hallway.

Her endorphins skyrocketing, Hermione accidentally brushed past Snape as she broke into a run towards the beaming half-giant that stood with his arms open wide. Her heart bursting with joy, she ran straight into Hagrid's arms for a hug and he surprised her by picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. Hermione half-screamed half-laughed at the feeling of being spun around as if she were a child again and clung onto Hagrid's arms for dear life.

"Hagrid!" she cried, still laughing. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"It's good te see ye too, 'Ermione!" The half-giant exclaimed as he set Hermione back on her feet. She reclaimed her balance and held onto Hagrid's arms until her head stopped spinning. Hagrid looked exactly the same and his smile was as wide as his beard. He patted her shoulders with his huge hands. "I hav'nt seen ye in yeers – since yer N.E.W.T exams!"

"I know, it's been too long!" Hermione beamed at her old friend.

It was only after a few moments that it then hit her; she ran away from Snape. She peered over her shoulder just in time to see Snape's retreating back disappear around a corner.

Hermione expected to feel many things after seeing him again but none of them that she felt now. She expected anger first of all. She half-expected herself to be rude and snappy back at him. He would have deserved it if she did but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. He was decent with her, as far as decency with Severus Snape went anyway. He didn't react the way that she had expect him to like he had in the hospital wing and she found that she couldn't be angry with him.

She wasn't angry with him in fact she couldn't even say that she was afraid of him. Perhaps he wasn't angry with her any longer? Maybe everything between them was better now? Hermione could only hope so. She felt a slight rising of hope at the thought that maybe now that she saw him that her nightmares would disappear.

She turned her attention back to Hagrid and she held out her arm.

"Escort me, Hagrid?" she asked and Hagrid looked positively ecstatic.

"A'course!" he replied as he took her arm under his and they headed down the hall at a slow and comfortable pace. "So tell me, 'Ermione, how is e'rybody?" He eyed her with mock suspicion. "Are 'Arry and Ron stayin' out of trouble?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, sir!"

* * *

><p>Severus stood there, leaning against the cold stone wall long after Granger and Hagrid had gone. His mind was going extremely fast at his new discovery he had just made and he couldn't find it within himself to really give a damn. For once, he was glad that Minerva picked up Dumbledore's habits of summoning him and giving him orders because if she hadn't, he would have never found out what was going on with him.<p>

This new discovery had his mind spinning. He had once considered the passing thought but he moved onto other reasons. Surely it wasn't possible, was it? _Yes. It was_.

Ignoring his plans he had for the day he strolled for his private chambers in the Dungeons. He had some brainstorming he had to do.

He cursed at his misfortune as he slammed the door shut to his private quarters. They were simple enough - a high-backed chair, a fireplace, a sleeping quarters, even a small extra kitchen he rarely used. He sat in his armchair and the fire – already ablaze – warmed his cold skin. He reached for his Firewhiskey and glass that were already suspended in the air before him. He poured himself a large amount and took it all in what once. A part of his brain told him that it wasn't the time of day for drinking but he had no intention of getting drunk. Firewhiskey helped him to think, to slow down and to recollect his scattered thoughts.

He was fully aware that he had owed Granger an apology and thanks for saving his life and he had planned on doing it. It was because of her heroic deed that he was alive today, that his name was cleared, and that he could now live without fear for his life. It was only the right thing to do. He was many things, but humble and apologetic he was not. And just as he was about to give credit where it was due when _it_ happened.

But from when she had rushed past him and brushed her hand against his… that's when he _felt it_. And he knew immediately that something supernatural was between them.

Thinking now, he had known about it since the day he had awoken in that hospital cot. No matter how of a powerful influence those potions had been on his mind, he knew very well what was between both of them now. That odd, tingling, enchanted sensation at the base of his spine that shot up to his neck and head whenever she was near. Perhaps that was why he had yelled at her… And he felt the same thing occur when he saw her in the office just now. The odd powerful sensation made him want to draw ever closer to her…

At the time when his mind was clear of any confusion he had brushed the very idea aside of course, blaming it on the pain-suppressant potions at the time. But after years whenever he would think about the strange Gryffindor girl, his magic would send those odd sensations throughout his body.

And from the way Granger did not even turn to look at him when he walked into the office confirmed his fears. She did not want to speak to him let alone acknowledge him. Perhaps she too was aware of _this_? Nonsense. If she was aware of _this_, she would have approached him years ago.

He knew what it was.

It was some sort of magical bond.

As the years went on the more that he had tried to forget her, he found he could not. The bond between them was truly apparent and it would not cease until something between them had changed. For the brief few seconds he had felt it in the office he couldn't decide right then and there if it truly was a magical bond or not. And when she had departed from him and hurried to Hagrid, the gentle hum of the magic in his body had confirmed his fears. He was bound to her in some way and he only wished that he knew. And when she stepped out of the office, the magic within him began stirring in his spine and neck.

While it was most definitely Granger but a much older, more defined Granger. She was taller now – of course – and she carried herself with a lot more grace than she did when she was younger. In place of her bushy hair it was reduced to soft curls that met at her mid-back with long side-swept bangs. Her face had developed a lot more – her eyelashes longer, her cheeks rosier, and her lips plump and pink. And her dark brown eyes… filled with wonder and alarm.

And even now as he thought on Granger, his spine began to tickle. Severus pondered on all of the possibilities and came to one conclusion: he must discover what type of bond was formed between Granger and himself and only then could he move forward.

He briefly wondered if this odd magical predicament affected Granger in any way.

It was no longer avoidable nor negotiable. All of his other chores would have to wait.

He leaned away from the wall and hurried down the darkened hallway.

He had research to do.

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! That chapter was a lot tougher than I first thought but lucky for me I got the best beta-reader in the world! Woot! Now, I know things are a bit confusing on Snape's part but all will be revealed in time. :D At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and I'll try and post up the next chapter here in the next few days! Thank you all so much! <strong>

**See you next time! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: It took my Mrs. Grayson and I half an hour to find that verse up at the top right had both our Bibles open and were searching all over for the RIGHT one! XD Lemme tell ya – finding the perfect verse for that thing is most difficult but it's very satisfactory at the end! :D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello, hello, and hello! :D **

**First, I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter! The day after I uploaded my latest chapter, my beta-reader and good friend Mrs. Grayson had to take a trip to the ER with some painful problems with her gallbladder. I neglected writing for a few days so that she could get her rest and could recover. She says that she is fine but I'm giving her a break from editing my work for a while. Please keep her in your prayers! D: **

**Next, I just wanted to say how happy I am that people are reading **_**Relentless**_**! I appreciate each and every one of you who continue to read and support this fic! :D This chapter will be a bit slower but it's loaded with necessary stuffs! **

**Please don't forget to review – it's the only way I get paid for my work! XD Alright, enough of that! Let's get on with the show!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of (c) JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whether you turn to the right or to the left, your ears will hear a voice behind you, saying, <strong>_

_**"This is the way; walk in it."**_

**- Isaiah 30:21, The New International Version**

It was well after sunset when Hermione bid her farewell to Hagrid and Apparated in front of her apartment. She planned on being home early that day after her visit with Minerva and getting some things done. She wanted to clean her room and organize a bit but as things never seem to go according to plan when catching up with an old friend, she ended up spending over three and half-hours with Hagrid. They did many things during her visit –feed Buckbeak, do some shopping in Hogsmeade, and afterward they went for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. While her day hadn't gone according to plan, she had a lovely time with him and promised to visit again very soon.

She looked up at the familiar doorknob of her apartment door, which held the face of a decrypted old witch with a large nose with as many wrinkles as an elephant with its mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'. Holding three bags in her left hand, Hermione pulled out her wand with her right tiredly stuck the end of it in doorknob's mouth and whispered "_Quidditch_". The doorknob wrinkled its nose and Hermione removed and tucked away her wand before the doorknob's head turned itself and the door opened.

She was half-expecting Ginny to be home but she was met with a dark apartment and silence, much to her dismay. She closed her door firmly behind her and crossed over to the table in the small dining room. Waving her freehand, the candles were alit and the whole room came to life. Kicking off her shoes and placing her bags on the table, a small note on the table caught her eye. She picked it up and scanned it.

_Hermione, _

_I'm with Harry– finally going over wedding stuff! I won't be home til late tonight! Don't wait up for me! _

_Ginny_

_P.S: Dinner at the Burrow tomorrow at six. If your boss doesn't let you leave, Mum said she'll get you herself. _

Hermione felt herself smile at that last sentence. She could imagine herself at the Department and the plump redhead marching into the Head's office and screeching like a banshee demanding that her adopted daughter leave early. Molly Weasley always had her back and she loved Hermione like she was her own daughter. Dinner with the Weasleys sounded absolutely wonderful. Hopefully with all the hours she had been putting in at the Department, perhaps the Head would let her go early tomorrow.

And it would be wonderful to see Ron again. They hadn't had much time to spend with one another recently and Ginny's games didn't really count. He had been busy at the Ministry and her with her own work that they only time they really saw one another was on the weekends. They needed a date - a nice dinner somewhere and pleasant conversation with just the two of them.

Setting the note aside she started unloading the many items she purchased earlier with Hagrid in Hogsmeade. She bought a bunch of sweets from Honeyduke's for Harry and Ron, a fancy pair of Quidditch gloves she got for Ginny at Gladrags Wizardwear, and about ten large flasks of Dreamless Sleep. She wondered if ten was too much but she didn't know how much longer she'd be having these nightmares.

Sorting the sweets and gloves into one pile and the Dreamless Sleep into another, she put the flasks away in their appropriate cabinet. She then stuffed the other pile of goodies and the gloves into a separate bag and hid them in a lower cabinet. She would save them and give them to the others some other time.

She then went to the cooling unit and pulled out a plate of cold chicken and a bottle of Butterbeer, even though she wasn't really all that hungry.

She popped off the metal cap of the bottle and tossed herself on the comfortable sofa. Curling up on the sofa and Summoning her book, she tried to balance her plate on her lap and read. But as truly fascinating as J.R Tolkien's masterpiece "The Hobbit" was, she found that she could not focus on reading any of it. And after a day like this one, how could she?

She poked at her chicken and glanced around at the apartment. Even though the candles were alit and the temperature was acceptable, she felt cold for some reason. No… she didn't feel cold. That wasn't it.

She felt lonely.

* * *

><p>"Granger!"<p>

Hermione looked up from a piece of parchment she was reading.

"Yes, Alfred, sir?" she asked a much taller, older man who she had the displeasure of addressing as her 'boss'. He glowered down at her and he long wrinkled his nose in disgust at her.

His beady eyes narrowed as he dropped a large stack of full white files on her desk with a loud 'thud'.

"These files need to be organized and filed in their appropriate cabinets," Alfred stated as he rested his arm on the pile. Hermione looked back at him evenly as he openly scowled at her. "The Beast Division needs their records done first and I expect these to be done right away. Get them done before the day is out. Oh – and I have tea with the Minister of Magic so write it in the agenda and don't make me forget about it."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied dryly although the only thing she wanted to do was to hex this man's nose off. She worked as hard as she did to get this position to actually work _with_ magical creatures, not to sit behind a goddamn desk and categorize files like she were in the Filing Department. Just as Alfred turned to leave, she remembered the Weasleys and called out to him.

"Sir!"

The older man stared over his shoulder but she chose to ignore it. She was used to this action, though. It was because of Ron that this man's son – an ex-Death Eater – was discovered and sent to Azkaban without a trial. So she could understand why her boss treated her badly but that didn't mean that she had to like it any less.

"I was just wondering if I could get out on time tonight," she asked as politely as she could muster. "I've been working every night after hours and I do have plans tonight with my family."

While it wasn't exactly truth, it wasn't exactly a lie either.

Alfred didn't reply right away and Hermione half-feared that he'd say no.

"Do what you want," he sneered at her through clenched teeth. "Just get my damn files done," and with that said, he stomped off to his own office.

Hermione, on the other hand, could have been on the verge of doing victory dances and no one would have noticed. She looked up at the first file on the high stack. Well, if she wanted to get out on time, she had to start somewhere. She reluctantly grabbed it and opened it.

This was going to be a long day.

"Granger! Bring me some tea to my office – NOW!"

Hermione sighed.

This was going to be a long day, indeed.

* * *

><p>The sun was just about to set over the horizon when Hermione had Apparated to the Burrow. Her chestnut hair was released from the bun she had at her work and he changed into Muggle clothing just before she arrived – a white long-sleeved shirt with pink butterflies over the front and a comfortable pair of jeans. She had a long day and she didn't feel like dressing up. Then again, it wasn't like she had to when she was around the Weasleys. They were like her family, after all.<p>

She regained her balance and her eyes landed on the six-story, teetering house that was so similar to the one that she had spent so much time at during her youth. Even though Death Eaters had destroyed the Weasley's first home, they had rebuilt it exactly the same way and it never ceased for feel more and more like home whenever she arrived.

Her heart warmed at the sound of her favorite people talking – coming in the direction of the back of the house. She strolled passed the chickens and the lop-sided sign with scratchy black paint reading "The Burrow" to the direction of the back yard. She was surprised when she saw that the usually overgrown weeds and garden gnomes were nowhere in sight. Instead of tall weeds there were rows of multicolored flowers and the grass was completely trimmed. Hermione was half-tempted to remove her shoes. It looked like the Weasleys had a lot more time on their hands recently that they had enough time to pick up around their home.

Ginny and Arthur both came out of the house back door with their hands full of platters of homemade cooking. Ginny saw her first and called out for her. "Oi! 'Mione! Over here!" she called as she and her father set the platters on a long table that was set up by the back door. George and Harry, both with drinks and their hands and looked like they were in deep conversation, glanced in her direction. Harry's face lit up, he excused himself, set his drink on the table and was now hurrying straight for her.

He hugged her tight and she him. He pulled away and grinned at her with his glossily green eyes shining brilliantly.

"Glad you could make it, Hermione!"

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione expressed. "I had to ask my manager to get out one time this morning. Usually, I don't get out of there until late at night."

"I know – Ginny told me over breakfast the other day." Harry's cheerful expression only somewhat faltered. "I know that it sounds like she may be egging you on or nagging, but she just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I know – thanks Harry. But I really am fine." She lied. This answer pleased Harry as he patted her back. And they started heading for the table.

Molly, wearing her cooking apron with her wand sticking out of the apron pocket, just came out of the house carrying a large delicious-looking cooked turkey and set it on the center of the table. She looked up and smiled a great big smile at Hermione. Pushing Arthur and George out of the way, she hurried straight for her and Hermione braced herself for what she liked to call a "Molly-mum hug", as they were tight, warm, and full of love as a mother's embrace should be.

Molly pulled away and patted Hermione on her cheek. "How are you, Hermione dear? Hungry, I hope."

Hermione nodded. "I'm famished!" she said, smiling all the while. "It's so good to see you, Molly."

Molly gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek and led her and Harry to the table, going on and on about how she had slaved all day preparing this meal. Hermione took a big whiff of the aroma coming from the table and her stomach couldn't help but agree – the mixed aroma of the honey-glazed turkey, steak and kidney pie, pumpkin juice, lemon red potatoes, set her stomach growling. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone playfully ruffling her hair.

"George Isaac Weasley!" Hermione roared, half-laughing half-yelling as she tried to fix her hair. "You know I hate that!"

"All the more reason to do it," the tall redhead said, smirking knowingly down at her when he ruffled her hair again. "Besides, you're so cute when you get mad."

"Oi, flirt with your own girlfriend!" a most familiar voice rang out from the back door. Hermione spun around and saw Ron leaning against the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a half-smirk on his face. She hurried to Ron but not before smacking George in the chest as she passed him. She threw her arms around Ron and hugged him tight and she felt him return the embrace. It had only been a few days since they had seen each other but that mattered little to her – she always liked hugging him.

"I've missed you," she whispered to him. She really needed this after the weekend that she had…

"Missed you too, 'Mione," Ron replied as he pulled away from her hug. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her. He patted her shoulders and grinned. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too," Hermione said. He took her hand and led her to the table, where everyone was waiting. Arthur stole a hug before they all sat at the table – Harry sat to her left and Ron at her right. Just as Molly had finally brought out the last basket of freshly-baked bread rolls and seated herself next to Arthur and George and everyone began to help themselves.

Hermione quickly prayed over her own food and the table began to gorge on the massive feast that Molly had prepared. It was habit, of course, being raised in a traditional Muggle home where blessing the food was ritual before eating. Although, she didn't expect the Weasleys to understand this religious custom – no one in the Wizarding world really did.

Muggle home…

As the table ate and began to chat adamantly on Ginny's last game, Hermione's mind drifted to her parents. She wondered what they were eating at the moment – probably her mother's famous pasta primavera. It was a family favorite of theirs and they ate it regularly and spent the evening discussing all sorts of subjects, mainly how her studies and grades were at her school. They would laugh and have deep debates for hours and hours.

But that, of course, was many years ago. Her parents no longer knew that they had even had a child and that she was even thinking about them. They no longer remembered those late-night talks of her adventures with her friends, breaking all the school rules and causing mischief and being rewarded in return.

School…

Hermione tried to banish the thoughts of her visit to Hogwarts today but found she could not. Minerva's offer and running into Snape kept chasing each other around in her head. While the job offer sounded rather nice she wasn't sure she could stand working on the same staff as Snape. Sure, they were fine for their first meeting but that didn't mean that everything was all peaches and cream now. Did that mean that they could work together? And what of her nightmares – would they lessen around him or would they only grow worse? It all seemed too much for her to take in in one weekend. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't just drink Dreamless Sleep before bed for the rest of her life…

"Hermione? You alright?" she heard Harry ask. He was looking rather concerned and she gave the smallest smile she could muster. She shouldn't be thinking about these depressing subjects now – not when she was surrounded by people who loved her and wanted her to engage in friendly conversation with them.

"Just tired, Harry." She replied.

She turned to look at Ron, who was splurging a little too much in his mother's cooking. His mouth was overstuffed to the point of exploding and yet he kept shoving full fork amounts into his mouth.

"Ginny will kick all th'r sowwy arses," Ron spoke through a mouth full of food. "It's onwy a ma'er o' time before ye get as'd to join a p'rfessional team."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald – swallow your food before you talk! Your sister doesn't want all of that superstar rubbish right before she gets married," Molly debated. "She really should take this time to get ready for the wedding – a wedding and a marriage is a great deal of responsibility and should not be taken lightly. Relationships, even before marriage, need lots of time and preparation."

Arthur looked over at his daughter.

"What are your thoughts, Ginny?"

Ginny tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and continued to eat her turkey.

"I wouldn't mind playing for a professional Quidditch team." She answered honestly. "I think that it would be brilliant. But even if I did get asked, I have too much going on with this engagement and the wedding. I can't go everywhere all the time for matches. It is all exciting and all that but…" she faded off and she looked at Harry. She looked uncertain. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. The entire table was completely quiet as he reached for his pumpkin juice but did not drink it. He held it in his hand and his eyes were gone, lost in thought. "I think… I think that if that's something you want to do, Gin, you should go for it." He replied as he sipped on his pumpkin juice. "I mean, we're getting married no matter what. Getting an offer to play for a famous team is a big deal. I think that if it's something you want to do, you should go for it."

Hermione nodded. "I agree with Harry. If it's something you're passionate about and you can see yourself giving the best you have for it, then do it." She glanced at George. "Are there tryouts or something like that happening soon?"

"And with Gin going to championships, there will be a look of professional Quidditch captains there, scouting for new recruits. After championships, it'll be that time of the season where there will be tryouts. We all think Ginny should accept any offer that comes her way."

Hermione looked over at Ginny. She looked over at Hermione.

"Do you think if I got accepted for whatever team that it would… y'know… affect the wedding-planning?"

"It's up to you, Gin," Hermione said as she ate her potatoes. "I honestly don't mind planning the wedding - however _you'd_ like at _your_ own pace. And seeing how Harry doesn't mind either, I think you should go to the Quidditch audition." She smiled at her best friend.

"So, Ginny dear," Molly interrupted, leaning in. "What are you and Harry thinking for the wedding?"

Harry's attitude seemed to brighten but Ginny's dampened a bit as she leaned back in her chair. Hermione understood – Ginny wanted to talk about what she should do for the next few days with her career, not in a few months from now. As important as her wedding was with Harry she wanted to talk about Quidditch.

"We were thinking something not too big," Harry explained. "Perhaps something in the summertime in late May, early June. As for guests, we thought we'd invite only close friends and relatives – maybe a few friends from the Ministry and ex-professors-"

It was then that Ginny shot up in her seat.

"Oi!" Ginny's eyes locked with Hermione's. "'Mione, tell us about your meeting McGonagall yesterday!"

All eyes suddenly locked on Hermione. Ron choked on his food at the name of their ex-professor being mentioned and Harry turned in his seat to look at her.

"McGonagall?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. "As in, used to be Professor McGonagall? As in, kicked Snape's sorry arse and took his place as Headmaster? That McGonagall?"

Hermione winced at Snape's name being mentioned.

"What other McGonagall do we know, you dunderhead?" George asked, throwing a carrot stick at his younger brother. He was leaning forward on his elbows now, interested. "Sooo, she summoned you, did she?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Did she give you a detention?"

"Oh, quiet George!" Molly hushed him.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She is well," Hermione replied. "She invited me for tea earlier this week and I accepted. We talked mainly of my work at the Department for a while. She seemed keenly interested in my work because Neville told her about me."

"Longbottom?" George asked. "Oh yeah, that's right. He was an Auror til about two years ago. Forgot he was teaching at Hogwarts now. What did he end up teaching again?"

"Th' onwy thin' 'e was ev'r goo at – Herbolo'y." Ron said through a full mouth, earning a kick from Hermione under the table. She didn't appreciate Ron getting down on Neville like that. Neville was a good guy and if it weren't for him taking up the sword of Gryffindor and killing Nagini they probably never would have won the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Yes," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's evident glare. "When I was promoted and it became an article in the Daily Prophet, he told the Head Table and the word kind of spread, I guess." She turned her attention back to her half-empty plate and began poking at her collard greens. "We just chatted, really."

"I doubt Minerva just wanted to chat about your work," Arthur stated. "Like Dumbledore, she has a purpose when she asks you to come out of your way to talk to her."

This was Arthur's polite way of stating that there was more than what she was telling him. Sighing, Hermione shoved some turkey into her mouth.

"She offered me a job." She relented.

"_What?"_ the whole table asked at once, their jaws gaping and eyes wide. Hermione gave a half-nod.

"That's what I had said."

"B-but you already have a job," Molly said, incredulity in her tone. "With what the Daily Prophet had in that section, surely it mentioned how hard you had worked to get that promotion. Surely Minerva read about that…"

"I don't think that it passed her mind but I really don't think that she considered it." Hermione poked at her steak and kidney pie. She didn't feel like eating it right now. "She said that some professors will be retiring and she wants capable people to be on staff for the next term here in a few months… said that she wanted me to consider a position."

"Well… are you?"

Hermione looked up at Harry.

"I… I don't know." She replied honestly. "I mean, it sounds brilliant! And with my job being what it is, a teaching profession actually sounds a lot better than the one that I have right now. But with Ginny's wedding and our living arrangement… I'm not sure if that's something that would be good for right now."

"Oh, blimey, Hermione, it actually sounds brilliant!" Ginny told her with a great big smile. "You've always wanted to teach! And you're a great multitasker – you can balance a wedding and your job! You've been doing it before with that horrid job of yours at the Department!"

Hermione bit her lip and looked over at Ron, who started eating again.

"What do you think, Ron?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ron asked, his mouth full once again. He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Blimey, I don't care, 'Mione. You're smart. Do what you want."

Hermione felt disappointed by Ron's lack of interest but that was just how he was. Boyfriend or not, that's how he responded to anything that disinterested him. Pushing aside the urge to do something quite dreadful to him, she drank down her pumpkin juice. When she set her glass down, George was looking at her quite oddly. There was something sad in his eyes and she wasn't sure if she should ask or not.

"George?"

"Fred was the one that suggested that we open our shop." He stated softly. The whole table froze and Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest.

Hermione watched as Molly's eyes brimmed with unshed tears and Arthur's eyes found sudden interest in his lap. Even Ron beside her stopped moving. This was an extremely, sensitive subject – almost taboo. Even years later, it was still hard to talk about Fred. It was truly a depressing topic.

"Sure, it sounded absolutely crazy to most people," George continued with the same sadness in his hazel eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Sure, we caused a lot of trouble at school and we didn't even end up finishing our education. And we had our financial uncertainties to worry about. But Fred was determined and – of course, with the help of Harry - we opened up one of the most famous and successful shops in Diagon Alley."

He paused as if he were lost in thought for a brief moment and reached up and touched what remained of his right ear. "Fred lived every day without a single regret, without looking back or regarding the past. He lived doing what he wanted to do – what he loved to do…" He then looked up, his gaze wandering between his sister and Hermione.

He smiled softly at Ginny. "Gin…" then at Hermione. "'Mione… I think if Fred were here today, he'd tell you the same thing; to live every day with a smile on your face and with a laugh in your hearts. And he'd tell you to do it by doing what you want and love to do. You two are amazing girls with spectacular talent – don't let it go to waste."

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Molly," Hermione waved with a smile on her lips. "Thank you for supper. Everything was delicious."<p>

All the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione stood in the small kitchen, bidding their farewells before they were to part for the evening. It was already past ten o'clock and Hermione needed to get home to bed. The plump redhead gave a great smile as she finished washing the last dish.

"Goodnight Hermione!" she called before she wrapped her in a large hug.

"Are you sure you don't need help with anything?"

"I've got it, dearest!" she said with a smile as she kissed Hermione's cheek. "Now you really think about what you want, alright?"

Hermione gave a half-smile but nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Molly gave her arms a pat before snatching Ginny in her arms for a tight hug.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said, grabbing hold of her hand and pulled her away from the others. Hermione felt the familiar texture of his hands – large and soft. The couple walked out the front door and Ron shut the door behind her. He and looked down at her before giving her a brief kiss. "You have a goodnight." He said softly although his eyes looked like they were lost in thought.

Hermione smiled up at Ron. She squeezed his hand.

"So, Ron, you really don't care what I choose?"

Ron gave a shrug of his shoulders and he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Well, it's not like that, 'Mione. It's just… I know that your boss is a git and that he doesn't treat you right but if you end up teaching…" he paused. "It'll only get worse."

Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"What is _it_, Ronald?"

"We don't have enough time for each other as it is," Ron was scowling now. "And if you get this job, we'll have even less time together… and with the wedding… " He looked oddly at her now. "We haven't had a good snog in weeks."

Hermione had to laugh at that one. No wonder he seemed down. Hermione wasn't a clingy girl by any means but she liked physical attention just as much as Ron did. She hadn't meant to leave him feeling neglected but it wasn't like she could help it – her job sucked the life out of her.

"Ron, I'm really thinking hard about this job proposal. It sounds great and I'll have free weekends instead of just one day." She gripped on his hand. "I think I would actually really enjoy it, too. It would help my career too-,"

"That's my point, 'Mione." Ron said agitatedly. He dropped her hand unexpectedly. "Ever since we were kids, that's been your concern – your career."

Hermione blinked.

"Of course it is, Ronald." She said as if she were stating the obvious.

"But what about _us_?" he asked with a certain edge to his tone.

"What about _us, _Ron?"

"We should be spending more time together."

"Well, it's difficult right now. You're an Auror who can be called away at any given moment on an assignment and I'm trying to make a choice between jobs." Hermione tried to keep any irritation out of her tone but it was difficult. She took a step backwards and folded her arms over her chest. "Did you think I studied as hard as I did at Hogwarts for nothing? I absorbed all the knowledge and wisdom I could when we were there for almost seven years so that I could get a good job and enjoy working at it someday. You know that my career and the way I work are very important to me."

"Aren't I important too, Hermione?" the redhead asked although his tone was far from polite.

"Don't be daft Ron; of course you're important to me! But just because a couple doesn't suck each other's face every minute of every day doesn't mean that there's something wrong with their relationship." Hermione said rather sternly and Ron blushed slightly in embarrassment. Hermione took in a calming breath.

"I have to think about my future, Ron, and what I choose to do for a living is important to me. I'm not saying our relationship isn't important. But with everything going on right now, we just need to take it slow-,"

"Five years we've been dating Hermione," Ron reminded her bitterly. "_Five_ years. Hasn't that been slow enough?"

"Wait, _what_?" Hermione felt rather bewildered now. "Ronald, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Ron murmured rather than said aloud. His eyes now found his shoes and he kicked the dirt. "A man's got needs, 'Mione…"

Realization dawned on Hermione and it was her turn to blush. Her eyes also found her feet.

"Oh…" She found that she could say nothing else. She thought this was about mere snogging and quality time but it was more than that apparently. Surely he didn't want to… he knew where she stood on this subject, didn't he?

"I… I'm sorry, Ron," she said quietly, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. "I told you before we started dating that I didn't…" she bit her lower lip. "Until I find my parents and… they give me their blessing, then I won't-,"

"'Mione, it's been five years," Ron stated, now looking up at her. "You haven't found them yet – what makes you think that you will?"

"It's because I have _faith_, Ron," Hermione said gently. "I believe that I'll find them and I'll be able to relieve the memory charm… I promised Dad a long time ago that I wouldn't… y'know…"

"Shag?"

Hermione flinched at that word being said.

"_Make love_," she amended quietly, the very phrase causing her cheeks to flush an innocent pink. "Until I had my parents' blessing… I promised them, Ronald. Even though they won't remember that promise, I do. And I will hold fast to it, regardless of what anyone else says or thinks."

It wasn't like Hermione had never been curious about sex. She had read plenty of books on it when she would be having Muggle studies in the library in her fifth year and she was aware of the male's anatomy from what she read. Other than that, she was pretty naïve on the whole concept of sex. And after she made said promise to her father to wait until she and her significant other had her parents blessing earlier in her sixth year, she had tried to avoid the subject if all possible.

But Ron was very keen on physical contact. And it seemed that every time he saw her he always wanted to take her away privately and snog. While Hermione liked snogging, it always tended to go too far before she had to pry away from him for him to stop. It was difficult, but not impossible…

"You're just using that as an excuse." Ron accused angrily, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Rage filled Hermione as her brown eyes flashed up at her boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Hermione cried, appalled by Ron's words.

"Yeah, you heard me!" Ron shouted back, equally loud. "You... you know that you won't find them! You've looked for them for years, 'Mione, and you _still_ haven't found 'em! You just want to use your promise to your old man as an excuse not to go to the next level!"

"I'm not _ready_ for the next level, Ron. Haven't you at least considered that?" Hermione felt tears stinging at her eyes but she held them back as hard as she could. "And who the hell are you to say that I won't find them? Of course I will! And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever doubted me!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but he quickly clamped it shut and he turned away from her. She watched as he ran a hand through his red hair, clearly agitated. She exhaled a deep breath as a quiet tension sat between them.

"Please-," she reached and took his hand in hers once again. "I don't want to fight anymore. Let's… let's just give it time, like we always do. Things will turn out in the end."

He didn't turn around.

"As for the _shagging_…" Hermione paused. Merlin, she _hated_ that term. "I'm going to keep my promise to my Dad. And I hope that… if you love me, you'll respect that."

Ron turned to her. He looked unhappy with the ending result but he said nothing more. Giving her a quick, hard kiss on her temple he turned around and stormed back into the house, closing the door rather hard behind him. Hermione groaned into the silence. A wind blew past Hermione and she instinctively covered her arms against the cold.

"_You know that you won't find them! You've looked for them for years, 'Mione, and you still haven't found 'em!"_

Ron's words hit her hard. He knew this was a sensitive subject for her and he threw it back in her face. She didn't like parting with Ron like this but she wouldn't give into him. She had a promise to keep and she would maintain that promise... when she found her parents, of course.

Wiping away the stray tears from her cheeks she sat on the porch and waited for Ginny to finish with her goodbyes.

She was ready to go home.

* * *

><p>In Severus' dark office, his usually organized desk was filled with stacks of half-opened books and nearly a dozen scrolls. The dignified Potions' master sat at the desk with his head buried in his hands.<p>

_Shit. _

His hands slid up his scalp and gripped his long, black hair.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT. _

After nearly two days of researching ancient magical connections and bonds, he finally found what he was looking for. It was a magical bond as he had suspected but it was the type of magical bond that he could not avoid even if he wanted to. It had formed when Granger had first shoved that disgusting stone down his throat that night in the boathouse.

Normally, he would forget the incident ever occurred, forget about Granger, and go about his life. The only problem was that he was a magical being, as was she, and she had saved his life. Their magic had touched somehow and formed an invisible tie that would hold them together.

He was bound to Granger by the magical bond of what was known as "The Life-Debt Bond".

And as all wizards know: when a wizard saves another wizard's life, that wizard is now indebted to the one who saved his life or vice versa if it is a witch. They are bonded by magic, connected to one another - their minds and bodies would be linked in this bizarre and divine way until compensation is completed, they are released from the obligation, or one of them departs from this world.

He had heard about wizards and witches who had tried to forgo this bond and their own magic would drive them into insanity or even death. As wonderful and convenient that magic was, magic could also be a cold-hearted, two-faced bitch. It could be treacherous to one wizard's body if they had refused to submit to it and it would turn on them. Or worse… his magic would diminish. He had just gotten some sort of resemblance of a life back – he didn't want to lose his second chance. And Granger… if she was unaware of this, it could affect her too.

His spine and the base of his neck tickling, Severus pondered on all of the possibilities and came to one conclusion: he and Granger must talk.

He knew that he was not good to her as her teacher. When she was his student, he treated her terribly. He had made her cry on numerous occasions and even threatened her with detentions for helping other students. He marked down her grades at times for being too smart although it was not the most morally right thing to do. He had insulted her and mistreated her all throughout her school years only because she was Potter's friend and the malicious side of him liked to see Potter suffer by oppressing his friends.

Granger was an adult now – surely she would try and be reasonable with him. Even though he found her annoying and nervous even as an adult, perhaps if he told her this news then she would see reason. Maybe she would agree to talk with him. He would try and be tolerant with her and approach it respectfully.

And there was the possibility that if he were to ask Granger for her help, she would refuse. The way he could see it, he could understand perfectly if she refused to help him with the bond and let his magic dissolve away completely. But that didn't mean that he would accept it.

Surely Granger wasn't cold-hearted like he was that she would leave him to perish? How could he explain it, though? How could they break this bond? And worse, what would happen if she refused to help him…?

He craned his neck and it popped loudly. He groaned. He had been sitting for much too long. He hadn't even left his office with the exception of his daily practice with Minerva and for the loo.

The Potions master stood from his desk. Leaving everything as it was, extinguished the candles with the wave of a hand and he left the office. He had done research for nearly twenty-eight hours straight and he was done.

He would finish his research and contemplate on how to approach Granger tomorrow but right now, he needed a shower, a hot meal, and some rest.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate writing about Fred but it can't be helped… it makes me sad… :( Uh-oh… I sense trouble on the horizon for Ron and Hermione… o_O … And now we find out that Snape is magically bound to Hermione! Sucker! XP All joking aside, I'm anxious for everything and how it will pan out. How WILL Snape and Hermione interact when they see each other again…? Hmmm… I wonder. :D I'm super excited that this chapter is OVER (thank God!) and that things will start to pick up in the next few chapters! Weeeeee!<strong>

**Please click the little blue link below that says REVIEW and let me know how you like it and anything that's on your mind! I'd love to hear from you! :D Again, please keep Mrs. Grayson in your prayers! Thanks so much! **

**Until then, peace out! **

**God Bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life **

**Random fact of the day: I found out that I'm a Hufflepuff. But my friend commented that if the Sorting Hat were to put me in Hufflepuff, I'd undoubtedly deliberately choose Slytherin just to stalk a certain Potions master. I denied this, of course, even though it's probably true. XD **


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi everybody! :D **

**Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this chapter! :D I'm honestly honored that so many people are reading it, adding it to Favorite Stories or Story Alerts, and sending me feedback through reviews – it makes me so happy. :) I usually upload once or twice a week, but with my beta-reader – Mrs. Grayson – being really sick lately, I've been slower with updating because her health is more important to me than getting my chapters read through and uploaded on time. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers this week as she is seeing the doctor this week. Thanks! :) **

**I don't have much to say this time so let's get on with the show! :D Don't forget to review! **

****EDIT: 1/25: I received Four Story Alerts and One Favorite Story Add in less than 9 hours of updating this chapter, but it was late at night and early in the morning, so I KNOW people are reading it and it makes me have butterflies in my stomach! I know people are reading, which is fantastic and I love it, but reviews are important to me so I can HEAR YOUR VOICES and KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING and HOW YOU FEEL about _Relentless_. I really do want to know what you, my dear readers, are thinking about everything. It's important to me. :) ****

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>For with much wisdom comes much sorrow;<br>the more knowledge, the more grief."**_

**- Ecclesiastes 1:18, New International Version **

Severus always thought of himself as a confident man – dignified, articulate, and adept at whatever he set his mind and hands to. But it was only at these times, every day, with a Boggart with the countenance of his Lily screaming her hatred at him that he was none of those things. He was replaced with a frightened man – a coward. He stood before it with his heart wracking fearfully against his ribs and his blood gone cold.

"_I hate you, Severus Snape!" _The Lily-Boggart screeched.

"Focus, Severus!" Minerva called from a distant place, barely audible through his fear. "Focus!"

Hand shaking and eyes filled with terror, Severus stood frozen in front of the face of Lily Potter once more. His hand was shaking so violently that the pointing range of his wand was anywhere from in between Lily's eyes to her stomach.

"Clear your mind!" the elder witch cried frantically.

"I… I cannot…" he whispered weakly to no one in particular.

"_You should have died instead of James!" _The face ofLily Potter screamed viciously. The eyes that he had adored so much were filled with so much anger… so much hatred towards him… he didn't know if he could stand it for much longer. It took a small step towards him and the blood began to appear on her beautiful body and face. _"You don't deserve to live, Severus! I want you to die!" _

Severus' wand clattered to the floor. "I can't do it…"

"_Die in place of my husband! DIE!"_

Just as Severus' knees gave out, he heard hurried footsteps in the midst of the uncontrolled shrieking.

"_Riddikulus!"_

The sounds of whishing smoke and the slamming of a trunk, locks being fastened and bolted, now dwelt in the very place of the shrieking image of Lily. Severus didn't look up at the witch standing before him. Pride long gone now, he fought to regain his breath as he sat on the floor.

He wasn't gaining any progress. His mind was so full, so cluttered with other things, that he didn't even last one round with the Boggart.

"Severus – what the-?"

"Do not _ever_ interfere again, Minerva." Severus growled angrily as he reached for his abandoned wand. A scowl set on his pale features as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"What-?"

"Did you not hear what I just said, you daft fool?" Severus yelled, startling the older Headmistress. His dark eyes were burning with fury. He had been angry at Minerva before but never had he raised his voice more than necessary. But he wasn't just angry this time – no, he was outraged. "I did not ask you to speak during these sessions let alone defeat the Boggart for me! I asked you to_ observe_ and_ assist_ when necessary – not mother me as if I am some damned endangered infant!"

"You completely froze up, Severus!" Minerva protested with worried, pitying eyes that he hated so much. "And the Boggart looked as if it were about to make a move this time! You have not made any progress recently and – wait – wait! Where are you going?"

"Shut up." The dark haired Slytherin hissed as he tucked his wand away. "I have things to do."

Frustrated and irritated beyond comprehension, Severus strolled to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him as he strolled to the dungeons. While he was annoyed, he knew that the only person he should be angry with was himself. He knew that he wasn't trying hard enough. He wasn't concentrating his magic like he should have been and it infuriated him. And yet, how could he –his mind had been so distracted and so cluttered for the past week that he couldn't have stood a chance against the Boggart today.

The Boggart session mattered little to him at the moment. He had just a bit more research to do then he would move on from there.

The Potions master escaped to the dungeons, his dark cape billowing like a black cloud behind him…

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at her desk and stared at a file she was supposed to be reading. She found that she could not. She couldn't focus on anything. Although the Dreamless Sleep helped her avoid the nightmares, everything else just kept piling up in front of her. From the time she had woken up to the time she came to work her mind was swarming with the events from a week ago and she had decided that her brain had been officially scrambled into oblivion.<p>

Her and Ron had gotten over their spat from last week, however, when he came by her apartment for a nice dinner she had made two nights ago the same problem occurred. The kissing started, which Hermione had enjoyed as much until his hand began to trail up her thigh. He got angry with her when she resisted and left by Floo powder. She hadn't heard from him since then.

She hadn't meant to anger Ron or to make him think that she wanted to deny his needs. She loved Ron but she wouldn't give into him. She was determined to find her parents and she wouldn't sleep with him until she had received her parents blessing. It was a promise – one she had every intention of keeping.

Speaking of her parents, she had spent most of the day yesterday searching for her parents in Bridgetown, Western Australia. In three years she had covered every famous town and small city from Eagle Bay, to Gracetown, and to Augusta, thoroughly looking all over for any dentistry, orthodontists or any other small businesses that had perhaps hired either or both of her parents. Sadly, same as the years before her, her search yesterday had come to no avail in Bridgetown either. Hiding them under totally different and much protected identities, of course it would be very difficult to find them again, especially after five years.

But, Hermione did her best to not let this deter her. She was determined to find them and she would look for them for as long as she had to.

But even after all of these unfortunate events, she was tired – no, she was beyond tired. She was exhausted, utterly confused, and emotionally spent.

She was startled when a large binder suddenly slammed down on her desk.

"This isn't daydream time, Granger," Alfred hissed. "Go through and sort these documents and organize them chronologically."

Ah, another problem to add to her list. It was only Tuesday and her work was becoming more and more unbearable by the hour. Sitting behind a desk, arranging appointments, and filing was _not_ what she had signed up for when she had worked as hard as she did for this position. Alfred was unpleasant as ever, which she had expected, but she had sent her Field Application to him again and hadn't heard from him yet. Not like he would though, Hermione thought bitterly. He always wanted her nearby – where he could keep his beady little eyes on her.

Hermione eyed the familiar black leather binder and she looked up.

"Sir, I just reorganized this-,"

"Did I ask you when you last reorganized it, Granger?"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. "No, sir, I was merely-,"

"Exactly. I didn't _ask_ you anything." Alfred's tongue clicked and he glared at her nastily.

Hermione took in a calming breath. She had to keep herself in check even though the only thing she wanted to do was strike this old man across the face. "Sir, I also wanted to ask you if you received my Field Application. I sent it to you again… for the fourth time."

The older man didn't seem surprised at this news as his scowl grew.

"I received them. But seeing as you can still find time to daydream while on the clock, I find you unqualified of doing the job you have. So why the hell should I give you a Field position?"

Hermione paused and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, holding onto any ounce of control she had left. Her eyes opened and she stared evenly at her boss. "Because I've earned it, sir." Hermione replied honestly. "I stay here past every other worker in the Department. I put in twice as many hours here as anyone else. I do everything that I'm told. I… I'm qualified for a Field position, sir, if you only allow me to prove it to you-,"

"You think that just because you are the oh-so famous Harry Potter's friend you can get whatever your little heart desires?"

_Ooooh,_ she hated it when people brought Harry into everything.

"No, sir, that wasn't what I-,"

"Or did you lose your hearing overnight as well as your ability to do as you're told?" Alfred growled crossly.

Hermione found herself openly scowling and her eyes narrowing before she could control herself. She was so tired… she was so confused with everything in her life. She loved working – her work place was supposed to be her sanctuary. And this man, standing before her with contempt in his eyes, was plaguing her sanctuary with putrid disgust.

"I believe the only thing I lost was my patience,_ sir_."

Alfred looked surprised at Hermione's words. An annoyed look spread on his wrinkled features as he glared down at her. Gripping the edges of her desk, he leaned down towards her face. Hermione, however, was not intimidated. A small alarm went off in the back of her mind, saying that she was going too far but Hermione pushed it aside. She was too tired of this man treating her like this. She had gone toe-to-toe with Death Eaters, she could just as easily do it with him.

"What did you say to me, Granger?"

"I didn't stutter,_ sir_," Hermione said, her tone laced with venom. Courage rising in her chest like never before, she found herself rising out of her seat and mirroring the exact position Alfred did to her. "You heard me perfectly."

Alfred's face reddened. "Y-you can't speak to me like this! I won't have it, you nasty mu-!"

He froze, his face going pale at the realization that he almost let_ that_ word slip. He was simply staring at her now but there was no resentment, pride, or fury in his eyes – instead, there was only fear.

Hermione knew very well what he was about to say and, frankly, wasn't surprised. Everything suddenly made sense, now. The reason why he had been treating her so terribly, that he wouldn't give her a Field position, why he had her behind a desk all of the time… it was all because of her blood.

Hermione had been used to this horrid, inexcusable title since the incident with Malfoy in her second year at Hogwarts. Although she had come to brush it off as she got older that did not mean that she would tolerate it now.

She had had quite enough of this man. In fact, she had quite enough of everything. This man was no different from his Death Eater son. Although their actions hadn't been the same, their discriminatory views and judgments were.

"And hear me when I say this, Alfred: Just because Ronald got your son tossed into Azkaban doesn't mean you get permission to treat his girlfriend like trash. People like you who treat others based on their blood are no better than Death Eaters."

Alfred's jaw dropped and he reminded her of a gaping fish.

"Th-this is outrageous!" he stuttered weakly, all authority he once possessed vanished. "I'll inform the Minister himself of this insolence!"

She was not threatened by this man, not anymore. George's inspiring words resonated in her mind as she made her final decision.

"Oh, there's no need, _sir_," Hermione said in a low voice.

Her blood boiling, she waved her hand and her purse floated from the other side of the room. Quickly seizing some picture frames and her name tablet off the desk she stuffed them inside her enchanted purse. Grabbing her coat off her chair, she strolled right in front of the speechless and humiliated Alfred. She brought her face extremely close to his, dwarfing the man with her rage.

"Because I quit."

* * *

><p>"What?" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione downed her third glass of Goblin mead. "You just quit? Just like that?"<p>

Hermione nodded as she wiped her mouth. "Just like that," she repeated as she set her empty goblet on the counter and waved to Rosmerta to get her another one. The witch bartender smiled and took Hermione's glass away to refill it.

Ginny suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed with a half-smile gracing her lips. "I… I can't believe you did that!"

"Neither can I," Hermione scoffed, returning the smile as Rosmerta set another full goblet in front of her. She took a long drink of the thick liquor; the honey-thick drink warming her right down to her toes. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but she felt much happier than she had in a while. In fact, she felt quite free. Right after she walked out of her Department, she sent a Patronus to Ginny inviting her for a drink and Apparated to the Three Broomsticks. They, after all, had the best drinks.

She set her drink aside and looked at her best friend sitting beside her who couldn't seem to get that smile off her beautiful freckled face.

"First you steal ingredients from Professor Snape to make Polyjuice potion in your second year," Ginny began, grasping her own chalice. "Next, you slugged Malfoy in the face when you were thirteen, and then you start up Dumbledore's army to rebel against Umbridge …" The redhead gave a shrug, taking a sip of her Butterbeer. "I don't get why I'm still surprised by something as small as quitting your job when you did crazier things when you were a student."

Hermione laughed softly at that and traced the rim of her goblet. She had heard both Harry and Ron make comments like these on and off since the beginning of their friendship. Even to this day, she had somehow managed to do things that would have their jaws drop. Then, of course, she was always a by-the-book, follow-the-rules kind of girl until she had proven everyone wrong by her 'crazier' side.

"Most people change as they grow older – I guess that I haven't quite grown out of being a Gryffindor yet."

"Ah – that, however – will never die!" Ginny stated as she raised her glass to Hermione, her light brown eyes sparkling with both amusement and pride. "Gryffindor pride to the death!"

Laughing quietly, Hermione brought her goblet to Ginny's. "Gryffindor pride."

_Clink!_

"Okay - I have to know!" Ginny asked as she raised her own chalice to her lips. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed this time. "I guess it was just everything that's been happening. This weekend didn't help all that much, either. And even with the nightmares being handled by the Dreamless Sleep I've been taking, everything else has been taking a toll on my body and it's making me so tired all the time. And Alfred just made me so angry today. I was just so irritated with him…" she then remembered something. "Oh, yes, and he called me a mudblood."

Butterbeer spewed from Ginny's lips unexpectedly. Hermione panicked as Ginny started hacking and slapped her back a few times. Onlookers in the bar glanced concernedly in her direction but the redhead seemed to regain her breath back before any of them could take any sort of action. Red-faced with anger, she spun around and glared at Hermione.

"That prick called you that?" she hissed angrily. "No wonder you quit! I would have too, but not before hexing his face off first!" She looked as if she were about to stand from the barstool with her hand reaching for her wand. "I'll go teach him a thing or two-!"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her friend back down on the seat.

"No, it's not worth it." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I mean, it may have been back in the office, but I don't think that I would be able to accept Minerva's proposal if word got out that I hexed the Head of my Department."

"So, you're really going to do it?" Ginny asked, her anger suddenly gone and replaced with a smile. She relaxed and fell back into her seat, reaching for her drink.

"You don't think I Apparated to Hogsmeade just for a drink, do you?" Hermione laughed again. "Yes, as soon as we're done celebrating here, I'm going home to see Minerva."

"You're going to move and teach at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked with a wide smile. Merlin… Hermione was sure glad to have someone as supportive of her decisions as Ginny.

"I didn't really think it through as much as I would've liked," Hermione said slowly. "But I'm unemployed as of today and there's no going back. And…" a smile graced her lips. "I felt like something snapped in me today. I've never really talked back to an authority-figure before and it was truly… relieving. That – and I realized something…"

She sat up straighter in her seat with her chin resting on her hands and her smile ever-present. "I realized that I want to live life how I want to – like George said – without a single regret. And I know that if I worked in that office and worked under that foul man for one more day I would have exploded."

Ginny scoffed. "I don't doubt it."

"Will you be alright? With me moving out, I mean?" Hermione was unsure in asking this question but by way Ginny was practically smiling like the sun at her, she felt better about it.

"Yeah, I'll be alright!" Ginny said. "I'll ask around if see if anyone needs to rent out a room."

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked. "I think she made a comment about finding a new place to live when we were helping you pick out your wedding dress."

Ginny's eyes brightened at Hermione's suggestion.

"Blimey, I just might ask her!" she agreed.

Hermione watched as Ginny drank down the rest of her drink. Setting the glass down on the counter, she slapped Hermione on the back. Her bright attitude seemed to come back very quickly. "C'mon! Let's get you up to Hogwarts to see Minerva!"

Hermione gulped the rest of her mead and tossed down five Galleons on the bar. Excitement filled her as her and Ginny pushed through the busy pub and out the door. The warm air hit them immediately and the sun blinded her for just a brief second. Blinking away the strong, engulfing light, the two friends headed up the path towards Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't wait.

She felt like she was about to embark on another crazy adventure.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting at his desk rereading another scroll that might aid him in his... problem? No, it wasn't something as small as a problem. Predicament seemed a more appropriate word for the situation he was in.<p>

It had been a week since he had discovered the bond between Granger and himself and there had been very little information on it book-wise. He was sure he had studied every book and scroll in the Hogwarts library pertaining to magical bonds and he could not find any more information on the Life-Debt bond. He had even gone out of his way to send owls to other Wizarding schools and even a few to the Ministry to see if they had any kind of record that could assist him in his search – for research purposes, of course.

It was five o'clock in the evening when he had finally gotten a package from an ex-colleague who worked in the Ministry, saying it could perhaps help. And it had been exactly what he had been searching for – an antique scroll containing all the available information on the Life-Debt bond. With the package, which turned out to be a scroll, there was a note from said colleague that there was not much information relating to the Life-Debt bond as the oldest recordings of the bond had taken place over a thousand years ago.

One scroll wasn't much but still… he had to take what he could get.

Taking a deep breath, he began to read the scroll. In one hand Severus held his steaming mug of Earl Grey tea and the other was carefully tracing each line that he read, being careful not to damage the delicate parchment. He was extremely focused, reading each and every word with the utmost attention. He couldn't afford to miss anything.

'_The Life-Debt bond, or simply known as life debt, was first acquired by the second-year Hogwarts student Hana Van Winkle in the late summer of 919 A.D. The incident was recorded in the early Hogwarts' records after the second-year Hufflepuff student had assisted in saving fellow student Rue Adel, third-year Ravenclaw student, from drowning in the Black Lake at 1:52 in the afternoon. _

_Van Winkle records having recurring visions of Adel after graduating Hogwarts in 924 A.D. Van Winkle records that in these visions, Adel had died instead of lived. These visions continued for a year and a half to two years._

'_I always wondered what was happening,' Van Winkle, now almost 21-years of age comments. 'I knew that Adel was safe and sound. I had a friend who lived near her check up on her every so often. So why did I keep having these visions that she was in harm's way? I knew something wasn't right…'_

_In late spring of 926 A.D, Van Winkle is approached by Adel at her home and Adel claims that there is a magical bond between the two of them. _

'_My magic isn't what it used to be,' 20-year-old Adel told both Van Winkle and Healer Maya Montgomery confirmed at a private magical appointment at Montgomery's personal apothecary. 'Ever since Van Winkle saved my life, I've been having these weird feelings in my back and head... when I think about… or remember her… Almost like I'm lightheaded, but it's more like being tickled in my lower back…' _

Ah-ha, Severus thought triumphantly to himself.

_Archives of Healer Maya Montgomery have recorded scheduled the appointment with Van Winkle and Adel. Montgomery established magical bond and dating the tying of magic between Adel and Van Winkle in the middle of September of 919 A.D around two o'clock – around the date and time that Van Winkle had saved Adel's life. _

'_Magic is connected to the body as well as it is to the soul,' Montgomery states. 'Don't question or deny this fact. As a witch or wizard, you need to embrace your magic completely and be aware if it binds to anything or anyone. If you ignore any portion of your magic and where it may linger, it will react badly. Adel is very fortunate to have chosen come to me with this at this time.'_

_Montgomery confirms the magical bond as potentially life-threatening. _

'_Adel was at a point in her life where she was completely helpless and Van Winkle had chosen to assist Adel without thinking of her own safety.' Montgomery continues. 'What has occurred is when one magical person extends to help another magical being whose magic cannot assist them, their magic has tied tight together. I'd even go as far to say that their very souls have touched.' _

Severus scoffed. He believed what Montgomery said about their magic tying together. As for their souls touching, he wasn't sure what to make of that. And he was right when he had first thought that this bond was life-threatening. He continued reading.

_Montgomery has listed symptoms for what might be considered the side-effect of this bond:_

_* When thinking of wizard or witch who has saved life, odd sensations occur in the spine, base of neck and back of head. The sensations can range from soft magical stirrings or tingling. When this side-effect occurs, it means that the bond is being ignored or has not yet been fully realized. The magic is indicating to said wizard or witch that the bond is being ignored.' _

_* If bond is neglected long enough, the saved wizard's magic will either do one of two things:_

_1) The diminishing of magic. Magic is entrusted for us to use it. If this magical bond is denied for a certain amount of time, it will fade in time. All magic uses will be gone. A wizard would no longer be able to use any sort of magical ability and will be reduced a level of a Squib, or even a Muggle. _

_2) Turn on their own body – driving them into insanity, causing sicknesses, or even death._

_Damn,_ Severus cursed in his mind. He had hoped that he had been wrong on this particular fact but as he was not, he felt slightly deflated. The bond had been neglected for a very long time – for years he had known that something was between Granger and himself, something. What it was at the time, of course, he did not know. He returned his attention to the scroll.

_* For the wizard or witch who had saved the others life, the bond will not have an affect on their body for quite some time – maybe two to three years after the bond is created. However, if neglected long enough, said wizard or witch will begin to experience one of three things: hallucinations, visions, or dreams. _

'_I believe it's an indication of the person you saved,' Van Winkle says. 'I think it's a warning that that person is in danger of getting hurt by their own magic and it could even kill them. After all, one being in this bond can't be affected while the other is completely fine. It makes perfect sense.'_

Severus paused. Was it possible that Granger had hallucinations? Or dreams? She did look slightly alarmed when she saw him again last week… even a bit tired, might he add. But perhaps he was just jumping to conclusions. Surely if she were having these visions or dreams or whatever, she would approach him about it, right?

_Yes, because you are the most approachable and friendly human being on the planet,_ his mind said sarcastically. He had to roll his eyes before he continued reading:

_A question was asked: How long can the bond be neglected before it can become deadly?_

'_It depends,' says Montgomery. 'From Adel and Van Winkle's example, it could mean any number of years. But I'm sure that the five-hundred mile distance between them didn't help the bond any, either. As they were in Hogwarts together for another four years and did not notice much of a change, I can only assume that the closer they are together the less hazardous the bond will be to either of them. The time that they will really notice the drastic change from the bond being on the defensive to being on the offensive is when other symptoms occur to either witch or wizard.'_

This wasn't exactly the best news for Severus. It wasn't as if he and Granger were around each other all of the time. He worked here, and she worked elsewhere – probably in London. The distance between them – while not as long as five-hundred miles – was not exactly a pleasant one. What would happen if they maintained this distance for much longer? Would other symptoms start to show? What would happen if he grew sick, or if he went insane…?

He reminded himself to keep his questions for later as he kept studying.

_Healer Montgomery said that the bond was removed three days later. 'It is not a clean procedure, to be sure,' Montgomery comments a week later. 'It's actually a very complicated, focused formula of multiple paranormal and supernatural techniques. The magical bond has been neglected for so long that the procedure involved much more than just healing a simple hex. It involves severing their magic completely from one another, with the risk of maybe losing their own magic in the process. While that did not occur in this particular appointment, there still is the chance.' _

_Both Van Winkle and Adel are asked how they feel after the procedure. _

'_Well, no witch or wizard would feel the same afterwards,' Adel comments. 'Your magic is tied for a very long time. And to immediately sever it… you feel like you lose something extremely important… it's almost like a loss of innocence, in a way. But you feel relieved that you aren't in harm's way anymore and that revelation makes up for it, I guess.'_

_Van Winkle's reply, however, is rather adamant. 'I don't have to see Adel's dead body anymore. Years I had to dream that I hadn't saved her life and it tormented me for almost every night. I'm glad that I did it and that it's finally over. I can finally move on with my family and not have to worry about these visions disturbing our future…'_

_Montgomery is asked how this bond can be removed. _

'_I suggest a Healer,' Montgomery mentions. 'One cannot possibly hope to sever their magic from another without an expert involved. Both wizards and witches involved must have the mutual feeling of wanting to be rid of the bond and be willing to risk everything – and they must concentrate all their magic on that when the time for the severing comes. But there are other ways – compensation is one of them. While there is little that can replace a life for a life, there are other ways. Every witch and wizard has their own magic that has a mind of its own and it could work all of that out. However, I strongly recommend a Healer.'_

_Three months later, we visit Hana Van Winkle at her home in… _

Severus stopped reading the scroll. He had got what information he desired – the history of the bond, the symptoms, and how to sever it. While it displeased him that he would have to have a Healer present and assist with separating it, a wave of relief washed over him after reading all of it. He at least felt like he knew what he was up against and that he had made some progress.

He then thought on Granger once more. He knew that he should reveal the bond to her. She had every right to know that there was a serious magical connection between the two of them. But how could he possibly explain that in order to fix everything they would have to do a very severe and risky magical procedure that could risk either of them their magic?

He still owed her a thank you, much to his annoyance. The familiar tingling in his spine began and he found that he had a more difficult time ignoring it, knowing what it symbolized.

Severus Tobias Snape was many things, but humble and thankful, he was not. While he was grateful to Granger that he was still alive, he had more important things on his mind than give a mere 'thank you' to the witch. With this knowledge, could he offer her his thanks and still inform her that she should assist him? Yet, why should she? It was she who had saved his life and as far as he was concerned, Granger owed him absolutely nothing. Would she, the brightest and most talented witch of her age, risk her own magic to help save his life again?

"I knew you weren't focusing today, Severus."

Concentration broken, dark eyes exasperatingly flashed up at Minerva standing in the doorway of his office. Her eyes scanned his desk before looking up at him. "And judging by your desk now I can see why."

Damn it. Would she never give him a moment's peace? Did she not see that he was in the middle of something rather important?

"Something you want, Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Just to know what has captivated your attention so much that you couldn't wait to get out of your session." The witch clarified as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you aren't serious about this whole thing with the Boggart, perhaps you should-,"

"_This_ has nothing to do with the Boggart," Severus interrupted as his eyes returned to an aged scroll in his hands. "_This_ is something different entirely."

"And _this_," Minerva motioned with a hand to the desk. "is what?"

"_This_ is something that is none of your damn business."

Severus heard her exhale through her nose, a sign she was frustrated.

"After all these years, you still won't trust me?"

"It is not so much a matter of trust-," he glanced up at her once more. "As much as it is called for those who possess a life: privacy. And you, Minerva, are invading mine."

"I see…" The old witch said, giving up. He watched her stone-faced features brighten. "Very well. I merely came by to give you a message, seeing as you were so busy you did not get any of my Patronus that I had sent."

"I put up a Charm around my office to block messages or Patronus of any kind," Severus said and felt smug when Minerva scowled deeply at him. Just as much as she had enjoyed getting a rise out of him, he took loads of enjoyment out of irritating her as well. And anyone ignoring her was one of her greatest pet peeves. "What do you want?"

"Just to inform you of a change in staff," Minerva said.

Severus found himself already hating whoever was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"And…?" he asked, now rather impatient.

"Filius has found a replacement for himself. There will be a staff meeting tomorrow for his replacement and all Hogwarts professors and staff are required to attend – that means you, Severus."

Severus sneered at the witch. "Do you think that I actually give a shit about who will be the new Charms professor?"

"Whether you do or don't care is irrelevant, Severus," Minerva stated and Severus could almost hear Albus' words through her. "The new Charms professor is an ex-student and she quit her other job for this one. It is the least she deserves for accepting this position."

"Fantastic," Severus deadpanned. "Remind me again when I actually give a damn."

"You _will_ be at that staff meeting tomorrow, Severus."

Severus set his mug of untouched, cold tea aside and his fingers found his temples. He had thousands of other things to worry about – the bond was the first thing, of course – then he had his other summer obligations to attend to that he had neglected for almost a week already. He didn't have the time to pamper and baby some special ex-student.

"It's summertime, Minerva, I have a lot to do-,"

"You can continue all your responsibilities after the staff meeting tomorrow." Minerva's tone was harder now and it sounded like her word was final.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. No point in trying to get out of this one.

"And who, pray tell, is this amazing ex-student that deserves a summertime staff meeting for some warm, ceremonial, goddamn greeting?"

A small smile broke on Minerva's face. That just made him dread her answer even more.

"Why, who else, but Hermione Granger?"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Bet Snape wasn't expecting THAT! ;) I have to admit; writing the history on the life debt bond was very fun and rather interesting to write out after I had planned it. I gotta feel sorry for Snape, though. Nothing is going according to plan. And finally, next chapter, Hermione and Snape will collide once again! How will it go? Good or bad? Hmmmm… only a bit of time and the next chapter will tell! :D <strong>

**Please don't forget to review! I wanna hear how many of you are reading and what you think of it! :D **

**Adios! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: Rumors of a Sonic Adventure 3 have been going around for nearly 8-10 years and fans like myself have been giving up on the hope of an SA3 ever happening. Crush 40, the band who does all of the Sonic music, have confirmed a theme song. I was Snoopy-dancing all day yesterday. ^_^ **


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey hey hey everybody! :D **

**Happy February 1, 2012! Wow! I can't believe that it's already February 1****st****! It seemed like only yesterday when it was January 1****st**** and everyone was celebrating the New Year and now, everyone's getting ready for Valentine's Day. :D I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, me being single, but I love all the cute and amazing fanfiction that spurts out everywhere on this date. It makes me happy! :3 Anyway, hope you're having a good start to your February by reading**_** Relentless**_** – I know I am! XD**

**Mrs. Grayson will be having surgery soon and will be removing her gallbladder. Thank you all for your prayers but please continue to be praying. :) **

**Enough talk! Time to start! Please don't forget to review – I know there are more readers than just the 2 reviews per chapter I'm getting, here. You know who you are. (points at you) Yes, you. :P You better review, or I'll send someone to get ya! (evil laugh!) Alright! Let's do this!**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So then, we must always aim<strong>__** at those things that bring peace **_

_**And that help strengthen one another."**_

**- Romans 14:19, The Good News Translation**

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, looking up from Ginny over to Hermione in the kitchen with his eyes wide. "I can't believe you told your boss off and walked off the job like that!"

Two opened bottles of Butterbeer in her hand, Hermione jokingly glanced around the candle-lit apartment as if searching for something she heard. "Is there an echo in here?" she joked as she strolled to the couch where Harry and Ginny were both reclining and handed them each a bottle. "Ginny has been saying the same thing all day. All the way up to the school, all the way to Minerva's office, and all the way home."

"Hey, we Apparated home," Ginny corrected with a cheeky grin as she took a swing from her own bottle. "So, that doesn't really count."

"Of course not," Hermione laughed as she retreated to their small kitchen to grab her own Butterbeer from the cooling unit and a bowl full of the snacks she had purchased from Honeyduke's the week before. She hadn't had a chance to share them yet because she had been so busy with work. But now without that horrid job to hold her back, she was going to be celebrating late with her friends and sleeping in late tomorrow!

As she busied herself with pouring all the snacks into a large bowl, Hermione watched fondly as Harry slipped an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her to his chest. Ginny giggled, reaching up and kissing Harry's cheek making his face burn a fierce red. Even after five years of dating, Ginny could still make the Boy Who Overcame Death blush. Harry relaxed back on the sofa with his girlfriend in his arms as Hermione brought the snacks to the couch. She watched when his eyes lit up at the bowl of sweets that Hermione set on the coffee table.

"Tuck in!" Hermione announced as she grabbed herself a toffee from the bowl. Ginny snatched her and Harry Licorice Wands.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked, intrigued, before ripping a chunk of licorice with his teeth. "With McGonagall, I mean."

"It went well!" Hermione affirmed with a wide smile. "She said that she was ecstatic about me joining the staff and that she was going to call a staff meeting tomorrow afternoon, which she would like me to attend if I could."

"Which you _will_ be able to," Ginny added. "Because you don't have to be at a certain level of hell and paperwork at the crack of dawn."

"Thank Merlin," Harry agreed, taking a swig of Butterbeer.

Hermione looked down at her Butterbeer in thought. She couldn't deny that she was excited. She couldn't wait to start learning how to teach Charms beside Professor Flitwick. He would show her the ropes and teach her everything she needed to know and tomorrow couldn't come any faster for her. She was more than excited – she was thrilled.

"Hey, did Ron say if he was coming or not?"

Still chewing on a Licorice Wand, Harry shook his head.

"He said he was busy." Harry replied. "He said he'd make it if he could."

Hermione felt disappointed. While what Harry said may have been true, Ron was probably saying that so he could continue avoiding her. She caught Ginny staring at her and giving a sympathetic look. "So… how _are_ you an' Ron doing?

Hermione couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Since when did Ginny become a Legilimens? She could always read her as if she were an open book! She jokingly thought that she should learn Occlumency or something to assure her that no one would be able to get in her mind without her permission! Then again, Hermione wasn't exactly good at hiding her feelings. She had always been so transparent with what was on her mind.

She sighed as she swished around her Butterbeer bottle.

"Ron is Ron, there's not too much left to say…"

"That explains everything," Harry frowned, concern now etched on his face. "Is he pushing you, 'Mione?"

Hermione's felt a twinge of frustration as she bit her lip and ran a hand through her curly hair. "He's just impatient, that's all," Hermione remarked quietly as her fingers started playing with her hair. Harry and Ginny were both waiting for her to continue and she felt reluctant. Even though Ginny and Harry were her closet friends next to Ron and she respected him enough to not tell other people about their fights. She didn't want to make Ron look bad but…

She knew that Ginny wasn't exactly a weak kind of girl – she was raised with six older brothers so whatever the truth was, she could take it. And Harry was no exception; he preferred cold, hard truth over beating around the bush anyway.

"I can't say that I don't blame him for being upset…" Hermione said quietly. "He thinks I'm neglecting his…" Her face suddenly grew quite hot. "…needs."

"He's got no right," Ginny cut in while snacking on a Cauldron Cake. Her voice was low and her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. "He signed up for 'less snogging, no shagging' when you two started dating."

"Yes he did," Hermione chuckled weakly. "I think he tends to forget that at times, though…"

"Well… it's a shame that it has to be that way," Harry commented. "Let us know if there's anything we can do to help, 'Mione. We don't want you guys to be fighting…"

_Me too,_ Hermione thought.

Ginny's reply, however, was not as encouraging as Harry's.

"He'd better get it one day," she growled as she reached for another sweet. "Or I'll make sure that he won't have to worry about 'needs' anymore."

Hermione felt a smile grow on her lips before she could stop it. Even though this rather brutal side of Ginny was one that she didn't appreciate in school, she found it in times like these a relief from the serious, brutally mundane world around her.

"Hey be careful," Harry cut in. "That's my best bloke you're talking about."

"And it's my best friend and your future sister-in-law we're talking about here," Ginny said through narrowed eyes even though Hermione could tell she wasn't at all displeased. Her eyes relaxed when Harry placed a kiss against her forehead.

"All that aside, Ron says he's been getting more assignments lately," Harry added. "As have I. Apparently, there are still some dangerous Death Eaters in hiding."

"I don't doubt it." Ginny shook her head. "Voldemort had plenty of followers that scattered like rodents after his defeat. You could spend your whole life tracking most of them down and some can still be hiding in their hovels."

"What do you expect from a group of natural deceivers and manipulators?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. "I mean, look at where that put Lucius Malfoy."

Harry made a strange motion with his hand, raising it above his head and slowly lowering it. "Right in the heart-," he made a crashing noise as his hand hit the cushions. "-of Azkaban."

"No thanks to you, Harry."

"Hey, it wasn't me," Harry said with raised hands. "Dumbledore got him when we were at the Ministry that time – him getting tossed in Azkaban had nothing to do with me."

"And yet-," Hermione paused and grabbed some chocolate from the bowl. "At the end of everything that had happened, he and his entire family managed to weasel their way out of Azkaban."

"Cowards, all of 'em," Ginny's nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's all they ever were."

Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, I don't mind, either way. The Malfoy's true colors showed in the end. They care more about each others safety – as a family should. Draco had many opportunities to kill me and he never took any of them. As for his parents, his mother lied to Voldemort saying I was dead when she knew I was alive and Lucius made him and his family abandon the Battle. They defied Voldemort's wishes and that meant they were no longer on his side. And that reason alone spared them a lifetime in Azkaban."

Ginny, who was snacking on her second Cauldron Cake, simply shrugged.

"Still think they ran out of battle with their tails between their legs," she sniggered. "The only gutsy thing that Malfoy-rat has ever done was use that cabinet in the Room of Requirement to get the Death Eaters into the castle. That-" she raised a finger. "-was smart."

"Only, I'm sure that Malfoy wasn't the one who thought of it." Hermione stated, glancing at Harry. "Remember that day in Diagon Alley, when he was with his mother in Borgin & Burkes shop?"

"Not that I could ever forget, but yeah," Harry said with a small smile. "That was when Dumbledore…" His green eyes dropped suddenly to his lap as his words died.

Hermione felt sorry for Harry. He was close with Dumbledore ever since he had first arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had shared so much time and information with him and he was there the night Snape had...

She found herself closing her eyes tight and shaking her head. Harry had explained years ago why Snape had killed Dumbledore and he had even come to forgive Snape. There was no need to cut open healed wounds.

"Alright, no more time for depressing talk!" Ginny said suddenly, reaching under the nearby coffee table and pulling out a familiar board. "Tell us how this Muggle game-," she glanced at the title of the board. "- Twister works and we can play!"

Hermione was relieved when Harry started laughing. She was more than happy to oblige because starting tomorrow, her summer was going to be packed.

* * *

><p>Despite being up late playing Twister with Harry and Ginny until after three o'clock in the morning, Hermione was out of bed at nine exactly, going through all her drawers and ransacking her closet looking for the perfect outfit. Usually, she looked nice for work no matter what she wore, as she tried to be as professional and orderly as possible. But today was exceptionally important for her and she had to look extra special for a great first impression on the Hogwarts staff.<p>

Her stomach twisted with anxiety, she laid out four possible choices out her bed and stood with her chin in her hand and chocolate eyes sweeping over each outfit. Today was the day – the day that everything would start changing for her. She had to look the best she could for today. Only problem was that she wasn't sure about any of her choices. Two of them were blouses with skirts, while the other were more like Muggle business suits. She had mixed feelings about most of them but they were the best she had. She looked over her shoulder at her bed.

"What do you think, Crooks?" she asked the half-sleeping cat that was stretching on her pillow. "Blouse and pants, or blouse and skirt?"

The cat blinked up at her then lowered its head back on the bed. Hermione groaned.

"Me too," she said as she ran a hand through her wild hair. "I can't decide-,"

"Oh please tell me you're not considering wearing any of those."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at her bed-headed roommate in her bedroom doorway. Still in her night robes with sleep in her eyes, Ginny was looking at Hermione's clothing with a look of disdain. Groaning she crossed over to her bed and picked up on of Hermione's blouses. Her nose wrinkled as her brown eyes scanned the white button-up blouse with slight mock-repulsion.

"You don't really think you're gonna wear these today, do you? You can't hope to impress the staff of a Wizarding school by wearing Muggle attire." Ginny teased with a sleepy smile. "Blimey Hermione, I thought you were smart."

Hermione gave a mocking laugh as she snatched her blouse back. "I'd like to think that I am," she murmured as she laid the blouse back on the bed. "I planned on getting fitted for robes right before next semester starts but I didn't give much thought about tomorrow…"

"Today," Ginny corrected.

Hermione had to laugh at her mistake. "Yes, today," she agreed. She laughed again as she slapped her forehead. "See?" she exclaimed, pointing to her head. "See? My head is so jumbled that I'm forgetting what day my meeting at Hogwarts is!"

"It's today," Ginny teased, smiling widely.

"I know!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny grabbed her by her arm. "C'mon – I'm sure I have something nice for you."

Hermione allowed Ginny to drag her out of her room over to Ginny's. Unlike Hermione's room - which was completely neat and organized, covered in books, scented candles, and the occasional flower-pressing or knitting project - Ginny's room was totally different. The walls were covered in posters of famous Quidditch teams and Gryffindor-pride colors and flags, clipped Daily Prophet Quidditch articles, her floor half of the time was littered with laundry, and there was a broomstick stand for her Firebolt by her bed, hand-made for her by Harry, of course.

Sometimes, Hermione wondered how she could live with Ginny, despite the fact that they were best friends.

Ginny swung open her closet, her eyes scanning her crammed closet.

"Hmm…" she put a finger to her chin. "I'm sure I got something nice and professional in here-,"

"Do you?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey," Ginny looked over her shoulder with a grin. "I may have grown up with brothers and I play a man's game for a living, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to look good when I go out."

"Well, my goal isn't to look good; it's to look professional."

Ginny's grin didn't fade in the least and her eyebrow quirked. "Who says you can't do both?" she asked as she turned her attention back to sorting through her closet. Her hands swept over the many outfits, occasionally pausing and looking over one before moving onto the next. "So, how do you feel? Excited, nervous, anxious?"

Hermione sat on Ginny's cluttered bed. "All of the above," she replied. "I've had butterflies since I woke up and they haven't gone away."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah…" Hermione looked down at her hands. "My mind is going so fast I can hardly think…"

"Any of it concerning the git?"

Hermione looked up. "Pardon me, who?"

Ginny threw a grin over her shoulder. "Who else do we call git, 'Mione? I'm talking about Snape."

"Oh…" Hermione found herself smiling. "You know, Gin, I'm really not all that worried about him anymore. I ran into him when I was at Hogwarts last week and I'm just…" she paused and put a finger to her chin. "I'm just not as concerned about him anymore. I want to do what I want to do and I won't let someone like Snape ruin it for me."

Ginny nodded approvingly. "Proud of you, girl," she murmured as she rifled through articles of clothing. As she did so, Hermione's mind wandered. She spoke so adamantly about not caring about Snape but she knew that wasn't quite true. She was positive that she wasn't going to allow what Snape might do or say affect her attitude or her work, but she wasn't so sure if she was going to exactly like being around him. She could only pray that he wouldn't be at the meeting.

"Ah! Found it!"

Hermione looked up at Ginny pulled out a dark dress robe from the rack. It was lengthy with a corset-like bodice with a low collar. She tossed it at Hermione with a big toothy smile.

"Go knock 'em dead, Hermione!"

* * *

><p>"The meeting is just a few minutes away, Severus, and I'm very busy right now!" Madam Pomfrey said hurriedly as she closed her cabinet of all of her medical supplies. The ruffled witch scurried all over the room, glancing around for something Severus didn't give a damn about. "I haven't even gotten my-,"<p>

"It will only take a moment of your time, Poppy," Severus assured her, his sweaty hands clenched at his sides "I just have a few questions."

"Oooh, you always choose the most inopportune moments to want something." The old med-witch spun around to face him. She didn't look pleased but she didn't exactly look upset either. "Alright, Severus," she caved, crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her fingers on her arm. "What is it that you want?"

"What do you know of magical bonds?"

Poppy blinked, her scowl quickly gone and replaced with a puzzled look. "That's what you want to know?"

_No, you idiot; I came to you because I wanted to know what color the sky is today. _

"Yes," Severus drawled out, fighting to keep his obvious annoyance down. "What do you know of them?"

The med-witch looked at him peculiarly for a moment as if searching for what to say.

"I don't know much about them," she said slowly, much to Severus' disappointment. "Only that they can have various outcomes…" she was looking at him intensely now. "What is this for, Severus?"

"Research." He replied. It wasn't a complete lie; therefore, Severus didn't feel the need to go into depth on the subject. He watched as Madam Pomfrey's shoulders and face seemed to relax. It appeared that his lie worked. Good.

"I don't know much about them," she restated as she folded her hands and rested them on her stomach. "They're not my area of expertise to begin with – simple hexes perhaps, but never a full magical bond of any kind."

Shit.

Poppy looked at him curiously. "Why not ask Professor Doddle? As the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, surely he can-,"

"Like I said before, it is for research," Severus cut her off curtly. He had no desire to hear the man's name, let alone sit down and discuss his personal issues with him. "I do not want irrelevant information from a bumbling idiot, Poppy."

Poppy sighed softly. "I don't know…" Her eyes suddenly brightened and her tiny fist hit her palm, as if she had an epiphany. "My nephew works at St. Mungo's. He's an expert Healer - perhaps you should pay him a visit sometime at his work. I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering a few questions."

Severus found himself scowling at Poppy in disappointment. He didn't want to drag himself down to that God-forsaken hospital filled with deranged and sickly people just for some minor information. Not only that, but it could arouse suspicion if he were taking visits to the hospital and draw attention from his coworkers and those around him. He already made it through the whole Wizarding world hype once when he had been released of all his charges years ago – he didn't want anything to occur like that again. Then again, he couldn't just depend on book knowledge alone any longer and with what little information books and scrolls provided, it appeared that he did need the help of a Healer…

"Would you owl him for me?" The dark-haired man asked as the witch turned to the door. "Tell him that I wish to speak to him privately and to set an appointment."

Poppy reached for the doorknob.

"For research?" she asked.

"For research," Severus repeated. Not wanting to wait around for him to start asking more unwarranted questions, she swept out the door of the hospital wing. Severus stood with his own arms crossed; his eyes were closed in deep thought. He had hoped that Poppy at least knew something about magical bonds and it was unfortunate that he had to go see someone who didn't know him or his past to have some creep look into his mind.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. He knew that he would be late to the meeting, but frankly, he didn't want to make an appearance. Not when he knew that the new Charms professor would be Granger…

Waving his hand as he strolled down towards the Great Hall the door to the hospital wing closed behind him. The teachers would already be at the meeting and Granger would be among them. And probably, her being a famous ex-student, they will make it a long ceremony so that all the niceties can be addressed and that she could feel welcome…

His spine and neck buzzing, he paused and suddenly leaned against a nearby wall. His hands found his long hair and gripped at his skull. How could he explain all of this nonsense to Granger? Okay – while it made absolutely perfect sense to him, how could he explain it to her? She was not a dumb girl – as naïve and perhaps dull-witted as she may appear – she could understand it all if he chose to explain the situation to her.

He felt… nervous at the thought. He wasn't so sure he wanted to tell her right away. How could he even explain it himself when he daren't even tell Poppy, who had known him practically his whole life? He pondered on these thoughts even though they did nothing for him but grant him a hell of a headache.

Leaning away, his feet carried him down many hallways until he reached the Great Hall. The massive doors were wide open and he stood to the side of the doorway. He didn't want Granger to see him – not while he was still debating on what exactly he was supposed to do now that they were working on the same staff. He heard Minerva speaking and he looked inside. The other teachers were sitting at one of the House tables – Hufflepuff – while Minerva continued to give her small opening speech.

"…please welcome our very own Hermione Granger."

The applause echoed loudly in the empty room as the curly-haired woman donned in a fancy red dress robe stood up from her seat next to Filius and approached the clapping Headmistress. The old witch held out her hand and Granger, smiling all the while, she reached out her hand and shook it. Severus watched her eyes wrinkled as she smiled at Minerva. As she began to give a small, pointless speech, handing out pleasantries where they were due, Severus studied her.

She did not appear as nervous as he had seen her the week before. At the time, she appeared rather timid and even shy. But now she looked confident and genuinely cheerful as she began to express her gladness to the staff for being accepted to teach. Her wrinkled eyes, her bright smile and enthusiasm reflected those of someone who was actually happy to be here. Had he ever seen her smile like that before?

Suddenly, he knew…

He couldn't tell her of the bond now.

There was just no way could he do that to her, especially not when she was just going to start teaching here. He was already very aware that she was wary around him and that she didn't trust him. If he told her of the bond now, he would frighten her away and she would probably never even consider agreeing to assist him. He had to give her time – and in the meantime, he would have to build up her trust.

The thought disturbed him – getting close to her to use her for his own personal gain – it was almost like Dumbledore.

He shook his head.

No. This was entirely different. He wouldn't _use_ Granger, per say, he just required her assistance that only she could provide. And until she would agree to give him that assistance, he would have to take it slowly, give her time to trust him, and then when the time would be right, he would inform her of the bond. She was a good person – she wouldn't deny him what he needed from her. The plan seemed perfect.

He waited by the door patiently for the little ceremony to be over. He wanted to speak to Granger alone.

* * *

><p>"So, thank you all so much for this opportunity," Hermione said after her lengthy-speech, casting a smile at Minerva. "Minerva…" Then at Professor Flitwick. "Professor Flitwick… I won't let either of you down."<p>

"And we know you won't," Minerva reassured her with a small smile of her own, patting her on the shoulder. Hermione felt very warm as the other professors gave her another small round of applause. There was just so much about this moment – standing before some of the people that she had admired the most – and them applauding and congratulating her - was like a dream come true.

_I can't mess this up, _she thought as she beamed at Minerva._ I have to do my very best! _

After a few minutes of chatting with the other professors, the ceremony was over. She collected her training schedule from Professor Flitwick – who had repeatedly asked her to call him "Filius" – Hermione was ready to begin her training first thing in the morning. Earning a hug from Neville, they anxiously chatted for a few brief moments before he said he had to attend to his garden for necessary rooting.

"I'm really excited about you teaching here, Hermione," Neville said with a great, big toothy smile. "It'll be great having a friend on the same staff."

Hermione hugged him, saying that she agreed. She bid farewell to Neville and the other professors, who had excused themselves to return to their work or their summer vacation. Alone in the quiet Great Hall, she sat on the row of the Hufflepuff table, unable to wipe the smile from her lips. Words paled in comparison to the most elated feelings she was having right now. Everything was going her way and nothing, absolutely nothing, could make this day go wrong.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of that voice. She looked up and felt a cold chill go down her spine. She had hoped to avoid him so she wouldn't have to put up with his sour, sarcastic attitude. And now here he was, standing next to her… speaking of which…

"I-I didn't even hear you!" Hermione exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

To her surprise, Snape raised a single black eyebrow – as he always did – and he looked at her strangely.

"I have been a spy for many years, Ms. Granger. Surely you aren't so surprised that after all of your years of sneaking up on you and your friends that this habit of mine would wear off?"

Hermione played his statement over and over in her head. There was no sarcasm in his tone and he most certainly wasn't being rude. He was just… stating a fact. And even now, he wasn't even scowling at her. He was just standing beside her, waiting for her reply.

"I guess not," she said with a small smile. "How are you, sir? I didn't see you at the meeting."

"I was nearby," he stated, looking down his hooked nose. "That was quite a warm welcome you received. Are you satisfied to know that the whole staff is anxious to have you with them this term?"

Was Snape… trying to engage in small-talk? Huh. This world never ceased to amaze her. Hermione relaxed in her seat, leaning with her back against the table.

"I'm just very thankful that I'm going to be teaching – that's all." She clarified.

Snape looked at her, stiff and silent. He stared at her and Hermione wondered if she said the wrong thing. She took his silence and unbearable ogling as her cue to leave. Unnerved and now feeling rather uncomfortable, she stood to her feet and straightened her robe. She was about to walk past him when he spoke.

"Perhaps…" Snape said at last, and Hermione turned to look at him. His black eyes locked on hers penetratingly. "It is I who owes you thanks, Ms. Granger, as it is well overdue."

Hermione blinked. _What?_

The Potions master seemed to hesitate at first but then he took a brave step towards her. He towered over her. She felt a small chill go down her spine by the intensity in his dark eyes as they locked with hers. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and he stared at her for a long moment – always reading, ever analyzing. She briefly wondered if he was reading her mind but she felt no other presence or probing within her mind so she could only hope that he wasn't.

"You had saved my life that night, Ms. Granger," he began slowly. "I had been cruel to you and your friends throughout your school years and you had believed I was the enemy at the time. You could have left me in the boathouse. You could have let me die, which I would have completely understood if you did. I would have deserved the punishment after all that I have put everyone through, however, you did not. Poppy had reminded me numerous times how you had not only saved my life but managed to drag my unconscious body up to the school to the hospital wing to get efficiently healed. You didn't leave my side…"

He shifted and Hermione knew right away that he was struggling.

"I did not express this in the hospital wing when I had awoken years ago as I should have. I was not in my right mind and I said… things that were untrue." His eyes found a wall. "But know and understand now that I am… grateful for your efforts that night and I have not forgotten to give credit where credit is due."

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent her jaw from dropping. Here was the man who made most of her childhood miserable, who jeered at her and publicly humiliated her in front of her entire class, whose corpse had appeared in her nightmares, the last man on earth that she ever wanted to see again, and here he was… _thanking_ her? _Humbling_ himself and expressing his _gratitude_?

She had dreaded seeing him when she had first come to the castle. She feared that he would still hold that flame of hatred towards her. She had scenes playing in her head of the way that he would snap at her, jeer at her or completely neglect her existence. But it didn't turn out like that at all. He chastened himself and apologized. She searched her heart and found that she couldn't be angry with him any longer. There wasn't a need to.

But now, even with him completely avoiding her gaze and him standing painfully immobile, a part of her was very relieved to see him again. Her mind only reverted to her nightmares and the hospital incident when she thought of him. And just seeing him alive and well ... or, perhaps just alive, made her feel like she could breathe normally.

Now that they had somewhat reconciled and that she saw Snape with her own eyes that he was indeed alive, perhaps her nightmares would diminish. She could only hope…

She found herself smiling up at Snape even though he refused to look at her. She felt the tension between them lessen, only a bit, but lessen nonetheless. How could she have wasted time dreading seeing him again? He couldn't even look her in the eye. Dare she say he was afraid of her? No – this situation was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her.

"Well, this is weird," she said light-heartedly, watching as his dark eyes flashed at her. "First you call Hagrid to escort me then you thank me?" She glanced at the nearest window and she raised a hand above her eyebrows. "Don't tell me it's going to start snowing, too." She said humorously as she pretended to look out to the weather.

She looked back at him. His dark eyes followed her but he remained silent. When she was a student, she feared his cold, scornful gaze and tried to avoid it when she could, but that was not how he was looking at her now. Now, he was simply… observing, waiting for her to continue. It was comforting, in a way.

"I appreciate that, Professor," Hermione said gratefully. "It means a lot to me. And it's a relief to know that you haven't truly hated me all this time."

"Hated you?" Snape repeated and both eyebrows minutely rose. "I have never 'hated' you, Ms. Granger. I think the proper word to describe how I felt towards you during the time was… annoyed – perhaps exasperated, at times."

Hermione tilted her head curiously up at the Potions master. As a student, his words would have hurt her. Now, however, she knew he was merely stating facts. As a student she annoyed him – but that was understandable on her part. Harry was James Potter's son and she was Harry's friend. She had heard of Harry's ranting of Snape's "unfairness" because of the bitter past that his father had with Snape when they were students together. It was only natural on Snape's part to pick on her as well.

That, and he being Slytherin, despised Gryffindors no matter who they were.

His attitudes towards those specifics alone were just a part of his character – who he was. She couldn't change that. However, that didn't mean that she had to hold onto the past and the things he had done. As far as she was concerned, they both were sinners with their own crosses to bear and she had no right to hold anything against him.

She took a half-step closer to him, being careful not to invade his personal space but letting him know that she was at least comfortable with him. Relieved when she didn't see any discomfort in her move, she tilted her head curiously up at him. "If it's alright with you… maybe we could just move on from here on out. Forgive and forget."

Snape raised a thick eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I forget about you, Potter, Weasley and all the trouble you created for me in the years you attended Hogwarts?" A shadow of a smirk tugged at his thin lips. "If so, I am compelled to agree with you."

Hermione laughed softly. Who would have thought that Professor Snape – the Bat of the Dungeons, the Greasy Old Git, the Half-Blood Prince - had a sense of humor?

"You know what I meant, Professor," she said, feeling her lips smile on their own accord. Not quite knowing how to go on from there, she stuck out her hand. His eyes glanced down at her hand then back up at her. She didn't take his action offensively and her hand remained outstretched. "Start over?" she asked, hope in her tone.

Snape kept staring at her until he looked down at her hand once more. And finally, after some sort of inward debate he reached his own palm out and took hers. Hermione couldn't help but feel the texture of his hands. His hand was large with lengthy fingers and long fingernails. While as a student the very thought of touching him grossed her out, she felt the texture of his hand now; although rather calloused, it was still smooth and soft.

Snape shook her hand firmly.

"Start over."

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Thanks for waiting so patiently for soooo long! :D Aha! Snape and Hermione are FINALLY on okay grounds. Snape is hesitant in revealing the bond to her and decides to keep it from her. Hmmm… I wonder how THAT will turn out in the end! Please know right now that anything – StoryAuthor Alerts, Reviews, etc – they are ALL appreciated! :D You all are so great! **

**Adios!**

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the Day: Best way to bond with an older brother? 2 hours of Call of Duty: Black Ops – kicking some serious Zombie butt. OORAH. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Hi everybody! :D **

**Alrighty! I know it's been absolutely forever since I updated and I apologize! I've been super busy – on top of a Purity conference I also turned twenty on the 17****th**** of this month and I've been really busy with everything going on! It's been super crazy but I want to get back on track of updating at least once a week! Thank you all so much for your patience! **

**On another note, thank you all so much for sticking through this fic! I know it's starting off rather slow and there's not a whole lot of a real romantic connection with Snape and Hermione yet, but it'll take lots of time for the sake of the plot, but please know that I want nothing more than a huge snogging session between the two – which I assure you, there will be in the future! **

**On with the show! Please don't forget to review – it would mean a lot to me! Thank you all so much and have a wonderful day! Alrighty – let's get the show on the road! **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A sensitive answer turns back wrath,<br>but an offensive word stirs up anger."**_

**- Proverbs 15:1, The Common English Translation**

"So, Hermione, how do you like your teaching lessons?"

Hermione tossed her curly hair over her shoulder and looked at Neville sitting next to her, watching him work. They stood at the long table in the first greenhouse where he had just finished mixing something in a cauldron and was now serving whatever it was – some gooey, green, spaghetti-like roots – into thirteen separate jars.

"It's been a week since the ceremony and life just can't be any better!" Hermione expressed with a bright smile. "My mornings and afternoons are PACKED with private lessons with Professor Flitwick –,"

"Filius," Neville corrected with a smile.

"Yes, ahem – Filius." Hermione amended. "Blimey, it's going to take me a while to get used to calling him by his first name!"

Neville nodded in agreement as he finished stuffing the weird brew into the last jar. "It will take a while, be sure of that. I've been teaching almost a year and I'm still not used to calling any of the professors by their first names. It comes with the job. So anyway-" he began to screw lids onto the thirteen jars on the table. "Tell me about your training."

Hermione explained that Filius was going to spend the first week or two teaching her the basics of teaching first years – perfecting simple charms, such as _Accio_, _Alohomora_, _Descendo_, and so on. He also taught her the importance of maintaining control if something chaotic happened in the classroom, and, of course, helping to make Charms class plenty of fun.

Not that she liked to brag, but she knew that teaching would be simple as she caught onto everything that Filius was showing her and performed her skills with ease. Filius expressed his admiration to her and she had to admit that she felt rather proud of herself. It seemed like everything was going accordingly.

"After next week, he'll be retraining me on more advanced spells and charms," Hermione explained. "Although I've assured him I haven't forgotten any of them, he said 'better safe than sorry'."

"He's right but it sounds like plenty fun!" Neville commented as he cast a silent _Scourgify_, and the messy cauldron was now completely spotless. "I remember when Professor Sprout taught me how to teach." A look of nostalgia passed through Neville's eyes. "Merlin; that was a fun summer."

Hermione laughed. "I don't doubt it…" She rested her chin on her hands. "So why _did_ you quit being an Auror, Neville? I heard that you were brilliant."

Neville blushed, flattered by her comment. He must not have gotten many compliments that often, Hermione reckoned pensively.

"Well, I enjoyed it for a long time," Neville explained with a big-toothed grin. "The work was simple compared to killing a Horcrux and trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Headmaster Snape at the time." His eyes changed suddenly – becoming very thoughtful with and his smile faded quickly as he continued working. "But I got pushed to very long assignments and I missed a lot of weekends of visiting my parents…"

Hermione immediately felt sorry for Neville. Just like Harry, Neville wasn't raised with his parents. Only problem was: Neville's parents were as good as dead in their situation no thanks to Bellatrix – thank Merlin that horrid woman was long gone – and the Cruciatus Curse. It must have been painful for him, to carry that weight when he would visit his parents, knowing that even if they were looking at him they would have no idea who he was or how much he loved them. It tore up Hermione's heart…to think maybe Harry had it better off out of the two of them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Neville," Hermione reached over, affectionately squeezing his arm. "Don't give up, though. I'm sure that there is more research being done every day to heal people who've fallen to the Cruciatus."

Neville gave a half-nod of his head and didn't reply. Hermione understood, though. He must have been through this kind of reassurance his whole life and it was clear that he didn't have much of an opinion of it any more.

Neville patted his hands before picking up his cauldron. "So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked as he crossed over to the other side of the greenhouse to place his cauldron somewhere – probably somewhere that he'd remember to take it with him when he left. "Getting some rest, I imagine?"

"Not at all," Hermione shook her head. "It's Ginny's championship game tonight – the final game of the season."

"Oi, that's right! I completely forgot! " the tall brunette said as he spun around with wide, excited eyes.

"Just come by my apartment tonight around five and we'll Apparate there together," Hermione replied. "That way, I'll get us both to our seats and you won't get lost."

"That sounds just great, Hermione, and I would come if I could." Neville said, sounding absolutely deflated. Any trace of joy or happiness was now completely gone, but Hermione knew all too well what was still there and it stung like a fresh-cut wound. "But I'm going to visit my parents today."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Brilliant…" she breathed, leaning away from the long table. "Have the Healers found anything that could help improve their… conditions?"

Neville made a small sound that sounded something akin to a scoff.

"The Healers don't give an owl's hoot about Cruciatus victims anymore," he said with a small hint of bitterness in his tone. "They genuinely don't care anymore, and some of them have even stopped trying – saying that there's nothing we can do for mum and dad anymore."

Hermione felt disgust rise in her stomach.

"Wait, they_ said_ that to you?"

"Not in such harsh words, but yeah," Neville's eyes rolled. "The Healers at St. Mungo's have developed the mentality that victims of the Cruciatus Curse have had their minds so scrambled that there's no hope for a cure."

"You're telling me that there's no cure for them whatsoever?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with disbelief. There was no way that trained Healers would give up on them! "They stood against Bellatrix Lestrange, for Merlin's sake – your parents are practically heroes – and they're going to just toss them under the bus like that?"

Neville threw her a baffled look at her odd, Muggle statement but quickly got over it.

"Well, I've talked with a lot of the Healers at St. Mungo's over the years and they're becoming more concerned about keeping the victims comfortable rather than looking for a cure."

"That's such bullshit," Hermione hissed angrily, about ready to find something to hex but refrained from doing so. She sighed and tugged on the end of her loose braid. "I'm sorry, Neville, I wish there was something I could do to help..."

Neville gave the smallest of shrugs.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," he said with a kind smile. "You know what it's like to be personally targeted by Bellatrix and tortured under the Cruciatus so I know that you mean it when you say that."

"Well of course I mean it!" Hermione exclaimed, her brown eyes mixed with concern and annoyance. She couldn't bear the thought of giving up on her own parents even though there was a slim chance of ever finding them again. It must have been just as hard for Neville watching his parents waste away and knowing that the best thing he could do was leave it up to the Healers, who were doing nothing to help whatsoever. It made her sick to her stomach. "It's not fair to them that Healers are getting lazy!"

Neville stood still for a long moment before he began to shift the jars around on the table.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it, Hermione," he said with a grateful smile. "So, I know you're busy so you'd best get going and get ready for that Quidditch game." He patted her shoulder. "Cheer Ginny on for me."

"Yes, of course!" Hermione agreed, her attitude brightening. She couldn't stay angry for long around Neville – his attitude was so much more positive than hers. "Well, I'll be going now. Would you mind keeping me updated with anything on your parents?"

"You got it," Neville said, then looked down at his jars and he suddenly looked thoughtful again. "Say… Hermione?"

"Hm?"

Neville stood stiffly beside her, wringing his hands in a silent anxiety that Hermione recognized that the Neville standing next to her was reduced to the boy she had met in her childhood.

"You're… heading out to Hogsmeade, right? To Apparate?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade to pick up a few things then I'll be Apparating afterwards, but yeah. Why?"

"D-do you think you could…?" he gestured to the jars on the desk. "I mean, he normally comes and picks them up for himself, but…"

Hermione didn't need any explanation – she knew exactly who he was referring to – but that didn't stop the smile from creeping onto her lips.

"Sure," she cut him off.

Neville threw her an unsure look. "If it's not a bother, Hermione," he said quietly. "I just… I have to go see my parents and… and I really don't like to-,"

"It's fine, Neville," Hermione reassured him. "You're busy and I don't mind." She glanced around the room. "Do you have a bag I could carry these in?"

Neville nodded and shuffled around his classroom, looking for any sort of bag. Hermione laughed humorously at her tall, anxious friend. Did he forget that he could have simply Summoned one?

"I can't believe you're still afraid of him," Hermione commented and giggled again when Neville's face turned red. It was quite an entertaining sight for her.

"Well, he's not exactly the most friendly of blokes," Neville answered as he dug around in the drawers of his desk. "I can't ever tell what he's thinking, and whenever I try, I always feel like he glares at me and I always bloody run for it! He always refers to me by my last name and treats me like I'm his student. While that doesn't bother me so much, I really don't appreciate it when he embarrasses me in front of the students."

"He does that?"

"Only when I'm being 'insufferable'." Neville replied with a snigger as he finally pulled out a large bag from one of his drawers. "Ah! Here we are…"

She stuffed the jars into the bag and bid a farewell to Neville. As she strolled out of the Herbology classroom and towards the direction of the Dungeons, her mind fell onto the Potions master.

It was odd to think that Neville was still afraid of Snape. Sure, Snape was an arse, there was no doubt about that. However, one would think that after battling Death Eaters and killing a part of Voldemort that Neville would have grown out of being afraid of Snape. Then again, she wasn't one to talk about overcoming fear.

She was almost certain that being around Snape would help her out with her nightmares. She hadn't seen him since the staff meeting the week before so couldn't exactly test that theory. He kept mainly to himself, Minerva commented when she had asked, to his classroom and office in the Dungeons.

She ran out of Dreamless Sleep the night before and Ginny had to shake her awake to rid of the plaguing night terror just like all of the other nights she hadn't take the potion for the past few months. And the result of the dream was the same: Snape had died in front of her and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

While, of course, they were just nightmares, Hermione was becoming very concerned. It was too odd to have a nightmare repeated like this over the course of a few months – it was not natural in any way. And she couldn't exactly afford to take Dreamless Sleep for the rest of her life. While there was nothing particularly wrong with it, she couldn't afford the expensive potion every night for the rest of her life. Dreamless Sleep helped her with her nightmares but it messed with her already small appetite. That, and it wasn't healthy for her mind to have recurring nightmares anyway. Was there something going on – something bigger than herself, perhaps? Was it a premonition of some kind?

Hermione shook her head, clearing her mind of any possibilities.

Surely, if something were affecting her like this, it would be affecting Snape too, right? And if it were, wouldn't he confront and tell her about it?

Before she could answer these questions for herself, she was standing before the closed door of her old Potions classroom. Readjusting the bag on her shoulder, she took in a breath. She was just being silly! Snape was just fine and she was going to be just fine, too. She was just over-analyzing and thinking a bit too deeply on this. She had things she had to do – she would focus on all other distractions later.

She knocked on the door and heard Snape's familiar 'enter' coming from inside. Hermione opened the door and peered into the room.

_Blimey… nothing's changed at all! _

Hermione took a step inside of the classroom. She wasn't surprised that nothing at all had changed – she hadn't expected Snape to be much a decorator, but it seemed he also didn't really care for the looks of his classroom at all. The only light was given from the small window at the front of the class with the exception of the candle-lit lamps that hung on the low ceiling. The dark-tiled walls were covered in shelves, filled with hundreds of all sorts of jars packed with all types of potion-making ingredients – roots, insects, you name it. Yep. Nothing had changed.

"I'm in my office," his voice carried from an opened door in the back of the room on the left-hand side of the classroom. Hermione walked past the rows of tables, past his own desk, and peered inside of the open doorway. She wasn't surprised that this was where Snape's office was – however, she was surprised when his black orbs met hers with a raised, thick eyebrow.

"Ms. Granger," he acknowledged with slight surprise in his tone. He sat at his desk behind many stacks of books – some opened and some closed – and a quill in his hand. She hoped she had not interrupted his work. "This is unexpected."

"It's nice to see you too, Professor," Hermione said with a small smile. "Sorry if I disrupted your focus."

"You did no such thing," Snape replied as his eyes returned to the parchment and he continued writing. Hermione watched Snape for a moment. She noticed how when she first came into the room how alert he looked and now it looked as if he wanted to ignore her. It was strange, but then again, Snape seemed to be the very definition of strange.

A small part of her wanted to return the courtesy and another wanted to prove herself to him – that she wasn't just an insufferable know-it-all and that she had grown up after all of these years. She straightened posture and relaxed her shoulders.

"How are your lessons fairing?" He inquired with his eyes unmoving from the parchment.

_There he goes, trying to start small-talk again,_ Hermione thought with slight amusement. It wasn't horrible by any means, it was merely unusual. And it was rather comforting, at least, to know that he was at least trying to be accommodating to her. Hermione approached Snape's desk but stood a good ways away from it as not to disturb his new-found concentration. "They're going very well, thank you," Hermione replied politely,

Hermione took a moment to observe his office. Like his classroom, his office was covered in dark tiles and walls, giving it a bit of an eerie look. Six-foot high shelves of different shaped and colored bottles of Merlin-knows-what covered most of his office on the shelves that curved around the room until they reached the back wall by the door. He had three black armchairs in his office – one behind his cluttered round desk, one beside a small writing table next to the fire, and the other on the left side of the room facing Snape's desk. Despite the dark and cold atmosphere the room held, it was also well-lit with large candles and even a small fire. She noticed that both the candles and fire gave a slightly odd green hue in their flame and she presumed jokingly that it was Charmed for his Slytherin pride.

She watched Snape work. "And how are you today, Professor?"

"Busy," came his drone reply as he dabbed some ink onto the quill.

Hermione's eyes drifted around his office once more. Aside from his desk, there were stacks of books scattered all over the place, especially on the floor. She quickly counted all the books within her sight – 18 total, including the ones on his desk. Was he researching something or did he just enjoy reading?

Something else caught her eye. Above fireplace sat a large painting of the Slytherin crest portrayed in bold green, black, grey and white. She had seen paintings of the Slytherin crest before, but this one was extraordinarily beautiful. The scales on the snake were carefully outlined, all the shapes were perfectly filled without any sort of blemish, and the eye of the snake – the smallest, least important object of the whole painting – was the one thing that looked like it had taken the most time on. The ruby-colored eye looked as if someone had plucked the very eye from Voldemort and stuck it onto the painting itself it looked so real! Hermione was blown away by looking at it.

"Is there something you require of me, Ms. Granger, or did you merely come to observe my office?"

"Actually-," Hermione replied, finally tearing her eyes away from the painting and setting the small bag on the nearby armchair. "I _am_ curious, Professor, where did you get that painting?"

"That statement does not answer any of my own questions, Ms. Granger," Snape answered without looking at her, his tone somewhere in between neutral and quiet amusement.

Ah, it was a secret. That was fine, she didn't need to know.

"Neville wanted me to bring these by since I was on my way out." She answered, motioning to the bag.

"You didn't have to do that, Ms. Granger." Snape stated with his eyes unwavering from the desk. "I am perfectly capable of fetching my own supplies from Longbottom."

Hermione put the small offense aside and began to unload the bag onto a small writing table near the black armchair.

"I know," she said, trying to sound nonchalant although she was fighting the urge to bite back at him. "But it was convenient for Neville."

Snape looked up at her for the second time and to her surprise, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"It is hard to believe that after facing the Dark Lord's followers and slaughtering a Horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor that he is still terrified of me." He stated, a smug grin crawling across his face.

Hermione laughed softly. She had only just thought the same thought a few minutes ago. She didn't know many people who could get satisfaction out of being feared – save for the deceased ex-Dark Lord Voldemort, of course. "That's because you intimidate him," she replied with a smile. "Would you believe me that if I told you that in our third year when Professor Lupin was teaching us how to defeat a Boggart, you were Neville's Boggart?"

Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she had mentioned the words 'Lupin' or 'Boggart', Snape's eyebrows furrowed, his half-smirk faded, and eyes immediately dropped back to the parchment and he said nothing more on the subject. She briefly wondered if she crossed an unspeakable, invisible line of his again. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, she went back to unpacking the bag of the supplies in an unpleasant silence.

"And you are not, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up. Snape was looking at her again.

"Pardon me?"

"Are you not afraid of me, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione snorted as she unloaded the last jar from the bag. Tossing her curly hair over her shoulder, she crossed her arms over her chest and shot a mock-glare at the Potions master. Snape, on the other hand, didn't look like he was joking. In fact, he looked dead serious.

"I'm not," Hermione said confidently even though she wasn't quite sure herself. Sure, she wasn't as afraid as she was a student, but she wasn't sure that she was immune to his ability to intimidate the shit out of her. He could be quite frightening if he wanted to be. "What about _you_?"

Snape looked rather bewildered now. "What about me?" he asked.

"Are_ you_ afraid of _me_, Professor Snape?"

Snape's bewildered expression quickly faded to one of displeasure, much to Hermione's satisfaction. It satisfied her to know that there was something about her that got under his skin, just as he knew what to say to get under hers.

"I see no need to be afraid of a little girl," he snarled as his gaze lowered.

Anger quickly replaced satisfaction in Hermione. For the first time since she had seen Snape, Snape irked her. She was just trying to be nice to him and he just had to shoot Neville down like that by not referring to him by his given name and then he treated her as if she were a child once more. Fury licked at her insides as her hands became fists.

"Don't forget that it was_ this_ little girl that saved your sorry arse," Hermione shot back.

Her hand instantly flew to her mouth as soon as the words spilled from her lips. Snape's eyes found hers and he scowled at her through his curtain of hair and he said nothing in response. The witch felt her neck heat up as embarrassment colored her cheeks in a light pink. Her gaze dropped to the floor. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way. Hadn't she told herself just moments ago that she wanted to show herself to Snape – proving that she had done a lot of growing and maturing?

"Sorry," she mumbled as she grabbed her empty bag and headed quickly for the door. So much for wanting to make a good impression…

She stopped when she thought heard Snape say – or rather, mumble – something under his breath. She looked over her shoulder and he was looking at her fully again. She did hear him say something but she couldn't quite hear what it was. She bit her lip as she turned around to face him.

"Excuse me?" she asked although she was quite eager to leave at this point.

"I said, thank you for bringing me the supplies." Snape repeated quietly.

Hermione felt her stomach flutter strangely. It was odd enough that he was being decent to her now that they were on the same staff, but this was the second time that he had thanked her for her services. While it was the most mental thing to think of, it wasn't unwanted. And with his raven eyes glowering with such a rare and irregular intensity, she found that she couldn't dislike him, even though he was insensitive to her.

"Y-you're welcome," Hermione managed as she hurried out of the Potions office and classroom without glancing back. As she quickly headed for the Apparation Grounds a small smile stretched unknowingly on her lips.

That hadn't gone the way she had planned it but it didn't end in misery either. She wouldn't like to say it aloud, but things were changing between the Potions master and herself. There was no longer any tension or strain of any kind when they were in a room together. In fact, she'd say that it was growing to be quite… comfortable and – if she dare say - almost friendly. She was sure she could get used to this change.

* * *

><p>"Another ten points to Grimling Gals!" the loudspeaker announced, her voice echoing throughout the entire Quidditch pitch.<p>

Hermione, Harry, the Weasleys and hundreds of others surrounding her groaned in frustration. Hermione looked up at the large scoreboard as the score changed under the Grimling Gals to 120 points and the opposing team – Ginny's team – the Longstride Ladies' score remained at only 80 points. Molly Weasley, who was waving around a handmade sign saying "WIN, GIN", was screeching just as loud for her daughter over the dozens around her. Arthur and George stood on either side of her, also crying out for Ginny.

"Things are looking down for the Longstride Ladies – can they catch up?" the loudspeaker echoed around her. "Or will the Grimling Gals be the winners of this year's Quidditch championship?"

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed next to Hermione, hitting his hands on the iron rail he and the rest of his family were leaning against. "C'mon Ginny! Catch the damn Snitch!"

"You can do it, Ginny!" Harry cheered, gripping the iron rail with tight hands. He leaned over the railing and called out to her even though Hermione was sure that she couldn't hear him.

Hermione glanced worriedly at Ginny, who was flying high above the game searching for the Snitch, as was the Grimling's Seeker. It wasn't like Ginny's team to be so behind before, and it wasn't like her to not already have gotten the Snitch.

A familiar bell rung out across the pitch.

Hermione's eyes jerked back towards the goal posts, catching the fall of the Quaffle as it had passed through the ten-point ring yet again.

Boiling water - almost pure rage - seemed to bubble up inside her when she heard the announcer.

"And send another ten points to the Grimling Gals – making their score a total of 130 points! Another twenty points and the Grimling Gals will have won this year's championship! Looks like the Longstride Ladies don't stand a chance now!"

Hermione wanted to hex whoever that broadcaster was, but that small thought was quickly banished when she suddenly screamed out with joy as Ginny dove for the center of the pitch, her hand outreached to something in front of her.

_You can do it, Ginny! _Hermione cried inwardly. _Don't give up!_

"Go Ginny! Grab it!" Hermione screamed as loud as her vocal cords would allow her, clapping her hands and cheering with all of her might as Ginny swooped down low over the grass and tread over it like an eagle soaring over water. Harry and Ron rooted wildly beside her, shouting just as loud as she was.

The crowd around her began to shout her name like a mantra as the red-headed Seeker was flying at full speed on her Firebolt, chasing around what even the audience couldn't see. Cheers and screams, shouts and chants echoed all around the Gryffindor princess and just like that – it was all over.

The Snitch was caught.

Deafening screams shattered her eardrums and large arms wrapped around her tightly. She didn't mind, though. She and all who surrounded her – Harry, Ron, George, Molly, Arthur, and the hundreds of high-pitched fans around her – shouted with joy. Ginny did it; Ginny won the championship.

* * *

><p><em>Healer Isaac Castor, <em>

_Thank you for taking the time to reply to my request. Your aunt Poppy had mentioned you during one of our discussions and as it is, I may require some of your capabilities. I would discuss the reasons for my need to contact you, however, I wish to set up a private appointment sometime here in the next week instead of discussing it through writing. Write me back and let me know when the most beneficial time would be to meet. _

_Potions Master Severus Snape, _

_Of The Esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Severus glanced over his letter again. Although it wasn't informative in any way for the Healer, he was sure that it wouldn't be a problem for this Castor fellow. Sealing the letter in an envelope, he glanced towards the window.

"Zephyr," he called quietly as he held up the letter. On his command a large, dark-feathered owl flew over to his desk. Grabbing the letter between his beaks, he flew out the window without so much as a screech. The owl disappeared in the darkness before he'd even left the window perch. A slight flutter of wings, then nothing. Severus sat in a dark silence now, with only a single candle and the brilliant moonlight from the window to give him any sort of light.

Standing from his writing desk, he walked to his room. He undressed quietly, folding his clothes and hanging his robes. He would do it as he normally did – but simply Charming the clothes so that magic could do it for him – but he didn't feel like doing it tonight. He was fine doing it the Muggle way, for once.

As he prepared himself for bed, he thought of Granger.

Granger hadn't changed at all, other than her physical appearance, of course. She was still the same – short-tempered, annoying, and still carried her minor insolent streak; was still insufferably kind, irritatingly intelligent, far too considerate, and had a familiar thirst to prove herself to everyone around her. While his opinion of her hadn't changed, he was certain that they would be just fine working together on the same staff, he wasn't quite sure if he could handle it with the unbearable tingling of the bond whenever he got close to or thought of her.

As he lay in his bed, he hoped that this Castor would get back to him sooner rather than later. He wasn't sure how much time he had left and he hoped that Castor could give him the answers to all of his questions about this bond that was created between him and Granger.

He remembered the way that she laughed with him today when she came to his office, and the way that she had smiled at him…

And as he drifted into darkness, the last hope that went through his mind was he hoped that Granger would stay away from him... for her own good. He couldn't let her get too close to him. He always ended up hurting those who got too close to him and he didn't want Granger to be one of them. Especially with this bond between them, he couldn't afford for anything to happen to her.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Such a long wait for this chapter but I'm glad that it's finally over and I can get back on a roll again. This was my first time writing a Quidditch scene and hopefully my LAST! Total pain in the butt, lemme tell ya! I'm glad that I have Mrs. Grayson to help me out! XD Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters I've posted but I felt like I honestly couldn't cram anything else more into it without it having an overloaded feeling.<strong>

**~ Please review! I know that from the Story Alerts I receive all the time that there are people reading and NOT reviewing. I don't want to sound review hungry, but I really do want to hear what you THINK on the chapters! Even if it's like "whoa, Snape's a real jerk! I think that..." or "Awww, I really like how..." so on and so on. I look forward to hearing from each and every one of you who reads _Relentless_, however, it's difficult to get encouragement when I get a review alert and I read it and all it says was "good chap". I mean, WHAT about the chapter was good? What do you THINK of the plot - the bond? I WANT to know what you think of it. I look forward to hearing from you! :)  
><strong>

**See ya next time! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the Day: I got a Snape pillowcase for my birthday from Mrs. Grayson. Best birthday gift ever! :D **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Happy day, everybody! :D **

**This is a happy day, indeed! Why is it? Well, other than the fact that **_**Relentless**_** is being updated, my brother's wedding is less than three months away! I still can't believe that he's getting married. :) It's super exciting! I'm so happy for him! :D At any rate, because I'm in the wedding and things are getting to be so packed, I will probably not be able to update as much as I'd like, but I will when I can. And it also depends on Mrs. Grayson's schedule as well, to see when she'll be able to edit! **

**Anyways, let's get on with the show! Please don't forget to review! It's the only way I get paid! :P Thank you all so much for being so patient!  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A twinkle in the eye means joy in the heart,<br>and good news makes you feel fit as a fiddle."**_

**- Proverbs 15:30, The Message Translation**

Severus sat at a small table by the fireplace, nursing an iced Firewhiskey in his hand. Most wizards didn't fancy the idea of their Firewhiskey being chilled but he didn't mind. It was just to relax him, anyway, as he already felt way too tense as it was.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't exactly the place in mind when he wanted to speak privately to Castor. The dark and shabby place was always crowded – full of noisy, snooping people that kept a watchful eye on him. However, Castor reassured that no one would eavesdrop on their conversation during The Leaky Cauldron's 'happy hour' – whatever the hell THAT was.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus glanced over his shoulder to see a bright-eyed, smiling face of a young man who was probably no older than twenty four – maybe twenty-six in Muggle years, at the most. He was tall, maybe even his own height, Severus couldn't tell at the moment. His fair hair was parted and combed to the right side of his head while a few stray hairs crossed over his dark eyes. Severus immediately felt uncomfortable when the young man stuck out his hand.

"I'm Healer Isaac Castor – please, call me Isaac."

There's absolutely no way that this… this boy was a Healer.

Disregarding his own shock, Severus took the lad's hand, giving it a firm shake before quickly letting go. Castor took a seat across from Severus, folding his hands before him on the table and giving him a professional smile.

"So, what would the famous Severus Snape need from a St. Mungo's Healer?" he asked kindly.

"I have found myself in a predicament," The dark-haired man elaborated so quietly that Castor had to lean forward to hear him. "I needed to talk to a Healer who wouldn't mind keeping our business…" he paused, thinking of the correct word. "Confidential."

"Of course!" Castor agreed, not at all bothered by the glare that Severus was shooting at him. "To keep it away from the public eye, correct?"

"Yes and no," Severus answered honestly. "This is an extremely personal issue and I did not want word to get around about it – whether to someone I don't know or to those who do know me. And I most surely do not want my face on the front of the Daily Prophet again."

Castor shrugged off his jacket. "I don't blame you," he tossed his jacket on his seat behind him. "Everything in the media is so twisted and manipulated that one can't truly decide what's right and wrong until they get the correct information from the right person."

"Exactly."

"So, how can I assist you, Professor?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Merlin, did he have to say it aloud? His eyes found his Firewhiskey and he resisted the urge to fidget with it. "I find myself… magically bonded."

"To a person?"

Severus nodded stiffly. However, this didn't seem to faze Castor's happy demeanor in the least.

"That is what you wanted to meet in private about?" Castor chuckled and Severus found himself angered at Castor's light attitude. "Professor, wizards and witches get magically bound to objects and to other people all of the time. It's not an uncommon dilemma and it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

Severus felt a cold sneer spread over his lips.

"What about the Life-Debt bond?"

Castor's professional posture and smile quickly faded away, replaced with a pale face and wide eyes. It was now his turn to be uncomfortable as he leaned forward towards Severus – an odd look of urgency on his features.

"The Life-Debt bond?" he repeated, his voice just as quiet as Severus'. "Are you… are you _certain_, Professor?"

"Yes."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

Severus felt his eyebrow raise and his irritation spike.

"How many more times would you like me to say 'yes' before you believe me, Castor?" he hissed under his breath. "Yes, against my own knowledge, a Life-Debt bond was formed between someone else and I."

"H-how?" Castor asked softly. "What happened?"

Severus threw him a knowing look, and Castor threw his hands up.

"Alright, I know how it happens but… what happened, exactly?"

"You read the paper, do you not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you must know all about the person who saved my life."

"She's that girl who helped stop the Dark Lord," Castor nodded. "What was her name, again?"

"Granger," Severus replied. "Hermione Granger. She's a former student of mine and best friend to the Potter boy."

Castor's mouth gaped for a moment.

"You're now bonded to-," Castor clasped a hand over his own mouth; as if what he was about to say was forbidden. "Merlin! H-how long has it been, Professor? Since you two… um, have been bonded?"

"Nearly five years." The Slytherin replied quietly.

When Severus glanced up at the young Healer again, he looked completely blown away. Before, he was grinning like a confidant fool and hunched over quietly, leaning in with interest. Now, he sat back in his chair with his eyes wide like a madman. He raised his hand to his head, messing his hair.

"Well, blimey, Professor!" Castor gasped. "When did you discover it?"

"Nearly two weeks ago," Severus replied. "However, I've been feeling the effects of the bond for a few months now."

It was then that Castor grabbed a quill and a small jotter of parchment and began to take notes at a fast pace. He began to ask questions, such as what the effects of the bond were, when they occurred, and how long they had been stirring. Severus was hesitant, of course, but he gave the Healer the information that he claimed he needed.

As the young man scribbled away, Severus glanced around him. No one was listening to their conversation, of course, but he had to make sure. He honestly couldn't help it and after living a life full of secrecy and trying the best he could to survive based around mysteries, who could blame him for being on-edge?

"Professor?"

Severus looked at Castor, who was now staring up and him. He had also stopped writing and was twisting the quill between his fingers.

"Would you mind, erm… holding out your hands?"

Severus blinked. Why would Castor need his hands?

"Why?"

Castor now set aside his jotter and quill and held out his own. "I need to see something."

"See what?" Severus demanded.

Castor tilted his head. "Could you just give me your hands, please?" It sounded less like a request and more like a command. Severus sneered at the man before giving in and reluctantly placing his hands into Castor's. Severus, having little to no physical contact with people, shuddered when Castor's fingers closed around his hands and his eyelids fluttered closed.

"The hell are you doing?" Severus hissed, glancing around him once more to make sure that no one was looking at them. He didn't want anyone to think that they were… together.

"I'm looking to see how long you've been bonded approximately," Castor replied, his eyes remaining closed. "And I'm testing your magic…"

"What the bloody hell for?"

"To see how long you have to live with this bond," Castor responded, his eyes now flashing up at the Potions master. "The Life-Debt bond isn't a forgiving one if you neglect it for too long, Professor, and it _has_ been neglected for quite some time. I'm trying to determine how much time you have before..." it was Castor's turn to hesitate this time. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose."

Severus felt his heart pick up pace at Castor's attitude change.

"And by looking at my magic, what…" his voice suddenly lost, he cleared his throat. "What do you think?"

"I believe you have…" Castor looked extremely focused as he suddenly dug his thumbs into Severus' palms. "You have…"

Severus didn't know how much longer he could wait. How much longer did he have before he would die, or slowly lose his mind? Or worse, how much longer did he have before his magic would leave him, reducing him to a worthless squib? How would he work and support himself? How much longer did he have…?

It seemed like hours passed before Castor finally discharged Severus' hands and he released a deep breath. Castor looked rather relieved as he lightly slapped the table.

"You're fine for right now, Professor," Castor said with a big smile, color now emerging back in his face. "As far as I can tell by your magic, you've got at least a year and a half to two years to take care of the Life-Debt bond before it starts to take a nasty toll on you."

Severus felt like he could breathe again. While a year and a half wasn't truly a lot of time, it was enough time for him. He would have enough to straighten out everything and anything that he needed with Granger. He would find a way to sever this bond…

"And, er, Granger was it?" Castor asked.

Severus nodded stiffly.

"How close in contact are you with her?"

"She was in London for quite some time. She just recently got a teaching position at Hogwarts and she will be moving into the castle in about a month and a half."

Castor's smile widened. "This is perfect!" he said, clasping his hands together.

Severus felt bewildered at Castor's words. "What is 'perfect', Castor?"

"You'll be closer to Granger, right? Since you'll be teaching together?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how this helps my situation-,"

"Professor!" The Healer exclaimed, laughing all the while. "Now you'll have more of a chance of getting her to come to a meeting and we can perform the ritual."

Severus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Castor, but that will not happen…"

Castor's excited expression diminished at Severus' words.

"I don't understand…" he said quietly. "You… you _need_ to get the bond removed, Professor. This isn't something you should be screwing around with, if you understand what I'm saying. Your magic and even your life could be at risk! And the best way to do so would be for you to grab Granger, come to St. Mungo's, and get this bond removed."

"No, I understand…" Severus agreed. "It's just…"

Granger is clueless of the bond as far as he knew, but he couldn't tell her right away. The tingling in his spine and neck magnified as he remembered seeing her at the ceremony with the other professors. She was so delighted that she was going to be teaching and from what he heard from Filius was that she was doing a superb job of learning at a startling pace.

She was learning her job and loving every minute of it.

He just… couldn't take that away from her.

"She saved my life, Castor," he said at last. "And she wants to teach. If I were to approach her with this, I would only frighten her away. I… I just need some time. I owe her that much."

"If you took the time to explain it to her, then she'd understand perfectly."

"I cannot risk severing the bond yet."

"Well, then, Professor," Castor's irritation was slowly coming out in his tone and Severus could tell that he was having a hard time being professional. The young Healer now crossed his arms over his chest and an exasperated façade as he looked up at the Potions master. "What are you thinking of doing, then?"

"I will do what I can to compensate Granger for her assistance in the meantime." Severus answered firmly. "I will get her to trust me. I will get closer to Granger and assist her in anything that she needs, and if I do enough of it, only then will we both get free of this. I hope to pay retribution; and informing Granger of the bond will be my last alternative, and it will continue to be my last resort unless anything changes."

"I hate to say this, Professor, but you don't have a whole lot of time." Castor admitted with a sad smile. "If you're trying to give her some sort of luxury or make her comfortable, that shouldn't be your priority at the moment."

"It will be until I can find a way to dissolve the bond without Healer's methods."

"Professor, if you explained to Granger the situation you were in, I'm sure she'd be more than reasonable-,"

"I will _not_ risk damaging Granger's magic after all that she had done for me," Severus' voice was severely low now, his anger boiling his blood at an alarming rate. His hands spread out on the table as he pushed, rising to his feet. His midnight tresses covered his face but he was sure that Castor could see his eyes, scorching and powerful. "Even at the expense of my own life, that is something I will not do, so do_ not_ ask it of me again."

With that said, Severus stood up from the table and left Castor speechless.

* * *

><p>"Excellent work today, Hermione!" Filius exclaimed, a wide smile on his stout face. "Just to think – in just one more week, you'll be teaching!"<p>

The witch glanced down at her professor, her smile wide as ever. "Filius, I can't wait, I wish I had a time-turner to speed up to September!"

The midget professor laughed at her comment and shook his head as he carried on with another one of their lessons.

She could hardly believe it herself. It just seemed like yesterday when Filius began to tutor her teaching lessons. Days turned into weeks and just a few weeks turned into almost two months. And before Hermione could blink, it was August 23rd. Hour upon hour, day after day, her training was almost complete and she would be teaching in a little under a week.

Although the lessons were quite a simple feat in themselves, she couldn't get excitement out of her system. She couldn't wait for the first day – to see all of the adorable, gawking first- years get Sorted into their Houses, getting to know all of the other Years and building friendships, watching Quidditch games again – she couldn't help but feel enthusiastic. Only this time, she would be teaching and assisting them in whatever they needed.

"I think that's it for today, Hermione," Filius said, looking up at her. "Do you think you got it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think I've got it, thanks." She replied politely as she slipped her wand into her pocket.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day, Hermione?" The wizard asked as he Summoned his outer robe from his desk and put away his wand.

Hermione leaned against one of the tables. "Well, I'm actually going to move in to the Head of Gryffindor House after we're done here – get it all ready for when I move in tomorrow. Maybe set up the classroom for next week and get some last-minute supplies from Diagon Alley."

Filius looked discouraged at her reply. "Well, I would encourage you to get some rest before next week, Hermione." Filius replied as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Because you won't have any time to rest after the first of September."

_I know – I only get this lecture from Ginny five times a day,_ Hermione thought sarcastically. "Alright, Filius." She agreed anyway, knowing that there really was no sense in arguing. She left the classroom quickly – sending a glance and a wave over her shoulder as she strolled towards the front of the castle in a mood that almost had her skipping.

She had requested Minerva have her boxes loaded and brought to the castle and she would take it from there. Minerva already asked if she had requested help and that she would send some House-Elves but Hermione downright refused. She may not have worked at that horrid job any longer, but her views on the House-Elves didn't change.

When she reached the pile of boxes that were stacked perfectly where she had requested – just by the front entrance. She carried a large one as she Summoned the rest. They floated behind her as she strolled to her new quarters, bouncing with her pace as if they followed each step she took.

Her mind was on other things such as teaching and organizing that when she turned a sharp corner she didn't see that someone else was on the other side.

"Oof!"

The impact was not hard – like a wall – but rather sturdy and her box slipped from her hands. The box fell to the ground and the box's lid fell open, spilling it's numerous contents all over the tile.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath as she brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Sorry about that-,"

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione immediately leapt away, realizing who she had bumped into. No one else here still referred to her by her last name.

"Sorry, Professor!" she said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "I didn't see you coming!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Obviously." He said quietly, his black eyes observing the mess before him. "What are you doing…?" he glanced over her shoulder. "Besides making a mess all along the corridor?"

Hermione's lips pursed as she fought the instinct to lash out at him.

"Well, I was taking my things to my new quarters," she answered as she slumped on her knees to the floor and began to pick up her scattered belongings – most of them minor things like her scarves, gloves, a few desk accessories such as quills and ink bottles. "Until I ran into an overgrown bat in the hallway and he knocked my things all over the floor."

"Your mess is hardly my fault, Ms. Granger." Snape's voice from above barked at her.

Hermione felt her cheeks flaming with anger as she proceeded to snatch up her things. What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? She thought everything was fine between them! She could only assume that he was still angry with her from a few weeks ago. Fine, she could play this game too. She huffed angrily as she continued to pick up her things and throw them into the box. She didn't comment or retort, instead biting her lip and fuming in the silence. Snape seemed to neglect speech as well, but neither did he leave since she didn't hear his footsteps.

She was about to reach for her scarf when a pale hand with long, spidery fingers clenched over it, making her jolt and look up. Snape – dignified, prideful Potions master – was crouched down on the dirty, corridor floor, picking up her spilled things.

"However, I never said I was not inclined to assist you." He finished quietly. The witch watched, astonished, as Snape picked up a few more things and placed them in the box. He refused to look at her, she noticed that his eyes were strangely fixed on the things he was gathering, and he didn't exactly look happy at what he was doing.

But Hermione knew right then that he was at least trying – in his own stubborn, indignant way.

"Would you object it?"

"Object what?" Hermione asked.

Hermione felt surprised when the corners of Snape's lips twitched. "You weren't listening, were you?" he asked, apparently amused by her. He spoke again before she could answer: "I had just asked if you need any help moving your things to your quarters?"

Hermione felt as if she had been hexed. Was he… really asking if he could help her?

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded. She watched wordlessly as Snape picked up the box and began to walk down the corridor, his black cloak swishing behind him like smoke. Hermione picked herself up and quickly hurried after him, although by the time she caught up to him, she really had nothing to say. She was still amazed by recent actions.

What on earth was this world coming to – Snape apologizing, and then thanking her, and now he was offering to help her move? If she were in the exact same position just a few short years ago, he would have scoffed at her misfortunes, openly mocked her, and stalked away as if nothing had happened.

Maybe… maybe this was the new Snape. Maybe Snape's days of tormenting people, cutting them down with harsh words and cruel actions were over. She couldn't assume this, though, because only time would be able to tell from here on out.

They reached her quarters in a comfortable silence. She muttered her new password '_suchen sie weisheit wie ein schatz' _at two large, mahogany double doors. The doors opened, and she made a mental note to change her password later.

Hermione's new quarters reminded her of a one-bedroom Muggle apartment, only a bit bigger. Boxes were stacked everywhere, of course, but Hermione didn't mind that at the moment. For as long as Hogwarts would have her, this room was hers – all hers.

The living room held a large fireplace with a high mantle, a red sofa placed in front of it with two small tables on each side of the sofa. A large coffee table sat in front of the sofa with a small bowl of mixed chocolates and toffees – courtesy of Minerva. Behind the sofa was a large bookshelf with four smaller boxes labeled "books" stacked by it, which Hermione was rather eager to get those unpacked and sorted first. By the small kitchen, there was a dining room with a table big enough for two with a fine China tea set on it – probably another courtesy of Minerva.

"A German phrase?" Snape inquired after a moment of observing the room.

"A proverb, actually. It seemed like a good idea," Hermione explained shortly as she pointed to her nearby coffee table. "It's German in case students decide they want to break in. Just place it there." She motioned.

Snape did as he was told. Hermione watched his black eyes as he looked around the room, taking in her dwelling place. Hermione rested her elbows on the box and let her eyes wander as well.

"It's not entirely decorated," Snape stated.

Hermione chuckled at his comment, understanding what he meant.

"I thought at first when Minerva said I'd be getting the Head of Gryffindor House quarters that she was going to be sending me into an extravagant room of fiery gold and scarlet," Hermione explained.

But there wasn't anything like that. The floors were bamboo and the walls painted a light brown. There was a painting of the Gryffindor emblem above the fireplace – similar to the one in Snape's office – and two gold and red striped rugs - by the door, in front of the sofa, and one in her bedroom – and the China set was of the same colors as well. Oh – and her bed had a Gryffindor comforter on it. Other than those things, it looked pretty normal.

She used '_Accio!_' and the other boxes followed her in, and she sorted them according to the black labels on their sides. She looked at Snape, who was watching her silently.

"Er, yes?"

"Do you need assistance?"

Hermione shook her head and held up her hand. "No, no thanks. You've done enough already, Professor."

She half-hoped that he would leave but he remained standing by the coffee table, unmoving.

"I insist." Came his monotone reply.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I, er, prefer to do it the Muggle way. Y'know, the old-fashioned way."

Snape appeared unaffected by this statement. And when he raised his eyebrow once more, she huffed and pointed to a random box.

"Just… begin emptying that one."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you ask the House-Elves for assistance?" Severus asked offhandedly as he began to sort Granger's books on the coffee table alphabetically. He noticed that she had a wide range of very informative books –<em> High-Class Arithmancy, Challenging Charms and Spells, Superior Potions <em>– that were stacked in her box that read "Entertainment". He didn't know if he should feel impressed or disturbed; maybe a bit of both.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to help me," Granger responded with a cheeky grin as she unloaded another box in her small kitchen much similar to his. "You can leave if you want."

_One moment she is angry with me, the next she is smiling at me like she is having the time of her life. _Severus thought to himself. _You are a very strange girl, Granger. _

"You misunderstand. That was not the purpose of my question," Severus replied, ignoring her sass. He noticed a few things through the bond now that he was with her for an extended period of time. He realized that the tingling in his spine, neck and spine had decreased to a minimum humming that was barely noticeable unless there was silence, which around Granger, there was none.

While he got a bit of relief from this, he noticed that the bond was affected strangely through small things. For example, when she smile or laughed, the bond did some odd sensation on his stomach, knotting it as if he had tension. He thought it odd, but gave it little to no thought, blaming it all on the bond. He would ask Castor on this strange affect later.

"The House-Elves are here for reasons such as these." Severus continued. "You will even get one assigned to care to you."

A strange expression crossed over Granger's face at his words – as if she'd tasted or smelled something awful. He wondered what on earth she was making a face like that for. As her cringe faded, she shook her head and her smile returned. "If Harry or Ron had asked that question, they'd get a nice book slammed on their heads."

Ah, Potter and Weasley. It surprised him that she was still friends with those airheaded fools.

"Why damage good reading material?" Severus asked and was even more surprised when Granger laughed. He wasn't attempting at a joke but he was pleased that Granger enjoyed it.

"Well, you probably don't know my previous line of work so I won't take any offense to those House-Elf comments…" Her brown eyes sparkled. "Yet."

Severus sat the two books he was holding aside and looked up at her, giving her his undivided attention. "Enlighten me."

Granger rolled her eyes with a wide smile as she placed her last two mugs inside a cabinet above her sink. Turning back to him, she jumped on her counter-top and faced him, crossing her legs and leaning forward on her elbows. A strange relaxing position for a soon-to-be professional teacher.

"I worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Ah. Well, that explained everything. Severus leaned back against the sofa as Granger began to rant on about her former job. She explained how she had worked for days upon weeks and months upon years to get a higher position to be an active advocate for mistreated and abused magical creatures. As she went on and on, Severus couldn't help but notice some details.

He noticed that when she talked about her prior job, how passion literally fired up on her eyes. Her eyes went from apprehensive and a bit amused to being suddenly zealous and chatting and smiling like she were discussing a famous band or a suitor of hers.

When she was his student, she was this ardent and anxious about learning and absorbing information. And no matter how annoying it could be, he had always secretly admired that about her. She was not like normal girls her age that were only concerned about clothing and boys, but she actually wanted to spend hours reading and researching instead of attending a Quidditch game or reading a _Witch Weekly_ magazine.

And now, he sat before Granger nearly five years later and she was still just as passionate about working hard and putting knowledge to use. It was very rare to see that in someone in her age and in fact, it was quite enjoyable to hear her talk about it. Or, at least, it was much more enjoyable than his other experiences he had in the past with young women her age.

"I'm curious, then, as to why you left." Severus inquired when she finished – or at least, when she paused to take a breath. "If it was your passion and you treasured it as much as you did, why did you leave?"

"It wasn't what I wanted," Granger replied, her eyes saddening. "I worked as hard as I could so I could work _with_ the creatures. My boss didn't promote me to Field work because I'm a mu – er, Muggle-born."

Even she was used to the more derogatory term.

Severus felt his stomach twist with resentment as this new information. He wanted to find Granger's boss – wherever the hell he was – and wring his neck. Blood equality was a law in the Wizarding world; however, it still sickened him when he heard that someone was being treated unfairly because of nothing else other than their blood. Then again, he knew he had no right to be angry whatsoever. He had passed judgment on both half-bloods and Muggle-born witches and wizards for a good portion of his life. That was… until Lily…

"So that's why I don't agree with House-Elf servitude or anything like it," Granger cut off his thoughts, which he was thankful for. "Until Hogwarts House-Elves get some sort of salary or some sort of fair treatment, I won't ask them for something that I can do myself. I was raised in a Muggle home before, so I know how to work like one."

Although Granger seemed right in some areas, she seemed quite naïve about the rest of the facts. Didn't she know that House-Elves owed their lives to magic-folk? She didn't understand the underlined history of House-Elves working for free in Hogwarts.

Deciding that was a discussion for another time, Severus returned to sorting out her books.

"Anyway, I've always considered teaching anyhow!" Granger said with another fresh smile and he watched as she jumped off the counter and resumed working. "It was just odd that at the same time I was considering quitting that Minerva's old job kinda just came my way."

"Yes, odd…" Severus agreed blankly as he crossed over to the bookshelf. As he absentmindedly summoned the books and placed them alphabetically on the shelves, the only thing he considered 'odd' was the thought that the bond was making his neck heat up when Hermione smiled at him...

* * *

><p>"It looks brilliant!" Hermione said with a smile as she looked around and admired their work. Everything with the exception of her bedroom was all set up and in perfect order. Her small decorations on the mantle, all her books, table clothes, and all her dishes were set up perfectly. If she had done it herself, it would have taken her twice the time.<p>

"Hn," Snape agreed – she guessed – as he looked at her. "Is it to your satisfaction?"

"'Is it to my satisfaction'?" Hermione echoed, grinning. "Of course it is. It would have taken me forever if I was doing it by myself. Thanks so much for helping me out."

"Of course," Snape glanced at the clock he had recently hung for her and he crossed to the door. "I have spent more time than I first calculated."

"Alright." Hermione beat him to the portal. As she opened it for him, she stood there for a moment and rested her hip against the door. She didn't quite know what to say, but "goodbye" and "see you later" weren't the first on her list. She would never admit it out loud of course, but she had enjoyed Snape's company. Still an asshole in personality, as she had expected, but she guessed that his character was deeper than she had first perceived. She didn't want him to leave…

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile. Snape paused, looking at her peculiarly, and she added. "Y'know – for helping me set up in here."

"I…" Snape paused. She watched him as he shifted his feet. His black orbs found sudden interest in the door and she hoped she didn't make him feel uncomfortable. "Unfortunately already have things I must attend to. Students will arrive in less than a week and I still have to prepare a few more things for their lessons."

Hermione was ready for him to reject her proposal but she wasn't ready to feel the disappointment.

"Oh," she said, sounding just as deflated as she felt. "Well, that's alright. I should go visit Ginny anyway. Grab a few more things from the apartment. See if there's anything else I forgot."

"Alright." Snape answered but stayed unmoving at the door.

Huh. It looked like he didn't want their time to end any more than she did. She had to smile at the thought. Since when was spending time with Snape enjoyable?

"So, thanks again, Professor." She said, smiling up at him once again. "I really do appreciate your help. And it was nice to have someone there to have good conversation with."

Snape looked at her again this time; Hermione noticed a certain softness that she had never seen before. "Severus."

Hermione blinked, confused. "Pardon?" she asked.

Snape tilted his head. "Is your hearing impaired, Granger? Since you are no longer my student and I am no longer your professor, it would be inappropriate to address me as such." He clarified. "You can call me by my first name."

"Severus… severe…" Hermione grinned at this. "It suits you."

The dark-haired man's eyebrow rose up.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek."

Before Hermione could stop herself, her mouth fell open and she stared up at the Potions master in shock. Of course, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, you're not my professor anymore, so you can't take ten House points away from me – especially during the summertime!"

"Fine, then." A smirk tugged at his thin lips. "Twenty points."

Hermione laughed hard, her brown curls bouncing around her face as she shook her head. "You're impossible, Severus!"

"And you, Miss. Granger, are intolerable." Snape replied although Hermione was sure that he wasn't angry.

Snape said nothing more as he gave a small nod and walked out the door. Before Hermione could think it through, she leaned out her doorway. "Hey! You can call me by my first name, too if you want!" she called.

Snape paused and glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his lips. "I doubt that you'd like me to call you 'The Insufferable Know-it-All' in front of all your peers and students, Ms. Granger."

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was satisfactory! Sorry it took me so long! Lots of stuff going on but I hope I can get back on track soon! :D Weeeeee! <strong>

**Before I forget – Spring Break is going to be between here and in the next few weeks and I want all of my readers to BE SAFE! I'm not telling you to not have fun, however, I want all of you to be safe and to be smart here in the next few weeks! This means when you drink, have good buddies around you to have your back and have a designated driver planned OR call a cab. If you're going on a trip, don't tell a stranger where you're staying, and always lock your doors and windows at night. And yes, if you're gonna be wild and be having sex (which I don't recommend until you're married), use protection on BOTH ends – use both birth control AND condoms! Don't be stupid – bad things happen to good people and yes, they can happen to YOU. So be safe for your Spring Break, got it? Good. :P **

****Edit 3/21: I have had ten Story Alerts in the past 24 hours, which is great and I love it, but only 3 reviews. While I'm extremely flattered that people want to read _Relentless_, for those of you who aren't reviewing, please understand that there ARE some people out there who don't just want reviews so that more people will read their work. I want to know what you think and how you're liking the story, or how you're not liking the story, etc. It's very discouraging for me as a writer who sees my inbox FULL of Story Alerts and there are only a few small reviews with minimal feedback.  
><strong>**

****~Don't get me wrong - I am VERY thankful for those reviews and for those who read who are reviewing for every chapter (you know who you are, so thank you so very much) and I know it may take more time to review, but I do want to know you newer readers and what you're thinking. Please just take a few minutes and review. If you have enough time to read all of my story in one sitting and add _Relentless_ to your Story Alert, then you have enough time to review. I feel really selfish for asking this, but... that's how I roll. :)  
><strong>**

**Click the little blue button down there and make my day. ;) **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: Midnight show of **_**Hunger Games**_** in less than two days. CAN'T WAIT! **


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hello to all my faithful readers :) **

**I just wanted to say thank you all for sticking with this story :) It has meant so much to me that each and every one of you have stuck through this fic for so long and it's gotten to be quite a popular one, if I say so myself. :) **

**Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I will no longer be continuing this story - due to work, ministry, lack of time, and everything else nowadays. I find it very hard to write nowadays and I think it'll be a lot easier if I just throw in the towel now instead of spewing out crap that no one wants to read and that my readers don't deserve. I do hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, and I hope that you'll find some of my later works to be much more enjoyable instead. :( **

**Also, before I forget... **

**April Fool's **

**:P **

**Gotchya, didn't I? **

**Yes, now you can breathe, calm down, and send hate reviews/messages because I was _just kidding_. I haven't been able to pull an April Fool's joke for the past couple of years and I didn't do it all day, so I thought I'd be evil and do the worst thing imaginable. I hope you can forgive me, but I couldn't help myself! XD I wouldn't give up on this story after all the work I've put into it and all the ideas that are making my brain explode! ^_^ **

**Now, all the joking aside, now onto a more serious (non-joking) matter and the REAL reason for this announcement. My laptop which has contained all of my writing of this story on it has caught a nasty virus and has been with my friend Dan (computer-whiz-fixer-guy) for the past week. I was going to upload the next chapter for this fic as well as my other fics, but when it caught the virus, I was unable to upload it to fanfiction. Sooo... bottom line is, until I get my laptop back, I won't be able to upload anything. I'm just borrowing my dad's for the time being. I hope I'll get it back this week, and when I do, expect a chapter update. ;) **

**Thank you all so much for your patience, support, and sometimes tolerance! I hope that it'll all be worthwhile soon enough! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**


	10. Chapter Eight

**OKAY! First of all, I apologize for the delay in this chapter! **

**As you all know, my laptop attained another virus and took quite a while to fix. But other things happened that I wish I had time to explain. Let's just say that I had three deaths and a wedding happen in the course of the past few months. And a new job. So! **

**I appreciate everyone's patience for this chapter and I hope it'll be worth the wait! **

**Much love for Mrs. Grayson, my beta! :) **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And let us consider how to stir up one another to love and good works, <strong>_

_**not neglecting to meet together, as is the habit of some, but encouraging one another…"**_

**- Hebrews 10:24-15, English Standard Version**

"You just have to remember that as much as you do love your own House, there are no playing favorites," Minerva reminded Hermione as they walked aimlessly outside of the castle.

It had become a part of their routine, actually. Minerva had morning obligations and they wouldn't begin Hermione's "House-training" – as she called it – until later in the afternoon. This was fine with her because she wouldn't be done with her lessons with Filius until almost tea time. Although they had gone over most of the important things, Minerva was merely giving Hermione minor pointers on being Head of a House.

Now, the two witches were simply walking and talking outside the castle. The two talked for another hour, going over everything from Hogwarts emergency plans from formal events to House rules. Hermione prepared a mental list of everything required of her as Head of Gryffindor House and with a bit of encouragement from Minerva, she felt confident that she would be adept to do her job and perform it with excellence.

"Points will be deducted when a student's actions are inappropriate and detentions will be given when necessary - your House or not."

"Right," Hermione agreed. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, what about Severus?"

"What about him?" Minerva asked.

"Well, he plays favorites all the time with his own House," Hermione remarked.

Minerva let out a small hoot; Hermione figured it was a laugh.

"That he does," the old witch agreed. "Well, there had been numerous occasions where Severus has abused his power of authority before; however, he has always made legitimate excuses for each occasion, and he was never pressed further."

"He made plenty against Harry, Ron and I and sometimes they were not_ always_ legitimate," Hermione replied bitterly with a frown, recalling many not-fond memories of running into the cold professor; having him sneer, causing them to cower in fear of what cruel things he would do and say to them…

_But that's not Severus anymore,_ Hermione reminded herself, remembering all of the things Severus had done for her when she had first come here. Her heart warmed ever so slightly at the memory of Severus reluctantly leaving her quarters that evening. She was glad they were becoming friends... or, whatever it was that they were becoming.

"But Severus is simply a man who will never change," Minerva's words interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "As tigers do not change their stripes, one person will not change for another."

Hermione felt slightly discouraged by Minerva's words. She thought that in the past few months (or, rather, in the few days that she actually saw and had a conversation with him) that Severus had changed quite a bit. He was kinder and more social – in his own sarcastic, dark, brooding way, she supposed – but she didn't expect him to transform to a life-loving, joyous man by the time she had reappeared into his life.

But he was changing and Hermione was beginning to see it with her very own eyes.

"I don't know, Minerva," Hermione said with a small smile. "I may have to disagree."

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven in the evening when Hermione's head finally hit her pillow. She had just returned to her room after her final Charms lesson and she could not close her eyes, as tired as she was.<p>

She tossed and turned for a good twenty minutes in her new bed before she gave in, knowing that there was no way she was getting any sleep right now now. Her mind was too cluttered to even consider sleep.

She settled for staring aimlessly up at the ceiling with her hands folded on her stomach. With Crookshanks purring deeply beside her, her mind wandered to everything going on.

Everything was hectic in her life but she was used to hectic. If she had to label it, it was the_ good_ kind of hectic, she supposed.

First of all, she and Filius had finished going over the last few complicated Charms before he left the castle for good. It was a bittersweet goodbye for him and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. He had been with Hogwarts for many, many years, and she had always been rather attached to the professor. But even his departure this evening didn't dampen her spirits a bit. She knew that he would keep in touch and she would see him again – maybe ask him to fill in for her from time to time.

The move from her apartment was easy and everything was completely moved into Hogwarts. Ginny had invited Luna Lovegood to rent a room until her and Harry had gotten married and Luna happily agreed to move in within the next few weeks. But that wasn't really the main issue: Ginny had got a private invitation to tea from the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies - a professional Quidditch team representing Holyhead. In his invite, he stated he was impressed with her talents during their championship game and asked Ginny to be their team's new Seeker starting next season. Hermione hadn't seen Ginny this excited since Harry had proposed to her - which she had claimed was the "happiest moment of her life". Now, Hermione might've had to make the two events a tie.

While Harry was fully supportive of Ginny joining the team, that would mean that they'd have to push their wedding to a much further date - at least until next late April or May - when the World Cup training would commence. Harry said he didn't mind postponing the wedding but Molly was completely opposed to the idea of her daughter putting off the wedding until next year. Ginny argued that it was what she wanted to do. The mother and daughter hadn't talked for two weeks.

Third, her search for her parents in Australia was narrowed down to every other Saturday. On top of teaching, being Head of Gryffindor House, planning Ginny's wedding, and trying to make time for Ronald, her weekends would no longer be completely free. It was a tough decision deciding between which of the five things she would have to cut down on but she realized that her parents would still be there every other Saturday waiting for her to find them while the other four obligations could not be put aside.

And finally, tomorrow was August 29th. In almost two days' time, students would be arriving with their Hogwarts robes, their books in their binds, and ready for another year of learning the many wonders of magic. She felt equally nervous as she was excited.

How would she do? She couldn't help but wonder. Would she do well? Would she perform all of her duties with excellence? Would the students respect her?

A sound erupted from the living room and Hermione bolted up.

What the bloody hell was that?

Slipping on her night robe she hurried to her living room, where a green flame was alit in the fireplace. Was someone trying to Floo to her room? Crouching next to the fireplace, Hermione brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey 'Moine."

Hermione almost jumped to her feet.

"R-Ronald?"

"Hey, erm, I know it's late but… can I see you?"

The witch hesitated.

She felt many things upon the subject of seeing Ron. First, surprise. After their fight many weeks before, they hadn't talked much. He was busy with plenty Auror business and she was occupied training for her new teaching position. And when she had met up at the Burrow for dinners, he would not be there. Harry would give some excuse for him as to why he couldn't be there for family dinner.

They hadn't truly had – let alone made – time to sit down and root out the problems in their relationship. And it was almost as if they didn't want to…

She was afraid of another fight. She didn't want it.

Second, she felt confused. Why was he here – of all times – when things were just starting to turn out right? Was he here to start another fight?

The emotional side of her was beseeching her to let him in and to talk with him. He was her boyfriend, after all and she did care for him dearly. And it would only be right and fair to him that she simply gave him as he requested. From the beseeching tone in his voice, it didn't sound like he was asking to pick a fight.

In fact, he sounded quite genuine.

The Gryffindor Princess gave a small smile.

"All right," she said.

Another flash of green light and a tall redhead stood in her fireplace. Hermione rushed forward to brush the soot from his hair and adjust his robes once the green flames died down.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Of course."

His tired eyes observed her clothing. "Did you… er, did I wake you?"

"No. I was awake."

"Oh… did you just get back from Australia?"

"No, not tonight." She smiled.

"Oh," he said quietly, his eyebrows creased. "Erm, any new leads on your parents' whereabouts?"

Hermione smile became a saddened one. Regardless of their fights, Ron was still her boyfriend and she cared for him very deeply – regardless of any fights they had in the past. She had to give him the benefit of a doubt. She couldn't afford not to…

"No, not yet." She replied honestly. "And how are you?"

Ron let out a large breath and Hermione studied him carefully.

Ronald was an Auror, and she knew that Auror's business was always taxing and stressful. In fact, she might say that he looked as if he would sink to the floor at any given moment from exhaustion. "Busy," he replied as he walked over to her sofa and practically slumped down into the cushions. "I know we haven't had time to… y'know, talk."

"Nope – not at all," she replied as she sat next to him. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to be here," The redhead replied with his eyes locked on the flames in the fireplace. "I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend and… I know that we've both been busy, but I want to be better for you." His eyes met hers, but they quickly dropped to the sofa. "Bloody hell, I'm not good at this…"

Hermione felt her heart soften greatly towards Ron. "You have faith in us, right?"

"You know I do, Hermione…" Ron said quietly.

"Then…" she reached over and took his hand in hers. His hand was warm and a bit sweaty – was he nervous about something? Or just a bit too warm? "Let's try and make more time for each other. We've been together for _five _years, Ronald. We can't let a few fights determine our relationship."

Ron gave a shallow laugh. "Hermione… we've been fighting ever since we first met – almost ten years ago. 'A few fights' is an underestimation."

"Yes - and recently, it's just been getting worse." Hermione's words were serious and Ron stopped laughing. Her grip tightened on his hand, squeezing reassuringly. "So… we just have to make time for each other," she said and he looked up at her. She tilted her head and smiled. "Sure, it'll be hard with our work schedules but… we can make it work, Ronald. We have for the past five years."

Ron's expression changed again but Hermione couldn't quite exactly decipher what it was.

"… You're a great girl, 'Mione. One of the best I've ever known." Ron looked down at their hands. "I just… I don't want to mess us up over something stupid..."

"Hey, it takes two to tango."

Ron blinked and he sent her a bewildered expression. "Are you off your rocker, Hermione? I've never tangoed in my life!"

"It's just a Muggle expression, Ronald," Hermione said, waving her hand with a smile. She wondered how many more Muggle phrases she could confuse others with before people could understand what she was saying. "At any rate, we _can_ make it work, Ronald. We just have to try a bit harder. We'll have to make time, and be more intentional with our dating."

Ron didn't say anything else. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and their conversation for the night was left to cuddling on her couch in front of the warm fire. As Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder, she noted small things in Ronald's behavior that were quite, well, out of character.

She pushed them aside. She would worry about those things later.

For now, she would sit here with the person she cared for the most.

* * *

><p>Her training was complete. Although slightly nervous, Hermione Jean Granger felt quite confident that she was ready to take on the world. All her hours of relearning and premastering everything she had learned in her youth were finally perfected. She felt more than confident – she felt ready.<p>

It was mid-afternoon and she sat quietly with Neville in the library, an advanced copy of _Perfected Spells & Incantations _buried in her face. Although she practically knew this book backwards, she couldn't find it in her to sit back and wait for the semester to start. She wanted to make sure that her first day of starting out would be beyond excellence; she wanted it to be perfect.

She skimmed the book rather than read it, her brown orbs taking in anything that she feared that she may have missed or overlooked. She and Neville made small talk as they read their books, throwing a random comment here and there.

He then made a comment about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Professor Doddle is an excellent Auror," Neville commented absentmindedly with his nose in a Herbology book. "He's very talented and he likes the students. He'll be a good professor for the students."

Hermione scoffed slightly. "Yes, until he quits."

"He won't quit."

"All the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors quit, Neville. They really only last at LEAST a year before they cave and they quit."

"Well, now that Voldemort's gone, he probably has more of a chance of keeping his position."

Hermione looked up from the she was reading, her eyes wide at Neville. "Wait, I thought all of that talk of that class being jinxed was pure rubbish!"

"Well, a lot of the silly things were pure rubbish, but the job being hexed wasn't rubbish," Neville replied distractedly. "It wasn't until Voldemort finally died that the hex was finally lifted from the job." He finally looked up. "I thought you knew…?"

The witch sat with her back against the wall, absorbing this information. Voldemort had been dead for nearly five years. So if the hex was lifted, then why…?

Hermione bookmarked her book, excused herself, and she quickly left the library in search for a certain Potions master. She didn't know his routine quite yet, but she had a very strong idea of where he would be. Usually she didn't like the idea of prying into his business out of fear that he would shut her down or throw it back in her face, but this was one question she longed to have an answer for.

Her legs carried her to Severus' classroom quickly, where she found the door wide open and found him sorting the jars all along the walls.

"Why didn't you apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" she asked loudly as soon as she entered the classroom.

Severus stood on the far right wall of the room sorting jars when she had entered. He jolted at Hermione's loud entrance. His head came up quickly and his wide, dark eyes met hers.

"Merlin's balls, Ms. Granger! Don't you ever knock?!" he demanded harshly as he turned back to sort the jars.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was unusual to see Severus caught off guard like that. In all her years she had known of Severus Snape, she had known him for always knowing things, especially when others were coming. She knew that he had a very keen sense of hearing, so it was very strange for her to surprise him like that.

"Severus, I thought we were past formalities."

Severus gazed at her quizzically. "You would like me to address you by your first name?"

"Of course."

"It is… odd for me to address my former student with such familiarity."

"Please?"

The dark-haired man gave a sigh. "Very well… _Hermione_."

And although it would have bothered most people, it didn't bother Hermione in the least that he was comfortable with calling her by her first name already. It was probably normal – between colleagues and such – but she thought that it would have taken some time before he could trust her – and perhaps himself –enough to address her with such familiarity. He seemed to ignore her question but Hermione didn't mind.

She was glad that his walls were coming down.

Instead of replying right away, she sat against one of the long tables and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat there for a moment, simply watching him work and jot notes in his floating notepad. She remained quietly observing him until he finally looked at her again.

"Is there something you require, Hermione?"

"Well, I was curious, since the position was already going to be open this year, why didn't you jump for it?" Hermione asked again. "You've wanted that job long before I even began my first year here."

Hermione watched Severus as he continued sorting the jars, jotting an occasional magical on a mid-air pad. It was odd considering that perfectionist Severus Snape had always planned ahead of time and usually had his preparations for the new semester complete within the first few weeks of summer. Classes were two days away and here he was, doing last-minute duties such as counting jars. He must have been really behind, she noticed. It was quite an unusual sight, as Professor Severus Snape was known for always being punctual and well-prepared.

"I did," Severus answered after a moment. "Although, as fate would have it, I was unable to accept the position."

Hermione felt confused. "Why?" she asked. When Severus looked at her with a look for clarification, she said, "Well, you seem the most qualified person for the job. So I'm just confused as to why you couldn't do it."

The Potions master paused.

"There is a popular Muggle phrase for situations like these: 'shit happens'." came Severus' reply, although Hermione could see that he appeared less tense after her compliment. "And because shit happens, I was unable to fulfill the position. The position is now given to… _someone else."_

_Blimey! He seems rather bitter about it, too… _

"Oh…" Hermione felt rather disappointed. She had hoped that after all that Severus had done – for Harry, for Dumbledore, and for practically everyone else in the world – that he would have finally had the position he desired after all these years. And yet here he was – almost twenty-three years later – in the same teaching position he always had, not the one he wanted.

"Well, that's a shame…"

"I plan on retiring at the end of this year," Severus stated. "I do _not_ plan on teaching senseless first-years how to avoid potion explosions or melting cauldrons for the rest of my life."

Although this was not old news to Hermione, the thought of Severus leaving Hogwarts was rather depressing. She was just starting to get used to his personality – however snide and rude it was – and she enjoyed their conversations, however brief they were. It wouldn't be the same without him around.

"Do you…" she paused, wondering if this was the wrong time to ask. Biting her lip, she asked anyway. "Do you hate your job, Severus?"

"I would not call it 'hate'," the dark-haired man replied without any sort of uncertainty. "However, after you do the job for a quarter of a century, you tend to grow weary of it. Repeating the same lessons and recreating the same perfected potions for such a long period of time with a bunch of mindless, lazy dunderheads is such a bother. "

"Well, what do you want to do, then?"

Severus remained unmoving for a time, and then he looked at her once again. His dark eyes studied her and his face showed no expression but she could tell that he was amused. "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess not." She almost took his snide remark as her cue to leave and she leaned away from the desk when he spoke again.

"There are many things I wish to do." She heard him say and she froze where she stood. His back was turned to her, of course, and he continued organizing as if she weren't there any longer. She tried to read his facial expressions but his curtain of raven locks hid any chance of seeing any.

"Although I have done this job for far too long… now that I am faced with this question, I realize that I do _enjoy_ potion-making. It is something I have done for so long and I have found enjoyment and peace in creating them – when I am alone, of course, and not teaching them. It gives me the tranquility I lack and some sort of gratification I need. I… I cannot imagine myself doing anything else for a living."

Hermione listened carefully and watched as Severus casually jotted down a note. Hermione still couldn't see his face but she noticed that his formality in his voice dropped – just slightly, barely noticeable, but it still fell. She thought that that was his final answer, but he only continued.

"If I were to, I'd open up my own apothecary and research lab… I would make my own brand of potions or enhance potions that can be perfected." His working movements paused and he stood still. "It is _truly_ an art – potion-making is - and there are so many things that can be improved through potion-making. For example: the Wolfsbane potion - that particular potion once began when aconite was discovered and was used by the great wizard John William Leopold II as a numbing and paralysis potion. It was, of course, modified since then, however it -," he halted and Hermione watched his shoulders stiffen.

He suddenly stood and his quill stopped writing.

"I apologize," he mumbled formally.

"Wait," Hermione's head jerked up. "You're sorry? For what?"

"It seems I have picked up your juvenile habit of rambling," Severus replied, a sudden brooding aura surrounding him like smoke. "It's a rather tedious thing to listen to…"

"It's _not_ boring!" Hermione declared maybe a bit too loud because it caught Severus' attention. His head spun to look at her with wide eyes and much like when she first entered the room; it appeared that she had caught him by surprise. Either that, or he thought she was going mad. She bit her lip, fighting the instinct to strike herself on the head for yelling like that. "Well, it's not! I mean, I like potions."

_Well! That's a real genius thing to say, stupid! Foolish girl, Hermione! _

Severus said nothing – he simply stared at her with a look she couldn't describe. Her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I mean, if you like it, then you should talk about it. Potions are their own category of art, and there are always ways to perfect a potion so… if that's what you love to do, you should go for it, right?"

Severus stared at her for a long time. His blank expression remained unchanged and Hermione was sure that her face was red. Here she was trying to have a normal chat with the man and she couldn't even do that without sputtering and mumbling about like a dunderhead. What would he think of her now? Would he think that she was a complete fool? She wouldn't blame him if she did think that way…

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped up at her name being called. "Yes?"

Severus' expression was different now. His eyes appeared somewhat relaxed and his lips curved upward in a half-smile.

"I asked you if you were finished with your training."

"Ah! Yes! I am!"

"And you are prepared to perform your duties?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied with much more confidence this time. She felt a hint of pride rise in her chest. She was more than ready.

"Well, I am not. Why are you still here bothering me?" Severus asked with a dark eyebrow raised. "Can you not see that I have things to do and you're still sitting there chatting?"

Hermione fought back a laugh. She was slowly learning the differences between his truly irritated attitude and when he was merely teasing. Who knew that there was even a difference? She had to admit, it was sort of enjoyable being able to jest with her former professor without fear that he'll deduct her House points or give her detention.

"Well, do you need help?"

"No," the Potions master replied, turning his attention back to counting jars. "I have done this job by myself long enough to calculate the items needed and the time allotted to me to gather all necessary objects. I do not require assistance."

Hermione tilted her head. "I'm not asking you if you need help because you're incapable."

"Then why ask?"

Hermione smiled. "You helped me when I didn't need it. Can't I do the same for you?"

"Why?"

The witch laughed at the wizard's bemused expression. She moved away from the desk and glanced down at the magical notepad.

"You require all of these?" she asked. Simple things, really. Four jars of dung beetle tongues, six kitbags of lacewing flies…

"Yes." Came his drone reply.

"I'll collect these, then." She said, snatching the floating notebook in her hand.

Severus' eyes widened. "You absolutely will not," he disagreed firmly. "Your first day of teaching is approaching very quickly. You should be off preparing lessons or speaking to Minerva about-,"

"I already did all those things," Hermione cut him off politely. "Besides, all I'm doing is rereading books. And for the record, I HAVE prepared my lessons." She smiled at him. "I thought you knew me better than that, Severus."

"Most of these requirements are on or near the edge of the Dark Forest."

"I am aware of that, Severus."

"I cannot allow you to go alone."

Hermione raise an eyebrow at his comment. "I've faced Death Eaters, Severus."

"Even so, it is neither appropriate nor safe that you go in my stead, especially if it is my work."

"So?"

The Potions master looked as if he was going to retort at first, but he sighed instead. "Stubborn know-it-all…"

"Yep."

"As… generous as your offer is, I will not allow you to do my work for me," he told her as he strode over to his desk to collect his cloak from the back of his seat. He easily slipped his arms into the sleeves and adjusted it on his shoulders. She watched him as he withdrew his wand from his pocket and then replaced it in his sleeve. "If you are to assist me, then you will do it by my side."

Hermione smiled. She would never say this out loud, of course, but she was sort of happy that Severus was joining her. This would be a good time to get to know him more.

"Do you have a basket I can use to hold everything?"

Severus stood by her side now and his spidery fingers plucked his notepad out of her hands.

"Transfigure one yourself, Hermione. I thought you were a witch.""

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I had more to say, but I think I already covered everything in the intro of this chapter. I want to get back into writing and updating this fanfic frequently. I don't want to lose my love and desire for <strong>_**Relentless**_**. I want to write it down and finish it strong. **

**I know things seem really slow for Snape and Hermione, especially in this chapter, and the bond hasn't really been apparent in this one, but the fact is that we know it's there! Just like we know that the attraction is there and that's how it's supposed to be :) **

**Please don't forget to review :) Reviews keep me going. **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: The life of a male angler fish is the worst…. Just sayin'… ;) **


	11. Chapter Nine

**Hello all my loving and faithful readers! **

**Wow! I am shocked at how popular **_**Relentless**_** is getting! So many Reviews and Story Alerts and Followers! I'm getting all excited now! :D Thank you all so much for your patience and your feedback! It is greatly appreciated! **

**Okay! I know what people are thinking and I want to stop you right there! **

**No! Ron was NOT going to break up with Hermione! Yes, there is something odd going on with him that will be explained in later chapters, but his intention of going to see Hermione was because he wanted to be with her and he wanted to see her. Breaking up with Hermione was not his intention. He does care for her, even though we like to think that he doesn't. ;) **

**Now, on with the show. Please be nice and leave a review :) It's the only way I get paid.  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her ways are pleasant, and all her paths are peace.<br>**_

**_She is a tree of life to all of those who take hold of her..._  
><strong>

**- Proverbs 3:17-18, New International Version  
><strong>

"Severus? I think we're finished. I've gathered all the roots."

He was observing the bark on the tree and wondered if pine tree bark was just as useful as the bark on the evergreen tree bark on the other side of the castle. He would test his hypothesis later, he supposed.

"You cannot gather 'all' the roots, Hermione. What you have in your jar is quite enough," he challenged as he glanced over his shoulder at her and his gaze met hers. "If you were to gather 'all' the roots, I would not have enough jars nor room in my personal stores to collect all of them in."

The witch sat on her knees on the ground with a Transfigured spade in her hand and a filled jar of Wormroots in the other. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You _do_ know that it's this kind of an attitude that gives you the nickname 'git' right?" she asked him, although he could tell by her tone that she was not upset with him. Even now, she was smiling up at him.

Why was she always smiling like that at him? Not that he minded. It was just a bit… well, unusual. It was quite rare for him to get any sort of smile that was not forced or professional. He was used to peoples' fear or disdain when they were forced to be near him. Unlike Hermione's, of course. Her smile was very genuine and her eyes somewhat sparkled up at him when she spoke to him. It was unusual, but not awkward or uncomfortable.

In fact, it was quite refreshing.

"Oh?" Severus challenged again. "I thought it was 'greasy git'."

Hermione visibly winced. _Ah..._ she must have naively believed that he had never heard of these nicknames before.

"Well... it is, but..." she trailed off. Her eyebrows wrinkled and her eyes searched the ground as if an answer would spring forth out of the dirt.

Severus gave a light shake of his head. "I'm not offended by such amateur words and phrases," he told her. "It would take a lot more than petty words to get under my skin, Hermione."

Hermione stood to her feet and screwed on the lid to the jar.

She tossed her curly hair over her shoulder. "And an example would be...?"

"Talkative Gryffindors."

Hermione shook her head, her brown curls bouncing with her movement. "You're impossible." she commented with a smile as she placed her closed jar and her Transfigured spade in her Transfigured basket.

"And you are insufferable." Severus replied as he plucked the basket from her arms. "Allow me."

Her large eyes widened at this action. "Severus, I can carry my own-,"

"I'm aware what you are capable of," Severus stated, cutting her protest off. "But you already assisted me in gathering what I require. At least allow me to be a gentleman about it."

He gave her a look when she looked as if she was going to protest further, but she ended up smiling instead.

"Thanks."

"Do not grow used to it," he warned her lightheartedly. "I do have a reputation of being a 'greasy git' that I need to maintain, after all."

At this comment, Hermione's jaw dropped. He categorized her expression as shock.

"Severus Snape!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Was that a joke?"

"It was not," he answered honestly. "But if you found humor in it, then I am pleased."

The witch laughed and the dark wizard felt something odd happen in his stomach. Something he was not sure if it had any relation to the bond whatsoever.

He glanced down at the list in his hand.

"I will collect the rest of these items from the greenhouses." He told her, his eyes scanning the list to be sure he had not overlooked anything he may need.

"All right."

As they walked back towards the castle, the dark wizard made mental notes of the effects of the bond during each of his encounters with Hermione Granger.

Like before, when she was near him, the bond only gave the minimum effects – such as the tingling in his spine or the back of his neck. He could honestly say that after all this time of her being so close to him in the castle, he was growing used to the minor effects of the bond, which was dangerous, in its own way.

He couldn't grow used to it or he would forget how important and how lethal this bond could be. Being around her only gave him time – which was very important. The more he was around her, the more time he could gather to find out what he could do to get rid of this bond.

Compensation he knew was one of the biggest cures of the bond. If he could somehow discover something that she required or needed, or if he were around her enough he could do something for her, perhaps that would be enough to break the bond.

He already assisted her in moving into her teacher's dormitory.

A minor feat, but it was a decent start.

If he continued these minor tasks, surely it would be enough to break the bond.

It seemed like a foolish idea for now, but it would have to do.

Hermione Granger, although an exceeding and very well-behaved student when she was his student, once she joined up with Potter and Weasley, from then on, she had become a minor trouble maker. She would always find herself in a predicament where she would require assistance.

Or she would become overloaded.

It was in her nature now. She would _need_ help for something sooner or later.

She was his age around the time that he started teaching Potions. While he wouldn't like to compare himself with Hermione, he had to balance being a double agent for both the late Headmaster Dumbledore as well as the deceased Dark Lord as well as running a House and teaching a class five to six time a day. He had to balance all of this on his shoulders by the time he was twenty, twenty-one.

He doubted Hermione Granger, however. It was nothing personal, of course. He had seen how capable she was since she was a child. But she would become overloaded being a professor.

And she would come to him for help.

And he would be there.

It was a perfect plan. A deceitful plan, but it would be beneficial for the both of them. She'd understand.

"Soooo, Severus?"

Her voice broke his train of thought.

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh, you foul git!" Hermione exclaimed, although her shock was quickly replaced with laughter. "Can I just ask you my question?"

"And you just did – _twice_ now."

"Don't be so horrid!"

Severus felt a smile threaten to tug at his lips. There was something about her laugh that made him want to smile. Such an odd effect of the bond…

"Ask your question."

"All right," Hermione nodded. "You hated me as a student, right?"

"I did not hate you," the wizard corrected her. "I was annoyed by your thirst to prove yourself and your overbearing need to show off."

The witch gave him a puzzled look so he elaborated.

"While all your teachers credited you and they praised you for your knowledge, which I know that you do possess, they praised you and lifted you up. They – as well as all your fellow students - practically depended on you in the classrooms to answer all their questions. They always turned to you when they needed something done. It was expected only of you to meet their unrealistic levels of perfection."

By this time, the two had stopped walking and were now facing each other. Severus searched her expressions to see if he were angering her with his words. Surprisingly, she did not appear angry. Her eyebrows were wrinkled in concentration as she stared at him and listened to everything he had to say.

He thought the coast was clear, so he continued.

"You took on way more than you were supposed to as a student and it made you unbearable to have in my class. From all the praise you received from your other professors, you believed that you were smarter and a step above everyone else. No other professor bothered to ask any other student any questions in class – just you. None of your fellow classmates raised their hands to answer questions because they knew that all they had to do was wait long enough for your hand to shoot up in the air. None of your friends pushed as hard as you did. They practically depended on you and leeched off of your hard work._ That_ is what made me annoyed with you."

The Gryffindor was simply staring at him now, as if taking in all his words.

"So… you didn't like that I was smart?"

"Your hunger for wisdom had nothing to do with it. Any professor would be grateful to have a student who has a craving for knowledge like you do." At this, she smiled, but Severus was not finished. "However, your need to be seen and your want to be liked had enabled your friends to not work hard and your teachers to pamper you. It annoyed me to no end. You did not push your friends to work hard because you did the work for them. Longbottom-,"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Neville?" she asked, her voice a little quiet.

"Yes. Because Potter and Weasley often partnered together in your classes, you were prone to partner with students who had a hard time succeeding in the class. Longbottom, for example, did not push himself to the full extent of his being because of his clumsiness. And you were always beside him, picking up the slack and taking the hits for his failures."

Hermione's eyebrows creased a little more.

"Has it ever crossed your _brilliant_ mind that maybe you intimidated Neville and that made him have a hard time working?"

Ah. She was angry with him.

_That's not good… _

"I considered this," he answered honestly, hoping to keep her Gryffindor temper at bay. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "Until I asked his other professors. Longbottom was trying to complete his work too quickly to the point of almost panicking and that is what caused him to mess up each and every time. You and I both know this, because I observed you when you would work with him in my classroom. If he were calmer in his other classes, as he was in Herbology, then he would have succeeded."

Hermione said nothing, so he continued.

"I did not 'hate' you. I was extremely annoyed with you for those reasons. But I have not and will never hate you; and for you to think such a thing is very Gryffindor of you."

Hermione's slightly angered expression slowly faded to a neutral look.

"Ah," she said at last, nodding her head. "Okay. That makes sense. So you just didn't like those things about me?"

"That, and you're a Gryffindor," Severus added. "I despise all Gryffindors."

"Hey!" Hermione laughed. "That's not funny! That's cruel!"

"I am cruel," Severus agreed. "And if it isn't 'funny', why are you laughing?"

"I am _not_ laughing!" she protested, but continued to giggle and laugh until she doubled over to hold her stomach.

Usually, Severus would have found a laughing girl quite annoying and unbearable. He found little joy in laughter and found the action to be quite childish and meaningless. For the moment, however, he decided that her laugh was nice and it was pleasant to listen to.

_Who would have thought that I was capable of making someone laugh? _

"But, no. I did not 'hate' you." He continued when her laughter died down. He then tilted his head. "What brought this question on?"

"I was just curious." She said as she wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "I mean… I didn't exactly like you as a child, either."

"No one outside my House does," he stated simply. "Not that I mind."

"Well, I just find it kind of odd that we're spending time together." She pointed out. "I mean, you couldn't stand me as your student. Does this mean that you can stand me now?"

"I find you…" a smirk tugged at his lips. "Tolerable, I suppose."

"And I find you tolerable," she somewhat counted with a smile of her own on her face.

_Something about her smile… _

"Ah! We're already here!" she said, looking up at the castle walls. She glanced at him once more. "That was a quick trip."

"Quick?" The dark-haired man replied as he followed her into the castle courtyard. "We were out in the woods for well over two hours."

"Is that so?" she asked, then gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Two hours or one hour, it was enjoyable. Although, it would have taken you longer if you were to do this by yourself." She said, motioning her head to the basket in his arms.

"I do not deny that."

"And you have to do this how many times?"

"Twice a month. Once on the first and once on the fifteenth."

"That's not very exciting."

"When you do the same job for a long time, nothing is exciting anymore."

"Unless there's an explosion, right?"

"Even then, it's not exciting."

"Stubborn man."

"Unbearable know-it-all."

"Yes, yes. I suppose so."

"You are in a rather good mood, if you don't mind me saying." Severus commented.

"I am, aren't I?" she witch shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm just having a good time."

"You spent the last few hours digging your hands in dirt with a man who made your life miserable, and yet you're 'having a good time'?"

"I guess so."

Severus was now bewildered by Hermione Granger's behavior. He had known for years from her bossy, know-it-all personality as well as her strange – but admirable – craving for wisdom that she was not like the other girls her age. He had known this from the first day he had her as his pupil in his class.

But her speaking to him and laughing with him like she was amongst one of her closest friends did not pass him by. They were already on a first-name basis, which was not unusual amongst colleagues, but this relationship was already advancing towards something stronger.

Dare he call it friendship?

He could understand why he needed to be around her. He had a problem on his hands that he needed to be resolved and being around her would help him succeed in that area. The bond effects lessened around her and he could carry on a conversation with her that wasn't something completely idiotic.

But why she wanted to be around him was very confusing.

She could be doing many things at this very moment. She could be preparing for her classes, or being with her friends, or simply reading and enjoying her last few days as a free woman. But now, glancing down at the grass stains on her skirt and the dirt caked under her nails, it showed him something he didn't quite consider before.

She _wanted_ to be around him.

That she, volunteering to go out of her way to assist him when he did not require it, was very unusual.

Then again, this was Hermione Granger he was talking about.

There was nothing _usual _or_ normal_ about this woman.

"I must retreat to my classroom now," he said as he halted in the corridor where the hallway split into two different directions. "I must prep for my upcoming classes."

As well as the need to clear my head from all this new information…

"I should go, too," the witch agreed with a nod. "I should check my classroom to make sure everything is in order." At her own words, she gave a small smile. "_My_ classroom… I still have a hard time believing that."

"You'll grow used to it in time. Soon, you'll grow to dislike it."

The witch scrunched her nose at his words with a forced smile. He recognized this expression as fake exasperation.

"Couldn't let me have my moment, could you, you git?" she teased with a smile.

"Of course not. The only reason why Gryffindors are so prideful is because they have too many moments."

Hermione shook her head. "How very Slytherin of you to take away my moment."

"Indeed."

He made her laugh again and he felt the tingling in his spine again. "I appreciate your assistance." He acknowledged as he adjusted the basket on his arm. "Although it was unnecessary."

"A simple 'thank you' will suffice, Severus."

"All right. Thank you for chatting my ears off."

"Severus!" She laughed again. "It was no problem," she replied with a bright smile. "I… I actually enjoyed myself."

Her words shocked him.

"Did you?" he asked as he recovered from his stupor.

"I did." She turned to go and gave a friendly wave of her hand. "I'll be seeing you, Severus. Have a good rest of your afternoon."

"And to you as well, Hermione," Severus nodded as he watched her depart down the opposite hallway, her curls bouncing with each and every step.

His chest constricted as he watched her go.

_Odd,_ he thought to himself as he too turned and walked away. _The old scroll I read never mentioned these symptoms…_

* * *

><p>It was nightfall when Hermione headed up to the Owlry. It was late, yes, and she should be in bed, but her mind totally blanked and she had forgotten to send a response letter to Ginny. She mentally slapped herself upside the head for forgetting something as important as this! She rubbed her arms as she journeyed up the many steps into the Owlry.<p>

_The weather's getting colder,_ she told herself and made a mental note to remind herself to bring a warmer robe the next time she journeyed outside at nighttime.

Per usual, the Owlry was dark and it smelled rather ghastly of waste. Fighting the urge to gag, she made a quiet distinct rolling of her tongue and a familiar owl flew down to greet her.

He was not an attractive owl by any means. He was all sorts of blotched colors that looks as if someone had splattered random colors of paint all over his wings. Mixed black and light browns and reds somehow managed to match with his odd, old yellow eyes.

She gave him a tired smile.

"Hello, _Herr_," she greeted. She did not know the owl's name, only that he was a male. So, she called him _'Herr'_ – or, German for 'Mister'. "Mind taking a letter for me?"

The owl hooted quietly and she could only assume he agreed. Before giving the _Herr_ her letter, she opened her it for the fifth time and reread it – just to be safe, of course.

_Dear Gin, _she started out.

_I'm sorry that you've received this letter late. I didn't have as much time as I had first calculated and before I knew it, it was as if someone had stolen a Time Turner and somehow managed to fast-forward time! At any rate, I'd like to remind you (since you seem to have trouble remembering things nowadays due to all your Quidditch business) of our day tomorrow. I'm taking an early visit to Australia since I've been unable to for some time. I shouldn't be more than six hours. I hope that we're still on for meeting up with Harry, and your family for dinner at your parents' house in celebration of our new jobs? I'm bringing something special for dessert._

_Love,_  
><em>Hermione<em>

That's good, she decided as she sealed the letter and handed it to_ Herr. _

"I trust you with that," she told him.

With the letter tucked in his beak,_ Herr _gave a powerful flap of his wings and he was gone.

Hermione watched until the night bird was gone before heading back to Gryffindor tower. Mentally and physically exhausted, the witch simply couldn't wait for her head to hit the pillow. Tomorrow was her last day as a free woman, and she was looking forward to it.

She whispered her proverb at the entrance way to her quarters and entered inside. Too tired to eat, she headed straight for her bedroom. It was time to crash.

Already waiting for her on the center of her bed, Crookshanks looked up at her and gave her a meow.

"Hello, Crooks," she greeted as she reached over to the nightstand and withdrew a chest. "Did you miss me? Hm?"

The cat blinked tiredly as she sat next to him with the chest in her hands. She didn't expect him to, anyway. She opened the lid to take out a vial and…

_Oh no,_ Hermione's eyes widened as she grasped the small chest sitting on her bed. _Oh no._

The chest, which was once full of vials of Dreamless Sleep for almost two months, only contained two small vials left.

How could she have lost count? How could she have been so foolish? She was so used to just sleepily snatching vials right before her head hits the pillow that she totally forgot to keep track of the numbers of vials that she had left.

Hermione had to fight the panic rising in her chest.

Her nightmares…

Her nightmares were sure to return now. After months of nights filled with peaceful, dreamless sleep, she would have to endure the images, the sounds, and the smells all over again. Her one time from a hard day where she could shut down her brain and finally give her body the rest it deserves would now become the one time of the day that she feared the most.

She would have to see Severus – whom she had come to enjoy being around as a friend and colleague – die every night…

_I can't do it, _she panicked inwardly, now tugging at the sleeve of her night robe._ I can't go through these nightmares again. I can't go through seeing Severus like that. Not when we've become closer/ Not when I'm about to begin teaching… _

She sat back on her knees and took a calming breath.

"It's okay," she told herself quietly. "It'll be all right. Breathe, Hermione, that's it girl. It's enough for two nights." She ran her hands through her bushy hair and exhaled a breath. "I'll be all right."

Crookshanks leaped onto the bed beside her. Deprived of attention, he rubbed his head on her hand and licked at her fingers.

The young witch fondly scratched the cat's head.

"I'll be fine," she reassured the cat, although the only thing the cat cared about was getting caressed. She scratched his ears and under his chin affectionately, giving him the attention that he felt he deserved. "I'll be okay, Crooks. I just need to pick up another case the next time I'm in Hogsmeade."

The cat peered up at her, his eyes half-hooded in pleasure.

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "I don't have any money right now. I just spent the last of my spending money on those new fancy robes."

Crookshanks gave a quiet meow.

"I know," she replied with another exasperated sigh and she closed the chest with her freehand. "I'll just have to wait a little longer, then… maybe I can take half a vial per night. It won't get rid of the nightmares completely, but it'll at least help. That buys me four days to come up with some money to buy some Dreamless Sleep."

Crookshanks tilted his head at her. He meowed at her once more before he left her side and trotted over to one of her pillows. She gave a tired laugh as he began to knead her pillow with his paws.

"Okay, okay I get it. Time for bed."

She slipped out of her night robe and tossed it carelessly to the floor. She was much too tired to care about it right now. She could cast a Charm on it the next morning to rid it of any wrinkles. She returned the chest to her nightstand beside her bed and took out one vial from its holder and swallowing half its contents.

She never tried half a vial before, so she wasn't quite confident of what the effects would be. Regardless, she had no choice. She had to make it work. For now, anyway.

Her mind already drawing a blank, she placed the half-empty vial back in the chest before closing the lid. Slipping under the covers, her faltering mind wandered to things such as her warm pillow, her cool sheets, and, for some odd reason, a certain Potions master…

* * *

><p>Severus never liked the mornings. It was nothing against morning itself. There had been many occasions where he would enjoy a cup of Earl Gray tea and bask the quietness of the early hours of the day before the crazy of the day set in. Those rare occasions of basking in the few hours of the morning only happened once in a while.<p>

He was more of a night person. It wasn't a personal choice, however. His paranoia of his previous life as a double agent played a major part in him becoming nearly nocturnal, but the insomnia didn't quite help either. He personally blamed his paranoia for the reasons why he could never truly get a good night's sleep.

And sleeping in nowadays was never really an option, either.

Even now, the morning of August 30th, was no exception.

Before the first rays of the sun even touched the mountains, the dark-haired Potions master was already strolling through the castle corridors. He adjusted his cloak as he sauntered quickly towards his destination as he did every morning. For some reason, he woke up with a newfound confidence in his chest. He did not know where it came from but he felt as if this was the day.

Today was the day that he'd defeat his fear. At least, he hoped that today was the day...

He entered the dark room and made sure to close the door properly behind him. He cast a Silencing charm on the door to ensure that his secret would not get out. As usual, Minerva was already there waiting for him standing by the familiar locked trunk that he had grown to hate.

"Good morning, Severus," she greeted quietly.

"Minerva," he acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Are you ready?"

He gripped his wand in his pale hand. _No, _he wanted to say._ I'm not ready. I'll never be ready for this. _

He nodded his head mechanically and raised his wand. He was in no mood to chit chat. As he faced the trunk, he could already feel his self-assurance waning.

_But in order to move on…_

"Open the trunk."

_I will do what I must. _

_Click!_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that this chapter was shorter than others, but I promise that the next one will be longer and juicier! :D Yeah!<strong>

**Now, to point out a matter at hand. **

**(**_**Note – this is a relatively **_**LONG **_**topic – or rant, whichever you prefer - so if you're not interested in reading, then you don't have to :)**__**Thanks!**_** ) **

**A guest posted a generous review saying that they loved **_**Relentless**_**, but asking that I no longer add Bible scriptures to my chapters, so that it's "religion-free" and that "everyone can enjoy it". **

**While I respect the reader's opinion and appreciate their feedback, I want to ask my readers something. **

**The review said "keep it religious free" to "make it enjoyable". **

**Does anyone know that there were two proverbs that were used in the **_**Harry Potter**_** books AND in the movies that were pulled from the Bible? And that there was also a choir singing in a church when Harry and Hermione visited his parents' graves in Godric's Hallow? **

**Oh? Does that mean that **_**Harry Potter**_** is no longer enjoyable? Does that make **_**Harry Potter**_** a "religious series"? **

**No! Absolutely not! **

**It's just a golden nugget of wisdom to be spread and give people something to think about. Religion also gives people a peace of mind or a good feeling about themselves, as it did to Harry in DH. That's why I believe JKR put them in there. **

**This is not a "religious fanfic" just because I put Bible scriptures at the beginning. (And as a Christian, frankly, religious fanfics are boring. **_**Relentless**_** is NOT a religious fanfic). **

**I do apologize to any of my readers who feel this way and are offended by the hints of Christianity and the Bible, but this is **_**my**_** fanfic, and I am going to continue putting scriptures at the beginning of chapters. If you don't like it, please ignore it or toughen it out. **

**As much as I love you (my readers), I am also entitled to my own opinion and my own rights. As well as the way and the direction that I want MY fanfic to go. And if I want to put Bible scriptures in a **_**Harry Potter**_**, Snanger fanfic, then by God, I'll do it! **

**And this fanfic was indeed inspired by a Christian song "You Won't Relent" (by Misty Edwards, respectively) so a lot of themes in **_**Relentless**_** are inspired by Christianity. **

**Does that mean that **_**Relentless **_**is a Christian fanfic? No. It means that it has proverbs from the Bible and a little Christian theme here and there that DO have some hints and relativity and relation to the 's swearing and magic and all sorts of things that have nothing to do with Christianity in this fic and I'm sort of offended that someone suggested this. So I don't see how my fanfic is "not enjoyable" by one scripture at the very beginning of the chapter. **

**I would never tell anyone how to write their fanfic and I'm a little hurt as well as offended that someone would tell me how to write mine. Please don't tell me how to write **_**Relentless**_**. **

**If you don't like it, please leave and go find other Snanger fanfiction to read and enjoy. There's hundreds of them on this site that have nothing to do with religion. But I have heard plenty feedback that my readers REALLY are enjoying the scriptures and proverbs at the beginning. Thus, I'm going to continue doing it. **

**Me personally, I believe that God inspired me through "You Won't Relent" as well as the scriptures, so I'm going to continue putting them there. And it wouldn't be the same without them. I apologize if I offend any of you, but this is my fanfic. :) And the proverbs/scriptures stay. **

**I'm sorry for the rant, but I was really upset by this review and I hope the message got across. Thank you all for taking your time to read that. Remember to leave a review!  
><strong>

**I'll try to update soon! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: Phil Coulson lives. HE LIVES, I TELL YOU! **


	12. Chapter Ten

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Hello to everyone! :D I can hardly believe that it's already been over a year since I started Relentless, which I hope to continue relentlessly (lol, see what I did there - hehe) and I hope to finish it by this time next year. :) I can't wait! **

**Thank you all for your patience! **

**~ Now, I need some help! D: I need a new Beta-Reader! Mrs. Grayson is unavailable to continue editing and proof-reading my work and I need a new Beta-Reader! Can anyone make any good recommendations? Leave it in a review or private message me! Thank you! ~**

**This will be a long chapter to make up for the lost time! :D **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>A cheerful disposition is good for your health;<strong>__**  
><strong>__**gloom and doom leave you bone-tired.**_

**Proverbs 17: 22, The Message Translation**

"Are you sure you haven't seen this couple?"

With a heavy sigh, the elderly florist examined the photo in Hermione's hands one last time. It was already sunset and it was past the time to close his shop. The witch knew this but she couldn't help herself. She gazed at the old man with anxiousness in her heart that she could not suppress. From her recent lead, she had overheard that there was a British couple that had just moved to the town that she was searching a few weeks prior. The rising hope in her chest was all too-soon crushed when the Aussie man shook his head.

"I apologize, miss," he told her sympathetically. "We're a small town, y'see. We usually know everyone, especially if they move here. But like I already said: no new fancy English folks 'round here, especially by the name of 'Granger' and 'specially not in the past five or so years."

His shaky hand returned her photograph into her possession. The witch hung her head once again in defeat. Once again, the feelings of defeat and uselessness crept up behind her and sank its ugly claws in her shoulders.

_You'll never find them…_ The doubt whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. _It's a lost cause…_

Hermione shook off the terrible familiar feelings as she carefully tucked the precious photo away in her purse. She shook the gentleman's freehand and murmured her thanks to him.

"Seems like you're on a walkabout." He told her, his wrinkling eyes squinting at her.

Hermione had heard that word before, but she wasn't quite familiar with the Australian slang just yet. One confuses British and Aussie slang too often.

"I beg your pardon; what is a walkabout?"

"You're lookin' for somethin' that's lost," the old man clarified and Hermione had to resist the urge to say something sarcastic.

_Of course I'm looking for something that's lost,_ she thought bitterly to herself before it passed her lips. _Why else would I be in Australia, walking town to town, and showing a photo of my parents to anyone who will stop and listen to me? _The last thing she wanted to do was snap at this man. If she had, the poor man might have keeled over.

"Yes," she mumbled inaudibly to herself rather than to the florist. "It does seem that way…"

The gentleman mumbled his apologies once more before turning his back to continue sweeping up dead petals and leaves from the ground in front of his shop.

Hermione couldn't help but feel the weight on her shoulders significantly amplify. It wasn't a feeling that could be helped but it certainly didn't feel pleasant in the slightest. She glanced around her, looking down the streets at the other business folk that were closing up their shops for the day. Should she ask them, too?

_No, _she decided._ I've been at it for hours and I'm tired…_

A nearby bench seemed to be beckoning her and she reluctantly sat on it. Her aching feet and back seemed to finally relax once she finally rested, as she had been at her unyielding searching for quite a few hours. She sat still for a moment, her mind too full of where's and who's and when's.

The witch pulled her bushy hair back as she slumped back against the bench. Heaving a heavy sigh, she reached into her purse and after a few moments of digging around for it she withdrew a folded map and a pen from its depths. Unfolding it carefully her eyes took in the large map of Australia in her hands. She had practically memorized every single line and color, town and city in Australia, thinking of the possibilities of where her parents could be living.

This one was just an additional letdown.

"So, here's another town that I won't be visiting again anytime soon…" she mumbled bitterly to herself as she scratch a big black X over the small town she was currently sitting in.

To her growing disappointment, there were dozens of small black X's all over the map that only seemed to mock her failure. It seemed a brilliant idea years prior, when she was so fired up about finding her parents that she didn't consider how many X's there would be on the same map here today. She knew the exact number of the scattered black X's even though she secretly desired that she hadn't known. Perhaps not knowing would have made the pain in her chest easier to handle, she supposed.

She glanced up and looked around her, as if taking in her surroundings. The unfamiliar town and territory of Australia was indeed beautiful. She could always remember her parents talking about visiting Down Under and now she could understand why.

Almost as if she had dipped her head into a Pensieve, the memories rushed towards her with warm and familiar feelings; feelings of love and acceptance. She remembered the faces of her kind, and sometimes confused, mother and father. She reminisced on the memories of their smiles on their faces when they discussed one day visiting Australia. She could clearly recall the pamphlets tucked away in the coffee table or in the kitchen so they could discuss it on a regular basis. They had always planned to go together as a family, but as it was, she was a part of the Golden Trio of the Wizarding World and she didn't have the time or opportunity to go with her folks.

_I wish I had, _she said to herself as her eyes drifted over the map_. I wish that somehow, someway, I had made the time… And now I am out of time. _

Disappointment, exasperation, and misery crept up behind her once more. She could feel the heavy weight on her shoulders and it felt a bit more difficult to breathe. She irritably stuffed the map and pen back in her purse, probably knowing that was the best damage that she could possibly do at the present time.

"I can't believe this…" she tetchily muttered to herself. "Why is it wherever I go I always run into another dead end!"

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and growled when her fingers became tangled in her tresses. Her hair was beyond bushy at this point – if she could compare her hair, she was sure that it could be compared to a lion's mane. A silly thing to compare her hair to, but she felt like it was the case.

Hermione Granger was a stubborn witch and she was never one for quitting a task, however, this was one situation where she would always have to come back and try again. She knew that even though it appeared to be a lost cause, she was one step closer to finding her parents. She had a strength in her heart – the Gryffindor in her, she supposed – and she knew that she could not give up here, as tempting as the thought was. She would continue her journey, no matter how difficult the journey nor how long the road ahead of her was.

Unfortunately, she could not continue said journey today. She had already searched for hours and she did have other commitments today. Not to mention that tomorrow was her first official day of teaching…

Standing to her feet, Hermione gave her Australia surroundings one last look. She knew that she was taking a step closer, even though doubt always had its way of taunting her. It may have seemed utterly pointless and hopeless at the time but she knew, deep down in her Gryffindor heard, that she was going to find them. She had to stay focused and stay positive!

"I will find you, Mom. Dad." She promised to herself very quietly and her hand gripped the strap of her purse. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Hermione had slept in her new bed once she had arrived back at Hogwarts, trying to adjust to the time difference from Australia. It didn't take long, fortunately for her, as she had performed this routine consistently in her past.<p>

Today was her very last day as a free woman and she planned to take advantage of every single second of it.

First thing was first – spend the day with her family and her boyfriend.

It took Hermione what felt like an eternity to get ready. The dress that she had chosen to wear was simply not cooperating with her today. The straps were uncomfortable and she kept pulling on the skirt in fear that she was showing too much skin. She didn't wear dresses too often but when she did on occasion, she felt that sometimes that they could be a bit uncomfortable. Like now. But regardless of this dress being a tad uncomfortable for her, she decided to wear it anyway. Then again, she didn't wear dresses too often anyway, so what did she know?

It's the last day before the school year begins, she decided as she checked her reflection for the fourteenth time – yes, exact fourteenth time - in her mirror. _I am spending the day with my pseudo-family and my boyfriend so I should really dress nice for the occasion._

"Not to mention that I haven't worn this dress yet," she thought aloud. She illogically wished that it was a modest fit for her.

Of course, people at times like these would tell her _"Well, you're a witch aren't you? Transfigure it to your liking!"_

But Hermione being Hermione, she didn't want to use magic for everything. A silly Muggle thought from a typical Muggleborn girl but she couldn't help her upbringing no matter how silly it seemed. Magic was not an all-powerful problem-solver – it couldn't make all issues and problems just go away, even though it often appeared that it could. She was at least grateful that Molly and Arthur had the same opinion on the matter. They, like her, believed that true hard work – like getting one's hands dirty doing the dishes or pulling the weeds – always paid off.

And if her dress was a bit tight then… Oh well. She didn't want to risk tearing or ruining the fabric of the Muggle dress that she had previous purchased not too long ago, regardless if she were a talented witch or not.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror in her private loo, she gave a nod of her head.

"It'll do," she decided.

With nothing left to add to her appearance, she retrieved her robe and her purse from her coat rack.

"_Reoww..." _

Hermione glanced down at a familiar sensation stroked across her ankle. She knelt down on one knee before her treasured cat and tenderly caressed his old, shabby ears. The cat gave him her usual bored, uninterested expression, although the smart witch knew otherwise. How could she not? She had adored this cat for many, many years.

He was wondering where she was going.

"I'm going out, Crooks but I'll be back tonight." She murmured softly to him. "Don't wait up for me, hm?"

The cat mewed again.

"Don't worry about the Dreamless Sleep," she cooed, scratching under his chin where he liked it the most. "I'll find a way. I promise."

With that being said, she straightened her back and left her quarters. Her new shoes made these odd clinking noises as she walked down the empty, echoing hallway, which made her feel slightly more self-conscious than before. Was it a bit too much? No, they weren't fancy shoes, by any means. They just had a bit of a higher heel.

She barely passed the Herbology classroom before – not to her surprise, whatsoever – Neville called out her name.

"H-Hey! Hermione! Hey!" the young man waved to her. "Are you on your way out?"

_What gave me away, Neville?_ She wanted to ask playfully, but she refrained, knowing that her unspoken statement would only fluster the poor boy. She knew what he wanted from her.

"Hello, Neville," she turned and smiled at him. "What can I take to Professor Snape for you today?"

* * *

><p>Summers never seem quite long enough to satisfy anyone.<p>

Severus Snape was the only exception.

His childhood summers weren't full of frolicking and making merry. In fact, he'd rather not remember them. Summertime always seemed to be overwhelmingly long and unbearable and they were just as long as a child as it was when he became an adult. While he was appreciative for when the summers came to an end; he couldn't quite say that he was looking forward the school year.

Perhaps if he had students that were eager to learn and actually put an effort into their schoolwork then he would be a morsel more temperate of the school year.

He scoffed at the idea. Of course they wouldn't be eager to learn; very few students take their work seriously. Hogwarts' students would rather fuss over things like Quidditch and pubescent members of the opposite sex rather than focus on their future careers. At the end of their seven years, the students would either come out on top or have to repeat a N.E.W.T exam.

_The weather is becoming unbearable,_ Severus thought bitterly to himself as unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. _And it's adding to my mood…_

He had worked at Hogwarts for years but he was certain that this year was the hottest summer yet, which only further frustrated him. The castle was usually cooler this time of year, because of the structure of the castle and the cooling Charms placed all around the castle. It probably did not help that he was wearing his black robes and sitting at his classroom desk by the window with the sun's ungodly rays beating on his shoulders.

He was also slightly peeved because he had yet again failed to defeat the Boggart again earlier in the day.

He would never admit this weakness out loud, of course, but the fact along was starting to grate on him. He was growing more and more irritated by the day knowing that he was a brilliant wizard - one of the greatest, if he were allowed to boast - and yet he could not overcome a third-year Defense Against the Dark Arts project.

If he could, he'd sit in that room all day with that damned Boggart and repeat the session over and over again until he had finally received the result he so richly deserved.

But he was stuck here and he was determined not to move until he had finished writing on this piece of parchment – Damn it to hell.

It was sent to him by Isaac Castor - a boy of a Healer he had met privately not too long ago – and he had requested that Severus write down his symptoms, when they would occur, and where on his body the Bond was affecting. The task was becoming a pain in the arse for the Potions master, as it was difficult to list every incidence in which the Bond would start to give these affects.

"This Castor has too high of an expectation of me," growled Severus angrily. "And what does he expect to learn from these occurrences? We already know how to solve this problem."

"What problem?"

The effects of the Bond were immediate – the tingling in specific places and his head was instantly lightheaded. _Ah, good._ He should write those down…

The Potion master didn't even bother to look up. His hair curtained his eyes as they usually did when his head was lowered so he didn't see her. But then again, there was really nothing new to see. It was only Hermione Granger and he had by now seen her face countless times.

"Something that is none of your business, Hermione," he retorted tonelessly. "Now go away."

"Hm. Well, that's rather rude," he heard her reply in a light tone of her own. Didn't he used to strike fear and offense in her heart when she was his student? Even if that was so, it was still a bit unusual even after all this time to have her banter with him like this. It was something that he would try his best to grow used to, he supposed, especially if his intentions were to earn her trust.

"I never stated otherwise." He replied.

He could feel a headache starting to form in his temples. This silly report he was writing was even more frustrating than he first perceived. He would have to refrain from strangling the young Healer the next time he saw him. "Can I assist you with something? Or did you come to annoy me, as usual?"

"I just wanted to drop off something from Neville on my way out. He told me that you needed them for your classes tomorrow." She told him and he could hear her footsteps – or rather, her feminine footwear - approaching his desk. "Your… Gillyweed, am I correct?"

The Potions master stopped writing. "Oh, yes." He finally willed himself to look up. "You didn't need to…"

He couldn't even complete his sentence even if he wanted to.

His mouth suddenly became very dry and his breath hitched in his throat. He felt as if his whole body became what could only be described as 'frozen', or simply Hexed with a spell. His eyes became locked on the witch's young form.

He had seen her in Muggle clothes before, as she was a Muggle-born so it only made sense; Muggle jeans and jumpers and such. However… the dress that his colleague was wearing in front of him was unlike any dress he had ever seen.

It was a Muggle dress, judging by the pattern and design. Her shoulders supported thin straps, leaving most of the skin on her shoulder and her collar bones completely exposed. The straps curved and met in together just above her breasts. The skirt was probably the part he paid the most attention to. It flowed out and twirled with every move of her distracting hips (Wait a moment, Hermione Granger possessed hips?).

Her hair wasn't as bushy and untamed as it had been the previous few months. Her locks were curled and resting on her shoulders and back. She wore very light make up to highlight her cheeks and eyes. She looked quite presentable, but truly the dress was what had him stuck in a state of awe. It truly flaunted the curves and lines of her body, even if seduction was not her intention.

He knew that it was wrong, that staring was beyond rude, but he could not take his eyes off of her.

"….Severus? Severus!"

Severus finally managed to blink.

"What?"

The witch's eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were curled downward in a half-frown, giving her a concerned look. She quickly approached his desk and Severus felt his heart pound wildly in his chest.

_What? What?_ He questioned himself silently as the witch came around the desk to see him. _These affects… I've never felt a reaction quite like this before. _

The dress hugged her body perfectly, showing off curves in places that Severus didn't think that Hermione possessed. He was aware that Hermione Granger could be anesthetically pleasing if she wanted to be but he could say that he was almost shocked at the way she looked right now.

Admittedly, he had lived amongst Muggles for quite some time both when he was younger and during the summertime so he was aware of the way they dressed. The society in which they lived in promoted that girls wear less clothing, for both equal comfort and for seduction. But he had never quite considered that Hermione was… capable of wearing such clothing.

He then felt her warm fingertips across his forehead and he had to repress the urge to shudder.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern laced in her tone.

She was _too _close to him… He could see every eyelash… He could count every freckle….

"You've gone pale… Well, I should say_ paler_."

Once the wizard regained his senses, he instinctively batted her hand away, relieved that she was no longer touching him. "I am fine, witch," he hissed angrily. "Stop fussing over me. I am not a child."

She laughed and he could not take his eyes off her.

He tried to look away from her, he truly did, but it appeared that every bone in his body was glued in place and that his eyes were fixated on her against his will. He found himself leaning forward just the slightest in his chair, listening to her laugh. She was an aesthetically pleasing person, he could give her that much, he supposed. He could not say that he was a sexually experienced man but he was not ashamed to admit that he had seen better when it came to a woman's physique.

Then, why was he so fascinated by her body, and with her laugh? Had he not heard her laugh many times before? Why was her smile captivating him like this? Then… why?

He wished that he could understand why his body was reacting this way. He had never reacted this way to her laugh and her state of dress before.

_Was it the Bond? Of course! It must have been. There was no other logical explanation for these kinds of reactions! _

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing," Hermione apologized, although he was once again unsure as to why she was still smiling. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Severus replied again, a little snappy this time. "Your insistent concern for my well-being is slowly converting from endurable to annoying."

Her smile faltered just the slightest at his statement. There was approximately six seconds of silence before she dropped a small burlap sack of what he assumed to be the Gillyweed on his desk with a loud and unforgiving _thud_.

"I am just _trying_ to be _pleasant,_ unlike someone else in this room."

_Ah…_ The familiar clipped-edge to her voice was recognizable almost immediately for the wizard. _It appears that I have offended her. _

Before he could open his mouth, she beat him to the task.

"Have I done something to offend you, Severus?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest, a cynical motion he had seen her perform often when she was irritated. She bent forward a little and…

_Oh, Merlin_…

He could see her cleavage.

"Or are you just in a sour mood, like always?"

His heart began racing at an abnormal rate. His eyes flashed down to his paperwork as he pretended to focus. He shouldn't be having such lewd thoughts! She's his student, for Christ's sake!

Well… Not _technically_. She _was_ a former student. Now, she was his colleague… His equal…

_Even so…_ He should not be thinking like this at all. It was just not him. He did not think this way and have these thoughts towards anyone. _Shit,_ this Bond was becoming more and more difficult and troublesome by the day…

On top of the infuriating Bond, the overwhelming heat, and his growing migraine, her appealingly exposed skin was distracting him, causing him to fumble over his sentences and thoughts like some hormone-driven teenager. He could feel his head throbbing painfully and her persistent yapping was not helping him at all.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione snapped.

Her tone and rudeness were added to the list of things that were going to push his temper...

He had been working very hard to be pleasant to her - to try to figure out what he could to solve this problem – but this insistent griping and complaining about his attitude was the straw that broke the camel's back. Did she think that he was just here having the time of his life? Did she think that he was just this person who was an ass because he could be? While that statement could be true, everything he was doing, he was doing so that they could both walk away safely

But then she leaned forward a little more, still nagging at him…

And then he caught a whiff of her scent…

Something airy, simple and surprisingly pleasant. A sort of Muggle perfume, he guessed. It was alluring… And inviting…

"Or, as usual, do you not have any reason at all but to be an insufferable arse?"

And it was the final straw.

Without any warning, his clenched fist suddenly collided with his desk, knocking over a few items in the process. His action drawn out of anger caused a loud thud to echo in the room, much like the witch's previous action, only it startled the angry witch into a stunned silence.

"Merlin's beard, woman," Severus gave into a strange tone that he hadn't used in quite some time. He knew that it would frighten her, or at least quiet her, into listening to him. "Are you a child that you must be around an adult and asking such annoying questions? I am a busy man. Do you not see-," he motioned to the paperwork around his desk. "That I have work that I need to do? Are you so ignorant that you think that you believed that you have earned a right to just waltz into my classroom and interrupt me while I am focused on my work? Can't you just keep your nose where it belongs – on your face and out of other peoples' business?"

Annoyed, he finally met her gaze. He had hoped that he had silenced her.

He was astounded when he did not see fear or intimidation in her eyes.

Instead, he saw only anger.

"Fine," she huffed quietly, her once warm and kind eyes now definitely iced over. Her hands had recoiled from him long before his outburst and were now crossed resentfully over her chest. "Then I'll keep my nose out of your business – _Professor_ Snape - from now on."

And with that being said, she spun out on her heel – her curls and skirt of her dress twirling and floating – and she stomped out of the classroom. She didn't even glance behind her as she slammed the heavy door closed behind her.

As he heard her loud shoes echo down the corridor, the effects of the Bond began to slowly wear off. His headache and the tingling sensations were now long gone. The dark-haired man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Finally," he whispered, knowing that his current battle was now won. "I can work in peace…"

He reached over then, to adjust his desk, picking up the items he had just knocked over. As he picked up his quill to record all the symptoms he had experienced he felt his hand become immobilized. It was nothing urgent. Simply that he now felt the aftermath of his actions and his feelings come into play.

Guilt.

He had worked so diligently to make a secure connection – or rather, affiliation – with Hermione Granger. He had let his temper get the best of him. He reacted out of emotion instead of calming the situation and choosing his words carefully, as any great Slytherin should have done. He had fought back snark and bite to extend goodness to her, even if it were for other intentions. He had failed.

He was winning her over and now he had lost her.

Like most women, once offended, it would be near-impossible to be in her good graces again.

The way that she had spoken to him – by coldly referring to him as "Professor Snape" had already dramatically changed their current relationship.

They had taken a great step forward into what Hermione liked to call their "friendship", and now because of his momentary lapse of control, they had taken two steps back into what he would grudgingly call "indifferent colleagues".

Any ground he had covered after all this time was now lost and useless to him.

Although a part of him would like to blame her, for her insistent Gryffindor nagging at him, he knew that it was his fault.

She was only trying to extend arms of gentleness to him – however ill-timed it was - and he had practically bitten her hands off. Then again, she had been that way since she had arrived at Hogwarts when she was little; always offering a second chance, even to someone like him, who didn't even deserve to live, and yet she had saved anyway…

Severus knew that he owed her his life. That was all that there was to it. Black and white, plain and simple. It didn't matter that she had annoyed him. All that mattered was that he had the opportunity to make things better between them so that he could earn her trust. Well, he had earned it alright and he had severed that trust with his goddamn temper.

_Just like Lily…_

She would never forgive him. She would never extend that kindness and – dare he call it friendship? – to him again. She would avoid him like the plague, like _Lily_ had, and she had every right to.

Dropping the quill, he buried his face in his hands, his fingers gripping his black hair. His life was hanging in the balance and he had to go and lose it.

It was hopeless now. _He_ was hopeless.

He was irritated with the Bond, he was frustrated with Hermione, but most above all…

He was disappointed in himself.

* * *

><p>Hermione was angry. No, not angry.<p>

She was furious – livid, even.

While her pseudo family and best friends were enjoying the wonderful supper that Molly had prepared all day, and while Ginny had the whole table enraptured with her talk of her new job, the Gryffindor princess sat at the Weasley dining table, inwardly fuming

_How could he say something like that?_ She inwardly vented as she practically devoured all the food that was on her plate and immediately reaching for second helpings. She knew in the back of her mind that she was probably eating too much but at the moment she didn't care. All that she knew was that she was beyond angry with a certain Potions master.

_I've tried very hard to make this professional relationship an easier one for the both of us and he has to say something as rude and uncalled for as that? What the bloody hell is his problem? _

"'Mione?" came a familiar voice. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron," Hermione growled under her breath as she reached for another helping of mashed potatoes.

The redhead shrugged and went back to listening to Ginny talk about Quidditch. A part of her was slightly disappointed that her own boyfriend didn't question her further but another part of her was glad that he did not. She was a mess and her mess would explode in front of Merlin and everyone unless she kept it to herself.

"You don't seem okay," Harry whispered, trying to keep the conversation between them private while the rest of the tables' attention was on his fiancée. "Talk to me?"

"I said I'm fine, Harry," the witch replied, a bit snappier this time. Before she could turn to see his bewildered expression, she stood from the table to excuse herself. She stacked empty plates on her hands while her family was distracted and headed into the kitchen.

She needed to be alone. She needed to think.

Undoing the hex from the Weasley scrubber that was already washing dishes in the sink, she tied a spare kitchen apron around her and set to work scrubbing at the pile of dishes next to her. One way for her to vent out her anger was through simple Muggle work as it was distracting and it helped to get any frustration out that needed to be released.

_I thought that Severus and I were becoming friends! I thought that after all this time of helping one another out that our relationship was becoming more than just colleagues! Why did I even try so hard to try to do it? Was it because I feel bad about what had happened that night in the boathouse? I don't even know anymore! Why did I even try with that unpleasant, intolerable, blockhead! _

"All I ever do is try to help that bitter arse," she murmured angrily when she could no longer battle it out in her mind. She felt her blood start to boil in her head as she scrubbed mercilessly at another plate. Her anger for towards Potions Master only elevated to the next level. "And he goes and says that?"

"Who said what, Hermione?"

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had disappeared to the kitchen to be alone and vent quietly – not to be followed and pestered.

"Harry, go away, please." She shooed him away the best she could without getting too angry. She scrubbed hard at the leftover juices and morsels left on the plates until a hand gently rested over her own.

"Hey, look at me."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly met the gaze of her best friend. Behind his glasses, Harry's green eyes met hers with a calm, cool expression. His fingers gently pried her hands away from her work, turned off the faucet, and turned her to face him, which she did so unwillingly.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked her, his tone calm as ever although his eyes were tinged with concern. "You've been on cloud nine the past couple of months and nothing anybody said or did ever got to you. And before the biggest day of your career, all of a sudden you're acting like a vexed and starved Hippogriff." He tilted his head curiously. "What's eating at you?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Harry," Hermione resisted. "Really. I'm just having some… colleague issues."

Harry's thick, dark eyebrows creased and gave her a knowing look. "Is it Professor Snape?"

Hermione felt so surprised that she couldn't tell that she was openly gaping at him in bewilderment.

"Y-Yes! How did you—?"

"Neville can't keep a secret," he told her with a cheeky grin. "He told me the only person that could possibly give you any sort of trouble with your new job would be Snape, since everyone else on staff at Hogwarts loves you."

Blushing at his statement, Hermione's eyes fell to her shoes – her uncomfortable shoes.

"It's a bit of a mess…"

"Is it because you saved his life and he didn't want it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no. Sev – Professor Snape and I have already discussed that and he said that he was no longer upset with me. He and I got into a bit of a squabble earlier this afternoon. I was taking him something from Neville's classroom and he didn't seem himself. He looked ill, even. So I asked him a bit and he blew up at me, saying that I should keep my nose out of his business."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look as he slipped a brotherly arm around her shoulders and held her comfortingly. They had shared these types of embraces quite often. Since both of them were the only child in both of their families, it was nice to have someone who you knew you could share your problems with and that the opposite person felt the same way. There was little she could hide from Harry, anyway. He knew her oh too well and he was not about to let her suffer alone.

He was always like that and she admired him for that.

"You know just as well as I do that Professor Snape hasn't had the best of pasts…" He reminded her delicately.

"That doesn't excuse his barbarous behavior!" Hermione exclaimed, astonished at his words. It sounded almost as if Harry was taking his side! "Merlin! He's just… He's bitter and cruel and -,"

"Hermione," Her best friend cut her off quietly with a tone that had no accusation or anger but one that held a bit of authority. "Hermione, you know that Professor Snape isn't the most approachable of people. Did you really expect him to just open up to you and invite you over to afternoon tea every day?"

"But-,"

Harry then pressed a finger to her lips to keep her from talking.

"Hermione, I saw his memories through the Pensieve. I _lived_ what he had lived. I _felt_ what he had felt. I think that I have a better idea of who Professor Snape is than you do." He smiled at her. "Can you keep quiet for a minute or two for me?"

Hermione felt herself pouting but she remained silent as he removed his warm fingers from her lips.

"You know this already. He's had a bit of a rough life where he didn't have a lot of good-hearted friends to have his back. His friends consisted of Death Eaters – and those guys were all self-focused and they were only out for themselves. He doesn't trust people. I understand where you're coming from in trying to be polite to him, because it comes naturally to you. It doesn't come naturally to him. He's had to protect himself his entire life—,"

_I wonder what he means by that. _

"—Not to mention that the only person he could ever really trust was Dumbledore. He doesn't really know what it's like to trust someone else. So for you to come into his classroom and start chatting at him… Well…"

He trailed off, but he didn't need to explain anymore. The witch was clever enough to know what he was talking about.

"It's an invasion of privacy." She whispered.

"Well, yeah," Harry agreed. "I mean, sometimes one can have the best intentions possible and still do the most damage."

Hermione felt incredibly stupid.

That was the only word that she could use to describe what she was feeling. Did she really expect Severus to just open up to her after only a few months of barely knowing each other? How imprudent was she? She didn't even consider his past and his feelings. She did as Harry had said – she waltzed right into his classroom whenever she felt like it, to give him items from Neville or not. She wasn't sure if it was a right to her but she did it regardless.

Did she really become that naïve into thinking that someone like Severus Snape would just expose his whole life to her after a few short conversations? Perhaps she, being a nosy Gryffindor, half-expected him to.

_How… Unfair of me._ She inwardly berated herself for her foolishness. She didn't even truly consider his feelings on the subject.

"I… I was just trying to be pleasant. And friendly."

"I know, 'Mione," her best friend reassured her, hugging her a little tighter. "But we can't fix people, no matter how often we may want to. Being friendly is good, too, but Severus Snape isn't like everyone else where he would respond positively to outgoingness. He's just one of those blokes that nobody will ever fully understand."

The witch hesitated for a moment before resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You're no trouble at all."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime, Hermione."

* * *

><p>The lovely evening – full of fun, laughter, and eating lots of sugary pastries – came to an end too soon for the witch. After receiving plenty of hugs from Molly and one-more-than-needed hair-ruffling from George, the witch was ready to leave for Hogwarts when Ron offered to escort her, and she of course, accepted.<p>

Rather than Floo back to her quarters, they Apparated together to the Apparation grounds outside of Hogwarts so that they could talk more. It was plenty dark outside but the sky was filled with millions of bright stars to light their path up towards the castle that had been both his home as well as hers. It was truly beautiful to Hermione and she was glad that she could be here with Ron.

As they walked towards the castle, they held hands as a real couple would. She would smile at him and he would smile back although, in her opinion, his smile appeared to be a bit strained than his usual smile. They had small talk about her new job tomorrow, but it didn't seem to last long, as Ron seemed to be lost in his own mind and subjects to converse.

She wondered what was wrong but she did not have the heart to ask him.

_He's an Auror,_ she thought as they walked. _He has a lot going on. Best give him some space._

They stood for a while in silence and she wondered what he would do. Would he kiss her? And then he would try to pressure her for more physical affection. It was practically his routine now so she expected it. She even mentally prepared a lengthy speech that would properly let him down. Instead, he ended up surprising her. He didn't pressure her for a snogging session. He didn't try to feel her up. He just… Didn't.

He kissed her forehead, bid her a good night, and he simply turned and left.

Hermione didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned. It was unusual, of course, but she tried not to take it to heart.

She did her best to brush the thought off as she strolled uphill towards the large castle doors. She had quite a busy day tomorrow and she couldn't let her personal life interfere with her work life. It simply wasn't professional; therefore, it was not acceptable. She had to get a good night's rest tonight and be up bright and early for any last preparations before the students would begin arriving. She had already begun a mental list of things that she needed to take care of and she hoped that her last phial of Dreamless Sleep would be enough for this night.

Nearing the doors, she withdrew her beloved wand from her robe sleeve. Gripping the handle, she was just about to lift the Charm on the doors and then stopped in disbelief.

Severus Snape stood in front of the doors with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark, tired eyes met hers and she knew-

He was waiting for her.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We saw a bit of Snape's temper today, hm? Looks like the Bond is affecting him more than he'd like to believe! Yeah! Ooooh, Snape was waiting for Hermione! So sweeeeeeet! I wonder what he's going to say, hm? Next chapter: The start of the school year! :D<strong>

**Thank you all so much for your patience! I'll try to update soon! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: My grandmother, even after surviving The Depression and a war, three of her siblings gone, all the heart problems and the stroke and all her accidents, she's alive and turning 95 tomorrow :) It's amazing how someone could go through so much and still be alive and kicking after all this time. I thank God for her every day. **


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Beware….**

**BARRELS! **

**Sorry . I've been watching WAY too many Pewdiepie videos on Youtube lately and I can't stop watching him. He's hilarious and he always makes me happy on a bad day (like today – I dropped my phone in a cup of water :( ) But Pewds makes every day great! :D **

_**RELENTLESS**_** HAS REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! I can't believe it! :O You guys have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you all so much for your support and for Following this fic! (bows head repeatedly) I couldn't have done it without you guys! **

**This chapter will be longer due to the long wait! Again, I apologize. I really do try to update once a week but life gets in the way sometimes. I really do want to try the best I can to keep updating but life is hectic right now. Thank you guys for understanding. ;) **

**Start of the school year! :D LET'S DO THIS! **

**REMINDER: I need a new Beta-Reader! Mrs. Grayson is unavailable to continue editing and proof-reading my work and I need a new beta-Reader! Can anyone make any good recommendations? Leave it in a review or private message me! **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wise men and women are always learning;<strong>__**  
><strong>__**always listening for fresh insights.**_

**Proverbs 18:15, The Message Translation**

_"Severus…"_

His named passed through her lips before she could even stop herself. She hadn't meant for it to come out but it did.

His back visibly straightened at the sound of his name and she instantly regretted saying it.

She didn't expect to see this man again tonight, although a part of her had hoped that she wouldn't see him. She half-expected him to be locked away in his damp, gloomy dungeon and that he would stay there until tomorrow, when he would reappear in a cloud of depression and malevolence. She hadn't anticipated seeing him again – especially if he were waiting for her, like he was right now.

His dark, obsidian eyes burned into hers and she found that she could not look away. Why was he standing here? He was waiting for her, she knew that much. But why? He had already made it very, _very_ clear that he did not want to speak to her. Did he feel guilty?

_Probably not, _Hermione made up in her mind._ Slytherins have their precious pride to worry about… _

The silenced between them strained for a moment until the situation became quite awkward that it was almost tangible in the air. The witch fought against the side of her that was still offended with him. She had already disturbed their seemingly growing friendship (or whatever the bloody hell it was, she hadn't the foggiest idea) and she did not want to do any more damage.

"Are you going to attack me?"

Hermione took a step backwards, startled by his statement.

"I-I beg your pardon?" she asked, now slightly alarmed.

"Your wand…" he stated, his tone deadpanning as always. Severus' dark, black eyes fastened on her hand, which was still tightly gripping her wand in her tiny fist.

The witch's eyes flashed down to her hand. She mentally hit her forehead. How could she forget that she was holding her wand? And not only holding her wand, but pointing it directly at the man that she had very-well hoped to avoid! Inwardly groaning at her brief moment of stupor, she would berate herself for her senselessness later.

"The idea is tempting, believe me," she spoke dryly as she replaced her wand into her sleeve once more.

"Hn."

Hermione folded her arms under her breasts. While she wasn't exactly as angry at him, she could still say that her feelings were still just as hurt as they were before. Her intentions were good and she was just trying to be his friend and he mercilessly shot her down without hesitation. What more did he have to say? Wasn't it already clear that he couldn't stand her presence?

Then again, if that was the case… Why was he standing here, waiting for her?

She interrupted the silence by clearing her throat.

"Is there something you need, Professor Snape?"

Hermione almost missed it, but not quite – the way that the stone-faced professor furrowed his eyebrows at her referring to him by his practiced title. She briefly wondered why. It wasn't as if she were purposefully trying to come across as being disrespectful or unforgiving in any way. She simply stated his title, as normal colleagues would.

…Okay, perhaps she was being a _little _bitter.

"I do not _need_ anything," Severus replied rather indignantly, recovering quickly as she had imagined he would. "I merely wished to…"

He paused.

At this momentary second of reluctance, Hermione could actually feel her interest perking up. There was a rare case whatsoever when the dignified and strategic Severus Snape would hesitate in saying whatever it was he wanted to say. He was never a man that held back words, especially if they were of his own opinion. However cruel or harsh as they would be, he would say them at any time he pleased and wouldn't lose a minute of sleep at night.

Whatever he wanted to say at this moment, however, it was refusing to pass through his lips.

After what seemed like another unbearable eternity of awkward silence, he straightened his back and he too, cleared his throat.

"Earlier today, I did not respond as professionally as I should have," he said at last, his dark eyes never leaving hers. She thought for a moment that they would burn into hers. "You have performed a service to me in bringing me my supplies for my class and I did not reciprocate as professionally as is required of me." He shifted his feet slightly. "But if I may speak my defense-?"

Hermione stopped him right there. "You don't have to."

"On the contrary," Severus raised an eyebrow. "I do. I acted irrationally-,"

"As did I," the witch interrupted again.

This time, however, the wizard remained silent and inclined his head, motioning that he didn't understand her intervening his apology.

"You were busy and I invaded your personal space. It wasn't right of me to do so. I was under an assumption that because we were colleagues that it was okay for me to visit you as I pleased. I should have respected your boundaries and asked you of your opinion and say-so before entering your classroom. I take full responsibility and I promise that it won't happen again."

The wizard raised his other eyebrow in response and for a moment, he looked almost surprised. "A Gryffindor respecting a Slytherin's privacy? What is this world coming to?" He glanced up at the sky and his eyes searched the clouds above. "Is it going to snow tonight?"

Hermione's jaw dropped at his comment.

"Is- Is that a_ joke_?" she exclaimed in disbelief. The witch gazed at the man standing before her and she could not help the feeling of awe and admiration that were rising in her chest.

He had cracked a joke.

Severus Snape – the Bat of the Dungeons, the Terrifying Potions Master, the Vampire of Hogwarts, the Dirty Greasy Git – actually opened his mouth and cracked a joke. A joke that she had used previously, but it was still a joke! Who would have thought that the miserable bloke was even capable of doing such a thing!

The wizard looked at her once again. The corner of his lips tugged in a minute smirk.

"It was."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Potions Master, who in turn, gave her a peculiar look. His eyes glanced down at her smiling lips and he scowled.

"Stop that," he hissed, but it was in a careful light tone to show that he was not quite annoyed with her.

"Sorry," Hermione shook her head. "It's just… Odd to see you pulling crack jokes out of thin air."

The wizard's eyebrows furrowed.

"I tend to pull things out of thin air as I am a wizard," he reminded her. "As a witch, you should be more observant, Hermione."

Hermione's smile grew. He called her by her first name. _Which must mean…_

"So… Are we alright, now?" She couldn't help but ask. She had to know.

"I'd like to think so," he told her. "I am not overly fond of having resentment between a colleague and myself before the start of a semester. While I am not particularly cautious of everything I say to every single person, an offense tends to get in the way of partnership and concentration. It's not practical to hold onto such petty things."

While their disagreement was far from petty in Hermione's opinion, she couldn't help but agree with Severus' logic. They couldn't let things like simple arguments eat away at them (or at least, her) for the day. It simply couldn't do for her as a teacher and especially not between two Hogwarts professors. They had students and a staff on the line that they had to look out for.

"The majority of the problem was my fault," the wizard admitted although his tone was still as haughty and graced as ever, not at all humbled – but Hermione hadn't expected otherwise, anyway. "Perhaps there is a way I can make up for my transgressions?"

The witch blinked multiple times, her brain trying to process what the man before her was saying.

"You… You don't need to 'make up' for anything, Severus," she told him, finally using his first name. "It was a fault on both our parts. We already apologized. Isn't that enough?"

"For your conscience perhaps. Not mine."

"You have a conscience?" she teased.

"On occasion."

"I told you that it was fine."

"I am well aware that you believe that it is 'fine'. But that does not concern me. Tell me if there is something that I can do to assist you in any way and I will see what I can do to aid you."

Hermione resisted the urge to pinch herself.

_Since when did Severus Snape wait on anyone and then give them a formal apology?_

Severus turned his back to her and opened the large mahogany doors before her. He stood aside and held an arm open to her. "Hurry up, witch," he growled under his breath, obviously not used to waiting on others. "Or shall I lock you out for the night?"

Hermione smiled and walked inside.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He murmured as he closed and whispered a chant to seal the doors. "My reputation-,"

"Believe me, _Severus, _there is no power in Merlin's wand that could ever change your reputation."

"Indeed," he huffed.

"I meant what I said before. You don't need to try to make up for-,"

"Try to change my mind again, _witch,_ and I will hex you where you stand."

She laughed. "Pig-headed arse."

"Insufferable woman."

"Yep."

As she and Severus roamed the halls in silence towards her private quarters, Hermione pondered on the Potions Master walking beside her.

She wondered what made him turn such a sharp corner. He was a stubborn man, even more stubborn than her. She couldn't blame that he was Slytherin, but it had nothing to do with him being Slytherin. The title of Slytherin is just a title and nothing more. Severus wasn't like other Slytherins and he had just proved himself to her tonight.

He had expressed _regret_, even if not to the degree of what most people would.

He had apologized before a few months back for his actions in the infirmary five years ago, when he had yelled and shouted at her, scaring her witless. But this time, he took the blame yet again for something that was both their fault and he did not wait for the following morning to give her an apology. The very thought of it was… humbling to Hermione.

As they stood at the entrance of her quarters, they turned to face one another. Hermione tilted her head back to look at him and couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips.

He was changing, slowly but surely. She didn't understand how, or why, but he was changing and that's all she knew.

"Thank you, Severus."

"For walking you to your quarters?" he asked, his eyes peeking up from behind his dark curtains he called 'hair'.

"For apologizing."

Severus looked slightly puzzled before rolling his eyes. "You Gryffindors and your senseless apologies make absolutely no sense whatsoever to me."

Hermione laughed at this comment. "It has nothing to do with being a Gryffindor," she told him. "It's a part of who I am. And I'm thanking you for humbling yourself and-,"

"I did _no_ such thing," he cut her off, his tone low and indignant. Not to mention that he appeared to be quite offended. "I was doing what my conscience required of me."

"Whatever you say, Severus."

"That's right, witch. Whatever_ I_ say."

Hermione shook her head, amused by his inflexibility. "Good night, Severus."

She whispered her German proverb and turned towards the door to enter her room. She stopped short when his hand came once more into view.

His pale, spidery fingers touched her hand and she felt herself freeze where she stood. His fingers rested on her cool hand, sending a shiver of pleasure and warmth up her arm and down her spine.

There had been very few times that he had ever touched her and she could count them from memory. He had held her back in her third year, blocking her with his body from Remus when his werewolf form had taken over his body. He had touched her shoulder and occasionally her arm in perhaps an attempt to get her attention or steady her. She had touched him casually before, as she would a friend, but it was she that had initiated most of the contact - he had rarely touched her.

She mentally calculated a total of six or seven times he had touched her and for all of his reasons for touching her he had some valid, logical explanation for doing so.

This, however, was totally_ new_. Once his skin came into contact with hers, it was as if a new type of heat spread all throughout her body, warming her to her very toes.

When she could finally look at him, she found him much closer than before. He was looking into her eyes and she almost felt as if that he were trying to get into her head. His eyes were penetrating into hers and she inwardly cursed as her cheeks flushed at his proximity to her face.

"Hermione," he said her name at last, his tone softer than it had ever been and it made her heart pound noisily in her ears. "If there is anything you require, you will let me know, will you not?"

The Gryffindor fought against the urge to swallow. Why was he so close to her? Why was he touching her hand? Why was her heart beating so fast? Her head almost started spinning when her brain rattled for a logical explanation for his actions. This was so unusual, so unlike him…

So… Different.

Instead of trusting herself to speak, she found herself nodding.

With that being said, his hand left hers and he had taken the warmth with him. He had spun around and left her, his black cloak flowing behind him as he strutted down the corridor. The shocked and somewhat flushed witch watched him until he vanished around a corner and out of her sight.

Hermione stood there for what seemed like hours, lost in a battle in her mind.

What was _that_? She thought to herself. What was _that_? What was he _doing?_

The questions seemed endless and the confusion was only hurting her head. When at last she entered her quarters, it hit her.

As much as it pained her to admit this word, he actually…. _seduced_ her to agree to him. Hermione found herself staring at the wall as this new information ran around in circles in her mind. _Why would he…? _

The answer hit her like a hex.

Then, the witch smiled and found herself giggling.

She didn't even notice for at least a minute or two when Crookshanks sauntered up to her, his drooped eyes staring up at her with idle curiosity.

"He _seduced_ me!" she told her cat, although she knew very well that he couldn't understand a single word that she was saying. She didn't care. It was just too, bloody funny!

"He knew that bullying and extortion and yelling wouldn't work with me! He knew that so he _seduced_ me instead until I gave him the answer that he wanted!"

Hermione laughed long and hard until she was bending over and holding her abdomen. It was honestly too amusing to her and she couldn't help but be hysterical about it.

"Severus Snape _seduced _me!" she laughed over and over again until her sides were beginning to hurt. Even then, it was hard to stop the frenzy of chuckles and glee that escaped her. "Bugger me!"

Her cat was still staring at his owner when her giggles and fit of pointless laugher finally subsided. The witch wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe as she regained her breath and sanity back.

"What a crafty, crafty man!" she told Crookshanks with a wide smile. Her eyes even seemed to be sparkling as she spoke. "I can't believe that he's capable of such cunning manipulation!"

"_Reow…" _

The witch shook her head and straightened her back. "Then again, he is a Slytherin. Whew!" she exhaled a breath as she slipped off her robe. "What a laugh! My sides hurt! I must have needed that laugh!"

She headed to her bedroom, still shaking her head at the fact that rattled around in her mind. Crookshanks followed her at her ankles, staring up at her with his large orbs. He watched her as she shed her clothing and placed them in her wardrobe, folded and neat.

She prepared herself for bed, still giggling every now and then when she brushed her teeth in the loo.

"Who knew?" she asked herself in the mirror, her mouth full of foamy toothpaste. "I know I didn't!"

The Gryffindor was still giggling as she snuggled under her bed comforter and sheets. Even with candlelight and _The Hobbit_ book in her hand, she had trouble focusing reading it.

She had no idea what to think of Severus Snape now. He was still an arse – a big, bloody, miserable arse – but he was somewhat different now. He had attempted so many different things to assist her since she had arrived at Hogwarts to work.

She couldn't understand why. That was probably the difficult part. If she put her mind to it, she knew that she was capable of dissecting and figuring out any problem or situation. However, when it came to Severus, she had to draw a blank over and over again. This man was a hard person to figure out, especially if she didn't know what his motives were for being so polite.

Hermione blew out all her candles simultaneously before reaching for her near-empty chest of Dreamless Sleep vials. She drank half of the last vial before setting it back in its proper slot in the chest. She didn't even think twice about her problems concerning the lack of Dreamless Sleep vials as she tucked herself under the covers. All she knew was that the effects would still be the same but it would take longer for her to fall asleep.

Crookshanks leapt up onto her bed and curled by her in his usual spot and was asleep in less than a minute. The witch set her book on her nightstand and found herself unconsciously staring up at the tapestry that draped over her bed.

Severus hadn't seduced her for impure reasons, obviously, but simply to get her to agree with him. The only question was: why? Why was he going through all this trouble to keep her comfortable - to aid her if she required it? Why was he trying to be so accommodating to her? It was so unlike him. As far back as she knew him, he is (or, rather, was) a self-centered being, biased and opinionated.

What had caused this transformation, she wondered?

It was then that Hermione realized something that she would never forget.

People cannot grow if they do not change. Everyone has to change. It's an inevitable part of living. To live life, to try to make the best of it, make mistakes along the way, and learn from them. Such is the way of life, even if one does not like to have failures in their secret ledgers. People have to move forward and grow or they will never mature or learn.

It was silly of her to think that Severus couldn't change. She had her doubts before that it would be impossible for someone like him to change; that he would be stuck a miserable git for the rest of his life, selfish and self-centered until the day he went to the grave.

Severus was changing, slowly but surely. He was still going to be his old self, but little did he know that parts of his bad characteristics were slowly morphing into something new, different, and… kind, perhaps? She didn't know the word for it and pinpointing a word would be difficult.

"_Being friendly is good, too, but Severus Snape isn't like everyone else where he would respond positively to outgoingness. He's just one of those blokes that nobody will ever fully understand."_

_Sorry, Harry,_ Hermione had thought to herself with a smile that she could not suppress. _But I think that you're wrong about him… I think that everyone is wrong about him. _

Whatever his motives were for trying hard to be kind – or whatever – to her, she did not know. But all that she knew was that he was changing. He was coming out of the darkness and into the light and if no one else but her could see it, then fine. No one else needed to see, let alone understand, him.

Harry had said before that Severus wasn't used to friendships like she had with all her friends. While she was used to spending lots of good quality time with her friends, sharing and loving one another, he was not.

Harry said once that Severus Snape was used to people taking advantage of him and never having his back. But she was going to try. She would try to be a better friend and colleague to him as he was attempting to do so to her, whatever his reasons may be. She would try to be polite and friendly but not too much. They were taking this odd friendship off to a slow start and it would be best to take it at his pace.

Only, the next time, she would probably send a Patronus to his classroom first to warn him of her arrival before appearing in his doorway uninvited.

* * *

><p>After he had escorted Hermione to her quarters, Severus decided to return depths of the Dungeons. Even as he descended the spiral steps, his mind was lost in an abyss of confusion. He had apologized and she had forgiven him. That was that. He did not need to let his mind linger on it any more than he should.<p>

But if it was enough, then why was her image still in the front of his mind? Was it because of the bond, sending these now unbearable sensations throughout his being akin to a tickling hex throughout his body?

The bond itself was not too unbearable, but since he was around Hermione so often, it was as if the bond were having a field day with his body and his emotions. Especially earlier when he had crossed serious boundaries with his former student, and now colleague.

He had_ touched_ her hand.

The physical contact in itself was not a crime whatsoever. He merely wanted to convey the message that he wished to be there for her should she require anything and since she would not listen, he had to take a different approach and thus he touched her hand. If he was to work hard to somehow release the bond on its own, then he would do whatever it takes, even if that meant that he would have to humble himself to help the young witch. He could only hope that she would require or need a favor sooner rather than later. However, he failed to consider the fact that Hermione could very well report him for harassment.

At first, he wasn't quite sure if he should feel pleased or sickened by his behavior. Perhaps both. He was not quite sure.

_She did not pull away, _he told himself._ She seemed fine with my proposal. She will call upon me soon. _

Severus found himself stopping on the stairs and glancing down at his hands.

He never truly liked his hands. They were too long, pallid and sick-looking. Although they were quick and nimble when it came to working on potions or dueling with his wand, he always found the urge to hide his hands from sight.

He did not do so earlier.

He had touched her and she did not pull away. He didn't touch people often, but even when he so much as approached someone, in most scenarios they would recoil from him. He did not understand why Hermione didn't react in the same way that everyone else had. She looked a bit uncomfortable at first but she didn't pull away or scream at him. In fact, he'd even go as far to say that he could see her blushing at their contact. But he must not get ahead of himself.

The wizard knew that he was not a good person. He had never been an attractive person with good qualities; as so, he never claimed to be a good person or that he made the right choices. Even if he did make a good choice, it was because he had hidden motives for why he made those decisions – his intentions were far from pure. He was, as everyone called him, 'a nasty git'. He knew these nicknames when he was a student and he would never deny it to this day. In time he had come to accept the fact that he was not a people-person, and that he was meant to be alone. He was fine with this. He had come to terms with this a long time ago.

And yet…

What about this Hermione?

Severus shook his head and continued down the steps. He had reached his classroom and closed the door behind him. His feet carried him to his office, where he sat at his desk. He withdrew a piece of parchment and a quill close in his hands, but he did not have the will to write. He found himself staring at the parchment, his mind lost in deep thought – mostly on a certain witch.

Hermione Granger was different. He knew that. He had known that from the first day she had sat in his classroom and kept waving around her arm in the air to answer Potter's questions for him. Sure, she had irked him with her need to be seen and heard, but she was still different. All throughout her years of tomfoolery with Potter and Weasley, he had seen her growing in wisdom to become a great witch. Even when he was bleeding to death she had fought to keep him alive, despite the fact that he was considered one of Hogwarts' greatest enemies.

She had proved herself to be a good witch, who had extended that kindness to everyone she met, despite the fact that she had a quite a bite if you upset her. She had extended friendship to him, despite their rocky past – most of it his fault. If anyone had stepped above and beyond for their partnership to work, it was most definitely her.

He appreciated her, he knew that much. But then….

Why was it, then, that he started to expect Hermione's company? No, not just expect. Did he… _Want_ to spend time with her? Did he actually _desire_ to be in someone else's company?

This was so unlike him. He preferred his own company than the company of others. It was just the way that he was. He could stand Minerva and Pomfrey to a certain extent but he preferred to be alone. He could be in peace, where he did not have to be criticized, or hated, or looked down upon because of his past choices.

Then why Hermione Granger.

The answer struck him on the head like lightening and the familiar tingling at the base of his skull reminded him of why he was even around this witch so often.

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath. "It is this bond! This damned bond has given me nothing but grief."

_It has nothing to do with me or Hermione, _he decided in his head. _It is the bond that is confusing my thoughts and emotions and perhaps even my hormones. Hm…_

He dabbed the tip of the quill in ink and drew the parchment close.

**Life-Debt Bond Daily Log – August 31**

_Per usual, tingling in the spine, base of neck and skull are present and ongoing. Subtle changes in emotional and hormonal levels towards opposite participant involved in the bond. Newly odd symptoms in the abdominal and chest regions have been reoccurring when in a short distance of opposite participant. Increased heart rate and sweaty palms are also present. Ongoing for the past few weeks. My temper is more apparent than usual—_

He paused before he continued writing.

_- no thanks to writing in this stupid goddamn log. _

Although he did not like Castor's idea of charting down the daily effects of the bond however they proved to be of great use. He was seeing how the bond was gradually taking more and more of an effect on his body. Now they were affecting his hormones and emotional balances. It was a bizarre notion. In all his research, he hadn't read a single tale of any one of the persons involved in a bond having these sorts of drastic changes.

Was it perhaps because he was losing time? He found himself shaking his head. No, no, he was not losing time. Castor himself said that he had time to do what he needed to do before the bond would start to take its toll on his body. He assumed that it was because of his close contact with Hermione.

_These assumptions will not assist me for long, _he thought bitterly to himself as he rolled up the parchment and hid it away in his desk._ The next time I am to meet with Castor, we will discuss these. _

But for now, he needed sleep. Tomorrow he was to rise early to face the Boggart and then to prepare to meet the students.

* * *

><p>The Three Broomsticks was quiet at this time in the morning and Hermione was grateful for that. She had dressed in her best Muggle attire that she could find in her closet. Today was a special day for her so she made sure to spend extra time in front of the mirror this morning. She wore dark stockings, accompanied by a knee-high skirt with a frilly blouse. She used a hair potion for her unruly hair – which she only used on rare occasions – so that she could have nice, appealing curls instead.<p>

Her brown eyes scanned the empty place and she was slightly disappointed to see that the person she was looking for was not present. She checked her Muggle wrist watch almost impulsively. While she was well-aware that her boyfriend liked to sleep in, he was at least awake by nine or so nowadays. She hoped that he had not forgotten…

_No no. He's just late; _she decided quietly as she sat at a secluded table and ordered a tea._ He probably slept in, per usual. He'll come. He promised. _

She found herself reading a copy of Daily Prophet that was left by a previous customer to pass the time, even though she knew it was loaded with heaps of rubbish. Instead of reading, her mind wandered to the events that she and Ron had planned a week prior. They had both agreed to meet at The Three Broom Sticks and then they could start the day by spending the day being in each others company. They had planned to probably visit Hogsmeade, plan a surprise visit to Hagrid, and have a nice lunch date. They hadn't had a proper date in a while and today was the perfect day to have one.

That, and she was thrilled. Today was the most important day of her life yet! In less than eleven or so hours, she would be sitting at the Great table, eating with some of the people that she had admired the most, and being announced as a new professor. She was exhilarated, and even more so, Ron was going to be there this morning to be a part of one of the greatest days of her career.

That is… She hoped he would.

The witch tried to focus on the positives without looking at her watch. Time seemed to be ticking by as she waited almost impatiently for her ginger boyfriend to appear through the doors any minute now. She glanced up every so often to see if he would come through the doors, but he had not. Guests poured into the popular bar but there was no sign of her boyfriend anywhere.

Hermione's fingers twitched around her mug. She couldn't help her uneasiness. The witch was anxious to meet up with her boyfriend before the craziness of the school year set in. They only had a few precious hours together before she had to head back to Hogwarts to get ready for tonight. Ginny already agreed to meet up with her to help her get ready. She usually didn't do a lot to get ready but Ginny demanded that she helped her pick up a special robe for the occasion and as everyone knows – you don't say no to Ginny.

_Perhaps I should send him a Patronus? _Hermione pondered before shaking her head. _No. If he can't remember a date then why should I waste precious magic trying to send him a reminder? _

Time ticked by slowly as a few minutes turned into one hundred and twenty-nine minutes. Three cups of Green tea and a pastry later, the witch was still sitting at her table, alone.

Ongoers walking by made sure to stay clear of the witch who was now emitting waves of anger. Unnamable fury clawed at Hermione's stomach as she clenched the cold mug in her hands.

_I can't believe this, _she inwardly seethed, her teeth and hands clenched in visible anger._ Why did he leave me here? Why didn't he tell me that he couldn't make it? Why did he leave me sitting here… _

She bit her lip hard, fighting back blurry tears. Why, on the most important day of her life, would he forget about her? Didn't he know how important this day was to her and that she wanted to share it with him? And he didn't even have the decency to send her a Patronus, or send Eerol with a message explaining why he was unable to make it? Screw that he was an Auror and that he was 'busy'! If he was busy, then he should have sent an owl or something instead of leaving her hanging!

She was so infuriated with her boyfriend that she didn't even notice Rosmerta peek over her shoulder at her.

"Ma'am?" she asked politely, as if she didn't notice the dangerous auras Hermione was sending. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"N-No, I'm not alright," Hermione shook her head as she reached for her purse. "Sorry for keeping one of your tables for so long. I was supposed to meet someone here but… Well... How much do I owe you, ma'am?"

The bartender shook her head. "It's on me today, sweetie."

Hermione's eyes met Rosmerta's and she shook her head. "I couldn't possibly do that, Rosmerta! I can't walk away without paying!"

"Well, today you will." Rosmerta touched her shoulder with a smile, full of understanding. She saw right through her. She seemed to know that Ron had stood her up. "If I see Mr. Weasley, I will be sure to let him know that you were here."

"Oh, please do," Hermione wiped the remainder of her tears away and stood to her feet, slapping a few Sickle on the table as a tip. "Please tell him that his girlfriend is _furious_ and the next time she sees him she is going to kick his sorry arse."

* * *

><p>Ginny knew the moment that she Flooed into Hermione's new quarters that there was something wrong. The tension in the air was so thick that one could cut it with butter knife if they wished.<p>

"Hermione?" the redhead called cautiously. Shaking the soot from her robes and a small bag in her hand, she stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'll be right there!" she called from her bedroom and Ginny could only assume that Hermione was using the loo. She tried her best to miss it, but she could hear the strain in her best friend's tone.

_Ohh, boy. Something must have really upset her. _

Ginny removed her robes and took a quick glance around the place. She gave a low whistle under her breath. "Talk about nice," she whispered as she set her things on the large red sofa, one similar to the one in Gryffindor tower.

Apparently, the Heads of House get bloody nice rooms to themselves. Just from the first look of it, Ginny predicted that it was as big as their apartment all together. The room was everything that represented a Gryffindor – fiery red décor from rugs to the large painting over the fireplace mantle, signifying boldness and warmth. The place had been Hermione-fied, of course, judging from the abundant piles of books and scrolls scattered all over the coffee table.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. She was just happy that Hermione was finally going to be doing something that she wanted for so long… But the air was still very thick with hostility and Ginny hoped that Hermione wasn't in too foul of a mood.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hermione's footsteps approached her from behind while Ginnye stared at her bookshelf. "I was in the loo. I didn't know that you were coming this early, Gin."

"Quidditch practice ended early today. So I thought I'd stop by a bit earlier-," Ginny turned. She blinked once, and then twice. She hoped that what she was seeing was just an illusion. It wasn't. And even then, she couldn't help but stare at her friend. "Hermione? What the _bloody hell_ happened?"

The redhead had seen Hermione cry many times in the past, as they lived together and one point and they were close friends. Ginny often thought of Hermione as a crybaby when they were young, but nowadays, one would have to work EXTRA hard to upset Hermione to the point of tears. And although Hermione tried to maintain an appearance of logic most of the time, she often broke down when something truly offended her. And judging by the blotchiness of her eyes and cheeks, she had been crying for a long time. Maybe even an hour or so.

"It's nothing!" Hermione waved her hand, wiping the remaining tears away. It was pointless, since her old tears were quickly replaced with new tears. "I just had a dreadful morning, that's all!"

"Oh, no no no," The lioness of Gryffindor snapped a finger. She was not going to allow Hermione to sweep this one under the rug. She pulled her best friend right over to the sofa and pushed on her shoulders until she sat down. "Sit. Stay." She demanded as she marched into the small kitchen. She searched eagerly for the cooling unit and was frustrated when she did not find one. She opened a few cabinets and – with a fistpump of success – she pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer and a few packages of Chocolate Frogs.

Closing the cabinet with her foot, she hurried over to the couch and sat down next to her teary-eyed friend. She popped open both bottles and handed her one. She then tossed her a Chocolate Frog and sat back. "Now-," she pointed a finger at Hermione. "Talk."

Hermione's red, puffy eyes did not meet hers for a long moment. They seemed to be fixated on the bottle in her hand.

Ginny felt her heart soften towards her friend. This was no small offense that had occurred. Something big must have happened for her to look like she were about to break.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ginny told her, only her tone was a bit softer this time. "You can talk to me. This is one of the biggest days of your life, remember? For Merlin's sake, you gotta get this off your chest before it affects your whole day. You can't have that happen _today_. You've been waiting for this day for months!"

The witch sitting opposite of her flinched at Ginny's words, but she didn't regret them in the slightest.

"I…" Hermione's voice was strained like it was before, if not even more-so now. "I can't believe that he didn't show up…"

Ginny didn't need an explanation. She knew very well who Hermione was talking about, and boy, was she already pissed at her older brother.

"Did he at least send an owl?" Ginny asked, trying to keep any hint of bitterness out of her tone. "Or a Patronus? Did you try to send him one?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"N-No."

Ginny's nose crinkled in disgust. She loved all her brothers; even Percy, who was the biggest pain in the arse of the whole family and Charlie, who she didn't see anymore. She probably loved Ronald the most because they were the closest to one another. However, since they were the closest, she was easily angered at him. He knew better, especially since he had been so careless over the past few months with Hermione. Ginny had to fight the urge to send a threatening Patronus to her beloved brother threatening to hex him into next week, but that would have to wait. Her best friend was here, tired and hurt, and she had to be there for her… Even if she wanted to go use an Unforgivable on him.

_Our parents raised him better than that, _she thought._ I can't believe he'd do this to his own girlfriend._

"Hermione, I…" The redhead racked her head for any sort of encouraging words but she found none that she hadn't already used before. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. Ronald, he… He must have forgotten."

"He knew…" Hermione sniffled. She took a small sip of Butterbeer. "He knew that this was an important day to me. He's my boyfriend. He shouldn't have forgotten."

"You're right. He shouldn't have," Ginny agreed, comfortingly rubbing Hermione's knee. "He's an Auror. Something must have kept him."

"No!" Hermione's voice rose, startling Ginny out of her skin. Fire had returned to Hermione's eyes like they had when she was a student. Hermione stood to her feet, swinging her bottle around in agitation. "Nothing should have kept him from meeting me today! _Nothing_ whatsoever!_ I'm_ his girlfriend! _I_ should be important to him! My work and career should be important to him! He knew how special this day was to me! How could he simply forget about showing up? How _could_ he do that?"

Ginny couldn't help but look at her friend and feel sorry for her. Hermione and Ronald never had the best relationship. Sure, they were great friends but love interests? Not quite. They always seemed to be having a go at one another nowadays. There was no peace. Harry even told her at some point that he would not go on a double-date with them again since the first couple of times they had argued throughout the entire night.

The only thing that Ginny wanted was for both of them to be happy and frankly, neither one of them were happy at the moment.

"I know," she cooed softly, trying to get her friend to calm down. "Aurors _do_ have to be available at all times, 'Mione, remember? Who knows what could have happened."

Hermione threw Ginny a bewildered look.

"Whose side are you on?"

Ginny held up her freehand. "I'm not taking sides. I would be angry if Harry did that to me, too. But I think that you need to realize that Ronald is an Auror and that sometimes when you think that you've been ditched, he both probably got called on an emergency. Harry told me that most of the Aurors have been plenty busy trying to snatch roaming Death Eaters that need to be apprehended."

It usually took a lot to calm Hermione down but she knew that she had scored when Hermione's shoulders finally relaxed.

"Ronald is probably just doing his job. Harry can't even make half the dates he used to because he's so busy with Auror work. And you know me-," she took a swig of her Butterbeer. "I don't take my brother's side usually on anything, but I know what you're going through because my fiancé works in the same field as Ronald does - he's an Auror too." Ginny gave Hermione a pleading look. "So, it's best not to get angry until we know the full story, hm? Who used to say that around here?"

A small smile tugged at Hermione's lips. "Me."

"Exactly." Ginny smiled as well. "So, don't be upset anymore. If I see Ron before you do, I'll try to get him to send you a letter or something. Who knows what he's been doing recently? I haven't seen him much either. But like I said, Auror business comes first."

Her small speech seemed to calm Hermione down immensely. "Yeah, you're probably right," she agreed quietly. "It just hurt my feelings."

"I know it. I'd be throwing a bitch fit too," the redhead agreed as she tore open her Chocolate Frog package and tore a vicious bite out of the head. Mm. Delicious. "But hey, we gotta give our men the benefit of a doubt. If you're really that fidgety about the whole thing, send him a letter via owl or something and when he responds, and then you'll have your story."

Hermione nodded and sipped her Butterbeer quietly.

Ginny downed both hers and Hermione's Chocolate Frogs and finished her Butterbeer. "Now, no more sad-faces! Let's hit Gladrags Wizardwear and buy you nice, new fancy robes! Let's have you knock everyone's socks off tonight!"

Hermione gave a sheepish smile. "I would, Gin, but I don't have-,"

"It's on me today, 'Mione."

Her friend made a face. "Gin, I already had Rosmerta refuse to let me pay for my drinks today. I can't ask you to-,"

"_Oh_, yes you can," Ginny replied with a smile. "Let it be a half-apology for my stupid brother and a gift from a bride to her bridesmaid... Or maid of honor… Whatever you're called."

The two girls giggled in delight as they left out the door and headed out for Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>The day flew by in the blink of an eye.<p>

Hermione was standing in her new dress robes for the occasion. She threw a fit when Ginny had refused to let her pay (as she said she would) for the priciest robes in the whole store. But Ginny's excuse was "You look professional and sexy! You NEED these robes!" and without any room left for argument, the robes were purchased. And although Hermione couldn't believe how expensive the robes were, she had to admit – Ginny was right. She looked great in them.

In fact, she looked great in general. Ginny had to force her to sit down and put on makeup, and when Hermione didn't do the best job, Ginny redid it. It was only light makeup, but it was for the occasion, and because of that, Hermione couldn't argue. Her hair was still decent from this morning, although the curls were not as plump and pretty as she preferred. But she couldn't worry too much about appearances. The students should be arriving any minute.

With no more time left to waste, she left her quarters quickly. She whispered her proverb and sealed the door closed with the proper spell and headed down the corridors for the Great Hall.

She briefly wondered who would be introducing the first years into the school. She hoped it would be Hagrid. He really was a wonderful person and the students loved him. Well, most of the students, anyway. Some Slytherin students still had their preferences, but then again, it didn't matter. Hopefully the new Slytherin first years would not allow their minds to be corrupted by their older Housemates, as well as their grumpy Head of House, Severus.

She giggled to herself at the thought.

"H-Hey! Hermione! Wait for me!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as a familiar face hurried towards her. "Slow down, Neville!" she laughed at the poor flustered boy as he caught up to her. "Where's the fire?"

Neville suddenly looked alarmed. "Th-There's a FIRE? _WHERE?_"

The witch bent over laughing at that one. Was she really going to have to spell everything out around here? Oh, Lord, she hoped not. "It's just a Muggle expression, Neville! It means 'what's the hurry?'!"

Natural color returned to Neville's features as he exhaled a breath. "Oh…. Sorry. I just wanted to walk with you to the Great Hall. If that's alright."

"Of course!"

"Are you excited?" he asked as they began to walk beside one another. "Well, of course you're excited… You've been practically skipping around for days."

"I'm very excited," Hermione beamed. She couldn't help the smile growing wider and wider on her face. She was too energized. Who cares what happened earlier today with Ron? Yes, it was a disappointment, but it didn't really matter now. All that mattered was that she was only precious minutes away from meeting the students and being introduced as the new Charms professor!

"I can't wait for the students to arrive."

Neville smiled as well as he straightened his robes out. "I can't wait, either. We have two new professors this year – you for Charms and Professor Doddle for The Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students will be pleased."

"I hope so…" Hermione admitted. "I hope that I'm everything that Minerva wished for in a teacher."

"You are," Neville encouraged her, patting her shoulder. "You're a great witch, Hermione. You'll be able to teach these students, no problem! I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks, Neville."

Neville was right. She had trained long and hard to be ready for this moment. She was going to be fine. Everything was going to be okay. She was starting off this new school year just right. She was at peace with all her colleagues and she was more than prepared. She would be alright. She had friends here. She had Minerva and Neville… And she even had Severus.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to the Great table along with the other professors and she fought back the urge to giggle like a young school girl. She had to maintain a professional profile, as she was now a professor. She was nearly shaking when she glanced up. "Neville, where do I sit?"<p>

"O-Oh, you sit between me and Professor Snape…" He whispered quietly, pointing to the empty chair between his and another chair.

"Oh, well, bugger me," Hermione whispered jokingly to herself as she sat in the seat. Suppressing shudders of delight, she ran her fingers over the table. This was her chair… This was her spot… She had a spot now.

_I may faint… _

She watched as the other professors took their seats, some of them giving her a short greeting or a congratulatory smile. She returned them politely with her same wide smile. She was too excited.

"You look as though you may burst, Hermione."

Hermione nearly jumped. She spun her head around and to her surprise (why she was surprised, she did not know) when she saw Severus sitting next to her. She rested a hand over her frantically pounding heart.

"How did you get there?"

"I sat down."

"Hardy harr harr. I mean it! I didn't even notice that you were there."

"That was my intention."

"So, you did that to scare me?"

"Perhaps."

Hermione shook her head at the Potions master, who looked forward instead of meeting her gaze. She didn't expect him to dress for the occasion and she was not surprised. Dressed in his normal robes and with his damp hair barely combed – he looked as if he had just walked into a shower and walked right out. Then again, this was Severus she was looking at. He didn't take pride in his appearances, nor should she expect him to.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't be such a prat. I was merely asking a question."

A smile tugged at the corner of Severus' lips. "A very stupid question."

Their brief conversation was interrupted by the two great doors of the Great Hall creaking. All backs at the table were straightened and eyes were forward, especially Hermione's. This was it. The students were getting ready to come inside and sit at their tables. Hermione wasn't sure if there was a small earthquake that had just happened or if it was her bouncing in her seat.

She didn't know. She didn't care, either.

Minerva, who had just stood from her seat, smiled at her professors.

"Hold onto your hats, professors. Here come the students."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, finally! Some physical contact between our Potions Master and Charms Professor! ;) I know that hand-touching isn't a huge deal to some people, but it is to Severus and Hermione at the moment. And FINALLY – the beginning of the school year! I hope that things can pick up a bit now! <strong>

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Remember to review (it's the only way that I get paid for all my hard work)! **

**Blue skies and sunshine!**

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: I really like Hot Cheetos. I could eat them all day, every day. I shouldn't, but I do. **


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Alrighty!**

**Wassup everybody? :D Hope everyone is doing well! Can't believe that 2013 is almost halfway over :O This year is going by WAY too fast! Oh wells. At least the snow has finally stopped where I live and everything is blooming outside! :D Oh wait, that means allergy season…. -_- …. SUCK!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months :( **

**But on the bright side, I have a new Beta-Reader! FreeSpiritSeeker has been reading Relentless and was the first to offer to be my Beta! I'm so excited that FreeSpiritSeeker has offered and I'm very thankful! (bows head repeatedly) THANK YOU! **

**Let's get reading! I bet everyone's upset with Ron by now…. Good. ;)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A gentle tongue is a tree of life, but willful contrariness in it breaks down the spirit."<strong>_

**Proverbs 15:4, The Amplified Translation**

The evening was passing by far too quickly for the anxious witch. After a nice stirring introduction from Minerva, the former students joined them in the Great Hall and the new were students Sorted and soon joined their Housemates at their appropriate tables. And just now, Minerva had introduced the replacing Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – by the name of Professor Felix Doddle.

Hermione had never met Professor Doddle before. In fact, she hadn't seen him in the castle at all until tonight. He was probably a few years older than her – she calculated that he was perhaps about Percy's age. He sat on the far end of the table – between Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey – and when he was introduced to the students, he stood tall and proud.

He wore fancy new robes – she had seen the exact outfit at Gladrags Wizardwear early the same day. He had a confident aura about him from the way he stood with his back straight. He was a physically appealing man – with short light brown hair and light eyes. With broad shoulders and an appealing smile, Hermione could almost hear the faint giggling of the female students.

It was when she saw his smile her interest in him had come to a grinding halt. She had seen the same smile before on someone much more arrogant.

In that moment, this Felix Doddle instantly reminded her of Gilderoy Lockhart and she found herself immediately disinterested as he gave a rather long speech to the students and the faculty of Hogwarts.

_He even smiles like Lockhart used to_. She shuddered at the thought of working alongside someone with no backbone or passion. All she could see in that moment was a charismatic man seeking the spot light and she could honestly say at the moment that she was not interested in the slightest.

She sat back in her chair and sipped on her Goblet which contained the oh-so familiar Pumpkin juice. She glanced to her left at the wizard sitting beside her and was slightly surprised by what she saw.

Severus sat back in his chair with his hair curtaining his face, per the norm. The witch leaned forward and had to suppress a smile at the obvious scowl on his pale features. While he was usually always scowling, he looked especially irritated in this moment. His eyebrows were furrowed in a sharp V and his lips were pressed together in a thin line, as if he were trying to hold back something he wanted to say.

She couldn't help but tease.

"Don't look so disappointed, Severus," Hermione's voice came in a hushed whisper and she couldn't fight the smile on her lips. "You are a great hero, after all. Almost as great as Harry himself. There is no way possible that this guy can steal the spotlight for too long."

"Shut up," Severus murmured back without turning his head to look at her.

"Why are you sulking?"

The wizard finally met her eyes. "I am _not_ sulking." he spat quietly, his tone betraying him.

"Yes, you are. Why do you look so grumpy? Well, sure, while that is your typical persona, you seem extra grumpy today."

"Hn." Came Severus' reply and he became quiet once more.

It hit Hermione and her smile fell off her face.

"Is it because Mr. Doddle is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

It most definitely didn't escape her notice when Severus' shoulders stiffened at her question. Of course that was the problem and she felt stupid for failing to see it. She didn't understand why she didn't realize it before when the answer was obvious.

From the beginning, even before Hermione had attended Hogwarts as a student, it was always Severus Snape who was the most qualified for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. Hermione had watched Severus for a long time from when she was a student and even though she didn't like to admit it, he truly was the most capable wizard for the job. Not only was Severus the most familiar with the Dark Arts, he was also an expert at sparring and he even invented his own spells – as well as improving spells that were already seemingly perfected.

Why wouldn't Minerva give Severus the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? Hadn't Severus proven himself time and time again to everyone his real character? Was she the only person who saw how he was fitted for the job? Was he being overlooked because of his past mistakes? She certainly hoped not. And Minerva wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge for a long time – especially after five years.

These thoughts puzzled her for about a full minute until Severus nudged her arm.

"Minerva just announced you."

With a faint squeak of embarrassment, Hermione impulsively shot to her feet and the cheers echoed exponentially in her ears. Anxiety clenched her stomach as the sound of applause and cheering resonated louder the Great Hall. How did she miss Minerva calling her name? Did she really space out that hard that she couldn't even hear her own name being announced? She shook her head.

_Smile, Hermione, _she reminded herself as she waved a hand to all the students and staff. _This is your big moment. This is the moment you've been waiting for. Smile. _

As her friends would often tell her: "Enjoy the moment". And that's what she did.

And what a moment it was! Here she was, standing in the place that she wanted to be for so, so long. This was her moment. She was officially a Hogwarts teacher and she was going to be spending all of her time and energy pouring out everything she could to the students. She wished that she had words to express all the emotions she was experiencing in that glorious moment, but she could not. There were too many of them and it would even ruin the moment if she tried to describe each of them.

All of the students – even Slytherin House, much to her surprise – were all cheering and smiling at her. They were happy that she was here and so was she.

Minerva then motioned Hermione to step forward. Hermione did as she was silently told and met Minerva.

The old witch shook her hand with a wide, wrinkled smile and motioned her head towards the students. Hermione was not informed that she would be giving a speech. But, of course, she being who she was, she arrived fully prepared for anything that was to happen. Even a speech to the students.

She cleared her throat as the cheering died down and the room was filled with silence.

"Students," Hermione began, trying her best to ignore her shaky knees and her sweaty palms. "Not long before many of you started your first year here, I was an attending student here. I was just like you a few years ago; sitting in the same seats, walking the same halls, and attending the same classes. In the seven years I attended Hogwarts, I learned so much. Not just about the opportunity to learn how to grow myself as a witch, but as to find my identity.

"I learned in the years that I attended this school; I discovered who I was not only as someone with magical capabilities but an individual. I had learned my identity by realizing that those whom I surrounded myself with, I became like them. Friendship, courage, justice. Standing up for what's right. Their character became my character and the things that they valued I valued. Although there were times when we wouldn't be the best of students," she blushed that she almost slipped private information. "The friends that I made pushed me to be better. They taught me what was right – not according to books or rules, but by trust. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

Hermione found herself smiling.

"That being said, I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I can't wait to see how I can challenge you as a teacher and help you to grow. I cannot wait to get started. It's an honor for me to be fulfilling Professor Flitwick's shoes as a Charms professor and Headmistress McGonagall's place as Head of Gryffindor House. I can only hope and pray that I don't disappoint anyone."

The room once more filled with boisterous applause as Hermione was pulled into a tight hug by Minerva. She witch laughed and hugged the Headmistress back before sitting back at her seat at the Great Table. She felt like she could breathe easier now that she was finished with her speech.

"Moving speech," Severus' deadpanned tone reached her ears over the round of applause.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "You think so?"

_A compliment? From Severus Snape? This was unusual!_

"Yes. Although it needed adjusting."

_Of course..._

"What sort of adjusting?"

"You failed to mention that because of your close friendship with Potter and Weasley, that you broke a considerable amount of rules, stole numerous items from my private store on multiple occasions, disobeyed authorities and used potentially harmful spells on adults." He then raised a thick eyebrow. "Did I miss anything?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was just like him to piss on her parade. "Is that all?" she lowered her teasing tone to a whisper as Minerva spoke to the room once again.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget." The wizard met her eyes with a sinister grin on his lips. "You were the little prat that lit my robes on fire in your first year. All thanks to Potter and Weasley's influences."

* * *

><p>He could have done or said anything at all to snap Hermione out of her trance-like state but he recognized that nothing he attempted to do would have worked. She was too far gone. What he said must have stunned her into silence, not that he minded, however it was most unusual. Even as Minerva announced the start of the feast and the scrumptious meals appeared on every table, she didn't even blink. So the wizard did not even attempt to say anything. Whatever he said must have disturbed her conscience, and it didn't bother him. For now.<p>

He ate his chicken – dark meat only – and sipped on his goblet, which contained his favorite red wine for the occasion. He stole a glance at the witch beside him every once in a while to find her staring down at her empty plate. Her blank stare slowly turned into what he perceived to be something akin to sadness.

He found her lack of enthusiasms and conversing slightly disturbing for multiple reasons.

First, the bond's soft vibrations in his body began to wane but a knot in his chest formed instead. It was most discomforting and quite unusual. Second, he found himself to be concerned about her. Did he say something too rash? He knew that he had not said anything harmful. He was simply stating events that had ensued over her years at Hogwarts as a student. He hoped that he had not offended her but by the absence of her animated features; he could only guess that he had done just that.

He blamed the bond for the heightened of hormones and released chemicals in his brain that triggered these unfamiliar and confusing emotions.

Everyone and everything around them – all the laughter and happy chatter – began to fade away. The only two people who existed for the time being were Hermione and himself. Usually, he did not give a damn if someone were snubbed by something he had said but when it came to Hermione Granger, however, he _did_ care. Even a man such as himself who had lived a life of lies and deceit could be honest with himself at times. He did care about Hermione and her wellbeing.

He did not like that he had brought her awkwardness when this night was supposed to be very special for her. He pondered what he did exactly so that he could correct the situation.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence, the answer came to him very slowly but very clearly. He was merely teasing Hermione but perhaps she had mistaken his teasing for an accusation. She was sometimes rather sensitive and either shut down completely or spat out flames like a Hungarian Horntail dragon.

"Hermione…" he spoke without thinking. He nearly swallowed when the witch glanced at him. Even as she looked at him, there was absolutely no change in emotions and it discomfited him. He did not quite know what to say, but then again, there really was only one thing he could say. "Forgive me for my previous statement. I meant you no disrespect."

It was at this statement that Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"Huh?"

Was this girl's hearing impaired?

"I…. apologize." No way in hell was he going to say 'I'm sorry'.

The raven-haired wizard sat for what felt like an hour when a smile cracked on Hermione's face.

"First you crack a joke, then you pay me a compliment, and then you apologize? Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" The witch shook her head and her curls bounced, leaving Severus very confused. "You didn't disrespect me or anything. What you said, it just… reminded me of something." Her smile faltered a little but it remained nonetheless. "There's no need for an apology, Severus. What you said didn't offend me at all. Really."

This answer surprised him.

"If that is your answer, then I take my apology back."

Hermione's jaw dropped, giving her this odd look that reminded him of a fish. "Y-You can't just take back an apology! That's not how it works!"

"If you do not require it and you are not offended, then you do not need my apology."

"You can't take back apologies!" She tried to protest but ended up laughing instead.

"I believe I just did."

"That's not fair!"

"I do not give a damn. I don't play by what is 'fair'."

Hermione laughed. "Ain't that the truth, you lousy git!"

He stared at her as she laughed. What was it about her laugh that was becoming so mesmerizing? He was a wizard and nothing should mesmerize him.

"What discomfited you, then?" he asked before he could stop himself. Damn him to hell! Must he ask her what her favorite colors are or her favorite tea flavor as well? Was he going mental? He almost took back his words if it weren't for her smile.

"You just shocked me, is all. I just… All those years, I thought we'd never get caught. I thought that we were being so clever."

"You were clever enough to fool the rest of your professors," Severus commented. "But as you should know by now, I am a meticulous man. I take account into anything and everything – every jar, every quill, and every tiny little detail. So I am well aware when a certain ingredient from my private stores goes missing."

"Well, aren't you a smart biscuit."

"A Muggle phrase," he acknowledged. "I prefer to think of myself as a rich, chocolate truffle."

A teasing expression set on Hermione's features. "Shall I call you a truffle, then?"

He shot her a glare.

"Call me a truffle and I'll hex you into next week."

The witch saw his empty threat and laughed.

The wizard almost thought to ask her why she was laughing, but he decided against it. She was smiling and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the feast, the smile on Hermione's face only grew wider and wider. The wizard had made her sad, and then he had fixed what he had broken and only made her in high spirits. It was a small, silly feat, but it made his chest swell with something familiar. He recognized it as pride. He felt gratification that he had the capability to lift her spirits. And oddly enough, when she was happy, he felt like everything was alright with the world.<p>

Her presence made the bond somewhat unbearable at times but it did something else within him as well. He could not describe how the bond made these strange feelings and symptoms, but they did.

The feast ended far too soon and the Heads of House were to lead the students to their correct Houses. He watched as Hermione escorted her students from her House table out of the Great Hall and out of sight with the biggest smile on her face and a skip in her walk.

The bond's symptoms began to dim down but Hermione still lingered on the wizard's mind.

He found someone who he could be comfortable and connect with on an intellectual level. He found that in Hermione. He was well-aware that they were colleagues and companions, but he also knew that their relationship was growing more and more, day by day. They cared about one another's health and contentment. He almost hated the thought that he could care for someone – weakness – but he made sure that the bond would give an account for that. It was the bond that was making him act this way. But regardless… He knew…

He and Hermione were friends. Severus would never admit it aloud but… but if they could sit side by side and have a simple meal at the Great table every day he would be content with that - even if he could do nothing else for her. He knew that this was a silly confession, since he knew that he would have to break the bond somehow by compensation.

But…

If he could make her smile and that was all he was capable of doing, the he would do so and he would always be content.

* * *

><p>"I know we're all excited for this new year…" Hermione said as she turned to her new students.<p>

She had just walked her students into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ohh dear. She had to resist the urge to give into nostalgia and sit right there on the Gryffindor couch or that one corner of the room where she had spent so much of her time as a student studying.

She had many fine memories of this room, but it was behind her now. She was no longer a student, spending her afternoons sitting alone in a corner with her nose buried in a book. She was now going to teach these students. Her new life was right here, standing in front of these students and she was more than ready – she was utterly ecstatic for this brand-new chapter of her life.

"But let's make a few things clear before we get this new school year started, hm?"

The students only gaped at her and she had to fight the urge to laugh. She was a professional now and she had to remember to act as such. She was a teacher now and she was a reflection of all that Gryffindor represents.

"I was once a Hogwarts student like you. I used to study in this very room and sleep in the same dorms you will sleep in tonight. In fact, I used to sit over there-," she pointed to a corner. "And study my heart out for hours on end. It was one of my best memories, that corner. And the sofa as well."

_Focus, Hermione, focus. Now's not the time for nostalgia. _

She cleared her throat and her tone dropped only slightly. But her smile remained.

"I had my fair share of fun. However, I worked very hard while I was a student to get where I am now. It took a lot out of me, but it was worth it. Please remember that this year is about learning and not all about fun. As Headmistress McGonagall already explained earlier during the feast, House points will determine the rank of each House within the year for the winning of the House Cup. While all Gryffindors are competitive at heart, this is not about competition. I expect you as my students to take a step above the rest. Do your work as instructed. If you have trouble, ask your professors to help you. I encourage you to not get into petty squabbles or misuse magic. Do not wander in the restricted areas. Doing so will not only result in our House losing points, but you will answer to me as well and you do not want to evoke my temper. I'm not your mother and I won't give you this warning again."

She smiled.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Every head nodded at her.

"Excellent!" The witch looked over her students for the umpteenth time. They all looked so bright, so eager to learn… "I expect to see all of your faces tomorrow for breakfast in the Great Hall. First-years, if you get lost, ask a Head Boy or Head Girl or one of the older students. Don't be late for your classes."

She clasped her hands.

"Now! Go ahead and settle in your rooms. I'll be seeing all of you tomorrow."

The witch felt giddy – dare she say? - as headed to her private quarters.

It had been officials weeks – even months – ago that she was a Hogwarts professor, but it really hit her tonight – when she stood in front of the room with every single soul in the room staring at her. It was a horrifying feeling but along with it came a sense of belonging. It was right then and there that it sunk in.

Tomorrow morning, she would be meeting with her students and teaching her first class. _Ever._ She knew in her heart that she would do alright. She was confident in herself that she would be fully capable of carrying out these tasks.

A sudden image of the Potions master came to her mind.

Hermione found herself smiling and shook her head.

Severus had done so much that evening to make her happy that she was sure that her smile was permanently stuck to her lips. He didn't do much, exactly, but he did make her laugh and that was enough for her. Never in her life had she figured Severus Snape to have a sense of humor that could actually make others laugh. In fact, never in her life she figured that Severus would ever care about her.

Sure, he protected her when she, Harry, and Ron were students, but he felt obligated to his oath to Dumbledore then. Why now? Sure, she knew that they were growing closer together, but was there something else as to why he was being so kind to her? Hell, the man was even apologizing to her in fear of offending her. Seriously. What was going on with the man?

She shook her head.

It was unimportant at the time. She would dissect his actions for his motives later. For now, she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was collapse into her nice warm bed with her cat.

Hermione was in such a good mood that there was nothing could ruin her evening. It was too complete, too perfect. She was so certain that she would go to sleep in her comfy bed with a smile on her face and a dance in her heart. As she reached her private quarters, she whispered the soft proverb to lift the spell. She entered her private quarters and sealed the door once more.

"'Moine—,"

The wand already withdrawn, she spun around and aimed the tip of her wand in the direction of the voice. The dying embers in the fireplace gave no light to the room and only gave a silhouette to the intruder. She couldn't quite see the face of the trespasser, but she had no intention of letting him stay.

"Halt and turn!"

The intruder, now obviously a male, stood in front of the fireplace with his hands raised in an act of surrender.

"'Mione!" a familiar voice cried. "Bloody hell, it's just me!"

She witch blinked.

"R-Ronald?"

He gave a nervous laugh, obviously surprised. "Y-Yeah, it's me."

Hermione thought twice before lowering her wand. She was… surprised to see him. She hadn't thought much of him after the incident earlier in the afternoon and she hadn't expected to see him so soon.

She lowered her wand as he requested. With a snap of her fingers and all of the candles in her quarters were ablaze, filling the room with a sudden burst of light and warmth. She stared at the tall man in front of her.

The positive emotions of elatedness were quickly replaced with disappointment, sadness and anger. She found herself unable to say anything because of the hundreds of questions that chased themselves around in her head. She folded her arms over her chest, already on the defensive.

"What do you want, Ronald?"

The redhead flinched. She didn't regret using such a harsh tone. She was very angry at this man – even if she had forgotten about it for a short time.

"'Mione, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it today," he told her.

"You're sorry?" Hermione repeated, incredulous at his apology. "You don't get to say 'I'm sorry', Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron opened his mouth to interject but she did not let him. She was far from finished. She had let many things fly by in their relationship, she wasn't sure if she would let this one go as easily as the others.

"You knew how important today was to me." Tears threatened to spill but she downright refused to cry. If she were to cry, she'd be vulnerable to anything he said. "You knew it very well, because it's all I've been able to talk about for the past few months. You said that you'd be there today. You promised me. That you were would spend time together and that you would support me…. Tell me why you were unable to make it today."

The lump in Ron's throat swallowed painfully.

"Can't talk about Auror business."

"Bullshit," Hermione felt her patience wearing very thin. "The hell you were on Auror business."

"I was! I swear!" Ron's tone became desperate, his eyes wide in anxiety. "Ask Harry! We were out on an assignment together today! I didn't have time to conjure a Patronus or send Eerol with a letter!" His tone calmed slightly but his eyes were still wide with alarm. "I swear, 'Mione."

She wasn't going to let those eyes of his sway her. She didn't care if he was going to break his oath as an Auror by exposing his work. She deserved answers. "Tell me what business you had to attend to."

Ron swallowed again. "Death Eaters."

Hermione felt her anger wane but only somewhat. "Death Eaters?" she repeated, her tone much calmer now. She remembered Harry had mentioned Death Eaters when he visited not too long ago…

There are many things that Ronald could lie about. He would not lie about Death Eaters.

"We were left a tip," The redhead began, his tone slow and careful. "That there was a supposed group of Death Eaters gathering. For what, we don't know, we weren't told. Aurors were to be sent to apprehend them and bring them in for questioning. Me and Harry were just kinda tossed at it early this morning and we were chasing them practically all day. We failed our mission and they got away." A look of discouragement settled on Ron's face. "I just got back from reporting this to the Head of the Auror Department. Old bloke isn't happy with Harry or I…."

Hermione wanted to lash out at him – be furious and angry. She actually wanted to be driven by her unruly emotions and throw him out on his sorry arse for leaving her by herself today. Unfortunately, her logical side of her brain was shouting louder than her emotions, for once. There were no loopholes in his story. Once Aurors were assigned to a minute – not to mention a last minute one – they had very little time to do anything else. Ginny was by herself today as well, so that must have meant that Harry must have been away on Auror business. Everything he had said must be true.

And Death Eaters…

What on earth could Death Eaters be gathering for?

The very thought made Hermione bite her lip.

She and Harry had discussed Death Eaters the last time he had visited her apartment with Ginny. Why would the Death Eaters have a summoning when Lord Voldemort was long gone? Was it simply to see who all was left? Who remained of their once great cult? Were they congregating for something darker?

She then heard Ron mumble something that sounded like the spell "_Orchideous"_ under his breath.

To her surprise, a light burst forth at the tip of his wand and a bouquet of flowers appeared – vibrant colors of red and pink, roses and carnations surrounded by baby's breath. He plucked the bouquet from his wand and extended it to her.

"Hermione…" He met her eyes. "I really am sorry."

She didn't want to admit defeat. Every fiber of her being was screaming to be angry at him. She wanted to yell at him until her voice cracked, stomp her feet until she broke the floor, throw the flowers back in his face, and toss him in the fireplace and Floo him home.

But from the pleading look in his eyes, she could tell that he was sorry… And that he was telling the truth.

She could be mad at him for not showing up today but she couldn't be mad at him for doing his job and for telling the truth.

Hermione bit her lip before reluctantly accepting the bouquet.

"I believe you..." She mumbled.

Ronald's face lit up right away.

"T-Thank you, Hermione!"

"I didn't say that I accepted your apology," she shot him down right away and Ronald's face immediately fell. She didn't regret it, though. "Our relationship hasn't been the best lately, Ron. A fault on both of our parts, of course, but this relationship needs a lot of mending. We've both been so busy and consumed with work that we've neglected one another. We need to make time for each other if we want this relationship to work."

"I've been tryin', 'Mione." Ronald's expressions were slowly changing from vulnerable and desperate to standoffish. "I'm a busy man. I hardly have enough time to take a shower every day."

"Charming." Hermione couldn't help the clipped edge to her tone. Severus' sarcasm was rubbing off on her. "That's beside the point, Ronald. Every time I plan a get-together, you've not shown up for whatever reason."

"Why are you pinning this on me?" he asked her, now clearly offended. "If I recall correctly, Hermione, I became an Auror before you ever started working at the Department for Magical Creatures. It was you who wanted to work a sixty-hour-a-week job and spend the rest of your free time AT your job, instead of with me. And when you finally quit that hell job, you look for ANOTHER one that requires just as much time away from us – away from me."

Hermione found herself stunned into silence at his statement.

"Since when have you gone out of your way for me?" He only continued. "You never once took an afternoon off to spend time with me. You would take afternoons off for Gin or coffee with Harry, but never for me, your own boyfriend. It's you who's been so consumed with work that you don't have time for anyone but you and your bloody books. I don't get it! Why would you get upset and angry at me for missing a few days when you would never once go out of your way for me? I've asked you to go to Quidditch games for me. You can't. Why? Because you're working. I've asked you to have a drink with me at The Three Broomsticks. You can't make it? Why? Because you're too busy working."

He pointed his finger at her. "So don't be blaming all of our relationship problems on me when it's been YOU that's been working during all of your free hours instead of spending time with me. It's YOU who has been inflexible with your free time this past year."

Hermione didn't even know how to respond. Although a few of his statements were exaggerated, a lot of what he said was very, very true.

She had been overly consumed with work. She had been so determined to rise to the top and get her career going that she had neglected nearly everyone in her life – even her own boyfriend, as he had stated. Why didn't she take afternoons off to see him? She was dating him, after all, it would only be logical that she should spend more time with him. But… Why didn't she?

"You…" Hermione swallowed. "You're not wrong in a lot of what you've said."

"You know I'm not."

She looked up at him.

"Ron, I… I'm sorry."

Ronald's features and shoulders immediately relaxed at her apology. He ran his fingers through his untidy red hair. "Look. We both are tired and we've had crazy days. Let's just call it a day? I'm beat and all I want is a hot meal and some sleep."

Hermione nodded her head.

"I agree."

"We'll talk sometime soon, okay?"

Hermione nodded again. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She had read his kisses by now. Whenever he kissed her forehead, he was still angry or he had other things on his mind… and that he also didn't want to discuss the matters at hand. He was done for the day. She watched him as he pulled away and turned back to the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo powder and in a flash of green light, he was gone.

The witch stood still for what seemed like an eternity before moved. She sat down on the sofa and rested into the cushions.

It seemed that all of her's and Ron's meetings nowadays were only filled with arguments and bruised egos. Nothing became resolved from them and it was exhausting to endure them time and time again.

She looked down at the bouquet in her hands. The flowers were lovely, that's for sure, but she felt nothing for them.

Crookshanks leapt onto the sofa beside her. His droopy boring eyes looked up at his master and saw the discomfort and exhaustion creeping up on her. As if to comfort her, he nuzzled her until she finally looked at him.

"Hey, Crooks." She said with a small smile. "I'm sorry. Did you have to listen to Ronald and I argue?"

The cat only meowed in response. He licked at her hand until she smiled.

"I know, I know. Bedtime."

She carried the flowers into the kitchenette and filled up a vase of lukewarm water. She arranged the flowers in the vase so that it looked presentable. Even though she felt nothing for the flowers, it didn't mean that she couldn't try to enjoy them. They were lovely, after all. With a final nod of her head, she headed back to the sofa to scoop up her cat and carry him to the bedroom.

She changed into her nightclothes and slipped into bed, not even bothering to brush her teeth or remove her makeup. She was exhausted the day and she wanted to do nothing more but get this day over with a move onto the next one. She reached for the small bag on her nightstand that Ginny had brought for her earlier that day. Pulling apart the straps of the bag she reached inside and pulled out one of the many small flasks.

Dreamless Sleep.

She could always count on Ginny to help her out in her time of need.

She snuggled under the covers and downed the liquid in the flask. The familiar effects of the potion were already causing her body to shut down.

Before she succumbed to unconsciousness, her mind drifted to Ron's words.

"_It's been YOU that's been working during all of your free hours instead of spending time with me. It's YOU who has been inflexible with your free time this past year."_

Hermione felt her eyes droop.

He was right. She hadn't been flexible with her had been consumed with work. But… Why would she make time for Ginny and Harry… And not her own boyfriend?

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was shorter than others, but that's alright because the next one is sure to be longer! I've had a lot of family issues lately but I hope to get right back on track with writing! Thank you all for your patience! Please don't forget to review! It's the only way I get paid! :D <strong>

**Love, love, love! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

***Again, thank you FreeSpiritSeeker! :D You're the best! **

**Random fact of the day: My grandmother is one of my favorite people in the world. I love her so much. I can't wait to see her in Heaven. :') **


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**What up, peeps? **

**It's weird to see that everywhere I go, there is some sort of "Back to school!" sign. Frankly, I'm glad I'm out of high school and that I don't go to college. Definitely not my thing. XD I like working but I admire all of you who can stand going into school/college and sitting all day, listening to some teacher go on and on. (shudders) Regardless, all of you are much braver than I am, so, kudos to you! For all of you going/preparing to go back to school, good luck and may the Force be with you! **

**I know that it's been a painful journey, going through **_**Relentless**_** and I know it's been a slow journey so far with our lovely Snanger pairing emotionally/physically, but don't worry. I've got a few treats for you guys in the next few chapters, coming up. So! Bear with me. You won't reget it. ;) **

***Sending out a big "thank you" to my beta, FreeSpiritSeeker! What a trooper, standing by me ;) ***

**Now! On with the show! **

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overlook an offense and bond a friendship;<strong>__**  
><strong>__**fasten on to an insult and—good-bye, friend!**_

**Proverbs 17:9, The Message Translation**

The gears in Hermione's head were cranking the very moment she opened her eyes. Jolting out of bed without a second glance at her clock, her mind was already running a thousand miles ahead of her and her body was being dragged along in her wake. Her legs even gave out once or twice as she swept off to the loo.

Today was _the _day; the day she had been training so long for. Every hour of improving her charms, rereading spell books, and perfecting enchantments and here she was – a mere hour and a half away (how she deduced this without having a clock, one can only wonder) from her first day of teaching Hogwarts students as a Hogwarts professor.

She wasn't necessarily used to the phrase 'butterflies in the stomach' – as it sounded too juvenile - but it was the closest thing to describe her body's response to her emotions. Her body felt so electric, alive with exhilaration.

_Oh, Merlin, I may faint…_

After washing up, she fit into her new dress robes. Ginny spoiled her as a best friend, this she knew. The new robes were from Gladrags Wizardwear, fashioned and constructed for her. She adjusted the sleeve of the robe before turning to look at her reflection.

She had never worn robes like these before. Her average robes were always loose and breathable for any sort of activity but not these robes. In fact, she'd never worn anything like it before. It actually fit her curves and flattered her figure. She wasn't a busty woman, by any means, but the way these robes clung to her body made her feel a boost of confidence that she was sure came from nowhere.

They made her look like a new woman.

"I think I look bloody good!" She stood in front of her mirror, beaming at her reflection. "Blimey! These robes are perfect!" A fleeting image of a certain red head passed through her mind and she was instantly reminded of who bought her the robes. "I really need to get something nice for Ginny. It's only fair."

"Now, it's my first day and first impressions are everything," she said quietly to herself as she observed her reflection. "Should I wear perfume?"

A blur of orange and brown leapt into her peripheral vision. She glanced in Crookshanks direction and wasn't surprised to find him facing her, his lazy eyes staring back at her. "What do you think, Crooks?" she asked the cat. "Perfume or no perfume?"

As expected, the cat blinked lethargically at her and then turned back to attending to licking his paws. Hermione gave a reluctant smile as she scratched the cat behind his ears. "Big help, you are, Crooks," She told him in a light tone. "Can't even help me out on this little thing?" The cat gave no reply and Hermione glanced back at her reflection. Granted, she didn't _need_ perfume. It wasn't a formal occasion and it wasn't like people will be interested in smelling her. She tapped a finger against her lips. She wasn't quite sure if she should use perfume, but then again, why _shouldn't_ she?

Without further shillyshallying, she used a Summoning Charm and a small bottle of perfume zoomed in from the bedroom, suspended in the air beside her. She applied very little of the perfume to her fingertip and dabbled the small drips of liquid onto her neck and the insides of her wrists.

Taking a step back, she felt another burst of confidence fill her and she felt herself become taller. It was a silly thing to even say, as one doesn't just simply become taller, but it certainly felt that way. And by looking in her reflection at the moment, she felt like a brand new witch.

Smiling to herself, she set the perfume bottle aside and spun in a circle in front of the mirror, and her robes twisted with her, swooshing as she twirled around.

"I really do look good!" she said again. Pressing her nose to her wrist, she inhaled the sweet scent of the elf-made perfume. It gave off a truly fascinating aroma, made from rare Snowberry buds and Hawaiian Gardenia petals. It was one of her favorite smells and it was given to her as a present for Easter from Ron.

Hermione's smile instantly faded.

She had almost completely forgotten about her spat with Ron from the night before. The joy and confidence she had waned a little and was replaced with something darker. She and Ron had plenty of spats before. It wasn't unusual for them to have a disagreement and plenty of which she blamed on Ron and, in her opinion, rightfully so. However, what Ron had said the night before was true. It was so true and so on the dot that it nearly scared Hermione a little.

It wasn't just his fault why their relationship simply wasn't working the way that it should have been. She was just as guilty for neglecting him and why their relationship was going through a rough patch.

Tugging at the sleeve of her robe, she wondered what Ron would think of her new robes. Would he like them? Perhaps pay her a compliment? Or would he not even notice them, like he seemed to in every single aspect of their relationship?

"I can't be thinking of these things," she quietly berated herself. "I have things I need to take care of. I have students now. I can't be allowing my personal affairs to interfere with my job."

Not giving it a minute more of her time, she shook it off completely and gathered a few books from her nightstand. She had breakfast and a morning class to look forward to.

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you, Severus Snape! You handed James and I over to be killed! You betrayed me!" <em>

The pain was indescribable and burned his skin and it chilled him to his core. It was the same agony that occurred every day but it intensified each and every time. He briefly wondered how much longer he would be able to endure such excruciating agony. Lily Evans – or rather, the Boggart - wasn't even touching him, but then again, she did not need to. Lily's voice screeched at him over and over again – her words cutting through him like a sharp, hot blade. Personally, he would have preferred the sharp blade over her cruel, truthful words.

"Forgive me!" he begged hoarsely, his throat tightened with raw emotion, making it harder for him to breathe normally. He coughed violently. It felt as if his oxygen supply was getting cut off and it burned his lungs when he tried to take in a breath. "Forgive me, Lily!"

His wand long abandoned on the floor a few feet away, Severus was already on his knees in front of the image of his love, begging her for reconciliation. But the Boggart bearing her image would hear none of it. Using the voice and face of the woman he loved, it lashed out at him, cursing him, damning him to the deepest, darkest parts of Hell, to never see the light again…

"P-Please!" the wizard pleaded, groveling before the image of Lily. He pressed his forehead to the cold floor so hard that it hurt. But he didn't care. All he wanted was for her to forgive him or for him to die. "I'll do anything! Just forgive me!"

"_I'll never forgive you!"_ She screeched back at him, her words ringing in his ears. He wished that the Boggart would strike him instead. Anything would be better than these cold, hateful words. _"I'll hate you forever! My happiness is gone! My son is the only person I care about and you treated him like dirt! Why should I give you peace when all you did to him was to make him suffer? Why should I give you forgiveness? You don't even deserve the honor of licking the bottom of his shoes!" _

_I want to throw up, _the wizard thought miserably to himself. _I feel sick and I want to sleep… _

He heard the rustling of fabric and soft shoes clicking on the floor. He glanced up. Minerva had stepped forward with a look of brazen determination set on her elderly features. She had already had her wand raised and pointed directly at the Boggart and she was not going to stop.

But that didn't stop Severus from trying. "Minerva, don't—!"

But it was too late. The Headmistress had already called out _"Riddikulus!" _and the Boggart's shrieking and shouting were immediately replaced with a soft _pop!_ Lily Evan's resentful features quickly vanished into wisps of black smoke. The Boggart fought back for a moment before it was hurled far above into the air then slammed into the bottom of the large trunk, causing the room around them to shake briefly.

Severus watched as Minerva tucked her wand away in her sleeve once the locks and latches of the trunk securely bolted themselves. The trunk reverberated echoes of the Boggart's protests for a few moments, and then the room was filled with a peaceful quietness.

Once the wizard found strength, he shakily stood to his feet but not before retrieving his wand first. The negative effects – both physical and mental – were gone now and replaced with something darker. Was he truly incapable of defeating the Boggart? Was it not in him whatsoever to complete this measly little task that any third-year could pass with flying colors? He was no longer physically sick – but he certainly felt disgusted with himself.

This was_ humiliating_. Third years were going to be training to defeat Boggarts here in the next few weeks and they would be way ahead of him. He would have to have a session both before dawn and dusk, depending on if he and Minerva had students who were serving detention with them. But even then, he needed more practice.

Irritated, he tucked his wand away in the sleeve of his robes. He then turned to the witch and their eyes met. He half-expected her to gaze at him with sympathy and pity in her eyes – Oh, Merlin, he hoped not - but he was surprised to see none of those emotions there. Instead, all he saw in the old woman's eyes was a look of resolve.

"Today was a final test. This was the last time you could train with the Boggart."

Severus felt something akin to dread sink in the pit of his stomach.

"_That_ is not yours to decide." He hissed at her and his feelings of disgust were quickly replaced by offense and outrage, but he did his best not to let it show on his face.

"I believe it is," Minerva remarked harshly. She quickly strolled up to him until she stood barely a foot away from him. She was an old woman, by any standards, physical or otherwise – with her grey hair, wrinkles, and what-have-you - but the fire in her eyes reflected the courage of a youth. In fact, by the way she was standing up to him, he felt as if she were towering above him instead of actually looking up to him. "You have not shown any sort of improvement for months, Severus. _Months._ You have not only proved that you are not able to deal with a Boggart, but you have proved that you are purely not ready to have the Dark Arts position – now or later."

Severus bit the inside of his cheek so that he didn't lash out at the witch, although it was his instinctive reaction. He found himself gritting his teeth instead to keep himself from speaking any words that he would regret later. He exhaled through his nose, straining to keep tight reins on his boiling temper.

"Minerva…" He started off as calmly as he could. "You need to listen-,"

"No, Severus, I don't." Minerva cut him off sharply and he dutifully held his tongue. "We have had these assemblies for quite some time now, with little to no improvement whatsoever. It will be difficult to continue these now that the school year has started up and we must return to our normal daily routines. I don't wish for you to divert your attention from the students when that is where your full focus should be. So until I give the word, these meetings will be put on hold until further notice and I will be returning the Boggart to Professor Doddle."

His eyes flashed up at her. "That is not-!"

"That is my final decision, Severus." The Headmistress cut him off once again. She was downright refusing to give him any other options other than to walk away. "I know how important this is to you, but you are on my time now. You will put the Boggart out of your mind and continue to perform admirably as one of my esteemed teachers. The students are eager to learn and you pour into them all that you can." She stepped closer to him and he could almost feel her eyes burning into his. It was nearly incredible how this old woman could strike obedience out of him. "Are we clear, Severus?"

Clenching his hands into fists, the dark-haired wizard nodded his head, not trusting himself at all to speak.

"Very well," Minerva said after what felt like an eternity. "I will ask Felix to retrieve the Boggart before his classes begin."

Anger and defeat flooded his senses so quickly that he didn't even notice her leaving him alone in the room. He contradictorily anticipated that she would change her mind. It was a foolish hope but he hoped regardless. He could not ask for anyone else to assist him with the Boggart other than Minerva, for she was the only person who could work with him in confidence and not hold his past failures over his head with judgment in her heart. Even though he was quite frustrated at this outcome, he found that he could not direct the negative emotions inside of him towards the Headmistress. She was only performing as a professional would by making sure that his focus was on his position as Potions master. Instead, he only felt disappointed in himself. It was his last chance to prove himself and Minerva only pointed out that he was not ready for it. A major hindrance on his part, but he could see her logic and reasoning in her judgment.

It was in everyone's best interest… Even if he didn't like it.

By the time he sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall, he felt a strange sense of calm within him. Perhaps for the time being, it would be best to leave the Boggart alone. He could always return to it later. For now, he would do what he could to improve on his fears and the next time he would face the Boggart, he would defeat it.

For the time being, all of his focus and energy needed to be on breaking the bond. Now, the last time he and Healer Castor had spoken to one another – about a week or so before - Castor had informed him that he had a limited time to break this bond before it could do damage to himself – or worse, to Hermione. The effects of the bond were the same as always: tingling in the magical points of his body, a small humming in the back of his skull, and always when Hermione herself was near or when he thought about her.

He recalled the conversation with Castor that same week and discussing the unusual symptoms her had been experiencing recently – increased heart rate, perspiration, and occasional tight stomach. Castor didn't really look alarmed at the time but simply confused and said that he would look into it when they had departed.

He would be seeing Castor soon and he looked forward with slight anxiousness for the results. He could only hope that there was some sort of beneficial outcome.

Knowing he had obtained his resolve, he snapped his fingers and a soft _pop_ resounded behind him. He didn't turn to look as a small nonhuman hand with four wrinkly fingers set a large bowl delicately in front of him and a saucer beside it. He recognized it as special breakfast, asked for only on special occasions – the bowl held large black sausage upon a dollop of clotted cream. The saucer had delicately-placed slices of his favorite fruit with a garnish of an orange-peel in the shape of a wizard's hat. Satisfied with what was set before him, he waved his hand and with a faint _pop_, he knew that the House-elf had disappeared.

He then felt the familiar, faint tingling sensation.

"You're spoiled. You know that, don't you?"

Just like he didn't turn to the House-elf, he did not turn to acknowledge the witch behind his seat.

"I am hardly 'spoiled," he countered. "Whatever happened to 'good morning'? There are hardly any witches or wizards who use that phrase anymore."

The chair next to him slid across the floor and was quickly occupied. The faint scent of something unfamiliar was what made him finally turn his head.

"Is that… perfume?"

It didn't come as a shock that Hermione Granger was sitting next to him, however, he was very surprised at her robes. They were new, obviously – as he had never seen her wear them before. The dark robes clung to her hourglass form to show off her femininity with pride and modesty, and he expected no less from her. He was nearly certain he had seen the same exact robes in Gladrags Wizardwear not too long ago if not for the colored corset – with a scarlet fabric and gold lacings to show off her Gryffindor pride.

He briefly wondered what she would look like in Slytherin colors…

"Severus?"

It was only then that the Potions master realized he was staring at her robes. Or, more specifically, at her corset. _Hm. Not one of my finer moments_. Without the faintest blush, he met her eyes, boldly. He half-expected to see offense in her chocolate colored eyes, but instead, he saw a smile on her face – an amused smile at that.

"Why are you staring at my chest?" He could tell that she tried to sound upset, but her smile gave her voice away.

"Don't flatter yourself," He sat up straighter. "I had never seen you wear those robes before. I was simply observing."

"By observing you mean rubbernecking."

She was amused but he was not. He didn't exactly fancy the idea of being called – directly or indirectly – of being some sort of peeping tom, even if it was for amusement purposes only. In fact, he felt fairly insulted that she would insinuate that he would openly gawk at a woman's (or, for the sake of arguing, his former student's) chest. He opened his mouth to correct her but something stopped him. Her hand – warm and soft, as he remembered - was now resting upon his and his eyes involuntarily fastened on them.

A surge of energy – what felt like a small shock of electricity – coursed through his hand, shooting up his arm and causing his heart to skip a beat. It was almost incredible. The effects of the bond were changing almost every time he came into contact with this woman and, to be frank, it was becoming more of a nuisance than a help.

Her hand was small compared to his. No, it wasn't just her hand size that was different from his hand. Her hand was traced with the signs of life; pink, healthy-length fingernails… Warmth. It contrasted with his own hand in nearly every single aspect – while hers was full of life, his was the opposite. His skin was very pale and cold, spread out through long, unappealing fingers and darkening fingernails.

They were opposite, in so many ways.

But if they were so opposite, why was he always comfortable around her?

"Thanks for the laugh, Severus," her voice came at last and he met her eyes.

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes like they used to, almost as if she were trying to hold something back. She ate her breakfast in silence, poking at it every once in a while. He briefly wondered what was on her mind. And a part of him wished to pursue an answer, but he refrained. It was her first day of teaching so more likely than not, she was probably nervous. Leaving her to her own thoughts, he ate his breakfast in silence, casting a glance at her every once in a while.

And once in a while, he would catch her glancing back at him.

* * *

><p>"Rustlebrush, Dominick?"<p>

"Here."

"Salmon, Sarah?"

"Here."

"And lastly, Zickiman, Leah?"

"Here."

Hermione waved her hand and the floating roster board rested on the desk in front of her. _Hee…_ She had a desk now. Filius couldn't have a normal desk, as he was so short he had to stand on top a couple of stacked books for the class to see him. It was a brand new desk, by the look of it. Not a single scratch, dent, or blemish in the perfect wood.

She fought the urge to giggle as she glanced up at the classroom, where each desk sat a first-year student. Her insides were fluttering about like hyper butterflies as their eager and curious eyes locked with hers that she half-wondered if she was going to be sick.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, she stood tall and clasped her hands in front of her. There was no room left for error.

"I'm glad to see that all of you are on time today, which is pretty impressive for first years. Now, we'll go ahead and get started. My name is Hermione Granger, but you can all call me-,"

The moment her name had been mentioned, the young students immediately turned to one another, whispering things in hushed, excited tones. Hermione blinked a few times. What did she say that had them go from quietly listening to adamantly chatting to one another?

"Professor Granger…" she finished, hoping to draw the students back in, but the effort was made to no avail.

The young students were long lost in their unwavering, eager conversations. She waited for a moment to observe them. Most of them would glance at her every one in a while during their brief exchanges. She heard her last name being passed around quietly and she briefly wondered waved her hand. A piece of chalk began to write her name on the screechy chalkboard behind her and every pair of eyes in the room shot up at her and she cheered at her ability to grab their attention at last. She cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, you can call me Professor Granger," she repeated now that all eyes were on her once again. "We'll be starting on basic, simple charms today. Now, does everyone have their wands?"

One timid little hand sailed into the air, catching Hermione's attention. It belonged to a first-year Ravenclaw girl.

"Yes, Ms…" Hermione tried to remember. "Salmon?"

The little girl's cheeks turned pink at her last name being called. Behind her glasses, her face flushed as red as she lowered her hand.

"Is it…" she hesitated, her voice as soft as a whisper. "Is it true that you fought alongside Harry Potter?"

All eyes flashed back to Hermione and she felt her stomach do a somersault. Was that what they were wondering and all antsy about? "Yes. That was me."

Another hand shot into the air. Before Hermione could answer him, he had already spoken up. "You helped him defeat You-Know-Who?" the Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Yes." She couldn't help but smile at the anxiousness from the children's faces. They were practically leaning forward across their desks. The witch leaned against her desk and folded her hands together. She was silly to assume that these children wouldn't know her name. Like Harry, her name was now forever imprinted in history as a heroine who helped the famous Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. While she wasn't exactly flattered by it (in fact, she found it rather annoying) she couldn't get upset at the students for asking questions.

"Yes. Harry Potter and I are very good friends. I, like many others, assisted him in putting an end to Lord Voldemort and his followers."

It was a rare occurrence nowadays when Voldemort's name was mentioned that anyone would have a fit. That being said, a few students made soft sounds of protest at his name being mentioned. It was to be expected, she supposed. Some people still believed that Voldemort could rise to power again, or at least his Death Eaters would.

Just like that, dozens of hands shot up in the air and dozens more questions were all being asked at once. The tentative atmosphere in the room was immediately replaced with warmth of a child's curiosity. It was clear to the witch now that these students were far more interested in her adventures with the famous Harry Potter than their first Charms class. Hermione laughed and raised her hands, and the noise was silenced.

"Alright, alright. I'll answer all your questions and inquiries but only for a few minutes. Put your wands away and raise your hand if you have a question."

* * *

><p>Usually, after a busy day like this, she'd feel so accomplished. But not at the moment. She sat and stared absentmindedly at her new desk. She had already had many fantasies about this moment of her first day of teaching – where she would be sitting quietly after the big first day, getting ready to plan the next lesson, but that wasn't going to happen for her tonight.<p>

Hermione hadn't intended for the entire day to be focused around her – in fact, she'd much rather it be about expanding magic abilities of the young, bright students - but it ended up being about her anyway. She had spent so much time preparing lessons and focusing on not disappointing Minerva that she had almost forgotten that she was practically a celebrity in the wizarding world. Of course the students were going to idolize her and eyeball her and ask their questions.

So, half-reluctant and half-flattered, she answered all the students questions – no matter how practical or bizarre. Only, "a few minutes" lasted the whole first period, the next period, the one after; and, every period that day was based around the students asking about her and her story as a Hogwarts student.

She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in herself not as a person, but as a teacher .And she felt horrible that she couldn't assign them any homework. What were they supposed to do with themselves for the evening? They were going to go on to their other classes and think that Charms was a big joke. What would Minerva think of her? Or Filius? Would they be disappointed in her?

_Well, I already feel pretty disappointed in myself._ She sighed as she stood from her desk and smoothed out her robes. There was a bit of freetime left before supper in the Great Hall. She would check Gryffindor's House points and who was assigned detention, and perhaps later, to chat with Madam Hooch to see who she had in mind for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

She was halfway to the Great Hall when she was stopped outside of the Herbology classroom.

Nothing stopped her, per say. No object or person. Just a simple sight. Peeking inside of the Herbology classroom, she saw Neville leaning against his desk with a small, wooden picture frame in his hand. She normally would have just brushed it off her shoulder and moved onward. But there was something odd about the way Neville was looking at this picture frame. He held it with such delicacy, almost as if he were afraid to break it. He brushed his fingertips over the glass of the frame and gave a sad, brittle smile. He spoke and Hermione had to strain to hear his words.

"I wish you could see me now." He spoke to no one, or rather, the photograph. "You'd be so proud of me. Gram, too."

It must be a photograph of his parents. Hermione deduced quietly. She could think of no one else.

She found himself staring at Neville for a bit of time. In the few moments of watching him, analyzing him, the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. They were the exact same, her and him. They had both lost their parents. They weren't dead, but they were far beyond their reach. His parents lost their minds to madness and her parents didn't even know they had a daughter named Hermione Granger. Different circumstances but the same situation.

Is that what she looked like when she would be searching for her own parents? Looking so forlorn – lost? In this moment, when she observed Neville, she didn't see Neville – she saw herself. She knew full well the pain of losing one's parents.

It was a constant heartache. Sometimes one would bury it, pretend it's not there, but when you're in the quiet and you have nothing else to think about, it springs up again and it fills every thought and every need. The desire to be reunited with ones parents was like a deep cut that when she thought about it, it felt like salt was being poured over the wound. It stung her heart just thinking about it, that Neville was in the exact same pain.

They met often together during the summer, sharing meals and reading together in the library. He hid his pain so well. Even now as she watched him, she felt the same pain in her heart for her own parents.

The yearning to see her parents faded just a little and the aspiration to assist Neville grew in it's place. She didn't know how to assist him but all she knew was that she wanted to help him in any way she could…

And then, lightning struck her brain.

The idea was genius. Pure genius – perhaps a bit mad and a little nosy – but it was oh _so_ genius.

She couldn't!

Oh yes, _yes_ she could. But she'd need all the help she could get.

But from who?

Without a second thought, she took off sprinting down the corridor in the opposite direction, towards the Dungeons.

* * *

><p>Severus blinked up at her from grading papers, incredulous.<p>

"You want to concoct a potion?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice echoing off the walls in the room. The wizard winced at the pitch of her voice but she didn't seem to notice. She was practically bouncing up and down with giddiness written all over her freckled features. She looked like a child on Christmas day. Whatever got her going was sure to fuel her for quite some time. "And not just any potion, Severus. A potion that can reverse the side effects of the victims affected by the Cruciatus Curse!"

_Ah._ She and Longbottom were such good friends that it only made sense. Longbottom's parents – like many others – were affected by the misuse of the Unforgivable Curse.

"And you wish to concoct this potion how?"

"Well, granted it won't be an easy task." She seemed quite unfazed by his statement. In fact, she kept on talking. Not that he was surprised. "There is so much to consider, after all. Ingredients and components and such, then side-effects and so on and so forth. And not to mention that we'll need to get this potion approved…"

The witch went on and on and Severus found himself no longer listening as his mind drifted away. He had seen the effects of the curse and it was not a sight for the fainthearted. He had been called to St. Mungo's many times before to observe these poor victims and was asked to see if any of his potions could remedy their predicaments. He pitied them as he watched them. The victims were rendered useless beings – not being able to even remember their children, let alone their own names. They wandered in St. Mungo's with curious eyes, like those of a newborn child; those who would see but would not understand...

"Severus? Severus!"

Severus blinked at the witch. "What?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No," he replied honestly, and felt his lips curl when Hermione's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "Forgive me. My mind was elsewhere. By all means, continue chatting my ears off."

"I said, I wanted you to help me create this potion!"

The wizard felt his spine grow rigid of its' own will. He should have seen this request coming from miles away. And judging by the beaming smile on the witch's face, he would have to be so, _so_ careful…

"Hermione," he began slowly, treading carefully. He had ruffled her feathers in the past, metaphorically speaking, and he would do his best to turn her down, only gently disappointing her. "There is a process that goes on when a potion is simplified, perfected, modified, and even worse – created. There are many things that coincide with creating one's own potion. Just as you had stated previously, there are several steps one must take to create a potion. First is the making of the potion – what ingredients you will need, working out all the kinks, making sure there are no unexpected side effects.

"Secondly are the long-term effects of the potion. Do the contents of the potion adjust to the drinkers' body, or does the body adjust to the potion? Does the potion have an expiration date? When would be a best time to take it? Will its contents provide a permanent outcome, or does one need to take it multiple times for a certain result? What occurs if one takes said potion more than once? Would taking the potion multiple times cause any discomfort of injury to the patient? To fashion such a potion would take weeks, no, months to prepare."

Severus hoped to deter her with his words, but instead, to his utter dismay, her smile only grew wider and wider.

"That's what I was hoping to hear!" she clasped her hands together, her curls bouncing with her enthusiasm. "Sure, it'll take a lot of work – maybe even months of work – but we can pull it off if we team up together! If we work hard now, maybe we can have it completed by the end of the school year – maybe even by Easter holiday!"

_I cannot get her hopes up,_ he decided. _She is young and eager and bright, but she is also getting ahead of herself. _He sighed as he stood to his feet and turned to face the young witch.

"I am _far_ from finished, Hermione. If those reasons alone are not enough, there are more things involved than just the potion. There is no cure – potion-wise, mind you – for the Cruciatus Curse. One cannot simply create a potion for it and wave it around, even if it could potentially cure anything. Healers would jump on it without a second thought, eager to try it on their patients. There are risks of testing a new potion on patients, in which serious problems could arise. Even if you and I worked on this potion and we did our best to create it to the best of our capabilities, there is still a high chance that it could go terribly wrong. I would prefer to not to have a bad outcome of a potion we both worked on rest on my conscience, or on yours."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Are you saying," the joy in her voice was quickly replaced with fear. "…that there's a chance we could kill someone?" Her eyes were wide with concern, as if she hadn't even considered the possibility.

"It is wise to always consider such probabilities," he told her serenely. "That is why I as a highly esteemed Potions master attempt to weigh the importance of learning potions – as well as trying ones best to learn the effects of all ingredients and proper measurements - on the students. It is naturally risky to create potions from scratch and then to have someone test it is even riskier. If something were to happen, it would fall on you and I. We would have no one to back us up if we were the ones responsible for one's tragedy. It would tarnish our names and our reputations."

The witch glanced down at her shoes and he wondered if he had succeeded in changing her mind. It was not as if her intentions were wicked or self-focused. Quite the contrary; she wanted to be a good friend to Longbottom and she wanted to assist him by healing his parents but she was still young, and quite stubborn, and did not understand the legal issues that came along with potion-making.

Were it to become a success - very unlikely - it would need to be mass-produced and sent out to Healers all over the world for their Cruciatus patients.

"You have been saying since the beginning of the school year that if I needed anything to ask you…"

He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he would not be swayed.

"I did say that. But I believe that you don't understand what entails creating a potion. There is more involved-"

"Then teach me what you know!" Hermione cut him off. Her tone was higher like before, only it was pinched with desperation. "I know that if we set aside a time every day or so to work on it then we can-,"

"No," the raven-haired man cut her off this time, and she looked surprised that he did so. He instinctively crossed his arms over his chest, feeling that her protests were going to start flying very soon. "I understand your desire to assist your friend and his parents. However, you are a new teacher and your students are your new priority."

"I can juggle both, Severus. You know I can." She put her hands on her hips and her eyebrows creased. "You saw me as a student all those years. You know that I put everything I am into what I do. You know what I'm capable of."

She knew that he knew this information. He knew that she was one of the most qualified students that he ever had and what she was fully capable of. He could not deny this and they both knew that. But it would not work for him, either. He had far too much on his own plate with the Boggart, teaching, and the bond to worry about – now she wanted him to spend more time with her in creating a potion that could ruin the both of them.

He looked into her eyes for a long moment. He saw every bit of Gryffindor that she truly was – determination, courage, and even stubbornness. If it were not apparent before, he knew now that she was not going to be swayed if he continued to be soft with her. He had attempted to give her the softer approach, but it would not work this time. Severus took in a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he had first anticipated.

"I have watched you since you were a child, so I believe that I am fully aware of what you are capable of, Hermione," he began, his tone low. "I also know you have a tendency to take more on your plate than you first realize. I believe that you are forgetting that you are a teacher now and that your first job is to your students and to this school. Because this has escaped your attention does not mean that it will escape mine. Longbottom's parents are not your responsibility. Your responsibility is to the students. The sooner you realize that, the better off you and your sanity will be."

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and the sensations in his spine intensified. Hermione's eyes were locked on his and his on hers. But he knew that he would not cave into her. He stood with his dignity and pride knowing that he would not bend to her wishes.

"You said many times that you were going to help me with anything I needed." The witch said, her tone now a bit quieter than before. "You said so yourself."

"There is more to potion making than you know of, Hermione."

"Severus," she touched the sleeve of his robe and he straightened his back so quickly that he feared for a moment it would snap. Her gaze softened greatly towards him and his breath hitched in his throat.

_"Please."_

She touched his hand and the bond was creating those unusual effects on his stomach and chest. He compared them to fluttering butterflies or the effect of drinking too much elf-made wine. _Oh, Merlin…_

"Please," she said again. She stepped closer to him and he fought the strange urge to run away from her. "This is…" she hesitated. "I know what it's like to have to have parents one moment and then the next they're gone. This is for Neville; as well as all of the other witches and wizards who have had family affected by this dreadful curse. I want to help him. And I… I need your help to in order to accomplish anything."

A surge of emotion rushed through him. It was unusual but also familiar. It almost felt like he felt sympathy towards her when she mentioned her parents. Did she lose her parents? He inwardly blamed it on the bond and he hardened his heart towards her. He couldn't bend to her will, even if part of him desired to.

"Are you doing this for Longbottom? Or for yourself?"

The witch's eyes that were so full of joy a few minutes before were replaced by blazed fury. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Severus felt his stomach do an action akin to a somersault as she stepped up to him.

"So you're saying that you won't help me?" she spoke at last. Her voice was much lower than before, laced with anger.

"Precisely."

The wizard watched her as she stood frozen. She stood there, staring at him in disbelief.

"You said you would help me," she repeated herself. Her hands clenched into tight fists. "You're a liar, Severus Snape."

She spun around and left his office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"He's such an…. He's such an ARSE!"<p>

Crookshanks leapt out of the way as a robe in the form of a ball came hurling through the air towards him. It hit the floor where he was once sitting and cleaning his paws.

It was unintentional, he knew this, but he wasn't quite sure what his master was doing. She just came into their new place of occupancy and started throwing her things around. He had always known his master was a bit strange; her tiny fits of anger that disturbed his moments of peace and her tedious habit of crying afterwards, but this… This was something new entirely.

Hermione didn't even notice Crooks staring at her.

All she knew was the unfurling anger and letdown that clung to her chest like heartache.

"Why is he so stubborn?" she demanded to the air around her. "Can't he see how important other people are? Can't he see that other people are hurting? Ugh! I'm not sure if I ever want to talk to that miserable oaf ever again!"

She stopped before taking another step forward and inhaled a calming breath. "There there, Hermione, calm down," she pressed a hand to her heart. "There's no need to throw a fit. Severus is just being a…" She let the breath out slowly. "Never mind the git. Let's just read a nice book and have some tea, before supper."

She Summoned her book – _"The Hobbit"_ (Merlin, was she ever going to be able to finish it?) and plopped down on the fluffy red sofa. She would calm down after reading for a bit. However, she wasn't sure if she was going to be sitting by Severus for dinner tonight, or any other night.

* * *

><p>Severus expected her to be angry. She was always a spitfire and he was certain she always would be. But he didn't expect her to trade seats with Poppy so that she wouldn't have to sit next to him. He overheard her excuse ("So that I could chat with Hagrid and Neville!") but he knew the truth. She was so furious with him that she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.<p>

There she was, far across the table, laughing and joking with Longbottom as if he were the funniest creature to ever walk amongst man. She was smiling, her cheeks pink and her eyes twinkling.

What was it about Longbottom that made her so enamored with him? Why was she suddenly so interested in helping him and his parents? Was she trying to gain favor? Hermione was a people-pleaser, he knew that much, but he could not understand why she had suddenly chosen Longbottom. What was it about Longbottom that suddenly made him so humorous, so hilarious? He personally found the boy to be quiet, dull, and a bit of a dunderhead. How could he make Hermione laugh like that? In his opinion, the very thought was unthought-of.

Something inside him became uncomfortable, compressing and snaking his insides. It was not an unfamiliar sensation but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it perhaps anger, as well, that Hermione had moved away from him? Was it a shock that, to Hermione, Longbottom was suddenly the most amusing person at the table? Was it not his job to make her laugh, to make her smile like that?

He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion. It felt like something ugly was clawing at his stomach, making his stomach burn. All he knew was that it was a positively nasty emotion that made him want to cross over to the other side of the table and drag Hermione back to her seat, beside him, where he felt she belonged.

Severus blinked and shook his head. He didn't know where those thoughts had come from. These feelings of possession and jealousy were so rare that he wasn't quite sure he had ever felt them before. Was it because he and Hermione were friends and that he felt that he should be her only friend?

He fought the urge to scoff. Such thoughts were juvenile and foolish, but… He knew they were true. He wanted Hermione with him, at his side, even if it was just at this very table. Of course, he knew it was the bond's influence, but he couldn't help what he felt. One cannot deny what they feel, even if it seems wrong or impossible.

In a blink of an eye, supper was over and he saw her retreating back, leading the Gryffindor House to their Common Room. He watched as the curls bounced behind her as she swept away, out of the Great Hall.

It was then he knew that he might lose her. She might walk away now and he would never be able to get close to her again. She held grudges. He could not afford to have her bitter when his life and her magic were on the line…. And his sanity, might he add.

_No. _He decided stubbornly._ I refuse to lose her._

* * *

><p>He had arrived at her quarters in a knick of time. He was about to knock on the door when he hesitated.<p>

Was he sure he thought this through? Would it be alright, with the bond and everything else going on, to have her alongside him all the time, creating potions?

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Was he doing this because he needed to or because a part of him wanted to?

_It is both, _he inwardly decided before giving the door three solid knocks._ I will not regret it and she will be grateful._

There was no answer for over two or so minutes. He nearly turned around and left but the door swung open. He faced her and his heart sank. Instead of a smile, she greeted him with a scowl. Her arms already folded in front of her breasts, she was already defensive. She was still angry at him and she was going to let him have it.

"Listen, Severus," Oh yes. She was most definitely going to let him have it. "I've got a bone to pick with y-,"

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursday mornings."

"I—What?"

The raven-haired Potions Master almost smirked at the look on her face. Her eyes were wide in shock and her arms fell limp at her sides. He had caught her off guard. Resisting the urge to gloat, he calmly clasped his hands behind him, resting them on his lower back.

"I will assist you in creating your potion on those days only," he began, his voice even and to-the-point. "If you need the morning off, you will contact me via Patronus to let me know at least one hour ahead of time. You will arrive in my office at seven o'clock in the morning, no later than seven o'clock, do you understand?"

"I—What?"

Severus fought the urge to sigh. This is what hanging around Longbottom will do to her. It will make her stupid.

"You wanted to create a potion, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Then that's my one and only offer. No adjustments, no negotiations. Do you take it? Yes or no?"

In the blink of an eye, the Potions master was suddenly hurled backwards, barely balancing on his heels as the Charms professor jumped at him. He felt her arms twine around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace. Instinctively, his arms were around her body as well, holding her against him in case he were to topple over. When he caught his balance, he held her there with her feet off the ground. He stood there, frozen in shock, unable to do anything else but hold her there.

She was laughing now, her lips brushing against his ear. The warmth of her breath caused a shudder to ripple down his neck and all the way down his spine, magnifying the tingling of the bond.

"Thank you, you big git!" Hermione laughed merrily. "Thank you so, _so_ much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Severus hadn't heard her, though.

Everything in the world had come to a grinding halt. The universe, the stars, the Earth beneath his feet, even his own heartbeat – it all stopped. All he knew was what was happening in this moment in time. Hermione was holding him, embracing him. She pressed her body completely against his and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

_What is happening to me? _Severus panicked internally._ Why is the bond doing this to me? My body is responding in a way I have never experienced before…_

He had been with women before; prostitutes. He had spent countless nights with them so they could sate his sexual desires. But he had paid them well and they had done a good job for what they were paid for. But it never felt like this. No one had ever touched him _this_ way before – to willingly express the need for intimacy – it was completely new and honestly, it was horrifying. He felt at a loss of what to do next. Should he pull away? He had no desire to. Should he stay like this? Would she reject him? His body and his mind were screaming two different things at him and the only thing he could do was stay still and hold her close.

He felt a hand play with the hairs on the back of his neck and his skin grew a little too warm for his taste. He fought against the urge to shove her away.

"Thank you…" her tone was lower now, barely a whisper. "Thank you for changing your mind."

His mouth became very wet and he had to swallow. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. There was nothing else to say. He gave his offer and she accepted – or, at least he assumed – his offer.

Why, then, were neither of them pulling away?

The back of his skull was humming the slightest bit louder the longer Severus held onto her, but he could not find it in him to pull away from her. He was being held for the first time since he can remember. It was terrifying, yes, but it was exhilarating at the same time. It was more than just a physical motion. It was everything that he had never received but what he had always secretly desired.

Acknowledgement. Acceptance. Forgiveness.

All in the form of an embrace by Hermione Granger.

"Severus?"

Severus nearly jolted when she said his name. "Yes?"

"This sounds a little odd…" she opened, treading calmly and carefully. "But tell me: Does this feel…. Odd, to you?"

"Very odd," he replied honestly as he rested his cheek against her hair. "Extremely, overbearingly, odd."

It was very odd indeed. He was not used to any sort of physical attention that was not purely sexual. And because of it, the bond was heightening his senses like no other. His brain was yelling at him to pull away and leave immediately. His body, however, indulged in the embrace, as it was what he had been craving for so, so long. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he feared that Hermione might hear it, too. He could only recall a few times his heart would ever beat this fast but never like this.

Her grip on him tightened and he instinctively tightened his grip on her as well. Without thinking, he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. The perfume she was wearing earlier at breakfast still lingered and it filled his senses. It was nearly intoxicating to him and he feared for a moment that his knees would give out.

_I have no desire to pull away but staying like this is… is… _

His thoughts trailed off as Hermione pulled away from him. The smile from earlier in the day had returned to her lips.

"Thank you so much. I'll do my very best. I won't let you down."

The wizard quickly regained his dignified, solid composure. "I know you won't."

She gave him one last smile before disappearing into her quarters, closing the door behind her. Even though her warmth and her affections were gone, they still lingered, echoing in his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the image of Hermione in his mind. The bond was going to drive him insane. He let out a small noise of frustration before turning to go, his cape billowing behind him.

His heart rate slowly returned to its normal pace, but he knew that he would not become normal again. Hermione was starting something in him that he did not know if he could ever stop. Just earlier today, he had refused to assist her in her quest to make a potion. And not five minutes ago, he caved and gave her exactly what she wanted. She was overpowering him and she did not even notice.

_Hermione Granger, hm? _

As he strolled down the corridors towards the Dungeons, he thought of many things. He would have to contact Castor and report these symptoms of the bond immediately. He would then prepare his lessons for tomorrow. But first, he would mentally address something.

Now, it may have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw Hermione blushing when she disappeared into her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**(squee) Our first Snape/Hermione hug! Whoo! I know, it felt like it took FOREVER to get here. But you know what they say (or at least, what**_** I**_** say) After the first hug, the first kiss isn't too far away! **

**Or is it? Hmmm… :P **

**Something to think on until the next update… Or two… Who knows? :P Catch ya later!**

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

***Thank you, again FreeSpiritSeeker! ***

**Random fact of the day: I never saw Doctor Who (I started with the 2005 series) until two weeks ago…. Already ready to watch season 4 … WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Why am I always YEARS late on discovering the greatest series?**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**What up, Snanger shippers? :D **

**WE'RE HALF WAY THROUGH OCTOBER ALREADY?! **

**GEEEEEEEZ! **

**Well! Time to go shopping for costumes and candy! Although I don't celebrate Halloween, I love it when the candy goes on sale! It's the best! :D I hope that everyone gets the costumes they want! One of my good friends is going to be Uhura from Star Trek 2009 / Into Darkness movie series. She's got her costume already made. XD Lucky girl! **

**Speaking of October, it is getting SUPER cold already! I've had to sleep with three blankets the other night – and I live in Arizona! XD At any rate, I'm hoping that the fall isn't too dreadful. I am such a wimp of the cold. **

**~ Please note: This chapter will have little Snanger love and I'm sorry. Characters have to have normal lives, too . ~**

*** FreeSpiritSeeker is my hero! Thank you so so much for always waiting on my slow butt! ;) ***

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I saw that there is nothing better for a person than to enjoy their work, because that is their lot. For who can bring them to see what will happen after them?<strong>_

**Ecclesiastes 3:22, New International Version**

Severus left the door to his classroom wide open early Thursday morning as he prepared for his and Hermione's first potions session. He expected Hermione to show up on time and ready to work – And she did, precise and punctual, as always. She came through the door with a smile on her face and a spark in her eyes, one he recognized from her years of being a student.

It was the craving for learning and absorbing knowledge.

"Good morning!" she had said brightly, her voice bouncing off the classroom walls. Usually, such a cheery attitude would spark annoyance him. However, he was becoming accustomed to Hermione's personality and her loud mouth. "I'm ready for our first day!"

"Must you always be so noisy in the morning?" The wizard teased, his tone light to ensure his meaning. "Actually, are all Gryffindors noisy in the morning?"

The witch laughed, her eyes sparkling. "I can't help it! I'm excited to get started! I was so excited about this I couldn't sleep last night!"

Severus took a moment to glance under her eyes. What she said was true. There were soft, dark circles under her eyes, indicating lack of sleep. Nevertheless, it did not seem to affect the elation that she was practically emitting in his classroom. The witch's smile seemed forever glued to her cheeks. It was not normal for him to have someone so bubbly and so smiley in his classroom, but it was not bothersome in the least. In fact, he found the change quiet appeasing.

Severus shook his head as he turned back to the table and resumed his work. Her joy was rubbing off on him as he found himself already in a better mood than he was before.

Hermione stood still as he laid out multiple ingredients on one of the desks for her. He sorted them out carefully and leaving a bit of space between a few of them, in case of instantaneous reactions that weren't needed at this time. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Hermione peering over his shoulder while he worked. Her brown eyes followed each and every one of the components and elements with interest and concentration. He could tell just by the look in her eyes how serious she was about creating this potion. He had tried to sway her, discourage her, and even shoot her down, but nothing worked. This woman had enough determination in her eyes to move mountains, she was certainly going to do her best to create this potion.

Another quality he secretly admired about her. He should start a list. Here was yet another quality he appreciated about her, and it was a quality that reminded him of himself, actually. It was shocking that he and Hermione had so many characteristics in common.

Perhaps that was why they got along so well… And perhaps why she could stand being in the same room with him for so long.

"Can you guess what I am doing, Hermione?" the wizard asked her, peeking through his raven curtains to look at her.

The witch glanced up at him. Her concentrating countenance gone and replaced with a smile.

"With the ingredients? Well, that's obvious. You're testing me," she replied, resting her hands on her hips. He fought the urge to smile back. Since when was her smile so infectious that he had to suppress the urge to stretch his lips whenever she did? The thought was preposterous. "You are going to see if I remember which components work together and which clash and which-,"

"And which count affect one another," Severus finished for her. "This is a test of your memory and knowledge. I will be showing you these tests for the next few days we work together. I will grade you on these tests as well."

The bushy-haired woman rolled her eyes at him. "What?" she asked, her tone edging slightly. "Why?"

"Because I said so," Severus answered plainly. "It's my classroom, my private stores, and my time you're using."

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes, clearly not understanding his authority. "What am I, a student?"

"For the three mornings a week you spend in my classroom, yes," The wizard replied slowly, as if to enunciate. "You will pay close attention to my instructions. You will follow each and every one of them down to the last detail. You will cut when I say cut, you will crush when I say crush, and you will stop when I say stop." He stood up straight and faced her. Even now, she looked so young and naïve with excitement. He did not want her hurt because of a mistake. He did not want anything to happen to her because of a misreading or miscalculation. "I do not wish to have a fatal accident occur in my classroom if we can avoid it. Our job is to create, but my job is to spare you from any pain or accident that can be avoided."

The witch was already rolling up her sleeves. "Or suffer your wrath, yes?"

"I do not know if you have taken particular notice," Severus told her. "But a Slytherin's wrath is much more detrimental and dangerous than a Gryffindor's."

Hermione's hands quickly returned to her hips. "So you're just concerned about your stuff? Your silly ingredients?"

"Partially," The wizard replied honestly. He crossed his hands behind his back as he turned to her. He could see the small fire light up in her eyes and he realized that he should elaborate quickly or suffer her Gryffindor fury. "It has been many years since you had practice with potions. The last thing I want is a miscalculation or a bad mixture to cause an explosion that could potentially injure you."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, forming a small 'o' with her lips. Her arms, which were once crossed defensively over her chest were now limp at her sides. Severus had plenty of time to determine which expressions were which and it was clear now that he had, once again, shocked Hermione into silence. Which was a stunning feat in itself.

"Are you done gawking at me?"

"It's your fault! You keep shocking me!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile. This smile was warmer and friendlier than her other ones, which made his chest constrict a little. "You need to stop that!"

The wizard shook his head, and his long hair moved with him.

"It is hardly my fault that you cannot contain your emotional and physical responses."

"Well, maybe not!" the witch protested, her cheeks turning a little pink. He could see behind her bushy hair that her ears were also turning the same color. Interesting. "But you keep saying stuff and it catches me off guard!"

"Then stop fretting about it and take notes." Severus countered and he allowed himself to smirk at the frustrated look on her face.

He didn't know what he said that caught her off guard and he wasn't quite sure if he needed to know. He handed her a spare notebook and a quill and they dove into their work.

It was odd. Just about twenty minutes ago, Severus feared a change between Hermione and himself. After the embrace they shared a few nights ago, he wasn't quite sure if their friendship would become something uncomfortable – awkward, he should say. It wasn't exactly professional to hug another colleague and he half-feared that she would be awkward around him, or she wouldn't be able to handle his presence.

He would understand if she felt that way, but she neither expressed it vocally nor physically. She seemed just as comfortable around him today as she did yesterday.

As the morning progressed, she and he worked side by side, occasionally chatting about her early morning and classes and such. She did not mention the embrace they shared, which made his stress level wane exponentially. He was glad that she wasn't acting peculiar, nor did she bring up the subject. Perhaps it was a moment best left in the past. After all, it was not necessarily a very important topic to discuss. They had more important things to think upon at the present time.

The bond was becoming a minimal humming in the back of his skull, no longer in his spine or elsewhere. He observed the new effects as a result of spending a prolonged period of time with Hermione Granger. They had been so close so often since she had started training to become a teacher. The once buzzing and tingling sensations that used to keep him very much on his toes were now slowly (almost fading) away. This was a relief, to be quite honest. He half feared most of the time that the bond was growing stronger. He would have to jot these effects down in his journal and give them to Castor when he would meet him on Sunday.

He could only hope that it could be good news.

The hour passed by quickly, much to Hermione's obvious disappointment.

"Do not look so sullen," The wizard told her as they replaced all the potion ingredients in their proper jars and containers. "We will meet again on Monday."

"But that's four days away!" The witch moaned. "And we've barely scrapped the surface of potion making! I just wrote down reactions today!"

"Which is very good progress. The slower you learn at first, the quicker you create. Remember that."

The witch shook her head. "Yeah, yeah."

Severus paused from his job and looked up at her. "Unless you have nothing planned for Saturday. I have little grading to do and no detentions so far."

He expected nothing short of a smile and a squeal of joy from the witch, but instead, her shoulders sagged when she let out a long sigh.

"I wish I could, but I have a full weekend. I'm going to support my House tomorrow as they try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Ah, yes. He had forgotten tryouts as well.

"And I have to meet up with Ginny. Oh, you remember her, don't you? Ginny Weasley." Her smile graced her face once more. "I'm in her and Harry's wedding. I'm actually her Maid of Honor, and she needs help with some things this weekend, so I'll be away for a bit of time."

Pushing aside the feelings of disappointment, Severus nodded his head. His eyes fell to the jar in his hand.

"Of course." He agreed. "Ms. Weasley needs all the help she can get. From what I can recall, she was rather useless at feminine things."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't her fault that she was raised with brothers."

"Perhaps not. However, I wish you the best of luck with such a useless bride and her equally useless groom."

"That's horrid! They are not useless!"

"Whatever the case may be, good luck with your classes today and with your plans this weekend. I will see you tonight in the Great Hall for dinner, then."

"Yes!" Hermione nodded. "I will see you then. Good day, Severus."

"Good day, Hermione."

She spun around and left the room in the same cheerfulness she had before. He watched her curls bounce and her feet skip as she disappeared around the corner.

He found himself staring at the door for an extra twenty seconds before realizing she was gone.

* * *

><p>"'Ermione!"<p>

Hermione's head snapped up and spun in the direction of her voice being called. A grin spread on her features as she stood to her feet. "Hagrid!" she called, waving him over to her. She laughed as the half-giant struggled to reach her. His large feet barely fit between the bleachers as he walked towards her, making the bench beneath her quake with every step he took. She set her book aside and approached him, being careful not to slip on the bleachers benches.

Without warning (nor did she expect one) she was swooped up into his arms and spun around in a circle. A high-pitched noise that sounded like a squeal escaped her lips when she felt her feet completely leave the surface of the bleacher. She reached to find something to cling to for security and while she was reaching Hagrid's frayed clothing she snagged his massive beard instead.

"Hagrid!" she tried to sound angry but only laughter escaped her lips. "Are you trying to throw me into the Quidditch pit?"

A deep rumble of laughter erupted from the half-giant as he set her to her feet on one of the seats. His dark eyes reflected delight as he ruffled Hermione's head and she had to lock her knees so that she didn't collapse under the weight of his hand.

"Yer funny, 'Ermione! Yeh know I'd never do tha!"

After a few minutes of catching up, talking about students and classes and what not, the witch and half-giant sat down on the bleachers and faced the Quidditch field.

"Here to see Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, tightening her scarf around her to fight against the fall cold.

"Sure am!" Hagrid exclaimed with glee. "Can' wait ter see who will be playin' for this year! Last year, Gryffindor didn' exactly have the best team."

"Is that so?" Hermione wasn't sure if she felt disappointed or surprised by this news. Maybe it was a neutral feeling.

"Yep!" Hagrid told her, his eyes on the students garbed in Quidditch training gear on the field below them. "Although, I'm veery much lookin' forward to this tryout! Has Madam Hooch given yeh any recommendations yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet," She admitted. The breeze picked up and her hair was beginning to whip in her face. "I'm sure there are some good choices down there, though. I will trust the Captain's good judgment."

She managed to catch her hair and tuck it into her scarf to prevent from getting in her view again.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Quidditch, she just didn't know much about it. Although nearly every single one of her friends were very much into Quidditch she couldn't say that she had that same thrill about it. She enjoyed watching it and supporting her friends playing – especially since Ginny had spent most of her freetime training to become a professional Quidditch player – but she couldn't honestly say that she was into the broomstick sport.

She had been to every single one of Harry's Quidditch games when she was a student and she would cheer him on with all her heart. She would cheer on Fred, George, and eventually Ron and Ginny when they joined the Quidditch team, but she had no desire whatsoever to join. She filled up most of her freetime with studying or reading in the library and little time with clubs or extracurricular activities.

"To be honest, Hagrid, the only reason I can find for even watching the tryouts is because I want to support my House." She told him. She saw him glance at her in the corner of her eye, but she did not meet his gaze, in case there was disapproval in his eyes. "As a teacher, it's my duty as Head of House to observe which students will be playing on the team, to oversee the students' determination and skill."

"Hnn, remember to have fun too, 'Ermione!" Hagrid encouraged her, nudging her with his elbow and practically shoving her over. "Sure, yeh won't be actually playin' the sport, but at least try to enjoy it an' support yer students! They wanna make yeh proud, I know they do, and they deserve your support, don't they?"

The witch nodded in understanding. "Yes… It would only be right."

She and Hagrid watched the tryouts happen below in a comfortable silence for at least thirty minutes, adding small comments here and there about the potential players.

"'Arry and Ron haven' been 'round to see me at all," Hagrd grumbled almost gloomily after a little while, causing Hermione to look over at him. His beady eyes seemed a little distant at the mention of the two boys. When he glanced at her, he looked as if he had a hundred pounds weighing on his shoulders. Or, rather, two hundred. "'Ave they been a'right?"

"They've been busy." Hermione informed him softly. She felt relieved when Hagrid's shoulders straightened. Apparently, this was the correct answer. "You know Harry is engaged now, right?"

Hagrid nodded, his tone sounding a bit happier. "Yeah! Got a letter 'bout a few months ago! With Ginny Weasley, righ'?"

"Yep."

A smile grew behind the gigantic beard. "I knew 'e'd be happy with Ginny! She was a tough Quidditch player, just like 'Arry! They'll make a happy couple, I'm sure of it!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Is he happy?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Hermione repeated, smiling to herself. The memory of Harry's beaming face when he and Ginny were first engaged was still fresh in her mind. She told Hagrid all about Harry's secret proposal plans and how Ginny nearly burned his hair off when he had proposed. That made Hagrid laugh and so she continued to tell him while their love was still going strong, the excitement had somewhat diminished now that they were putting off their engagement a bit longer for Ginny's career.

"I'm sure 'Arry doesn't mind a bit," the half-giant confessed. "He's busy bein' an Auror and Ginny is focusin' on her future. There will be plenty of time for a weddin' when the time is right. After all, he loves what he does and Quidditch is what Ginny loves to do, righ'?"

"Absolutely," Hermione replied with confidence.

"That's fantastic! Just great!" A silence fell between the two of them for a few short moments before Hagrid leaned closer to her. "So, 'Ermione…" Judging by Hagrid's tone she could already tell where this conversation was going. But to humor her dear friend, she let him talk. "'Ow about you an' Ron? 'Ow are you two doing? Still together?"

Ah. The one question she had been trying to avoid answering.

"Yeah, still together," she replied with a hint of reluctance.

"Any hint of marriage on the horizon, though?" Hagrid teased with a hairy smile.

Hermione couldn't find it in her to return the smile. She wished she could say the truth – that she hadn't been happy with her relationship with Ron for quite some time. Although she loved Ron dearly, she couldn't help but feel that there was something unhealthy growing between them. She tried to put it off, saying it was merely from a lack of spending time together, but it had to have been something else. Something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Lack of communication, no time spent together, all dates cancelled or no-shows; it was all a very big mess, really.

Ron Weasley had been off for many months now. She remembered the times when he used to tell her how beautiful she was, or kiss her, or simply send her a Patronus, wishing her a good day. But it had been a very long time since he had done either of those things – or expressed any sort of affection or love for her. She had often blamed their jobs, given their employment the blame for their relationship misfortunes. However…

Deep down, she knew something was very off. Extremely off. If she could put her finger on it and call it a name, she would. But she could not.

How could she spend the rest of her life with someone if there had been little to no improvement in their relationship in the past five years of dating? How could she devote her life to someone who showed no interest in her – and frankly, one she did not feel she could express an interest in, either?

'With the way things were going now, there was no way she would marry Ron', would be the answer she would want to give to Hagrid. But knowing Hagrid's bad habit of a loose tongue, she gave him the simplest and most honest aswer.

"Nope," she replied honestly. She shivered as another breeze hit her directly in the face. "Nothing like that."

She hoped the questions would stop there but hope sets people up for disappointment.

"Five years is quite a long time to be datin' with no plan for marriage." Hagrid stated. "Is it gettin' rocky?"

"No," she lied, much to her own discomfort. Lying wasn't her strong suit and she certainly didn't like doing it, but she didn't feel that it was necessary to reveal private information about her relationship with Ron to Hagrid. As much as she loved the giant, Hagrid was known for having a big mouth and she didn't need him repeating anything.

"Do yeh think yeh two will tie the knot sometime soon?"

Hermione fought the urge to sigh. The subject of her boyfriend was growing tiresome and it was grating on her nerves. As much as she respected Hagrid and their friendship, she did not want to talk about Ron. For all she knew, she was still peeved with Ron and she had no desire to talk about him, let alone think about him.

She quickly made some excuse about having papers to grade and excused herself. Tucking her book under her arm, she left the bleachers and didn't look back. Part of her felt guilty for leaving Hagrid there but she didn't trust her emotions to respond properly. She couldn't help that she was still irritated at Ron and his piss-poor excuses that's recently made him a bad boyfriend. He hasn't made any sort of contact with her – not even a Patronus, Floo call, or a letter – since their argument and frankly, it only added fuel to her fire.

She let that anger fuel her steps all the way up to the castle and to her private quarters. Although she didn't have papers to grade, she wondered what she should do for the remainder of her Saturday.

_Well… _She felt the hardcover book tucked between her arm and her ribcage and smiled_. At least I'll always have my book… _

* * *

><p>"Eh, Hermione? You don't think it's too much?"<p>

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. Her fingers flew to her mouth to hide the noise of surprise coming out, but it didn't stop the soft squeal escaping her lips. She didn't care if the whole boutique heard her. "Ohh, Gin! Are you off your rocker? It's absolutely beautiful!

The redhead didn't look convinced by Hermione's enthusiasm. Ginny plucked at the white fabric, not so much in disgust, but uncertainty.

"You don't think it's a bit… too pretty for me?"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Gin!" Hermione waved off Ginny's insecurity as if it were a vapor cloud. She had to be kidding, after all. Ginny was always blessed with good looks, but she never looked more beautiful than she did right now wearing this dress. It not only fit her perfectly, it somehow reflected Ginny's personality. Beautiful, but playful.

"Oh, come a bit closer so I can get a better look!" Hermione waved her hand at her friend. "I want to see it better!

With much reluctance the redhead stepped out of the dressing room fully and spread out the dress a little more so Hermione could see her better.

It was the fifth dress Ginny had tried on that day so the excitement in her eyes a few hours prior was gone. While the other dresses fit her figure fine and made her look stunning, this one in particular really, really made Ginny look beautiful. Probably because it was completely different from the others? True, it was shorter and it had a different waist design, but… all Hermione knew was that this one was truly beautiful. Ohh, boy… If Harry saw her now, he'd faint.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, Hermione…" she spoke nervously. "I mean, I like this one, I really do. But it's shorter than the other ones."

"Not too short," Hermione corrected. "Tea length is a pretty good length for you. It suits you better and it will keep you cool during your wedding. You'd be miserable walking around in a huge, suffocating dress for nearly ten hours, wouldn't you?"

Ginny visibly shuddered at Hermione's mere suggestion.

"Hundreds of Galleons for a dress I'll wear only once?" Ginny questioned, whining creeping into her tired voice. "And for ten hours? Sounds like a rip-off! How much money does the wedding dress industry make a year?"

"Lots," Hermione replied, not too worried about the statistics. "But that doesn't matter. It's the one special day you'll remember forever."

The redhead glanced nervously at one of the mirrors.

"You know, I think I'll just wear Fleur's dress. I mean, Fleur said she wouldn't mind-,"

"Gin," Hermione cut her off, her tone much sterner now, silencing her friend immediately. "That's what I thought. Now, give me a spin," Hermione commanded with a smile. "I wanna see it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, exasperated, but dutifully spun around in slow circles for Hermione to observe the dress. Hermione was able to look over every detail of the dress with precision.

The gown was pure white, as to be expected for a wedding dress. She wasn't sure that the athletic Ginny could pull of strapless because of her muscular shoulders, but surprisingly, she pulled strapless off excellently! The dress itself wasn't too extravagant for the tomboyish Ginny but it was stunning for its style and shorter length. The tea-length actually suited her! It was made of a very light material and had a beautiful beading design, the twisting and looping silver beads twirling all throughout the dress, giving it a very elaborated and detailed look of what reminded Hermione the wind.

"I think it fits you perfectly," Hermione commented and held out a hand for Ginny to stop moving. "But what do you think?"

"Mum says I should pick a formal dress…" Ginny replied as she recovered from her spinning. "This dress isn't exactly formal… It's too short…"

"This IS formal." Hermione corrected her. "It's a clean dress that has beading and design and style. What more does she want?"

"No, no. She said she would like me to wear a big, fancy gown. You know. Like Fleur's. With all sorts of tulle and patterns and all that drama…"

Hermione fought the urge to sigh. "Both your mother and Fleur each had their own wedding days where they all called the shots," Hermione replied, her stubbornness being more firm than usual. "This is your wedding day coming up next year and you need to choose what you would like to wear, not what your mother would like or what other people think. You picked this dress out yourself so that you could try it on. What do you think of it?"

Ginny turned to look in the full-length mirror beside the dressing room. She took a step back, as if she were afraid it would bite at her. With her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, she twirled around in the dress and ran her hand along her belly, feeling the beading pattern.

Hermione waited patiently while Ginny seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She personally thought Ginny looked stunning, but she said all she could say. For now, she'd have to let the bride decide for herself.

"I like the length…" the bride-to-be mumbled quietly. "I like the design… I like how light it is…"

"Uh-huh. Do you like it more than the other dresses?"

"I think so… But…Mum… " Ginny insecurely tugged at the skirt at the mention of her mother. "I don't know if she'd… You know…"

Hermione gave into temptation and sighed. She couldn't sit here for the next few hours and have her best friend worried about what not to wear especially if she LIKED what she was choosing. Without waiting for Ginny to complete her sentence, Hermione waved an employee over. After instructing her to grab a few things for the future bride, the employee quickly scurried off and Hermione once again turned to Ginny.

"Look, Gin, I've got to sell a dress to you. Otherwise, you'll end up wearing your mother's wedding dress instead of your own."

Ginny's cheeks burned as red as her hair. "I wouldn't-!"

"You _so_ would, if you felt under a lot of pressure OR you were sick of hearing other people talk about it. This is YOUR wedding and you get to choose the dress you want. I promise you, Gin, if you love the dress, and if you think you can rock it, Harry will love it too, and that will be the only thing that matters."

The witch turned and glanced back in the mirror again. She played with the fabric again, tugging at the beads almost nervously. Hermione watched her friend feeling almost sorry for her. It was obvious Ginny liked the dress but she was apprehensive about purchasing it. It really was a gorgeous dress and Hermione knew Ginny would walk away regretting not buying it today.

The employee returned with a few accessories to add to the dress to heighten its beauty (and inadvertently convince the bride). The boutique helper added a thick white sash that went around Ginny's waist. It was made with the same soft material of the dress so it wouldn't clash at all with the gown. The employee then pinned a beautifully crafted white rose on the sash, right above Ginny's left hip.

And, for the finishing touch, she added the veil.

And when Ginny faced her reflection once more, she started crying.

Hermione didn't feel the need to hug her, though, or move to comfort her. She knew what Ginny was feeling. She was finally imagining herself on her wedding day, preparing in a separate room away from the guests and the groom, and wearing that very dress. Hermione watched Ginny as her face turned red and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked quietly, so as to not disturb Ginny's fine moment.

"It's… It's so beautiful…" The witch spoke through soft sobs. "I never thought I could wear anything so pretty before…"

"Well, you can," Hermione moved behind her and placed her hands on her bare shoulders. "Look at yourself, Gin." She told her quietly as she offered her her handkerchief. "You look absolutely stunning. When Harry sees you in this, his jaw is going to hit the floor."

The redhead snorted as she accepted Hermione's handkerchief to wipe her tears away.

"That's a laugh," she murmured as she dabbed at her damp cheeks.

"I'm quite serious! I wouldn't be surprised if he started crying!"

"If you keep talking like that, I'm hanging this dress back up!"

"Will you?"

Ginny hesitated before smiling. This smile was different, however, Hermione could tell. This smile was one of pure joy and, strangely enough, resolve.

"No," she replied. "I want this one."

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to the castle later that evening by Floo powder. She was greeted by Crookshanks as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace. She shook the soot off of her shoulders with one hand, as the other held a small chest. With her freehand, she bent over to pick up the cat.<p>

"Evening, Crooks," she cooed the cat. "How's my favorite cat?"

The cat said nothing, only blinking languidly at her.

"It's past seven and I've missed supper in the Great Hall," she told Crookshanks, kissing his head and setting him on the sofa. She scratched behind his ears until he purred against her. "I'll just have to wing it, hm? Eat a lot of breakfast tomorrow, hm?"

Crookshanks let out a lazy_ "meow"_ before sitting comfortably against the red cushions.

"Hmph. Fat load of help you are, lazy cat," The witch teased as she headed for her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes along the way, she sat on the bed and reached over to the nightstand.

"Goodbye, empty Dreamless Sleep chest," she said cheerfully as she replaced the empty chest with an identical one, only, it was full of vials of the dreamless elixir. "Hello dreamless, restful nights." She gazed upward, as if towards the heavens. "I got the last one. Thank Merlin."

While she felt hungry, she felt she needed sleep more. She was exhausted. Hermione yawned as she stripped off her robes and allowed them to fall soundlessly to the floor. Still dressed in her day's clothing, she threw herself unceremoniously onto her bed, sighing contently into the warm sheets. She would have to get her sleep now – she would have to be up early tomorrow.

_'Pop!'_

Hermione let out a small shriek when a small House-Elf appeared before her beside her bed out of nowhere. She immediately regretted it when the poor House-Elf began hitting its head repeatedly against a wall, disciplining itself quite harshly. She reached forward to stop the creature from giving itself an unnecessary beating.

"Please! _Stop_! It's okay you just startled me!"

The House-Elf ceased hitting its head and looked up at Hermione. It gave a hysterical, pathetic look that reminded her of Dobby.

"Forgive Fingles, Miss! Fingles had a message to deliver and did not think that you would be sleeping!" It began wailing. "Forgive Fingles!" it cried.

"F-Fingles! It's fine!" Hermione reassured Fingles. "It's fine. It was just unexpected, that's all. There's no harm done." She gave the wide-eyed House-Elf a smile. "So, you had a message for me?"

Fingles' look of sorrow and self-loathing quickly turned to one of happiness. He took out a folded piece of paper – no envelope or seal of any kind – and handed it to her. He appeared quite pleased with himself.

"Fingles did not crinkle or wrinkle it, Miss, no he did not!"

Hermione laughed at the House-Elf. Fingles appeared too sweet – there was no way she could be mad at him. She looked up at him, grateful.

"Thank you, Fingles. You may go."

Fingles gave a small tip of his head before snapping his fingers and was suddenly gone. Hermione looked down at the folded note in curiosity. It was unusual for anyone to send her a piece of parchment without a name. She looked on the other side of the note. Nope – no name on that side either. Hermione flipped it open and read the small paragraph inside.

_Hermione,_

_I assume your day with Ms. Weasley has been successful. If it wasn't, I wouldn't care either way. As expected, your work came back flawless. How very Gryffindor of you to show off so impudently. Keep note that the lessons will gradually become complicated and advanced than before. You have been warned._

_S.S_

_You were absent from the Great Hall this evening, so I made sure to command the elf to bring you supper._

Hermione reread the note in disbelief. Before the gears in her head could grind, another faint 'pop!' was heard and Fingles reappeared beside her bed. Only, this time, instead of a letter, he held a large silver tray out to her.

"F-Fingles brought you food, miss!" He gestured to the food with his small hand. "Just like he was told!"

She didn't know whether next time to slap Severus for his cheeky letter or to simply kiss his cheek for his thoughtfulness. She didn't know at the time. All she knew was that she was hungry and tired and she wanted both food and sleep. She would have to thank the git later.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Snape,<em>

_I apologize for the delay in this letter, seeing as it is already morning, but I'm afraid I will not be able to meet you this morning for our meeting. Something urgent has come up at St. Mungo's. Apparently, one of the patients decided it was humorous to set one of the med-witches on fire. She is alive, but in critical condition. She is one of my closest workmates and I've decided to stay behind to see if I can help her. I apologize for the inconvenience but as you can see, there is nothing I can do about it at the present time. I will reschedule us for the same time and place next week. Please send me all of your information via owl and I will be sure to look over it as soon as I am able. And, of course, it will be off any records. _

_Sincerely,_

_Isaac Castor _

"Bollocks," Severus cursed under his breath. He crumpled the scribbled note in his hand and tossed it across the table, where Castor should have been sitting at this very moment. Here he was, sitting at the empty Leaky Cauldron at six in the bloody morning and Castor was not going to show. He could have at least given him the warning in advance so that he could catch up on some well-needed sleep. It was the weekend, after all.

_It can't be helped,_ he supposed. Castor was not going to come and he was wasting time sitting here. There was nothing left to do but finish his Earl Grey tea and return to Hogwarts.

He moved from his sitting place at the table to the armchair by the fireplace in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. He sat comfortably in the dusty, plush armchair and was grateful for the warmth of the fire beside him. The September mornings and evenings were beginning to have a chill that he couldn't say he was fond of. He sipped his tea, enjoying the hot liquid warming him to his toes.

It was a Sunday and he had no classes for the day, and no detentions either, but there was plenty of grading to do. Not to mention that he would have to send his log of bond affects to Castor when he returned to the castle.

And he couldn't possibly forget that Quidditch tryouts were also being held today for his House. Although Quidditch was not particularly his favorite topic of discussion or hobby he preferred to attend on a weekend, he looked forward to who would be selected to be on the team to represent their House and he would be at the tryouts later to support his students… And be sure to encourage the captain to weed out the weaklings.

He heard a creak above him and footsteps following them. One of the guests staying at the Inn must already be arising for the day. Surprising. From what he knew of the Leaky Cauldron, guests didn't really stay overnight here unless they had too, considering that there were much nicer Inns down the road, with thicker walls and better service.

He didn't give it too much thought and turned back to his tea. The footsteps above him creaked again and again, much to his annoyance. But it didn't last too long because it wasn't a few moments later when the squeaking of the door above him opened and closed quietly. The person leaving the room quickly descended the steps to the pub part of the Inn.

Severus didn't bother to look. He was just thankful that the noise had stopped.

The raven-haired wizard took another sip of his tea and tried to concentrate on the tasks set ahead of him for the day...

When a voice stopped him.

"Got to pay you, Tom." The voice was aged, of course, since it had been years since he had heard it, but he knew it all-too well. He had his father's voice, now, that was for sure, with his mother's urgency. Although, for some reason, his tone was quiet and rushed as well.

"Early again, as always. But on a weekend?" The pub-owner replied, with a touch of surprise in his voice. "Why don't you sit down and I'll ask Taryn to make you and your lady friend some breakfast?"

_Lady friend? _He _had a lady friend?_ Severus would have sneered if he wasn't too absorbed in the conversation. He knew that eavesdropping wasn't polite, but that didn't stop him. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

"What do you say, son? Taryn makes a lovey-"

"N-No. Thanks, though. Got to head out. Work, you know."

Severus glanced over his shoulder to observe the scene. The redhead – taller than he had last seen him - whose back was turned to him, digging into his ragged pockets for payment. He pulled out a handful of Knuts and Sickles and seemed to fumble as he counted out his fee into Tom's palm.

"There you are, Tom." He said as he pocketed the remainder of his money. "I'll be off now."

A wicked smile spread on old Tom's features. "Same time next week, eh Weasley?"

Severus caught a glimpse of the redhead's cheeks turning as red as his own hair.

"M-Maybe."

With that being said, Tom waved as the Weasley boy scurried out the door without a glance at him. He didn't even glance in Severus' direction… perhaps he didn't realize that he was there.

Hm. It would seem that the Weasley boy had been having some sort of secret romantic getaway. In fact, from what Tom had just given away, it appeared that Weasley and his lover had been spending every weekend at the Leaky Cauldron for some time now. These types of meetings weren't unusual, not exactly uncommon, but he couldn't help but wonder what sort woman Weasley was seeing if he had to meet her in secret for sexual encounters?

From what he could remember… Wasn't Weasley once seeing Hermione?

More footsteps from upstairs, in the same room Weasley was just in a few moments before. Deducing from the lighter footsteps, he could only assume that those same feet belonged to the one Weasley was secretly meeting with.

What if… What if the woman Weasley was seeing was Hermione?

An emotion that felt an awful lot like terror dropped into the pit of his stomach, twisting it in uncomfortable – nearly painful - knots.

They were best friends after all, along with Potter. The lot was inseparable back when they were in school. Although Weasley and Hermione argued more than most, it was apparent she fancied him in her later school years. Not to mention when Severus was well enough to leave St. Mungo's and he attended Weasley's brother's funeral to pay his respects, Hermione was there holding onto his hand.

Perhaps…. Perhaps they were together after all this time? It would only be logical, after all. They had been friends since childhood, and they had been through so many things, the lot of them. It would be the most likely answer…

The fear was quickly decimated. Hermione hadn't mentioned Weasley at all and they had been working together for quite some time. Surely if she had been in some sort of relationship, she would have declared it at some point or had some reason to bring up her relationship as a topic of dialogue. Most women proclaim their romantic attachments right off the bat, but Hermione had not.

If she were in a romantic relationship with Weasley, or any other man for that matter, she would have stated it.

Hermione wouldn't embrace him the way she had the other night if she belonged to another man. She held him tightly – almost inappropriately – but she held him regardless. And what was worse, he held her in return. He couldn't say he was proud of his action, but he couldn't say he regretted it, either. She wouldn't have made such a bold move if she were in a romantic relationship.

Furthermore, she wouldn't sneak out of the castle to meet with Weasley. She had her own personal quarters in which she and Weasley could partake in sexual activities together. She wouldn't come to a place like this… With Weasley…

It was settled and the now queasy sensation in his stomach was quickly fading.

Someone quickly descended the steps, just as Weasley had left before. Severus sipped his tea and turned to look in the flames so he wouldn't look suspicious or nosey. When he heard Tom's voice, he glanced over in their direction.

He recognized the person leaving as one of his former students. He remembered her although her name seemed to evade him, he recognized her. She and her friends were always giggling and talking about Sybil's classes like they were the most inspiring object of conversation.

Her sand-colored hair was messy and her curls unkempt and the pink ribbon (Merlin, pink? Was she a third-year?) holding her hair back was poorly wrapped. Judging from the dark circles that dusted under her eyes, he could only assume she had been up late with Weasley, partaking in night-long carnal activities.

Like Weasley and Hermione, time did not age her to the point of non-recognition as it had had only been a few years. The last he heard of her, she on the list of the students that stayed to defend Hogwarts years prior and was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. She was rescued by Sybill but was sent to St. Mungo's and that was the last he had heard of her.

It seemed strange, though. She appeared fine – more than fine – as she approached the bar counter to speak to Tom. She spoke in a rushed and quiet whisper, obviously trying to be secretive in case anyone else was listening, much like Weasley's behavior before. He briefly wondered why they were keeping their obvious sexual relationship in such hushed whispers.

She left quickly, her pink ribbon nearly falling off her head as the early September morning breeze hit her face. As she left, he felt his interest leave with her. He had found out something interesting that amused him for only a few short minutes and distract him from reality.

And now, it was time for him to head back to Hogwarts.

Leaving a Galleon on the table with his empty tea cup, he swept out of the Leaky Cauldron. As he approached the door, a soft scent came to him. It reminded him of a certain ingredient he had in his private stores and also what his clothes smelled like when they came out of the laundry... Ah, yes. He could remember her name now.

Lavender Brown.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(le gasp) Ron is cheating on Hermione? This was totally unexpected and it totally came out of the blue! :O <strong>

**Oh please, like none of you saw it coming! :P Only question is… When will Hermione found out? Only time will tell! **

**I know this chapter had very little Severus and Hermione love and I know it's a bit disappointing. But I've noticed sometimes in fanfiction, we forget that it's not just about romance (even though we very much enjoy romance between two characters we love) and we forget that characters have their own lives and their own schedules they run by. Severus is still worried about the bond and Hermione is a bridesmaid/maid of honor for Ginny's wedding. They both are busy and it would be unrealistic for them to see each other and spend time together every single day. I know it's disappointing due to the lack of Snanger love, but that's just how it is :/ I apologize. But I do promise more Snanger goodness for the future chapters. :) **

**ALSO!**

**Yes, as you've noticed, the chapter is a bit shorter than usual. Usually, I try to write 9,000+ word chapters, since this fanfic is going to be long. But, as it takes too much time to write something that long and get it posted on time for my readers to maintain interest, I'm keeping them just a tad bit shorter. I hope that's okay, but I'm hoping to get them uploaded faster and not keep my poor fans waiting on me forever (since I'm taking such a long time as it is). **

**Thanks for always sticking with me! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

*** FreeSpiritSeeker is the best! :D ***

**Random fact of the day: Skyrim is the most addicting thing ever. Geez... No wonder I can't get any writing done! .  
><strong>


	17. Please Read :) Updated Jan13th

_** Edited/Updated 01/13/14 **_

_*** SonicxAmyfan4Life here * **_

_**I hope everyone is doing well and having a great week :) **_

_**I have a pressing matter to discuss and I've noticed it's been popping up more and more lately and frankly, I'm tired of it and I want to settle it right now.**_

_**Please stop with the religious debates. Yes, I'm a Christian and YES, I have Christian themes in my fanfiction, and YES, I have both Christian readers and Atheist readers. I appreciate everyone's feedback and everyone reading my fanfiction, and I respect everyone's views, Christian or not. **_

_**Something had occurred a while back when I updated one of my chapters, someone (who did not even sign in) said something like: "Stop putting scriptures. Keep religion out of this story. It's making the story unenjoyable."**_

_**I addressed it before and I will address it again. **_

_**I'm a Christian, there are Christian themes in this fanfic, but I'm doing my best to keep the characters in character and making this story enjoyable for everyone. I want everyone to enjoy this fanfic. **_

_**After that note in the author's comments, I thought it was over. **_

_**But now, I'm getting more Private Messages and Reviews about Christianity vs Atheism – about who is right and who is wrong - and frankly, it makes me want to delete **__**Relentless**__** and not continue it anymore because everyone wants to be RIGHT about their views instead of just enjoying the fanfic. **_

_**I don't want to delete/not continue **__**Relentless**__**, but I'm growing tired of this debate. You guys are attacking one another – wanting your opinions to be heard – instead of just respecting one another. This is getting ridiculous and frankly, I'm very upset. This has become more of a battlefield than a place to enjoy Snanger fanfiction. **_

_**I would really appreciate everyone to respect one another's views and just read the story. If you love God, cool, I'm glad that you're enjoying my fanfic and we aren't alone on this site! If you don't, cool, I'm glad you're still reading my fanfic even though there are some views you don't agree with! I appreciate everyone who reads my fanfic and everyone who gives feedback, but I do NOT appreciate everyone arguing on this stupid debate. Really. It's like the Twilight debate all over again. **_

_**If this continues, I will delete **__**Relentless **__**or put it on Haitus and let it gather dust in the hard drive of my computer. I typed **__**Relentless **__**to be ENJOYED, not debated over in the reviews. I can't even read the reviews without getting sick nowadays. I LOVE reviews, but I can't stomach them anymore, and as an author who has poured out their heart into this fanfic, I think I deserve a bit more than this. **_

_**You guys are adults and you should be more mature than this. If you can't handle it, there are other wonderful fanfics on this site that you can enjoy. But do not debate anymore. If you love God, I do too and it's great! But leave others who don't alone. If you don't share the same views, that's cool! Just don't demand that the Christians keep their mouths shut while you paint your views in the sky.**_

_**If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Do unto others as you would have others do unto you.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**A very upset and hurt SonicxAmyfan4Life **_

_**/**_

_**Edited as of 01/13/14**_

_**I hope that everyone has had wonderful holidays, from Thanksgiving to New Years. First of all, I would like to thank you all for your patience. I know that Relentless seems like it's taking forever to get updated, and you're right. Lots of drama has happened in this past year up until October when I put Relentless on haitus. Relative drama, then the religious debate that really hurt me and my drive to write.  
><strong>_

_**But I've come to the realization (thanks to all of you fans!) that it is my fanfic and I can write whatever I want, and for the most part, the majority of you are enjoying it and not really complaining about those turkeys that want to start religious debates. I'm so sorry that I let it get in the way of writing and updating!**_

_**BUT it's a new year and it's a fresh beginning. I really hope to put everything from last year behind me so that I can move on with my life, as well as get Relentless updated on a frequent basis :) Once I get on a schedule, hopefully, I will have a consistent schedule for when I will be updating. **_

_**Until then, thank you all for reading Relentless and sticking with me through it all! You are all fantastic! Especially my beta reader - truly a fantastic person. FreeSpiritSeeker, you are my hero! **_

_**By the end of January, I will (hopefully, fingers crossed!) have a consistent schedule so that I can have my drive and that my readers won't have to wait any longer! You guys are amazing and I appreciate all of you! **_

_**Love, **_

_**SonicxAmyfan4Life**_


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**HELLO! **

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this but here it is now so... Be happy and dance! *does a victory dance* It is finally here so get reading! Thanks again to FreeSpiritSeeker for being my beta! You are awesome!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A person who promises a gift but does not give it<strong>_

_**Is like wind and clouds that bring no rain." **_

**- Proverbs 25:14, New Living Translation **

It started out as a morning like any other. It was the weekend and Hermione woke up Saturday morning determined to grade papers, as she did every Saturday morning before the crack of dawn.

She was still half-asleep when she saw three owls perched on her window sill, watching and waiting for her with wide and curious eyes. Stumbling out of her bed, she opened the window for the owls to come in. With the letters in their beaks and wrapped gifts in their claws, it was only then that she fully realized the days date...

"It's my birthday!"

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her own birthday! Sure, she was usually a pretty observant person, but she had been so focused on helping Ginny with her wedding invitations, preparing lessons for her students, and adjusting her sleeping schedule that she had completely spaced her own birthday.

She certainly didn't feel a year older. In fact, she didn't feel a day older. She didn't know why that was. Today marked another year of her life that was gone. She thought that she should feel some change, perhaps in her emotional or physical being.

And now, here she was. Twenty-three years old, Charms professor at the Esteemed Hogwarts school. She never thought she would be here, but she was so enthused that she was. To be at the same level as the teachers she looked up to when she was a child was simply wonderful and honestly, sometimes overwhelming. In the good way, she supposed.

But unlike her other days as a teacher, where she would get up and grade papers, she would be celebrating her birthday. Cancelling her plans to grade papers, she made herself a cup of hot tea and sat at her table, anxious to read her letters from her friends.

The letter first was from Arthur and Molly, wishing her wonderful birthday and had given her a handmade scarf, as well as a new knitting book. Well... It wasn't exactly new, judging by the crease in the spine, but she looked forward to reading it. She hadn't had time to knit anything since she had started teaching, but perhaps she would start up again when the air would become chilly.

She had received similar letters from George and Percy, only the gifts were different. George sent her a love potion (the letter reading: "Something to smooth out the rocky road with you and Ron"), and Percy sent her a box of new Hippogriff quills and some ink. Both gifts were unnecessary, but thoughtful none the less. She didn't throw the love potion away, since it really was a thoughtful gift, even if she'd never use it on Ron. And at least she wouldn't have to worry about quills for a while.

Harry and Ginny hadn't sent a letter, but a gift instead. Inside the package were two boxes - the bigger box was a new book called _Potions and Poisons: Train your Eye to Know the Difference_. She had read it before, but she did not have her own copy, so she was thrilled to add another book to her growing library. The second box - smaller - was a no-fee, all-season pass for all of the future games for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny's new and not-to-mention official Quidditch team.

"At least I don't have the excuse of not having enough money anymore! I won't have to miss a single game!"

There were a few more miscellaneous letters and gifts from friends and old coworkers from The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And lastly, Luna Lovegood had sent her a handmade bamboo hat saying it was supposed to be for keeping rainy weather away.

She was in awe of the amount of new gifts and treats, but she was happy regardless. While she didn't need gifts, there was always something so special about being thought of and receiving thoughtful gifts!

She searched through the pile at least once or twice to be sure that she didn't miss any. She felt extremely disappointed when her fears were confirmed: Ron hadn't sent her anything - a letter or a present. To be honest, she'd be grateful for a Floo conversation or even a Patronus from him, like he used to do to show her of his affections. But there was no hope of that for this pile of letters and presents. Ron had not sent anything her way.

Crookshanks leapt onto the table and curled up on the spot where the sun's first rays hit the tabletop. Hermione would have usually shooed him off the table but she didn't bother this time. A familiar heaviness on her heart was settling in, and this time, she didn't fight to stop it.

"My heart hurts, Crooks," Hermione breathed softly, admitting her pain to the cat. Her eyelids fluttered closed as the sun hit her eyes. She didn't know why she felt disappointed. Even though she knew that hers and Ron's relationship wasn't what it used to be, they were still dating. They had been through so much, they had so many fond memories together. Did it mean anything to him at all?

"I know that I haven't been happy with him for a long time... But that doesn't mean that I hate him... I don't hate him. I love him... He's my boyfriend, my friend..." she exhaled a heavy breath that almost hurt her chest. "Shouldn't we work through things? Isn't that what commitment is?"

She knew that she wasn't innocent. She wasn't putting effort into the relationship just like Ron wasn't. But... He was still her boyfriend and she did have some sort of expectation that he would show that he cared for her, especially on the one day of the year when a day was focused around her. And especially if he wanted to get back in her good graces...

"No." the witch shook her head, her bushy curls tickling her cheeks. "He should care for me, whether he's angry with me or not. Whether it's my birthday or not."

She sat at her table with her cup of tea, looking out the window. Surely, something from Ron was on it's way right now. Yes. It was just late. After all, it was pretty early in the morning and it was the weekend. Surely he hadn't forgotten about her...

Was it time for her to forget about him and move on?

She waited and waited until long after her tea grew cold. A few tears hit her hand before she even realized she was crying.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please, Severus!"

"Pleading will not change my decision, witch," the dark-haired wizard replied, turning his back on her for the fifth time. "Now, leave. I have jars to label and papers to grade."

The witch stepped in front of his path once more, pressing a hand to his chest. As impossible as it seemed, he could feel the warmth of her hand seeping through his clothing. He had to resist the urge to fling her out of his way, but by the look in her eyes, the urge quickly disappeared.

"It would mean a lot to me if you came," she said with a small, innocent smile that only made her eyes appear larger. "It's just a small get-together with my friends. Just a bit of cake, a few presents, and knowing Molly, there's going to be a lot..." Her eyes widened. "Lot of food..."

Severus found himself frowning. Why was she so insist that he show up to her birthday celebration? _Him_, of all people. Didn't she understand that he was not a sociable man? Why was she so insistent that he spend her birthday with her? Didn't she have enough friends and a pseudo-family to keep her company and in happy spirits? Why ask him to join, knowing that he was a cloud that would gladly rain on everyone else's parade - or, rather, party.

Severus took a step back so that her hand was no longer touching him. Spinning on his heel, he reached for another jar and applied a brand new label to it. It wasn't necessary, but it was a good distraction from the antsy witch.

"I don't believe that the Weasley's and Mr. Potter would appreciate my company."

"Says who?"

_Says me, you dim-witted girl, _he bit his tongue so that the thought didn't escape his lips. If it had, there would be hell to pay.

"Listen to me, if it's manageable for someone as talkative as you," Severus teased, and he even heard her snort behind him. It was still quite a pleasure to know that someone as _greasy_ and _dreadful _as he could make someone else laugh. "I am not the best person to bring to a social event - especially one as frivolous as a birthday party. I don't frolic around and celebrate other people's date of birth with merriment. I never have. It is simply something I don't do. For everyone's best interest - including mine - it would be best if I was not present at the party."

He heard her footsteps then she appeared in front of him, opposite of the table in front of him.

_She is going to lean on the table and try to convince me to- _

"It'll be fun!" The witch persisted, resting her hands on the table and leaning on it, just as he had expected.

_I knew it._

"You don't have to eat cake or sing the song of you don't want to."

The dark wizard let out a long sigh of exasperation. Was it not enough that he was giving up three of his mornings a week and dozens of supplies to help her create a potion? Was it not enough that he had to keep a log of every single flicker of the bond when he was around her?

Setting the jar on the shelf, he thought of what to say to her. It was easy to turn anyone else down. He would look over their disappointed faces and ignore whatever guilt-trip phrase they would use to manipulate him. It was quite easy to reject their proposals, but it was never easy to let this witch down. She would become so disappointed that her downtrodden aura would guilt trip him into whatever she desired.

"I don't think so," he replied. "Celebrations are not the forte of an introvert. Your party will be much more enjoyable without me."

"But..." Her voice became quiet.

_Do not look at her. If you look at her, you will not be able to say no. _

"I really would like it if you'd come. I mean, we are friends after all."

His stomach did something of a curling, like he was aching.

They were friends, _yes_, but did that truly mean that he had to attend her party? He did not want to attend a party, but he didn't want her to think that she was unimportant to him. She was his friend and he did value her, however, going out of his comfort zone was something he rarely did. He would have to give her his answer and let whatever he chose rule over with no regrets.

The tug-of-war inside of him finally ceased when he finally let go of one end.

"I will go," he finally breathed out after what seemed like centuries. He didn't dare look at her as he returned newly labeled jars to their correct shelves.

"Really?" Hermione's voice became lighter, full of hope. He could imagine the look in her eyes now, only he didn't look. He couldn't deduce why, he just... Couldn't.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed and that was when he turned to look at her. Her laugh was truly captivating - it dilated her eyes and reddened her cheeks. It truly was an interesting reaction. He made few people in his life laugh but when she laughed, a part of him was actually pleased with himself. He couldn't explain why, but he did. He could only assume it was his pride as well as the bond.

After all, it was the bond's fault that his body and emotions were so out of whack recently.

That... Or he was growing used to her laugh - no. Correction: he was growing used her. And he didn't mind in the slightest. He watched her laughter subside and waited until she regained herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It would mean a lot to me, but if you don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go," Severus stated with honesty. "But you just convinced me to say yes."

"Hush up, you git," Hermione rolled her eyes but her smile told him she wasn't angry. He found himself relieved at this. "How about we meet up later tonight and we'll go out to the grounds? Then we'll Apparate to the Burrow together?"

"What time?"

"Let's say... Five?"

He opened his mouth say that he had things to do but he stopped when their eyes locked. She was practically leaning over the table with the eyes of a child. Thoroughly avoiding a potential argument or hurting her, he relented and nodded, his long hair grazing his cheeks. "Very well. I shall arrive at your quarters no later than five o'clock. If you do not answer the door right away, I will leave."

The witch seemed more than happy at his reply. And judging by the grin on her face, he suspected that there was something else up her sleeve that he had yet to discover.

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed with glee. "I shall see you then, Severus!"

The wizard believed it to be the end of the conversation but when he turned his head, he felt something warm and light press against his left cheek.

But just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

When he pulled away to all he could see was Hermione's retreating back leaving his classroom. It was a familiar sensation that he had never forgotten. Lily used to do the same thing to him, and had been the only one to do so until now. He touched his cheek on impulse, the warmth lingering on his skin where her lips had just been.

* * *

><p>He had been to the Burrow a few times in his life. He had known that the Weasley's old home had been destroyed by Death Eaters a few years back, but he had heard through the vine that the family had rebuilt their home. Surprisingly, it looked exactly the same as it did before it was destroyed. The reconstruction of the Weasley home was still tall and towering, and... even leaning.<p>

The only thing that looked remotely new was the paint on the house. Then again, he had not been to the Weasley's home in many years.

"One would think that if someone had a chance to rebuild their house, one would make it so it didn't lean." he commented under his breath. He received a nudge from Hermione for it.

"Shush. It's endearing that they wanted to keep it the same way." she remarked as they strolled to the house together. She abandoned her professional robes and was dressed in comfortable Muggle attire... Distracting Muggle attire.

"Endearing for you, perhaps, idiotic for me."

The witch shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Just be pleasant tonight, hm?"

"Did you inform Molly?"

"Hm? Inform Molly what?"

"That I was going to be intruding on your birthday dinner?"

"No. Why would she need to know?"

"Oh, there she is! _Hermione!" _

Severus flinched at the familiar voice calling Hermione's name. A stout redhead, whom he recognized oh too well, hurried down the steps of her porch and rushed to greet the birthday girl. Her apron was covered in white flour and her hair static. He assumed from her deshelved appearance that she had been in the kitchen all day.

He waited behind while Hermione hurried forward and met the older witch halfway and they met in an embrace.

Molly patted Hermione's cheeks once they parted from their embrace, her smile wide and friendly. "Happy birthday, my dear girl. We've got such a lovely party for you! I've made your favorite-" Her eyes drifted from Hermione to Severus and her smile instantly faded. "Oh, Severus..."

This was the type of greeting he expected so he was not too insulted. "Molly." he greeted, dully.

Just as he said her name, a few more figures appeared on the porch. Arthur and his son, George Weasley. Severus felt somewhat relieved when Arthur graced him with a smile and strutted towards them, his son not too far behind him and he didn't have the enthusiasm of his father.

"Well well well! If it isn't Severus Snape himself!" Arthur was beaming next to his stunned wife and he was outshining her. In that moment, they looked like polar opposites. "Did you come here on business? I don't know what I could have done wrong at the ministry this time... Did I leave a Muggle device unattended and it exploded again?"

The wizard barely parted his lips to explain when Hermione stepped in. "Actually, I invited him for my birthday dinner," she cut in, slipping an arm behind Arthur to give him a side hug. "I hope that's alright?"

"Is it alright?" Arthur repeated, sounding rather incredulous at first. "Of course it is! Any friend of yours is a friend of ours, right Molly? ... Molly, dear?"

The older witch seemed snapped out of her trance once her name was spoken. "O-Of course," her voice was quiet and her character withdrawn. "Any friend of Hermione's... Is a friend of... Um... Ahem! I will go set an extra place for Severus."

She scurried away, not glancing back once until she had dropped her wand in the grass. She muttered under her breath as she shoved her wand back into her apron pocket and disappeared into the house. George gave Severus a curt nod of his head before pulling Hermione in and rubbing his knuckles into her hair.

"Twenty-three noogies for the birthday girl!" he sang in a cheerful voice, and laughed when Hermione squealed. It took Severus a moment to realize that she was not in any pain.

"Ow! Let me go, George!" she cried over his laughter. "That hurts, you know!"

"Oh, you're fine!" George pulled away, his cheeks tugging from his large grin.

Not quite helping but notice George's misshapen, half-missing ear, Severus physically turned away to look at Arthur. But the wizard in question already had his hand on his back and was leading him away from the two younger adults towards the house.

"Come, come!" Arthur led Severus up the creaky steps up to the porch and into the house. "Would you like a cup of tea, Severus? Or perhaps some Firewiskey? I believe I have a good Old Ogden's in the larder!"

Severus was used to Arthur's hospitable personality and friendliness, so he allowed Arthur to lead him to the sitting room. "You don't happen to have any Elvish wine, do you?"

"I do, actually!" The redhead sat at an old, patched armchair and motioned Severus to sit as well. With a wave of his hand, an old, dusty bottle appeared in midair beside him along with two tankards. "Molly doesn't fancy Elvish wine - she has a sweet tooth, you see. So she enjoys Butterbeer and other sweet drinks."

"Is that so?"

The bottled opened of it's own accord and poured just the right amount into the aged tankard. Arthur handed it to him and took one for himself. He took a sip and his muscles instantly and visibly relaxed. "Ahh... This is the joy of Elvish wine..."

"Agreed," Severus murmured after taking a sip. "Elvish wine has the same relaxant properties of a muscle relaxant potion..."

"There you go," the redhead smiled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Always on the details."

"Isn't that why you invited me in for a drink?"

"I'm sure that you're onto something..."

Severus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Opening up a bottle of expensive Elvish wine for a guest you don't even like? You must want something from me." He took a sip. "Perhaps information? I assure you, I know nothing that could assist you in your life - personal or work or otherwise."

Arthur was still smiling, only, it became more like a grimace. His voice became low, almost a whisper. "Are you sure, Severus?"

"I am sure I don't know what you mean." the dark wizard replied honestly. "Is there something amiss?"

Arthur's eyes fell to his tankard. Severus could see worry in his eyes, even behind his glasses.

"Do you know of the remaining Death Eaters?"

Severus' stomach churned at Arthur's words, and it had nothing to do with the wine. In fact, the very taste of the wine became sour in his mouth at the mention of the old band of cult followers. He set the tankard on the small table beside the sofa, the tension air drowning out any sense of enjoyment that lingered in the air just moments before. "All I know is that those that have been caught remain in Azkaban, those who are still free either have been tried and found not-guilty for their crimes or they are on the run. Other than that, I know just as much as anyone else."

"So... You haven't kept in contact with them?"

"I do not know if you've noticed, Arthur, but I have better things to do with my time than banter with idiotic cultists. What I did for the Dark Lord, I did for the debt I owed to Dumbledore. I may have been close acquaintances with many Death Eaters and I may have committed despicable crimes, but keep in mind that I never truly served the Dark Lord. Because of my betrayal to him, I am now considered a traitor amongst my former group of Death Eater colleagues. I assure you I have only kept in contact with one Death Eater family."

"The _Malfoy's_, am I right?" Arthur spoke the family's name like he had just tasted something awful.

"Correct. Regardless of Lucius' crimes, his son Draco is my godson and I find it important to continue to sow into him. He has lost much since the battle of Hogwarts and I continue to show an interest in his education and his future, as many others have not."

"And Lucius?"

"I have not spoken to him for quite some time. He has been trying to rebuild his family and their name but with little success. The Wizarding World knows the Malfoy family as cowards and traitors."

"I see..."

Severus sat back. "You don't believe me."

Arthur shook his head. "It is not as simple as that, not believing you, I mean." He took off his glasses and pressed his fingers to his eyes, rubbing them in small circles. "My son has been discussing Auror-business lately, despite his vows to never talk about work at home. He's been gone quite a bit, too, more than usual. There have been whispers about Death Eaters in my home... Just when I started to believe that we were safe...I don't know what to think anymore... "

"You thought I could be a possible lead." He understood the overly friendliness now. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I know no more than anyone else."

"If you do find out... Would you mind sharing it to me?"

"If I discover any of them, I will bring them in myself." Severus corrected him.

"O-Of course... Forgive me. I worry about my son... The very thought of Death Eaters roaming about out there is unsettling. And my son and Harry are the ones sent out after them. Any possible lead..."

"They cannot do much besides stir up a bit of trouble. Their master is dead and they have nothing else to live for. If they choose to live on the run, let them. They will not get very far. They have no Dark Lord to serve and thus their lives are left up to them, which makes them empty vessels. Let's hope that they stay that way and that they do not find another purpose. That is what makes a Death Eater dangerous. Give it a duty or a sense of identity, they will run amuck with it."

Arthur looked somewhat relieved at Severus' words - although he did not know why, it wasn't like he gave him good news. The color in his cheeks returned and it looked like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"There is no need to thank me," The dark-haired wizard said. "I understand your concern. Your son should be safe, as long as he and Potter follow instructions and do as they're told."

"You trust Harry and Ron do as they're told?" Hermione's voice rang from the doorway.

Severus turned his head to look at her. She was smiling at him and he felt his lips tug into a smirk. "Of course not."

The witch shook her head. "Just drink your wine, you big git." she said with a smile. "I'm going to go help Molly and Ginny in the kitchen. Don't go being mean to anyone, a'right?"

"Telling a bird not to fly, Hermione."

With another shake of her head, the witch bounced off to the kitchen. The sounds of her and Molly chattering resounded from the nearby room few moments later. Severus reached for his wine again and took a long, careful sip. He was grateful for this. Elvish wine was truly one of his favorites. If nothing was gained from tonight, at least he had a bit of his favorite aged wine.

"Hermione tells us quite a bit about you."

"She has a large mouth. Can't say I'm not surprised."

"She says that you two have become quite good friends." Arthur was taking a sip of his wine, but Severus could see that he was trying to hide a smile behind his tankard.

"We have become well-acquainted over the months she has been at Hogwarts." He elaborated. "She is a very wise gir_- person _so our conversations are never boring... However long and tedious they can be."

"She's grown quite fond of you."

Severus didn't quite know how to respond to Arthur's words, although his body had a different reaction. His heart beat picked up and his stomach had an odd fluttering effect. He even had the urge to smile but he managed to keep his lips from curving upwards.

"I do not see why..." He admitted. "I've caused nothing but trouble for her and her friends all throughout her school years... She should hate me."

"That matters little to her." Arthur finished his wine and poured a little more for himself. "Would you like more?"

"I am fine, thank you. Perhaps with dinner..."

He had a gnawing feeling in his stomach. He wanted to know... Should he ask? It was inappropriate... Then again, when did he care about what was appropriate? He leaned forward.

"You say Hermione is fond of me..."

"She _is_. She says that you've given her a hard time, of course - you wouldn't be YOU if you didn't." Arthur's smile returned to his lips. "But she says that you push her to do better. To do more. And you know Hermione - the more work she can do, the better."

Severus felt an odd emotion at Arthur's words. It felt similar to pride but also akin to joy. He felt... Glad that it was because of him that she had such joy at her job. Alright, perhaps he was taking too much credit, but he took it with greed. He never knew that he could make a difference in someone else's life in a positive way... and it was somewhat of a joy that he could make someone happy. No - not just anyone. Hermione.

Everything had been about Hermione for many months. And oddly enough, he was alright with it.

Before the conversation could continue, Molly poked her head into the room, her hair going everywhere at this point.

"What are you two sitting around for?" she demanded, and before Arthur could answer, she already had another question. "Get to the table - the food is ready! Oh, good timing, George - call the boys for supper!"

George - who had just stepped into the house - rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and marching back outside, murmuring something about "always being yelled at".

Arthur set his tankard aside and stood to his feet. "Let's get to the table, hm? Before the missus starts shouting hexes."

"Merlin forbid..." Severus murmured as he followed the redhead into the kitchen. The kitchen - like the rest of the rooms in the house - was very tiny and crammed. The table - which was big enough to fit maybe six - had eight chairs fit around its corners. Just as he entered the room, Molly was setting large platters of food on the old oaken table. Riblets, tri tip, mashed potatoes, steak-and-kidney pie, broccoli and turnip salad, beans... More food than he could even label was set before him.

He caught a glimpse of bushy, brown hair in the kitchen, laughing with Molly's daughter, Ginerva Weasley. He would have called out to her if not for the door banging open in the living room and the sound of shouting voices.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" George was laughing through his words. "He had no idea!"

"I could have fallen off my broom, you moron!" Another voice cried out, not at all laughing. "The bloody hell's wrong with you?"

"Oh, Ron, give it a rest." A third voice. "He wasn't trying to hurt you. He just wanted a good laugh."

"BOYS!" Molly's voice erupted from the living room. "It's time for sup- Good Merlin! You look absolutely filthy! What on EARTH were you doing out there? Rolling around in the dirt?!"

"M-Mum! It was George-!"

"Don't pin this on me! I'm not the only one covered in mud-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Severus shuddered at the volume of Molly's pitchy voice. Arthur, on the other hand, was too engrossed in the sight of the food on the table. That, and he was probably used to his wife yelling.

"No excuses!" Molly went on. "Food is already on the table - Now go put away your broomsticks and go clean up for supper! Make sure to scrub under your fingernails! If you're not down in TWO minutes, you have CLEAN-UP duty! Oh, of course, not you Harry..."

Severus exhaled a breath as the shouting ceased and the sounds of three pairs of feet scurrying up the stairs. He irrationally hoped that Potter would not be present at this dinner, but it wasn't until after he wished this, he realized how foolish he was. Potter was practically a part of the Weasley family and had been since he was a first-year. Not to mention, he was Hermione's closest friend. It would only make sense that he attended the party.

Arthur motioned a hand at Severus to the seat beside him. "We have enough for everyone! Molly has prepared quite a feast!"

"I can see that," Severus mumbled under his breath, but he remained standing. He didn't want to be seen sitting when Potter and the Weasley boys entered the room. Potter entered the room first and his eyes met his immediately. Even behind his glasses, his eyes looked exactly like his mother's... Almond-shaped and green...

"P-Professor Snape!"

"Mr. Potter..."

The boy had changed quite a bit from the last time he saw him. He was taller now, as it had been years since he had seen him. His unruly hair remained the same but his lanky and scrawny arms were now stronger from his Auror training. To his surprise, Potter stepped forward and stuck out his hand to him. "Sir, it's good to see you again."

The wizard glance down at Potter's hand, briefly wondering if it was some trick or prank, but shook it anyway. Potter's handshake was firm and brief and somewhat professional. It came with becoming an adult, he supposed.

"Likewise," Severus lied before dropping Potter's hand.

"What brings you around?" Potter asked, a small smile on his lips. "Ministry business or anything like that?"

"Actually-"

"Hermione invited him over."

Potter blinked at Arthur, looking almost surprised. "Really? She did. Well... That's great! She has been talking about you, after all!"

"Harry?"

Potter spun around at the sound of his name being called. He hurried towards the kitchen, where Hermione was waiting for him with open arms. With her in his arms, he spun her around. "Happy Birthday, Hermione!" he said with a smile - a smile so like his father's... Only less arrogant.

"Let me down, Harry!" The witch said, smiling all the while. She looked stunning when she smiled like that. "I have to put the biscuits on the table!"

"Oh, don't bother, 'Mione, I've got it!" sang Ginvera as she walked out from behind Hermione, carrying a small basket in her hands. She looked up at Severus and - to his surprise - she beamed at him. "Hello, Mr. Snape! Good day!"

Something was up for her to be smiling like that. Hermione must have said something to her when she joined her in the kitchen. Not that the friendliness was unwelcome, just unusual. "Good day, Ms. Weasley."

"Keeping well?"

"I suppose."

"That's good! Sit down - Get comfortable!"

The other Weasley boy would not have the same reaction, he was sure.

Just as he thought, the youngest Weasley boy entered the dining room. His hands weren't as scrubbed as his mother had requested, but judging from the way he was oogling the food on the table, it didn't matter to him. It took a moment for him to notice Severus and when he did, his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"S-Snape?" he nearly shouted, pointing a finger at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron..." His father drawled out, his tone quiet and somewhat threatening. "Mind your manners."

"I'll have you know, I invited him." Hermione interrupted. Her eyes met Ronald's and she gave him a very small, sad smile. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to give me a hug?"

Severus watched as Ronald approached her. His shoulders were slumped a bit and he didn't look all that excited to see her - not like Potter had just portrayed earlier. The only difference in their encounter was that Ronald pecked her cheek when they broke their embrace.

"Let's all sit down, hm?" Arthur motioned for everyone to sit. He pulled on Severus' arm until he sat beside him. As awkward as it was that Molly kept staring at him, Severus did as he was guided and sat in the seat beside Arthur's. Molly sat by Arthur, and Ginerva sat beside her. Potter sat by George who sat by Ronald and Hermione sat between him and Severus.

He wasn't expecting her to sit beside him but he found it less awkward that she chose to sit beside him.

"Alright, alright!" George called loudly. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Everyone began reaching for the platters and bowls of food immediately. At least two plates of food were passed in front of him and one behind him. It was like a game of juggling and he daren't move until everyone had food on their plates for the risk of becoming covered in gravy. It was an odd thing to observe. For most of his life, he ate at the Hogwarts tables or in his office, where he Summoned certain food if he desired it, or he ordered a House Elf to make a specific meal for him. Here, it was opposite. There was communication and laughter and conversation like he had never seen before... Well, upclose, anyway.

Every now and then he would catch Molly staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned to look at her, she would quickly ask him about his meal. His response was always the same - "It is fine" - but that did not stop her from staring. He suspected that she was not only asking about his meal but he did not question her. The last time he replied to her, she was distracted and spilled the gravy bowl. She hardly noticed though and finally tore her eyes away from his to work on her meal.

The meal was quite pleasant, despite his suspicions and doubts. He didn't usually eat food like this at all but he had managed so far and it was quite a surprise. The mashed potato castle with the studded sausages and the tri tip steaks were pleasant enough, but add Elvish wine to the mix and he was a content wizard.

While he ate his meal, conversation exploded around the table. Every other person at the table had something to say about whatever subject was brought up, whether it be Quidditch or table arrangements for Potter and Ginerva's wedding. With the exception of Arthur and Potter, everyone elses' voices were loud and boisterous, and Severus wondered if they were actually hearing one another or if they were simply talking over one another. He was thankful that no one was directing conversation his way, allowing him to eat his meal in peace.

"This is quite the feast, Molly!" Arthur complimented his wife, who in turn, turned red. "Excellent!"

"J-Just following the recipes, dear..."

"She ruined the batch of biscuits - twice!"

Molly puffed up her cheeks. "Well, George, why don't YOU make them next time?"

"Too busy!"

"Mum, can I have some Firewhiskey?"

"No, Ginny, it's too early for such a strong drink! Ron- slow down! And don't chew with your mouth open!"

"I caa hel it! Iff too goo!"

Was this what family get-togethers were supposed to be like? Full of conversation, hours of food preparation, and the chimes of laughter? It was a loud louder and messier than he would have liked, but there was something undeniable about being surrounded by this family. There was warmth and acceptance all around. Was that why Potter and Hermione had stayed with this family all the time during their school years? Was this what family was supposed to be like?

It was hard not to think about it, but he helped himself to some more wine and simply listened to the conversations around him for the next hour.

"And that, my dear family," Ginerva proclaimed with a haughty grin. "Is how you catch a Snitch in twenty seconds and make the other team's Seeker cry!"

The entire table erupted with applause and laughter. Apparently, the Weasley girl had just became a teammate on a professional Quidditch game and bragging about her success was hilarious. Even Hermione next to him was giggling at Ginerva's story. He liked seeing her like that - carefree and happy.

"So, Professor Snape..."

The wizard in question craned his head towards Potter. The boy didn't look as nervous or hesitant as he would have as his student. Instead, he had a tentative smile on his lips.

"You and Hermione have been working hard on a potion, huh?"

"That is correct."

"How's that been going?"

"Difficult," Severus admitted. He ate another forkful of meat, thinking that the discussion was now over. Judging by he way Potter continued to stare at him, he assumed that Potter wanted him to go on. Swallowing his bite, he cleared his throat. "What we're attempting is something that even experienced potion-makers have difficulty creating. It has been tried and tested many times, all with failed results."

"What is it?" Arthur, this time.

Severus caught Hermione glancing at him, her eyes asking for permission to elaborate. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well..." the witch sounded hesitant at first. "We've been working hard to find a potion that counter-effects a certain curse."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... It's proven to be quite a challenge."

Potter had forgotten his plate of food at this point, as he was now listening intently to Hermione. "Really? What sort of curse? Aren't there potions or remedies for most curses or hexes out there now?"

"It's for an Unforgivable. It's to heal Cruciatus victims. "

Everyone at the table suddenly stopped eating. Even a few forks made clinking noises as they collided with their plates. Especially Molly, whose eyes were wide with disbelief and horror.

"A-A potion to cure Cruciatus victims? Is such a thing possible?"

"Severus and I are working hard a few days a week, researching and studying everything we know about the victims, the curse itself, the effects, and ingredients that could potentially help us." Hermione explained thoroughly. "We've actually set an appointment at St. Mungo's to visit some of the victims... Just to get a closer look."

"Cruciatus victims... Like... Like Neville's parents?" Ronald asked, once he finished swallowing.

"That's what I'm thinking, since that's what inspired me to ask Severus for potion lessons."

"Don't you think this is dangerous, Hermione?" Molly interjected, a tone of panic in her voice. "I mean, there must be a reason why no one has found a cure just yet! Perhaps they gave up because there simply wasn't a way and experimenting with potions was too dangerous!"

Hermione suddenly looked tired, as if she had expected these sorts of protests. Despite this, however, the determination in her eyes remained. "Severus and I are being extremely careful. We're taking extra precautions when crafting."

Ronald touched Hermione's forearm. "'Mione, Mum is right. I mean, maybe there's another way?"

"There is no other way, Ron. The Healers at St. Mungo's aren't even trying to find a cure anymore. All they want to do it make the victims comfortable so that they wither away peacefully."

A scoff came from George. "Typical Healers..."

"Now now, George-"

"No, Mum, don't start." The redhead tossed his fork aside and crossed his arms over his chest. A familiar spark - similar to her mother's - lit up in his eyes. "If Hermione wants to do something, and she has Professor Snape at her back, then let her do it. She's doing it so that Neville can have his parents back with him." Out of the corner of his eye, the older wizard could see Potter's hand gripping Ginerva's hand. "Is that so wrong? Wanting to be with one's parents? I think Hermione's doing something great!"

"George..." Potter said his friend's name with gentleness. "It's not worth arguing over."

"Why shouldn't she?" Ginerva butted in, startling Potter. "George's right. If this is what Hermione wants to do, let her do it. Mum, Hermione's one of the best witches of our age. If anyone has enough patience and wit to craft a potion that can cure Cruciatus victims, it's _her._ Give her some credit and get off her back."

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous!"

"Molly, dear, don't get upset..."

"I don't want her getting hurt, Arthur!"

"I won't let that happen."

All eyes shot over at Severus, who suddenly felt as if he on trial, with all eyes on him. He wondered if he said anything wrong, but he knew that wasn't possible. Even Hermione was looking at him, her eyes wide in shock at his statement.

The wizard folded his arms over his chest. "Hermione has shown great discipline and hard work over the years. She is one of the most dedicated students I've ever seen, no matter what class she has been in."

"'Cept Divination..." Ronald whispered under his breath as he began eating again. Severus ignored the sudden urge to fling a biscuit at him.

"She is quite qualified to carry out this task, if she is as careful and precise as I am. That is why I am assisting her on the days we are working on it. There will _never_ be a time where she will be unsupervised. I will watch over her and I will make sure that nothing will happen to her. So far, the need to protect her has not happened because she has been extremely watchful of what she does. As people who value her, perhaps you should praise her for such a bold and worthy task she has set before herself, instead of tear her down with your doubts and worries. She is an adult witch who is capable of handling herself."

Apparently, his statement ended the entire conversation, as everyone fell silent and began picking at their food again.

_"Hem..." _

Hermione cleared her throat, catching Severus' eye. She graced him with a smile of gratitude and he nodded, acknowledging her before turning back to his food.

After the cake was presented, Severus excused himself for "fresh air". When he slipped outside, he strolled a few meters away from the house with a cigarette already in hand. Once lit, he took a big breath of it. He felt much better once he felt the nicotine hit him.

He stood in the darkness for a few moments, collecting his thoughts.

The night hadn't gone as horribly as he first thought. Sure, the Weasley family was loud and obnoxious, and they ate too much at one time, and they were impatient, and rude, and...

He shook his head.

_The evening is going well despite flaws of the family. _He decided as he took another long drag of his cigarette. _They make Hermione happy on her day and that's all that matters... Despite their petty doubts. If only they could see what a capable witch she is... _

"'Mione, I just don't get it..."

Severus looked over at the porch, where Ronald and Hermione were now standing. They stood alone under the single lantern, which was swinging above them. Ronald stood with his arms folded while Hermione stood with her arms outstretched to him. From first glances, it appeared as though the two of them were fighting.

If he didn't know any better, he'd guess that they were having a lover's quarrel.

He inched closer so that he could hear. It was rude to eavesdrop but he could not help himself. Just like the Muggle phrase, 'old habits die hard'. Besides, he wasn't done with his cigarette quite yet. It would be a waste to just put it out now.

"Why did you invite that git?" he heard Ronald whisper to her. "He's been a stiff the whole night."

"I invited him because he's my friend." The witch replied. "It's my birthday and I can invite whomever I like to celebrate it with me."

"But why him? Why Snape?"

"Are you jealous, Ronald Weasley?"

The redhead scoffed at the very word. "Jealous? No, you're off your rocker, 'Mione. I think that he's a rude bat and he doesn't belong here."

The witch's cheeks started to turn pink. "Well! Excuse me for making a friend OUTSIDE of our precious little Golden Trio circle!"

Severus flinched at her outburst and the Weasley boy hurried to hush her. "I'm not saying that you can't have friends." He told her in a calming tone. "I'm just saying that... Well... It's Snape."

"I've been extremely busy, _Ron_." Hermione's tone lowered as well but her eyes were narrowed at him a little. "Just like you have been, and everyone else, too. I don't understand why you're being so unreasonable. Severus has helped me through so much and he's been with me since the first day of teaching. Please, you don't know him like I've come to know him. He's been a wonderful friend to me."

"Friend?" he repeated bitterly.

"Yes! Friend!"

"Well, you can spend all the time in the world with him, because I have to leave for work."

"Ron, please... Don't act like that. Things have just been so hard recently..." Hermione's voice was soft, softer than it had ever been, but also laced with hurt. "You and I... We haven't spoken to each other much at all... I was looking forward to seeing you today..."

"I know, me too." Ronald replied, his hands now in his pockets. He certainly didn't act enthused to see her. "But I've got things I got to do. You understand."

"Yes, I suppose so... I know what it's like to be busy..." She sounded quite disappointed but she continued smiling. "It was nice to see you either way. We should spend more time together."

"Yeah... That'd be nice." Ronald replied with a smile, although it was not quite as nice as Hermione's. "I'll be seeing you, yeah?"

"Yeah... See you."

Ronald did something then that Severus did not expect. He leaned forward to Hermione and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione leaned into him a little, resting her hands on his arms as their lips locked.

Something inside Severus cracked at the very sight.

_What... What is this? _

He couldn't process another thought. All he could know was what he was seeing with his eyes. Ronald and kissing Hermione... And Hermione was kissing back.

So his fears were confirmed. She was in a romantic relationship after all... And with Ronald Weasley.

A part of him had hoped that she wasn't... But it was foolish to think so. Of course someone like her would not remain single. She was with her early-years sweetheart... It was what she deserved. She deserved no less than a love like that...

Why was he so disappointed by this? Why was his chest hurting? Why did he have the urge to smoke the entire pack of cigarettes in his pocket when he was not even finished with the one in his hand?

Once the two parted from the kiss, Ronald strolled past her, down the steps of the porch and into the darkness. A sound of whooshing led Severus to believe that Ronald Disapparated, leaving Hermione alone on the porch. Instead of heading back inside the house, the witch sat on the creaky, wooden steps by herself, her chin resting in her palms.

Wait... Wasn't Ronald in a relationship as well? With Ms. Brown?

No... No, no.. He couldn't get involved. It was none of his business. His reasons for being Hermione's friend were because of the bond. He couldn't get involved anymore than he already was... Despite his sudden hot desire to give Ronald a beating - without a wand and using only his fists and feet.

But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't... This was not _his_ battle.

He felt his feet carry him to her. When she noticed him, she smiled at him. He wasn't sure why she was smiling at him, but it was beginning to hurt his chest...

"I keep forgetting that you smoke..." she said, glancing down at the cigarette in his hand. "You know those are horrible for you."

"I did not realize you were in an intimate relationship..." Severus felt his throat clamp shut on him, so he did not speak any further. He felt his eyes drift to her face, even though he was determined not to look at her.

"Erm, I wouldn't call it intimate..." Hermione explained, and he noticed her cheeks flushing. "I mean, we are very close after all. We're childhood friends-"

"I know," The wizard cut her off as gently as he could. He fought the urge to clear his throat to keep it from clenching up again, although it was quite difficult. Taking another drag from his cigarette, his eyes met hers again, she was not looking at him. Instead, she was looking at her lap.

"Ronald and I have a very long and complicated past," her voice was quiet and he strained to hear her. "We've been dating ever since the Battle of Hogwarts." She sighed, but it sounded rather frustrated. "Ever since then, it's been a roller coaster of drama. I just wish that we could..." She looked up at him once more. "Be happy, you know? Can't love last through anything?"

Severus' heart sank at her words. If only she knew...

"My experience with love has not been successful," the wizard admitted. "Family or romance or otherwise. I cannot give you advice or reassurance on the subject."

Hermione looked rather crestfallen at his words but she gave him one of her smiles anyway. He briefly wondered how she could smile even though it was clear she was in pain. "That's okay..."

"However..." The wizard leaned forward. "Happiness is created from within. We choose and create our own contentment. That is what we do. All humans are in the constant state of the pursuit of happiness, seeking out ways and objects that fill the void inside. We cannot rely on someone to make our future work for us. Our job as humans is to make sure that we are happy - first by ourselves, then we can worry about being happy with others."

"Are you happy, Severus?" Hermione asked curiously. "Are you content with your life?"

"I am comfortable for the first time in my life, if that means anything. I did not grow up in a warm home and Hogwarts became my true home from the moment I first stepped through the doors." Severus took a long drag of his cigarette, hoping that his throat would stop clenching up. "I did many things that I cannot say that I am proud of, but I did what was necessary; the things I did in order to survive. Now that season of hiding and keeping on my toes is over, I was able to finally sleep peacefully and work without..." He subconsciously touched his left forearm, where the Dark Mark lay. "Interruptions."

"But being comfortable and being happy are two different things."

"You aren't wrong. For a man like me, I am grateful enough that I survived." His eyes met hers. He usually was very particular in his word choice and very reserved. But, she deserved this. She deserved his thanks. "You saved my life. If it weren't for you and your bravery, I wouldn't have lived to see this day. I would never have been free of the Dark Lord's grasp. I never would have known what it would have been like to sleep peacefully, or to eat my dinner without thought of being poisoned, or get close to others without fear of betrayal. If it weren't for your boldness and courage, I only would have known death and darkness. "

The witch's cheeks turned pink at his words. She must have taken his words as a compliment.

"And it's all thanks to you, Hermione."

"I... I just did what I had to do." the witch, now clearly flattered, murmured. "I couldn't just leave you there. You were helpless..."

"You would have been justified if you had let me die, but you didn't."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Hermione's blush faded by now and by her tone, she truly meant her words. She leaned closer to him and he fought the urge to lean in as well. "When Ron and Harry would gossip about you, I would always come to your defense. I knew that if Dumbledore could trust you, then we should too. Of course, the dumb boys didn't listen to me-,"

Severus wanted to smile, but settled for nodding.

"But that's alright. I knew that there had to be more to you than what we could see with our eyes."

"Is that why you tried to be friends with me?"

"Hm? I didn't try hard enough?"

"I would not be attending this party if we weren't friends," Severus reassured her quietly.

This answer seemed to satisfy the witch for she didn't question further. He then felt a slight weight on his shoulder. When he glanced at her, he saw her bushy hair in his view. Ah... She was leaning on him.

His entire body froze at the physical contact. She was_ leaning_ on him. The emotions coursing through him were mixed and confusing but also incredible. He felt frightened by this bold move of hers. Like the embrace they shared a few weeks before, it was unexpected and surprising, also odd and confusing, and it was also natural and (dare he admit) comforting.

It wasn't just the physical contact, though. The intimacy behind it was thrilling and absolutely terrifying. She was showing so many things to him in this moment - this tiny fraction of time. She trusted him and she wanted him with her.

It was more intimate than any sexual encounter he ever had before in his life.

But rather than say anything like he wanted to, he let her lean on him without pushing her away, as tempting as the thought was.

Severus closed his eyes. He allowed himself this moment in time to be content. With Hermione, on the Weasley's porch, in the dark, under a swinging lantern... It was truly a dream to be sitting with her like this, as childish and stupid as that sounded. He felt content and at peace with himself and his life but then again, he felt that way whenever Hermione was around him.

She had brought a certain stability in his life he had never had before. She was something constant, despite her personality. She would always befriend him, even if they fought. She would always smile at him, even if he upset her. He would never have to worry about her stabbing him in the back, or betray him, or cause him any sort of pain. She was someone he could trust.

"I wish for your happiness, Hermione..." he told her softly. "If I wanted anything for you and your future, it wouldn't be a successful career or a happily ever after with a lover... It would be that you find happiness in who you are and in your life. That you would find a happiness that no one can take away from you."

The witch nuzzled his shoulder, her hair rubbing against his cheek.

"I hope I find that, too..."

"You will... Soon."

He suddenly stood to his feet and straightened his cloak. He turned to look down at her. She looked bewildered.

_She deserves every happiness... She deserves the best there is in life... _

"I must go."

"What? _Already_?"

"Yes. I have somewhere I have to be." He sets his robe around him, a goal set in the front of his mind.

"Is it something they said? Earlier?"

"No." he told her bluntly. "It has nothing to do with our conversation at the table. I should have dealt with this matter sooner, but it cannot wait another moment. It is of the utmost importance that I take care of this."

The witch looked disappointed, but she smiled all the same at him.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks a lot for coming, Severus. It meant the world to me."

_You gave me my best chance to live my life... It is only right that I do the same for you. No one will get in the way of your happiness._

"Happy Birthday." He turned his back to her and strolled away, his cloak billowing behind him.

He had a certain redhead to confront...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for waiting for me! I hope to upload the next chapter within the next week or so! Please make sure to review! It's the only way I get paid for all my hard work! :D Plus, I love to know what you're thinking!<br>**

**Stay tuned!**

**God bless!**

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: Sleeping in a new bed is weird and also wonderful... Especially if its a bigger bed than what you're used to :D **


	19. Chapter Sixteen

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend! **

**Please, take the time to remember our fallen soldiers before celebrating this awesome weekend. :D Hope all is going well. Hmm... For once I don't have a lot to say. Let's just jump into the next chapter, shall we? It'll be an adventure! **

**Please leave a review :) It helps me out more than you think!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are property of of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"For what I am doing I do not understand, because what I want to do, <strong>_

_**This I do not practice, but what I hate, this I do." **_

**- Romans 7:15, Lexham English Bible/Translation**

"Hermione? Why are you sitting out here in the cold? You should come inside. Hermione?"

_Today is supposed to be a happy day... And yet, I feel so sad..._

"'Ello? Earth to Hermione!"

A strong hand shook her shoulder, knocking her out of her trance. It was Harry, balancing two bottles of Butterbeer in one hand and holding on to her shoulder with the other. She smiled at the wizard standing there with two Butterbeer bottles.

"Oh, hi Harry. Just wanted some time alone."

The black haired wizard sat next to her on the porch steps, the wood creaking underneath his weight. He handed her one of the bottles and opened the other for himself. "It's not like you to be spacing out," he said as he sat next to her on the porch steps. "And to be out here alone when everyone else is inside celebrating. You alright?"

He handed one bottles to Hermione and took a sip of her own, but Hermione didn't open hers. She didn't feel like drinking anything sweet at the moment.

"Just thinking."

"That's new," Harry teased with a smile and nudged her arm. "Come on. What's up?"

Hermione felt heavy even as she leaned back against the steps.

"About lots of things. I don't know. I feel like there's a jumbled up mess inside and I don't know how to stop it."

Harry's grin faded. "About what?"

Hermione set the cold bottle aside and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know if it's safe to open that door..."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "'Mione, you don't have to hold everything in. As your friend, I'm here to help you when you need it. Now out with it."

Hermione half-smiled and half-sighed.

"I have accomplished things that witches and wizards twice my age wish they could. I have always been at the top of my classes, I had helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord, I've worked hard and become a teacher at Hogwarts... And the people I'd want to share this birthday with don't even know that I exist."

Her friend nodded in understanding. "Your parents."

She bit the inside of her cheek so that she wouldn't cry.

"It's selfish of me to want them with me when I was the one who sent them away..."

"Hermione..."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Harry's eyes softened towards her and he moved closer to her. "Hey... You're not an idiot. You did what you thought was the right thing to do at the time. They're safe. At least think about that."

Hermione took in a shaky breath to keep from crying, although that in itself was difficult. She shook her head.

"I"m sorry," she whispered. "So. Are you having fun?"

"I always have fun. Odd to see Professor Snape here tonight, though," He said after a long sip. "Haven't seen him for a long time."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "He didn't call you 'Potter', either. He was on his best behavior tonight."

Harry laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where you two would become buddies." He nudged at her. "You should drink up while it's cold."

The witch opened the bottle but only took a few sips. She wasn't really in the mood for anything sweet. Her mind was crowded. "Well, Severus is a nice man deep down underneath all those scowls and sarcastic comments. He's been a good friend to me."

"It's very odd, you know. There's no other word for it."

"Apparently everybody thinks so. Except for Ginny and Arthur - they were pleasant enough to him."

"Gin wants to ask him a favor for our wedding." Harry explained, shaking his head. "She thinks he'll actually help out."

_Yeah, right. He has a hard enough time trying to help me. _She shrugged her shoulders instead of saying what she was thinking, "He may, if you ask him. Send him a note."

The wizard shook his head. "We'll see. The wedding is still a whiles away so I have time to ask him."

The wind caught Hermione's hair a little and she had to tie it. Fall was creeping in on them and the cool winds were just the start. "What did you want to ask him?"

"Oooh, not that's a secret."

"Of course. You know I'll find out eventually."

"Even so. I'm still not telling you."

"Fair enough." She leaned against the steps. "Did you come out here to check on me?"

"Well, you've been our here for about ten minutes. I figure Ron was still out here with you but he's gone now." He glanced around, his green eyes scanning the dark and emptry property of the Burrow. "I didn't know Professor Snape was gone, too. Of course, I didn't expect him to say goodbye, either."

"They both left because they said they had things to do." Hermione told him. "Ron left first, then Severus."

"Gotcha." Harry slipped a brotherly arm around her and held her close. She smiled as she felt his body heat warm her. She closed her eyes and and leaned into him. He always knew how to pick her up when she wasn't feeling herself.

"Didn't think Ron would leave so early." Harry went on. "He didn't even have cake and he loves his sweets."

"He said he had work to do."

"Yeah yeah. He seems to have more work than I do and we work in the same team."

"That's weird," Hermione commented but she didn't give it much thought. "It would be nice if it would have stayed but he looked pretty eager to leave... I dunno. I guess work makes him happy."

"Everything in our lives comes down to the choices we make." Harry told her. "We are the only ones who can decide what makes us happy."

Hermione laughed at the irony.

"That is so ironic! Severus told me that same thing not ten minutes ago."

Harry grinned. "Smart man, that Severus." He rubbed her shoulder again. "You would be smart to take his advice. Loving your life what makes you have the most peace and the most happiness."

"What gives you peace, Harry?"

Harry's hand touched his forehead, his fingertips brushing against his lightning-bolt scar. Perhaps it was out of habit, she didn't know, but she could see his eyes becoming less concentrated and more distracted.

"Knowing that the worst is behind me... Knowing that Voldemort is gone, that society is at peace, and the ones I care about are safe. That's what gives me peace of mind. Yeah, sure, there will always be things that life throws at me. But I have overcome so much more in the past than I will ever face in the future. I can do anything now that my problems are taken care of."

He glanced at her.

"But I couldn't move on and have a life of my own until I faced my own demons first. I had to face Death in the face in order to defeat Voldemort. That was terrifying. But if I couldn't face Death, I wouldn't have been able to defeat him, and he would still be out there today. Once he was out of the way, I could live my life the way I wanted."

Hermione felt herself nodding. "But you had to get over all your problems first."

"Exactly. So. You just have to discover what's holding you back in your own life and what you want to deal with. Until then, you can't move on and you can't be happy. You'll be stuck in the same place."

He tilted his head at her. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes," the witch agreed. "It makes total sense. I just... I don't even know where to begin."

"Try thinking about what makes you unhappy and then make plans to fix it. Then, focus on what makes you happy and do those things. You're the smartest witch I know, 'Mione. If anyone is capable of doing this, it's you."

The witch thought long and hard for a moment.

She had a pretty good life. She had a wonderful job as a professor where she was welcomed and appreciated by both her colleagues and students.

She had a pseudo family that loved her dearly since the moment she had met them. The Weasley's were the most giving and loyal family and they had taken her in and treated her like she was part of the family.

Her friends were always with her, through the good times and the bad. She was so blessed to have Ginny and Harry, and even Ron...

Ron...

If she was so happy about Ron, why did her heart sink the way it did when she heard his name or thought about him?

"You okay?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "Just realized how unhappy I am with a certain someone..."

"It's Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was looking back at her with eyes full of understanding. "Look, I'm not an idiot. You and Ron have been going round and round since we were kids. I can always tell when you're upset with him."

"It's not just about being 'upset' with him, Harry." Hermione explained, carefully remembering that he and Ron were best mates. The last thing she wanted was for Harry to be angry at her. "He is a wonderful person, I know he is. But we haven't had a real relationship in what feels like forever."

She expected him to be angry or upset for feeling this way about Ron, but he only looked at her and nudged her.

"C'mon. You've held back for a long time. It's best to just let it all out."

With that being said, Everything that she felt like she had held in for months came pouring out all at once. She hastily explained, perhaps out of panic, that she felt that the relationship between her and Ron was fading away.

She told Harry that the chemistry was long gone, the expressions of affection were nonexistent, and even their friendship felt strained and empty. She went on to say that what used to be a fulfilling relationship of fondness, understanding, affection was gone.

The entire time, Harry remained quiet and listened to her rant. His expressions remain unchanged, with the exception of an occasional wince or cringe.

"I know I haven't been the best girlfriend either, Harry, but... I can't help but feel that we're not going to be happy, no matter what we do. It feels like there isn't anything there anymore."

It was then that Harry chose to speak.

"Well, I can see why. Neither of you have made the time for each other. Plain and simple. You're busy and he's busy. You and Ron are both guilty of putting other things before your relationship."

Hermione felt indignation flare up in her but she bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't say anything.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear and I can already tell you want to have a go at me, but just listen to me. I have watched you two for a long time. You both want the other to jump through hoops, but neither of you value the other enough to sacrifice."

"Now hold on just one second," the witch spoke up. "I _have _sacrificed a lot-"

"You have not and you know it, Hermione."

"Oh? And what would you know about sacrificing for a relationship?"

A very dry, humorless laugh escaped Harry's lips. "Let me see... I _dumped_ Ginny because I didn't want to endanger her. I have had to _postpone _our wedding many times so that she can get on the Quidditch team she wants. I've had to _turn down_ many dangerous jobs at work because I have a fiancée I have to come home to. I know a thing or two about sacrificing for people I care about so maybe you should just listen to me."

The fire in his eyes faded after he took a calming breath. "Have you considered marriage, Hermione?"

A gasp escaped Hermione before she could stop it. "Of course not!" She couldn't help raising her voice. "I am busy trying to make something of myself! I don't have time for-"

"Well, Ron is ready for marriage. He's ready to move into that new stage of his life. He is ready to have someone who he can sleep with, start living with, and eventually marry and start having kids. Have you considered making any of these sacrifices for him?"

Hermione felt her face flush.

"N-No..."

"I understand that your career is very important to you. Believe me. Everybody who knows you KNOWS that your future and your career are the most important things in your life. But having an intimate relationship is what Ron wants and he wants it now." He tilted his head again. "And I think that's why you've avoided him. He's asked you for sex, hasn't he?"

Hermione lowered her head. She couldn't bear to look Harry in the eye.

"I-I can't start a family... It's not that I don't want one. I do. But not now. I can't have one when I just got to a point in my life where my career is going just the way I want it to."

"So you haven't slept with him at all because you don't want to have a family?"

"That... And I promised my dad I wouldn't be... Intimate with a man until he gave us his blessing."

She stared at her knees as silence fell upon them for a few long moments.

"I hate to say this Hermione but you may not ever get that blessing from your father." He raised his hands when she looked up at him. "Look, I know it sucks to hear it, and I know it hurts, but your mum and dad don't even know you exist. You've been looking for them for five years and you haven't found anything that leads to them. You can't wait on a blessing that may not ever arrive."

"But Harry-"

"I get that it's important to you. I get that it's a special promise you made. But things change. You erased their memories. Your dad doesn't remember such a promise. It's time to move on with your life."

"Harry, I-"

"Your parents would want you to be happy," Harry cut her off again. He was leaving no room for her to talk at all. "If they knew then what they know now, they wouldn't hold you to some silly promises. They would want you to live your life to the fullest, like George said not too long ago. Your life is yours to live. If you love someone and you want to sleep with them, then that's your choice. Your parents just wanted you to be smart about your choices."

"Harry," Hermione said, exasperated. "You didn't grow up in a home with religious parents. They had traditions and a culture that I still cling to. I may be a witch but those aspects of my childhood I hold on to."

"Sorry to say it, Hermione, but if Ginny told me that she didn't wanna have sex with me was because she wanted her father's blessing first, I'd think it was just an excuse not to sleep with me."

"Harry, you don't understand. A blessing is saying that the father and mother agree with their child's relationship and they fully support it all the way. I want my father's blessing and I'll do everything I can to get it from him."

The wizard nodded, relenting with a heavy sigh. "Fine. I get it that the blessing's important to you, whatever. But the point I'm trying to make is that you haven't worked that hard to get a blessing for you and Ron's relationship. You've even stopped looking for your parents for focus in your work. If you ask me, it has nothing to do with the bloody blessing. It's because you've decided Ron's not worth it."

He leaned closer to her.

"You haven't sacrificed for him or moved onto the next stage with him because - the answer is plain and simple: _you don't love him_ and it's time to stop fooling yourself into thinking that you do."

Harry's words knocked the wind right out of her.

It was true. It was all true. She hadn't heard it until now but it made so much sense.

She _didn't_ love Ron anymore.

She hadn't made sacrifices or gone the extra mile for him and their relationship simply because she didn't want to anymore.

She didn't want to move in with him or start a family and no way in hell was she going to budge for him. She didn't want kids at this point in her life so she wasn't going to sleep with him and risk getting pregnant - blessing or no blessing.

When they first started dating, everything was simple. No promises other than to stay loyal and make time for one another. Now that they were adults, they both wanted different things in their lives.

Their intertwined paths were now split in two opposite roads and there was not going to be a reconciliation now or even in the future. They were different people who wanted different things.

"It's alright, you know."

Her eyes found Harry's again. "What?"

"It's alright to break up with him." His voice was so soft and soothing that Hermione felt shocked at his response.

"But... But he's..."

"He's not happy with the relationship either, Hermione. Yeah, you've been through a lot together, but if either of you want to sacrifice a lot for your relationship, then don't be in one. Especially with someone who has opposite interests. Wouldn't it be better to just end it?"

"I... I guess..."

"It may hurt but it'll be better for the both of you in the long run." Harry nudged her. "You can then focus on what makes you happy and Ron can find someone who makes him happy."

"You... You aren't mad?"

"Mad?" Harry repeated. "I'm not mad. Why would I be... Oh. Because he's my best mate?"

Hermione nodded.

"Look. Ron's not innocent either. He's been making himself busy too that you hardly see him anymore. So I know that your relationship has failed because of the both of you - BUT - its not the end of the world."

"Certainly feels like it..." Hermione admitted.

"Cho and I never would have been happy."

Hermione felt surprised at this confession. Harry never talked about his relationship with Cho, probably to keep Ginny worry-free.

"She wanted me to be like Cedric. She wanted me to be charming and sweep her off her feet. She never wanted me to yell or get angry with her. I couldn't stand how often she'd get upset over dumb things. I'm not the overly romantic type and that upset her. Sure, we liked each other. But it couldn't go anywhere because our expectations of each other were WAY too unrealistic. And that's what killed it in the end. But..." He glanced over his shoulder towards the house.

"If I kept trying it with Cho, I wouldn't have noticed Ginny. I wouldn't have made room for the most important and impacting relationship I'd ever have. She has pushed me and challenged me in ways I've never known before. She doesn't complete me, but she helps me in the areas I need to grow in. We understand each other, we have fun together. We can talk for hours and still have more to talk about. We both want the same things, we respect and love one another. But if I kept trying it with someone who wasn't going to work with me, I would have missed Ginny completely. I believe you will find someone special, like what I have with Ginny. But I don't think that guy is Ron. And it's okay to let him go find his special person."

Harry made complete sense. If he held on to Cho, he wouldn't have been happy and she wouldn't have been happy either. Because he realized early that it wouldn't work, he found Ginny and they've been happy for so long.

Despite her drive for her career, was it even possible that she could have that happiness, too?

"How will Molly take it?" She wondered out loud. "Or Ginny, when she finds out I've ended it with her brother?"

"Ginny is a pretty fair," Harry reassured her softly. "And you're her Maid of Honor - she can't stay mad at you forever."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Um, have you MET Ginny Weasley?"

Harry laughed with her. "I have, and despite her fiery temper, she's pretty fair. She'll understand if you end it with Ron. Molly, on the other hand, might not understand for a while. But at the end of the day it's your choice. Don't be afraid. Just do it."

A weight that felt like fifty pounds lifted from her shoulders. Everything that was cloudy and confusing was how cleared up.

She could break up with Ron and it wouldn't be the end of the world. She could focus on her career and not feel guilty about letting Ron go.

She could only hope that he would be okay with it.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Then let him go nicely. Don't demean him or blame him for anything. And end it swiftly - like ripping off a band-aid."

"Easy for us to say. We grew up with band aids so we know the pain of ripping those off. Ron doesn't..."

"He'll get over it in time. I just hope you two can settle it over in time for me and Ginny's wedding?"

"Assuming you two even have a wedding..."

"_Hey_! We're working on it!"

* * *

><p>The Leaky Cauldron was crowded with the night wizard folk. The smell of Firewhiskey and smoke from tobacco pipes filled the air, making a darker and most lurky atmosphere for the more mature wizards and witches. This made it easy for Severus to slip inside unnoticed.<p>

He scanned the full bar, searching for any sign of the red hair but failed to see any. But he knew that the Weasley boy was here. Without being seen, he swept across the busy bar and up the creaky stairs towards the inn's rooms. He didn't know what would happen when he went inside, but all he knew was that Ronald Weasley was going to pay.

He came close to each of the doors, listening intently for any sounds of that weasel and his lover. He didn't have to search far, however. The same room the lovers had used before had sounds of moaning and a creaking bed resounding from within. Withdrawing his wand from inside of his sleeve, the dark wizard gripped the handle of his wand and whispered _'Alohomora' _under his breath.

_Click!_

The door unlocked immediately and Severus slammed the door wide open so hard it shook the paper-thin walls. The noises of pleasure were replaced with shrieks and sounds of protest. His eyes swept over the bed in the small, dusty room. Ms. Brown had just dove under the covers to hide her bare naked form from his sight. Ronald, however, was sitting straight up in bed, clutching the sheets over his hips.

"What the bloody hell?!" He let out a scoff of disbelief. "_Snape?" _

His face was flushed from carnal activities, his chest heaving up and down for breath.

The very sight disgusted the older wizard. This man - no - this _little boy _had just kissed Hermione not half an hour ago and now he was in bed, pressing those same lips to another woman. Severus felt his fingers clenching the handle of his wand.

"You!" he could not stop the contempt in his voice towards the young woman. He didn't even care that she was nude and that he had interrupted her and Weasley's intercourse. All he knew was that he had to get her out and speak to Weasley alone. "_Get out_."

From the look of horror on her face and the way she scrambled around for her clothes, he didn't need to repeat himself. As Weasley reached to the floor for his trousers, Severus raised his hand to him.

"Remain where you are." He threatened menacingly. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

The redhead's Adam's apple swallowed and he sat down on the bed, clutching the sheet over his hips. The dark wizard caught a frightened glance cast between the two lovers before Ms. Brown left the room in a hurry, her headband nearly falling out of her hair as she slammed the door shut behind her.

The dark wizard then turned his attention to the trembling young man, practically hiding under the sheets. What a coward. He would enjoy seeing the worm writhe.

"Explain yourself." he demanded.

"_E-Explain_?_" _Weasley squeaked. "Explain what!? You were the one who barged in here, acting all mental-!"

"I have no patience for your whimpering excuses," Severus cut him off coldly. What he said was true; his grip on his wand was so tight he wondered if it would snap in his fingers. "Why do I find you here in the arms of another woman when you are courting Hermione?"

Weasley blinked many times, as if he heard wrong. "Wh-What?"

"Do not make me ask again, Weasley." Severus felt his blood growing hot in his veins. He only hoped he could contain his malice for the boy and he would be able to hold the reigns of his control. "My patience is wearing thin tonight..."

"L-Lavender is just a friend!" The young wizard proclaimed rather pathetically.

"Oh? Do you always screw your friends? Is that why you and Potter are so close?"

The boy's cheeks lit up and nearly matched the color of his hair. His little joke offended him... Good. "Y-You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I don't, do I?"

"Listen you, you filthy git-"

With one arm clutching the sheet, the redhead lunged for the nightstand, where his wand lay unprotected. However, he was too slow for Severus, who already had his wand raised in his right hand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

The wand flew from Weasley's shaking fingertips through the air and right to Severus' outstretched hand. He relished in the outrage on the young man's face as held the boy's only hope of escape in his hand. Weasley was visibly shaking once he saw the wand was beyond his reach. He cleared his throat and succeeded when he tried again.

"Wh-What do you want from me?"

"Ah, straight to the point. Very good. Are you over your little tantrum?"

"What do you want?" Ronald repeated.

"End your relationship with Hermione."

"Wait, _what?" _Weasley cried in shock, his anger quickly diminished. "Why would I do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Neither of you are happy. It's only logical that such a troublesome and failing relationship should end before it caused any more potential damage."

"Why should I end it?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"You are a moron, Weasley. You have gone so far as lying and cheating behind Hermione's back. I have known about your affair for some time but I did not thread the pieces together until this evening, when you so boldly proclaimed that you loved Hermione when it is clear that you do not."

"I-I do love her! I really _do_!"

"Is that so? You have an odd way of showing it." He didn't care how close to the line he was. He didn't even care if he crossed it. He didn't want Hermione to be hurt over some blubbering idiot like Weasley. She was too good for the likes of him. "If you love someone, being unfaithful isn't even an option. Someone like you is incapable of loving someone like Hermione."

"It's her fault!" Weasley exclaimed suddenly, his tone high and pitchy, his eyes on the wand in Severus' hand. "She hasn't been around! She hasn't been a good girlfriend! It's her fault this all happened!"

Ah. The blame game. Weasley was even more pathetic than he first thought. "Therefore, that gives you the right to be unfaithful?"

"It's not unfaithfulness if she isn't doing her part!" The redhead curled up his knees to his chest. "I have waited for her to spend time with me for months and she hasn't! She's too damn busy working!"

"One would think that you would be proud of your significant other, as she has achieved an occupation she is happy with."

"_Proud_?" The Weasley boy repeated, incredulous at Severus' words. He scoffed bitterly. "Why would I be _proud_ of her? It's because of her drive for her stupid career that our relationship is on the rocks! She never spends time with me, she never makes time in her hellish schedule to fulfill my needs! Why would I be proud of her for finding more reasons to ignore me?"

Severus fought the sudden urge to snap the frail wand of Ronald's wand between his fingers, but he held back. He was surprised that Hermione was still romantically involved with such a worthless man. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was one of the most hard-working witches he had ever met in his life. She was persistent, sometimes stubborn, but she was quite dedicated in anything she did. Why was it that she was so under-appreciated by the one person who is supposed to be the most supportive?

It all made no sense to him. This was probably one of the reasons why he didn't date.

"You both desire different things. Why not end the relationship and free yourself?"

To his surprise, the redhead laughed. It was not a laugh of humor but of sarcasm. "Why? So that you can keep her all to yourself?"

Severus would have laughed but he only smirked. "I am sure I don't know what you mean. Make sense of yourself. I don't have time for childish guessing games."

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Snape." Weasley sat up a little straighter. His voice gradually became bold, his coward demeanor fading. "Or should I say, _Severus_. 'Mione's been calling you that, hasn't she?"

"I fail to see how a first-name basis between colleagues creates a relative argument."

"Why are you here? Defending Hermione's honor, like some big shot?"

"Did you not hear me, Weasley? Or do you have an inability to listen? She is a colleague of mine. I care for her well being. That is the only reason why I am here."

"Colleagues don't get invited to birthday parties." Weasley stood up, still holding the sheet around his hips. Was he trying to appear intimidating? If so, he was not succeeding. "She talks about you all the time! How great you are that you would go out of your way for her... I know what you're doing here: you're trying to win her over because you _want_ her!"

It was Severus' turn to scoff. _What an idiot._

"Don't flatter yourself in thinking that you know the truth, Weasley. I do not desire a relationship with Hermione nor am I trying to 'win her over'. She is her own person and I only wish to see her reach her full potential, unlike you, who would rather crush her with your ideas of what it means to be in a relationship. _Furthermore, _while we are on the topic, is that how you see your significant other? As an object that must be possessed and won? Like a prize?"

"She's a famous witch and she has a good reputation! That's why you're shagging her, isn't it?"

Severus felt his jaw clench of it's own accord. _Ooh..._ It took everything in him not to sock the young wizard right in his big, speckled nose. "I don't have a sexual relationship with Hermione, I assure you, nor a romantic one. Watch your tone, you are crossing a line."

"Then why are you here in her name? Why are you defending her, unless you wanted something from her?"

There were thousands of things he wanted to say in reply to Ronald's questions_. I am defending her because she is a closes friend, _he wanted to say but bit his tongue. _I am defending her to keep her happy and to release the bond between us. I want her happy because she deserves the best there is and you are not the best... _

While this was something worth thinking about, he couldn't make this abrupt visit to Ronald about his relationship with Hermione. While it was true that he carried high respect for her and that he was her for her, if he was to make this confrontation about his relationship for Hermione, it would inadvertently damage his relationship with her.

If he made this visit too personal, it could cause more harm than good. His goal in confronting Ronald was to make sure that he would not be causing any sort of pain or drama for Hermione. That was the goal he needed to carry out.

And obviously, it was giving relationship advice. He knew little to nothing about relationships, but he did know what would be beneficial for both Ronald and Hermione.

"I came here to hurt you." Severus replied honestly. "I came here to make you pay for all the damage you are doing to Hermione behind her back. Being unfaithful is one of the most loathsome things. However, it seems that this is more than an affair. I know shit about relationships, but I am here to make sure that Hermione is safe and happy and beating the hell out of you won't do either of us any good, despite how good it will feel for me. My reason for being here is to make sure that my colleague does her job, without emotional distractions. She will have burdens and responsibilities this year that you cannot understand. She has a couple hundred students that she needs to help and teach. She will be spending early mornings grading papers and late nights preparing for lessons. To put it simply for you, she does not have time for you. You say you care for her. The best way you can prove that you care about her - girlfriend or not - is to give her the truth. You aren't happy with her, so end it."

"It isn't that easy! I do care about her!" Although Severus wanted to deny it, he could see the truth in Ronald's eyes. He did care about Hermione, even if he had a shitty way of showing it.

"Then prove it. End the relationship. Let her focus on her students and her job. You will cause more damage by prolonging the inevitable than severing the ties now."

The redhead swallowed, and the tension in the room began to disappear. His eyes found the floor.

"We're best friends..."

"Then act like it." Severus had no pity for Weasley. "Do not take away what joy she already has by giving her false hopes that you two will work this mess of a relationship out."

"It'll hurt either way..."

"Time heals all wounds. Once she is over the betrayal, she will accept your feelings and be grateful for your honesty." He felt his voice soften . "If there is anything I have leaned of Hermione during our time working together, it is that she may be emotional and even irrational, but in the end, she will weigh the pros and the cons and she will make the best of what she has... She will do this with any situation handed to her."

A silence fell between the two men and that was when he knew his job was complete.

"Make the best decision, not the easy one." He said. "All I want for Hermione is her happiness, and I know what makes her happy. Do you know what makes her happy, Weasley?"

"Not being with me, that's for sure..." Weasley murmured, his voice void of any emotion. "I just... I thought we'd work it all out eventually. I wanted to have a family with her, you know?"

"Times have changed since you two began your relationship. She obviously doesn't feel the same way. She has a passion and is striving to meet her goals. Your job as her friend is to support her. If you and your significant other are going in different direction, spare her the pain and let her go, rather than dragging it out and trying to force her to do something she does not want to do. She doesn't want to marry you."

There was a pause in the room.

"However... It appears that Ms. Brown does."

The redhead looked up in surprise.

"You two have had an... odd relationship." Severus continued. "It appears Ms. Brown wants you. If that is what you want, end it with Hermione first. Grieve the loss of the relationship and then move on with Ms. Brown is that is your desire. But do the right thing first. Do not hurt Hermione anymore than you already have because you are too damn prideful and you can't control yourself."

He turned to leave, his eyes on the door, but he felt something else hold him back. He turned to face the redhead once more.

"One more thing... It may have sounded like gave you was a choice, but in all reality, it isn't a choice. You _will _go to Hermione and you _will_ break up with her. You _will_ do it quickly and soon. I do not care what you say, I do not care what you do. You _will_ do this. And if you don't, well..." With a quick and magic-influenced bend of his fingers, the wood of Ronald's wand cracked and snapped in one swift move.

A tiny spark appeared between the two halves of the wand, it's power now completely gone in a puff of smoke. He watched the horror in Ronald's eyes as the two pieces of his wand fell to the tattered floor.

"I will do this exact thing to your dick. Understand?"

"Ooh..." Ronald made a sound of dismay at the sight of his precious wand on the floor. He didn't say anything in response and so Severus' work here was done.

"Glad we understand each other." Severus left the room, his cape swooshing behind him.

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Hermione was twiddling her thumbs. Literally.<p>

She was sitting on the rug in her quarters in front of the fire with her hands folded in her lap. She stared at the open flames that were dancing and licking hungrily at the wood in the fireplace.

She felt nervous but she didn't let it sway her resolve. She was going to listen to the wisdom Severus and Harry had given her.

She took in a shaky breath.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. Just Floo him and ask him to come over for tea... Tea... Tea at midnight... What an incredibly stupid idea, Hermione Granger!" She shook her head. "No, I'll just tell him I need to speak to him. Yes... Yes. It's urgent and cannot wait another moment."

She exhaled a big breath. Her hands were now shaking. She never felt so nervous before in her life. "Nothing left to lose." She whispered to herself. Reaching for a tiny black jar by the fireplace, she pulled out a fist full of black powder and toss them into the fire.

Once the powder hit the flames, it sparked and made tiny popping sounds similar to firework sticks in George's Joke Shop.

She wrung her hands together, waiting for Ron's face to show up in the high flames. Simple seconds felt like forever and she could feel her panic rising. Would he understand where she was coming from? Would yell at her? Would he throw a fit and cross over by Floo powder and try to have a go at her?

She hadn't even considered these possibilities. She then gasped when a face showed up in the flames.

Only, it wasn't Ron.

To her shock, a disgruntled, youthful face of a young woman appeared. A pink ribbon was keeping a mess of sandy brown hair from sticking out in every direction. The woman seemed to be naked if not for the sheet wrapped around her tiny torso.

"Who is the fool Flooing at such a late hour? Hello? _Hello?!" _

"Lavender..." The name escaped her lips.

Lavender's head jolted out of her annoyed composure at the sound of her name being mentioned. Her eyes grew wide and she briefly reminded Hermione of Herr's wide, owl eyes. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Lavender stood shock-still.

Hermione wondered if she looked like that because she felt just as shocked and surprised.

_Lavender is at Ron's apartment... _

"H-Hermione Granger!" Lavender quickly drew the sheet around her more firmly and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. "Um... What... Why..."

_He and Lavender are together... _

"Yes." Hermione spoke when she found her voice again. "Yes. Right. Sorry to be Flooing so late." Her tone came off more calm than what she was expecting. "I was just... I was just Flooing to tell Ron that I'm done with him. He's off the hook. Be a dear and tell him for me?"

She moved to wave her hand, to end the Floo connection, but something stopped her.

It would hurt to know. Perhaps it was best to just let it go. But could she really just drop it? A part of her didn't want to know... But the other part of her longed to know. After all, she had a right to know. She looked up at Lavender again.

"How long?"

Lavender had no response. Her eyes fell, her head lowered and her shoulders slumped, looking like a convicted criminal.

With that, Hermione had her answer.

"Thank you."

She waved her hand and Lavender's figure distorted in the fire and vanished into the flames.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAAAH! Finally! Been wanting to get that done with forever! Maybe now Severus and Hermione can start something beautiful, eh? Who knows? ;) <strong>

**Thanks FreeSpiritSeeker for all your hard work! :D You're awesome!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D Have an awesome day! **

**God bless you!**

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: I'm so thankful for Sundays... Great day to go to church or do nothing at all :P**


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**Summer is almost over which hopefully means that life will slow down!**

**Which hopefully means that I can write more! :D **

**My beta-reader FreeSpiritSeeker hasn't been able to edit this chapter so this chapter will go forth as unedited! I hope it's still acceptable! Thank you guys for reading! You guys rock!**

**~ Also, there will be some elements of potion-making in this chapter. I don't know exactly how it works so I just winged it. XD Forgive me if there are obvious mistakes! ~ **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Go ahead and be angry. You do well to be angry—but don't use your anger as fuel for revenge. And don't stay angry. Don't go to bed angry. Don't give evil that kind of foothold in your life."<strong>_

**- Ephesians 4:26-27, The Message Translation**

Hermione didn't remember how she got into her bed but as her face hit the pillows, it all seemed to rush at her. Ron had been _cheating_ on her. And not just for one night - deep down in her heart, she knew that it had been going on for quite some time.

_Blimey... _

Nothing could stop the tears from coming at that point. All her emotions - betrayal, fury, overwhelming sadness - reduced her to nothing but tears and sniffles.

How could she have been so stupid - so utterly blind? _Of course _Ron was cheating on her! It was _only_ obvious. All of the signs were pointing to the evidence of an affair! Only, sadly, she did not realize it until just now. Everything that had happened - between the lack of visits and communication to the awkward encounters in between Ginny's Quidditch games - in the past few months suddenly made sense. The only way to describe what it felt like was being hit by lightening- almost like an epiphany.

The witch felt something brush against her legs and she knew it was her beloved cat but she made no efforts to pull him close. Her chest was so heavy that it was even hard to sit up properly. Burying her face in her pillow, she let out a soft sob she could no longer contain. She tried to brush back her chestnut hair but it simply clouded her eyes and she left it there. There was no point to it.

She hadn't felt this way and years and she couldn't say that she missed it. Every single part of her body ached with grief. How could someone who was so close to her hurt her like this? She had trusted him with her back and with her heart and he had stabbed both of them.

_How could he do this to me? _her thoughts couldn't help but ask, making her heart thud painfully in her chest.

Perhaps she was just an idiot.

Of course Ron wouldn't stay with her.

What did she have to offer? She was just a silly teacher. She wasn't fun_ or_ sexy_ or_ exciting. She spent her days teaching and her free time reading books. Of course he would go after someone much more appealing, attractive and more of a pleasure to be around. Of course he would go after someone he could shag all the time...

Ohh, even the word hit _'shag'_ hit her hard.

With a shaky hand and a heavy heart, the witch reached over to the chest and withdrew a phial of Dreamless Sleep. She didn't want to be awake anymore. She didn't want to think about Ron and his new lover and the pain he caused her. Uncorking the phial, she drank what she could until her vision blurred.

_I just need to sleep... To sleep and forget... _

She just managed to set the phial back into the chest. As darkness clouded her thoughts and the warmth of her bed pulled her under, the only thing she remembered feeling was anger.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, stop. Do it again."<p>

The witch groaned. The older wizard glanced at her and was surprised at what he saw. Her hair - once in an elastic band - now sprung free of its bonds, sticking out in every direction.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Hermione whined as he waved his wand over her cauldron, the purple elixir vanishing into thin air.

"You stirred counter-clockwise." Severus replied, agitated. "By doing so, you have disrupted the natural flow which was going clockwise until you ruined it. Also, the potion by now should be delicate color of _indigo, _not_ lavender._ Do it again."

At the word 'lavender', Hermione tossed aside her stir stick with an unnecessary force onto the desk. She then proceeded to roll up her sleeves again, looking more flustered than he had ever seen her. "Ridiculous..." She murmured heatedly under her breath as she haphazardly added a tablespoon of tree sap to her empty cauldron.

When he had suggested to her that they should have an experimental potion trial that upcoming Sunday morning, he had expected a certain amount of joy and enthusiasm from the young, aspiring woman. Instead when she came in to his classroom in the early morning, her eyes unfocused and tired, he should have made her leave then and there. Why he didn't, he did not know. Throughout the experimental potion trial, she missed adding the dung beetle legs at the fourth minute. Not too soon after that, she was missing many ingredients and making third-year mistakes such as adding wings of a dragonfly rather than moth wings.

Of course, after each mistake, he would correct her and empty her cauldron. With each and every time he emptied the cauldron, he would inwardly cringe at the wasted components inside. Precious, hard-to-come-by ingredients that took time and money to collect were wasted in a matter of seconds. It was almost painful for the Potions master to witness but he managed so far.

He hadn't seen Hermione since the party at the Burrow and something was very off about her. Where she was once bursting with energy and enthusiasm, now she was quiet and reserved, her joy replaced with something darker and depressing. She wasn't at all like herself. The Hermione who was fascinated with learning and had joy in experimenting - the Hermione who gave his stomach odd feelings and made his heart race - was beaten down by the woman standing next to him. This woman before him was distracted with something heavy upon her he only wished he could take away from her.

He felt many things for her in that moment but he was not quite sure how he should bring it up. He felt concern, for one. She wasn't herself at all and he hoped that she would get a hold of herself but it wasn't happening. That part of him, however, was very small as he also felt quite irritated with her. If she was in no condition to be creating potions and around dangerous ingredients, why was she even here? She was wasting time and valuable ingredients with each and every batch.

Severus watched her struggle again to work on her fourth concoction. After adding the main ingredients and was stirring clockwise, she distractedly snatched a handful of Whomping Willow blossom petals from their jar without counting them properly.

Panic seized Severus as he lunged forward and snatched her wrist just before she could toss the petals in the cauldron. He sighed with relief when her hand remained closed and the petals did not touch the liquid.

"Bloody hell..."

Often, when he would touch her, he always felt many odd emotions - tenderness, sentimental, concern - and as always, he was always sure to be careful and effete when handling her. The wizard was ever sure to use light touches when coming into contact with her. But now those odd and unfurling emotions occurring were not present.

He shot her a dark glare, and she looked rather bewildered. He was right. She was completely unfocused.

"You_ idiot_," he snapped at her and she blinked at him, surprised. "Read the instructions I set out for you. I put them there for a reason!"

He was irritated with her carelessness and he sure as hell hoped that she could tell. She was narrowing her eyes at him, her once warm chocolate eyes now cold and hard.

"It says to add the Whomping Willow blossom petals and that's what I'm doing!" Hermione retorted with a raised voice and tried to tug her wrist free. He gripped her wrist tighter, she let out a gasp of surprise. "Let me go." She demanded and tried to free her wrist with no success. He kept an iron grasp on her tiny wrist, not at all ready to release her.

Not just yet, anyway.

"You did not count them out." Severus retorted, glaring at her.

"I have seven, you git!"

A strange anger like never before licked at his insides, clawing at his stomach until it was almost unbearable. He was just trying to protect her - the stupid, foolish girl - and all she cared about was being _right_?

"You know very well what happens when these things are not done properly, Hermione." He told her slowly, his voice completely dead-panned. "Do it right or we don't do it at all. Now-" he thrust the thin parchment instructions under her nose, right in front of her eyes. "What does it say? Read it aloud."

He did not care how close they were as friends. He did not even care about the strong feelings her possessed for her. She was behaving like an child. She could have hurt herself and it would have been his fault. Didn't she see that? Didn't she see how dangerous this was?

"Seven petals..." Hermione muttered quietly, her eyes now darting along the instructions in perplexity.

He guided her wrist away from the mouth of the cauldron to the open counter top. He did not release her wrist.

"Count them. _Now."_

She let the petals drop from her hand onto the table. Her brown eyes darted from one petal to the next, counting them.

"... Four... Five... Six... Seven..." She visibly swallowed when she counted out two more petals. "Eight... And nine."

Severus felt his jaw clench, his irritation spiking. "Do you know why I counted out seven petals on the instructions and only seven Whomping Willow blossom petals?" He spoke through clenched teeth in an attempt to keep his voice even.

Hermione's wide eyes weren't even on his. They were staring down at the petals on the counter top.

"I counted out seven for a reason, stupid girl. I counted out seven because I conducted experiments last week with nine, seven, and five petals. Any number more than seven petals with the combined mixture of limestone, nightshade, horsefly urine for this potion creates a deadly cloud that nearly asphyxiated me within five seconds."

He released her wrist. The red imprints of his fingers flushed on her pale skin but he found himself not caring all that much. It was so much less of an injury than what she could have had. She _should_ be grateful that was all she got away with.

"Because of your scattered brain, you were about to poison yourself. Those few extra petals could have sent off any sort of reaction that we wouldn't have been prepared for!"

Looking quite exasperated and annoyed, Hermione waved a hand at him. "I'm sorry, a'right?"

Severus felt disbelief at her words. She was _sorry. _She could have injured herself and she was _sorry?_

She could have been hurt beyond repair and under his watch. If she had hurt herself it would have been his fault because he was supposed to be looking out for her. He had promised the Weasley's that no harm would come to her and yet it almost happened, and under his very nose...Images of Hermione's mangled, limp body caused him to shiver from a sudden chill in his lower back. He did not want to imagine it. It was not a pleasant thing to think about. In fact, it only riled him up even more. Severus felt his heart racing at the very thought. The slight irritation he was feeling was becoming something else - something deeper and darker...

Without another thought, he grabbed the cauldron and snatched it way out of her reach.

"We're done for today."

Hermione's eyes widened and she reached out for the cauldron. "H-Hey, give it back!"

"No. We're done for the day! Keep your grabby hands to yourself, witch!"

The witch's warm hands grasped his, startling him, and a strange warmth spread throughout his entire body. He had felt this before when she had touched him but he did not expect it to happen more than a few times. He reluctantly met her eyes, and despite her weariness, they were burning like fire.

"I can do this!" Hermione's voice was shrilly, almost sounding like she was whining.

Severus wrenched her hands off of his and took a big step backwards so that she could no longer touch him. Her very touch made him unable to think his own thoughts and it drove him absolutely mad!

"You cannot!" he fought back, his tone coming off harsher than he had expected. "For whatever reason, you didn't come prepared. You should have sent me a note or a Patronus if you were not up to the task, rather than putting yourself in danger! It is not brave, it is stupid! If you cannot focus, do not come!"

The witch suddenly threw her hands into the air. Her face was suddenly flushed, probably embarrassed. "Okay, okay! I get it, okay? I made a mistake!"

He felt his hands grip the iron cauldron in his hands. "A mistake? Hermione, your focus today is everywhere else! Merlin's balls, you almost added ingredients that could have potentially _killed_ you! Calling it a 'mistake' is an understatement! If you cannot come in and give all your attention, then do not bother to show up at all! I first believed that you were more than capable of handling this, now it is clear that you cannot!" He felt his blood pumping through his brain, his head throbbing as he continued to correct her. "And do not come back until you can actually take what we are doing seriously!"

He strolled over to his desk and slammed the cauldron down on it, the very legs of his desk shaking at the force. He waved his wand over the liquid inside until it vanished. More wasted additives but at least no one was hurt. He felt only slightly appeased at this before shooting her another glare.

"What the hell has happened to you in the past twelve hours that has made you this way?"

Hermione didn't answer him. She stood her spine rigid at his comment with her arms limp at her sides but he saw her hands clamp into fists. Apparently, his words had infuriated her.

"You know what? You're right - I shouldn't come back here!"

Severus leaned forward. "Fine, don't come back. See if I give a shit!"

"Yeah! Fine!"

She strolled towards the door in a huff. She was almost gone and out of his hair... And even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help himself. "_Fine,"_ he sneered at her.

Hermione spun around, her wild hair whipping her in the face and her eyes wide. "FINE!" Grasping the door, she swung it with all her might. But instead of a loud slam, the door simply hit the doorjamb and remained slightly open.

Relief flooded Severus. _Finally._

After a few moments of much-needed peace, the silence closed in around him. He felt his blood still pumping from the arguing and the screeching and he longed for a cigarette.

Should he have been that harsh with her? Perhaps not. But it seemed that she was not emotionally or physically prepared for the challenges he had laid out for her. It appeared that she was more than emotionally compromised. Something truly must have gotten to her if she were to act like a first year towards him. Not only to mention her sour attitude and inability to pay attention.

His eyes fell into the bottom of the pitch black iron cauldron. Odd emotions such as regret and guilt rested on him, making him feel utterly contrite. It was not his fault that she couldn't concentrate and it was certainly not his fault that she couldn't keep those damn Gryffindor emotions of hers under control.

And yet... He still felt those strange emotions that did not want to leave.

Should he chase after her? No... No, she needed time to herself. He couldn't always pursue and try to right the wrongs between them. She needed to come to that resolve on her own.

As he thought of these things, a soft noise like a sniffle resounded in his classroom. He glanced up at the doorway and was surprised to see Hermione standing there, as he had not expected to see her again for a while. Her hand raised at her eye in the form of a fist, wiping what looked like tears away. He felt his spine grow rigid at the sounds of her crying.

_I took it too far, _he inwardly panicked. She's _crying._

"S-Severus..."

Looking at her from head to toe, he did not understand why he did not see it sooner, but now - in this very moment in time - he could see it all.

The dark circles under her eyes were the only contrast against her abnormally pale skin. Had she been sleeping at all? Judging by her red-rimmed eyes, he supposed that she hadn't been. With hunched shoulders and a lowered head, more tears fell and the sobbing continued.

Any negative thoughts or feelings he had towards her disappeared and were replaced with something softer that he couldn't quite characterize nor categorize. His assumption was correct. She was quite upset. He had seen her tear up before but he had never seen her get so upset as to start crying in front of him. It was disturbing and alarming at the same time.

A voice in his mind urged him to go to her but just as he set the heavy cauldron upon his desk, she hurried straight towards him. He half-wondered if she was going to strike him or yell at him. Instead, what she did startled him even further.

She scurried around his desk and straight into his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Her arms enveloped around his torso and pulled him against her into a tight embrace.

No warm emotions or physical changes resulted during this embrace. This was different from any other physical encounter he had with her before and yet, it was completely mandatory. She was having an emotional crisis and it seemed that what she needed right now, in this moment, was to be held by someone. And so, his arms, moving of their own will, wrapped around her small thin frame and pulled her close to him. He felt her bury her face into his collar bone, her shoulders shaking from underneath his arms. Not knowing what else to do to calm her down, he rested his cheek against her untamed hair, waiting for her to collect herself.

The physical contact was becoming much easier for him but it he illogically desired that the circumstances were different. Having a sobbing witch in his arms was something that never wanted but it was happening none-the-less. His hands instinctively rubbed up and down her back in soothing circles in a piss-poor attempt to calm her down. No intelligent phrases or words came to mind so he kept his lips still and his hands constantly moving over her small back.

Her crying continued for at least a few minutes and he could feel her tears starting to leak through his robes. Not that he minded, knowing how upset she must have been, but it made him wonder how such a small woman could produce that many tears. He also pondered on what had made her so upset but for the better, he held his tongue. Now was _not _the time to pester her with unnecessary questions.

She pulled away, dabbing her eyes on the sleeves of her robe. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It is alright..."

"No, no, I meant that I'm sorry for everything." Her bloodshot eyes peeked up at him from behind her sleeve. "I-I acted unprofessional and completely mental. I shouldn't have acted that way. I could have h-hurt you because I was being careless!" More tears welled in her red eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Severus, I _really _mean it!"

The more tears leaked down her red cheeks the more awkward he felt. What on God's green earth was he supposed to say? "Hermione... Stop crying." He lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away. "It doesn't suit you."

She hiccuped and sniffled and made all sorts of crying noises. When he realized that talking working, he pulled away from her and turned to one of his shelves along the walls. Withdrawing a small, yellow-painted phial from the shelf, he handed it to her.

"Drink."

She hiccuped and looked at the small phial in wonder.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Just drink."

With shaky hands and lips, she opened the phial and took a long sip of the yellowish elixir. Her face scrunched up for a moment.

"I... I can't cry anymore."

"I should hope so." the wizard remarked, feeling much better now that he wouldn't have to see any more of her tears. "I gave you a very effective concoction that contains both Calming Draught and Pepper-Up potion components. It has taken away your anxiety and has made your body no longer produce tears for the time being."

Even as he said it, the young witch before had lost all need to cry. In front of his eyes, her entire body relaxed. All tears and sniveling had stopped the moment the liquid touched her lips. She pulled the phial away, blinking rapidly a few times to adjust to it's symptoms, then glanced at it.

"I... I feel infinitely better." she said in awe, staring at the potion phial in her hand.

Severus felt a bit of pride at the way he could make her feel better - in an instant, too.

"There." He told her, taking a step away from her warmth and strangely found himself missing the closeness. He opened his lips, a command on his tongue ready to send her out of his classroom to the Great Hall but another idea pushed the words out of his mouth and without asking, he took her small hand in his and pulled her around the desk. "Come."

He didn't look back at her face but he could see a clear image in his mind of the bewildered expression she must have had. Pulling her along to his office and the behind his office desk, he turned to the wall and held up his hand against the stone wall. The stones on the wall lit up briefly before opening up, revealing a stairway. He turned and glanced at her, who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired quietly.

"To my quarters." he replied and didn't delay in tugging her down the dark spiral staircase. She did not ask questions, she only followed him, which also slightly unnerved him. It was so unlike her to just go along without pestering him with unnecessary questions.

Then again, she hadn't been herself for the past few hours, either.

The temperature dropped degree by degree with each step, meaning they were heading lower into the Dungeons. He felt her cool hand shiver in his but he knew she wouldn't have to be cold for too long. They came to the bottom of the staircase, where a tall, dark wooden door stood in their way. On the door was no handle, but a cleverly crafted silver snaked bolted where the door knob should have been. The wizard rested his hand over it and just like that, the door swung open for him. He glanced at Hermione, who was staring at the door knob with wide eyes.

"Come." he repeated.

He led her into his quarters. With a snap of his fingers, the door behind them shut and the fireplace sprung to life, the light from the flames filling his dim quarters with light and warmth. He guided the Head of Gryffindor towards the black leather sofa, his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her until her knees couldn't support her until she reluctantly sat on the sofa. When she parted her lips to object, he held a hand up to silence her. He didn't want her interrupting with that big mouth of hers.

"Sit there," he commanded in a quiet tone. He saw that she was about to protest so he turned his back to her and he headed to his tiny kitchenette. Reaching into one of the higher cabinets, he pulled out his treasured bottle of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey and two small teacups.

"It's nice in here..." She must have been looking around, speaking about his quarters. "Mine looks similar, except it's Gryffindor colors... Wait, what are you doing, Severus?" he heard her ask from the sofa.

"Use your eyes, Hermione." He poured an even amount of the strong liquor into each of the teacups.

"We... We can't have alcohol!" The witch argued, causing Severus to roll his eyes. "It's a Sunday! It's bad luck to drink on a Sunday! And the students will notice if I-"

"You have an hour before breakfast in the Great Hall," the raven-haired man replied, handing her one of the teacups. "You have more than enough time for a drink. And you can take a Pepper-up potion before you go about your day so that none of the alcohol will effect your inhibitions and your students will be none the wiser."

Instead of sitting next to her, he crossed over and sat in his comfortable armchair. He didn't want to be too personal with her despite that they were friends. This was not frivolous get together. Hermione was having some emotional issues that he hoped he would resolve here in the next hour before class.

He raised his teacup to her and waited until she acknowledged him before taking a sip of the Firewhiskey. The alcohol touched his lips and send a warm feeling coursing through his blood almost immediately, causing an involuntary shiver of sorts.

Hermione must've noticed as her eyes were fixated on him.

"I've never seen Firewhiskey do that to anybody..."

"That is because chances are they have never had Old Odgen's before," Severus answered her non-vocal question. "It is one of the oldest and most expensive kind of Firewhiskey. Many people cannot afford it. This was a gift, given to me by one of my oldest friends."

Hermione's warm brown eyes fell to the teacup in her hands, her jaw slacked in horror. "I-I can't drink this! This was... This was a gift! And a very expensive gift that!"

"Do not be stupid," the wizard told her. "It may have been a gift but I only have it so often. It is many years old and if you were not to drink it it would be a waste. Drink it."

The bushy haired girl shook her head. "I can't possibly-"

"Shut up and drink the damn Firewhiskey, Hermione." Severus told her with a hint of menace to his voice. She must have caught onto it because it was then that she took a very tentative sip of the teacup. Her shoulders shook involuntarily and slowly her shoulders began to relax. "Mm..."

"See?"

"It is very strong. I have never had a drink like this before. It… it warms me to my very toes!"

"Olran Ogden wanted to create a drink that would do just that." Severus explained when her eyes met his again. "A drink that would relax the most frustrated wizard, warm his coldest bones, and bring the most peaceful sleep to him. The rumor has it that Olran Ogden placed a special potion ingredients into the Firewhiskey so that it would be the most ideal alcoholic drink for any hardworking Wizardfolk to have."

Hermione leaned forward, interest sparkling in her eyes. "And?"

"Of course, that's why it's called a rumor. There has been no such proof found that Olran Ogden has ever put potion ingredients into the drink itself. But the rumor still stands to this day and because of it, it has increased popularity. Thus why it is so expensive."

"People believe it does something for them, therefore they buy it and in their minds it works."

"It is all a trick of the mind, Hermione." He told her. He watched her as she took another sip and then another. After nearly half a minute, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Hermione, I want to know what happened today."

The witch instantly looked up at him. She bit her lip, a sign of uneasiness.

"It is not like you to be so scatterbrained or to make the mistakes you had made today. I don't know what has happened, but I want you to tell me."

Sighing, Hermione set her teacup on the coffee table in front of her.

"I… I just had a bad day that's all." She gave him a smile that was not genuine. She was not telling the truth. "Guess I had a busy weekend. Had a bit of wine at the Burrow. Guess it's still seeping into today."

Her relaxed composure was now slowly easing back into hunched shoulders and lowered eyes. If he knew anything about women it was that they needed to be in a state of amenity and knowing that whatever is spoken is spoken in confidence. He was going to have to get her to trust him, and if he was going to get anywhere near the problem, he was going to have to change his approach.

He moved out of his arm chair and sat next to her on the sofa. It felt odd, not just sitting on an unfamiliar couch, but sitting so close to her with the intention of coaxing information out of her. It was not going to be like the one time he had seduced her to get her to obey his wishes. This would have to be handled meticulously and with care.

"I will not pretend to know what you're going through. But pretending that you are alright and the lying to your self isn't going to work for very long." He kept his tone soft and light and most importantly, not accusing. "I want to help you."

Hermione kept her eyes on her teacup for what felt like hours before she finally raised her head and her eyes met his. "It's not something you can fix, Severus." Her tone low and depressed. "It's something that I'm not sure you're familiar with."

"I may not have been through the same things you have been through, but at least I can try to help. The only way I can help is for you to talk."

The which looked conflicted but with a resigned sigh, she set her teacup aside. "You know that Ronald Weasley and I are in a relationship, right?"

He felt an uncomfortable twist in his gut. "Yes," Severus replied through clenched teeth. _What is taking Weasley so long? I told him to end the relationship..._

Hermione's lower lip trembled a little. "Well, I… I just found out that he had been cheating on me."

He expected her to say many things but this was the only one he didn't see coming.

"Are you certain?" He asked. Had Weasley already told her, when he had only found out of the affair the night before?

"Yes." Hermione replied, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I don't know for how long it's been going on but I think it's been going on for a while."

"How did you discover this?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I… I haven't been happy with our relationship for a long time." She confessed with rosy cheeks. "With Harry's encouragement, I was able to see how unhappy I was with Ronald. I Floo'd him after I got home from the Burrow. I was going to ask him over for tea so that I could end it with him properly... So I contacted him through the Floo network and I waited for his face to show up in the fire... I waited and I felt _so _scared... "

Severus unconsciously leaned closer to her, listening to her tale.

"But Ronald did not come to meet me. Instead, I saw a woman's face instead."

Curling in on herself as if she had a stomach ache, Hermione rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. "He had been lying to me... I don't know for how long… I don't know much of anything… But what I do know is that he betrayed me..." She sniffled and her shoulders shook, making Severus feel bad for her all over again. "He betrayed my trust. He betrayed my feelings. He and I were together..." Her voice grew louder with each sentence, her emotions overtaking her. "Whether he wanted to be in a relationship anymore or not, he had no right to go behind my back and do that to me! He should have just told me, the stupid idiot! And with _Lavender Brown_ of all people!"

She leaned against him, sniffling and sobbing into his arm. Pulling her until she was resting against him, he could only hope that the physical contact would cheer her up.

"If you were going to end it with Weasley, why are you so upset?"

"Because!" She took in a shaky breath to calm herself. "Because... Why couldn't he just tell me? Why couldn't he just say 'Hey, I'm sick of you. Let's break up so I can go shag other people.' _Is that so hard?"_

He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, his fingers caressing her through her robes.

"He hurt you." He stated as softly as he could. He had never felt so bad for a teary-eyed woman before. Perhaps he thought of them as troublesome and that was why he never bothered to give them much sympathy. But now, it was different. This woman - this soft, kindhearted woman who he had taken the time to get to know - was completely and utterly heartbroken by the one person who was supposed to treasure and protect her.

"I don't know what to do..." She murmured against his robes. "I don't know if I can face him... Lavender must have already told him about me... But he hasn't come talked to me... What'm I supposed to do?"

Severus pressed his lips to her hair thoughtfully. "What do you want to do?"

"Hey," Hermione let out a soft laugh. He mentally compared her laugh to the sound of summer wind chimes. "I asked you for advice, not a question."

"And I gave you the best piece of advice you'll ever need to know. You cannot ask me what you're supposed to do with this situation, as I am not you. You must make decisions that will ultimately make you happiest in the end. I cannot make these for you. You must do them yourself." His free hand rested upon hers. "It hurts for now. Let it hurt for a while longer, then decide what you want to do. Do not let your anger, hurt, or disappointment consume you. Make wise choices to push you forward on a better path. Your hurt has become anger and it will soon become other darker emotions unless you choose to put it behind you for the time being. I'm not asking you to pretend that it didn't happen, but that you choose to not let it affect your life and the decisions you make."

"D-Do I just... Let it go?"

He ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair and down her back. "Is that what you'd like to do?" He pondered aloud.

"It would make my life easier, wouldn't it?"

"Of course. But it all depends on you."

"Have you ever hurt someone close to you, Severus?" She asked.

His grip on her tightened only a little when an image of a certain red-headed, green-eyed beauty flitted through his mind.

"Yes..." He answered honestly. "But the fault was mine. I had made many mistakes in the past and it brought the person who mattered the most to me to ruin. I am still not over it to this day, but I am doing my best to let go of it. It is taking me a long time but that is all I can do."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I? I hurt Ron and it's all my fault... Ronald was right to cheat on me... I didn't give him what he wanted... I wasn't a good girlfriend."

Feeling a twinge of anger, he pulled away a little and cradled her blotchy face in his hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped her tears away and caressed her cheeks.

"Listen to me because I am only going to say this once. Ronald Weasley is an idiot for turning his affections to another woman. He had you - someone he had known and had a relationship for years - and he tossed it aside as if it were nothing. You didn't give him what he wanted but he didn't give you what you needed, either. If he was to be unfaithful to you behind your back then he was never worthy of you at all." He stroked his thumbs along her cheeks again, his eyes wandering over her face. Even when she was upset, she still managed to look lovely. "He is a dunderhead who was never worthy of you. You deserve so much more than what he could ever give you. Do not think so lowly of yourself and do not settle for a boy like him. He is not worth getting upset over, let alone becoming angry and bitter over. He cannot make you happy so you should be happy to be free of him. Move onward and look to the future."

Something in the air between them changed in that moment. Combined with the close proximity of their bodies, the vulnerability they each expressed, his hands cradling her face, and the way she was staring at him, something definitely shifted in the atmosphere around them.

His eyes flickered down at her lips and then back up at her eyes. She was looking right back at him with eyes full of longing, tenderness and... Hope? Did she feel it, too?

In a moment of being indecisive, a pang of panic caused him to jolt, dropping his hands from her and stood quickly to his feet to create distance between her and him. "There is some Pepper-Up potion in my office. Take some before you leave. I shall see you soon in the Great Hall for breakfast."

Summoning the tea cups to the kitchenette, he stood in front of the fireplace with his hands clasped behind his back as Hermione stood to her feet.

She smiled at him with a look in her eyes he had never seen before. Her brown orbs reflected tenderness and affection and he felt his ears grow hot. "Sorry about all the drama." She told him as she straightened her robes and her hair unnecessarily.

"Don't let it happen again," he teased with a small smirk.

Hermione stepped around the coffee table. He didn't realize she had reached for his hand until he felt her warm fingers brush against his. He instinctively glanced down but his eyes met hers too soon.

"See you at breakfast?"

"Yes."

She squeezed his hand.

"I... I was going to go for a walk later to clear my head later after breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

"For what?"

"Just... Just a walk. I haven't had much fresh air for a while. I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Severus thought about it. He did have a lot of papers to grade, and he did want to check on his House's Quidditch team and their progress... But when he looked at Hermione's face and he saw the anticipation, he relented. "I can spare a bit of time. Shall we go after breakfast?"

"Yes, please!" Hermione beamed like the sun. Before she turned to leave she leaned forward. He saw it coming and yet he did not find he desire to move. He felt her lips press against his cheek in a soft kiss. Unlike the previous kiss, this one caused a heat like none he had ever felt before to wash over his face and down his neck, causing his hands to sweat and his face to burn.

"Thank you, Severus..."

"There's no need to-"

"I know. But I wanted to thank you anyway."

He watched as she pulled away with that same smile on her lips as she left his quarters.

* * *

><p>He knew it was the potion and the Firewhiskey that really helped calm her down, but he irrationally hoped it was the man who gave her these things that really cheered her up. After all, it couldn't have been either of those at this point.<p>

Hermione had disappeared for about thirty minutes and was late for breakfast to the Great Hall. When she had finally arrived at the table, the colors of her face had returned, redness in her nose and eyes were gone, and untamed hair was pulled back into a long braid. She was smiling and chatting with Minerva just before she had joined them at the table. She sat next to him, chatting adamantly with Longbottom. It was a beaming, free smile that he hadn't seen in a long time but he wouldn't deny that he was just as content to see her like that again.

After breakfast of toast and sausage, the two took a stroll along the Hogwarts grounds, as he said he would. It was unusual to walk with anybody in broad daylight like this but it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. In fact, it was completely enjoyable, especially now that she was practically skipping beside him.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" The witch asked in a light tone.

"Says the witch who thought it was going to be the end of the world not an hour ago." Severus remarked, earning a nudge from Hermione's elbow.

"Hey, I was in distress and now I'm all better!"

"So it would seem." The wizard's eyes scanned the grassy ground of Hogwarts, taking in everything.

Students of all ages were gathered in scattered clutters throughout the grounds, enjoying the remainder of their weekend or - to his hope - catching up on homework. He couldn't blame them for spending the day outside. The weather wasn't too chilly just yet but it was still comfortable enough to be outdoors for the time being. Fall was coming in quickly in cooler breezes and shorter days. The children were simply taking as much time as they could to enjoy the weather while it was satisfying.

"I see some of my students over there!" Hermione pointed towards one of the hills. She gasped in horror. "They aren't studying at all! They're just... mucking about!"

What she said was true. No books, quills or parchment paper were anywhere in sight. Just a few younger students sitting on the hillside, pointing their wands at random flying insects. Severus felt a pang of nostalgia at the sight but found himself smirking.

"Let them be. Just means I can embarrass them in front of all their classmates tomorrow when they don't turn in their parchments tomorrow."

Hermione turned to him, her eye wide but her smile ever wider. "That is horrible!"

"That it may be, but it teaches them to never be late on their homework again."

The witch cast a look of longing in the direction of the students once more. "But... Can't they learn the first time? That way they don't have to learn the hard way?"

"Some students have to learn the hard way, Hermione. They have to go through failure to learn how to succeed."

"Yeah... I suppose you're right, Severus." Hermione's tone fell, drawing Severus' attention back to her. The breeze just picked up, tossing her hair a little in her face. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she turned her back to him, looking out over Hogwarts and all it's glory. "Some people just have to learn the hard way..."

He took the time to look at her and take her in.

A few months before, it had always been about the bond. Everything about her - every single thing - was about the bond. It wasn't about getting to know her, spending time with her, learning her habits and her personality. But now, in this moment, the bond was the furthest thing from his mind. When he looked at her now, he didn't even see the bond anymore. He saw a confident, brilliant, sometimes snarky and stubborn, but all-around amazing woman who had been through a lot but had come out stronger every time.

He took a step forward so that he was standing next to her. He knew exactly what was on her mind. "You didn't have to learn the hard way if Ronald had just talked to you first."

"You think so?"

"That situation was out of your hands, Hermione. Don't dwell on it any more."

"I'm not. I'm just... Thinking about it."

Reaching into his cloak, he withdrew a cigarette and lit it. "So you're saying that you are over it?"

"Well... I mean, it still stings quite a bit, but Ron made his decision, right? And in the end, neither of us were happy and he went out and found someone who made him happy. I..." She wrapped her hands around her opposite elbows, hugging herself. "I can't be angry at him for that, can I? I mean, here I am doing what I love and it made him upset, but I wouldn't let him get angry at me so I can't have a go at him for doing the same thing."

Severus flicked his cigarette before taking a puff. "It isn't the same situation and you are well aware of that. Do not give him an excuse."

Hermione gave a soft, humorless laugh. "I'm not giving him an excuse, Severus. I've just decided to move on. I'm done trying to make our highschool relationship work out." Her brown eyes met his, and while there was a hint of sadness, it was dominated by determination. "When you gave me that potion... I felt totally fine. I felt like everything I was worried about and fretting over and all the pain I was feeling was completely gone. And I realized that I want to feel like that all the time and I can't... I can't feel happy like that if I'm worried about stupid things like relationships. Or, at least, this one."

The wizard couldn't help the incredulous look he knew he was giving her at his moment.

"You discovered all of this from a simple potion?"

Hermione gave him a thoughtful look and pressed a finger to her chin. "Or... I could give credit to the Firewhiskey? Since I've never had it before?"

"Hermione..." The wizard hesitated at first but moved beyond feeling unsure. He had been doing that quite a bit these days. Damn these feelings... "I am... Pleased that you are moving beyond this. It is the best option for you, especially now at this point in your life where you will be constantly busy and you won't have time for a relationship."

He waited for Hermione to agree with him, to nod her head, to even say something along the lines of "Yeah! Who needs relationships, anyway!?" But instead, what she did shocked him to his core.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and peeked up at him, as if she had a bashful secret she was containing.

"Actually... I think I... I think I may actually feel something with someone else. It's nothing right now, but... It could be something in the future."

His stomach dropped like an anchor. He shouldn't have felt the shock, but he did. He should have expected this. A woman like Hermione would not stay in her sad, sorry-excuse-for-a-relationship forever. Of course she was bound to find someone else who could make her happy... And sure as hell wasn't going to be him. She wouldn't want someone like him, anyway.

Feeling more irritated and disappointed than he ever felt in his life, he flicked his cigarette into the grass before crushing it with his heel.

"If that's what you want..." he growled, his eyes on the grass and his temper just below the surface. "As pointless and foolish as that idea is."

"It's not completely hopeless..." Hermione's voice was quiet. "But I won't worry about it now. You're right. I have a lot I have to do. I have a wedding to plan, I have students to teach, and we both have Cruciatus victims who are depending on us to make an effective potion to get their minds back. I can't be in a relationship for a while." Her voice raised a little, almost cheerfully. "But I can at least hope it'll work out in the end."

His anger hadn't quite disappeared but he was relieved to hear Hermione say this. She wasn't going to pursue any sort of relationship with anyone for now. That meant he could spend as much time with her as he desired to without fear of her pursuing a suitor.

Meeting her eyes, he nodded his head. "We'll be busy for a while, then."

"And... Severus? I really am sorry about before."

"Do not apologize. What's done is done. It is over for now. We will just have to look forward to next time and do better."

The witch nodded in agreement before turning her head in another direction. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? I could use a new quill or two."

"Hn. I may as well. I need to buy some things as well."

Hermione kicked her heel against the grass, beaming at him happily. "At least I'll be in good company!"

Indulging her, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we then?" With a giddy smile, she looped her arm in his. They walked towards Hogsmeade together and Severus felt those damn butterflies fluttering about in his gut over and over.

Although nothing was going according to plan today, it was all working out on it's own. Not to mention that he was going to be spending the day with her. It wasn't a total loss after all.

Then... He had a sudden thought.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Any reason why you were late to the Great Hall this morning? It's not like you to be late for breakfast."

A smile he hadn't seen all morning glued onto her lips. "Oh, I just went back to my quarters. To write Ronald a letter."

_Ah yes. That explains the cheerful mood._ Severus felt interested and leaned towards her and lowered his voice. "And what was said?"

"Oh, nothing too terrible," Hermione said with a high-pitched tone. "I wrote a very nice, long letter about all the ways that I hope that he's happy with Lavender and I hope they have a wonderful life together..."

Her lovely smile became a wide, toothy grin full of mischief.

"And what else did you say?" Severus inquired, knowing full well that her tale was not over.

"At the end of the letter, I wrote '_And I hope that your children have HER brain and YOUR nose!_'"

Despite himself, Severus laughed.

The witch laughed as well and it was music to his ears.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's a wrap for this one!<strong>

**What do you guys think? **

**Hermione's done with Ron! (finally!) She's ready to move on with her life. Question is... Who is this gentleman she now fancies? ;) Okay, we all know who it is. But I look forward to it developing for the future! **

**Again, FreeSpiritSeeker was unavailable to edit this chapter but I hope it was still acceptable! Please leave a Review, as it is the only way I get paid for all my hard work :P Thanks again and I hope you have a great day! **

**God bless, **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: There is a somewhat Friends quote in here. Did you find it? If you did, don't spoil it :P**


	21. Chapter Eighteen

**Hola peeps! **

**Not much to say ;) Let's jump into it, shall we? **

**Please remember to review! Fast reviews mean fast updates!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free." <strong>_

**- John 8:32, New International Version**

Just as Severus has expected, the Pepper-Up potion had to wear off eventually.

After an hour into their trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione's chipper attitude was slowly died down to her normal self. Although she wasn't too overly cheerful, she didn't burst out into tears or have another hand-throwing, voice-raised, ear-shattering fit. She simply walked with Severus to the different shops, buying a few things here and there that she claimed she needed. She would state few informative facts about why she bought a certain object and then she would go to the next shop with him. Her smile wasn't stretching on her face as it was an hour ago but it was still there, however small and uncertain it was. The witch seemed content as she strolled by his side throughout the small village.

He had to admit, he couldn't say that he was one-hundred percent ready for the potion to wear off but he wasn't disappointed with the results. Hermione was handling the situation all-together a lot better than most people would have. Or was she good at just holding it all in and hiding what she truly felt? Was it better not to know? He had grown fond of her and her presence, but did that mean he wanted to know every single little thing about her? Was it any of his business to be prying in her personal life?

Perhaps it was the double agent in him, always prodding and prying at anything he could so that he would have all of the information. But usually when he just wanted information, he would seek a way to get it. Never in a situation before did he actually wants to talk to somebody and have willingly them give him the information he wanted simply because they trusted him.

_Feelings are complicated,_ he confessed to himself as he and the witch journeyed into Honeyduke's candy shop. He hadn't been to Honeydukes since he was a child and he was surprised that not much has changed. Everything was on the same shelf or same display as it was when he first walked in the shop in his third-year. All new sweets were stacked along on two displays cases near the front and as always, those were terribly crowded. The only detail that took him by surprise was that by the time they were ready to leave, Hermione purchased a full rucksack of Honeyduke goodies such as Cauldron Cakes, Droobles and Licorice Wands.

"That is quite a lot of sugar." He couldn't help but inform her. "I have to say that I have never seen you eat such candy before. Are you planning on eating all of that by yourself?"

The which smiled at him."Oh, don't be daft. These aren't all for me." She stated. "These are for Harry and Ginny. You see, they absolutely love Honeyduke's candies and chocolates. I don't know if it's for nostalgia sake or if they just really like them, but I always make sure to have them ready for an unexpected visit."

"I see..."

"I sense the tone of disagreement?"

"Not at all. I simply assumed that they were for you. After a breakup, most women tend to do silly things to deal with their emotions, such as breaking things, listening to sorrowful music, lounging around in their beds, or..." His eyes met the rucksack in her hand. "Eating large amounts of unhealthy and sugary foods."

"My parents were dentists. I couldn't eat all these sweets even if I wanted to. My conscience wouldn't let me." Hermione elaborated. "Although, I do have a sweet tooth for one thing in particular. May we go by the Three Broomsticks? Rosmerta has the best bottled Butterbeer and I ought to pick up some of those. You don't mind, do you?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care," he replied in honesty. "Although while we're there, I would like to have a drink."

"A drink on Sunday is bad luck," Hermione reminded him in a singsong tone. By the lightness in her tone, he could tell almost right away that she was teasing.

"So says the witch that had a drink not two hours ago."

Without any more shopping left to do to and plenty of the day left to waste, the pair went straight ahead for the Three Broomsticks. There were a few clutters of wizardfolk here and there, some that had even looked familiar to him. It wasn't as crowded as he had usually seen it but he remembered it was a Sunday - most wizardfolk didn't drink on Sundays.

Hermione took a seat at one of the quieter tables and Severus followed after her, taking the seat across from her. Purely out of habit, Severus took in his surroundings and the people in the building. As he suspected, just as what had happened in all of the other stores: they walked in, they went about their business, and yet somehow they became the most fascinating pair in the room. All heads turned in all pairs of eyes were on them as soon as they had set food in the building. Long after he and Hermione had taken their seats and they ordered their drinks from Rosmerta, many lingering eyes from nearby witches and wizards remained on them.

After the drinks were delivered, the wizard noticed Hermione's shoulders hunched and her eyes darting at the corner of her eyes. She must have noticed it as well.

"I get the feeling that we are being watched." She told him in a hushed tone.

"Of course they're watching us," Severus said. "They are not used to seeing me out here with anybody. Usually if I am to gather drinks out in public, I take them by myself in one of the upper lounges. I do not even drink with my colleagues."

Hermione peeked up at him. "Do you really prefer to be alone all the time?"

"After years of solitude, one grows used to the enjoyments of being alone. One does not have to listen to others talk about their life is much. They do not have to put on an effort, or put on a face to pretend that they are actually interested. They can just focus on what they need to do without the concerns of making other people happy."

A knowing smile spread on Hermione's freckled face. "And when you say _they_, you mean _you." _

"Precisely. Do not misunderstand. I tolerate most of my colleagues and some of them I even indulge in a bit of smalltalk with."

"That's good!" Hermione's smile stretched slightly.

Rosmerta delivered their drinks to them with a professional smile. "Let me know if there's anything else you two want, alright? I've got some lovely food in the larder."

Even when the bartender was out of his sight, he could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. Ignoring her, along with the rest of the nosy wizardfolk, he took a sip of his Elven Wine. The delectable taste was pleasant to the nose as well as the mouth. Hermione had also taken to her drink - as you guessed it, Butterbeer, topped with a generous amount of cream with a dash with cinnamon.

"But you can't like being alone all the time."

Severus reluctantly set his goblet aside. Apparently, she was still on this topic. "Even so, I find the efforts a little wasted as they do not want a relationship with me either."

"But that's not true!" Hermione exclaimed. Turning pink at her outburst, she took a quick sip from her Butterbeer.

"Oh, but it is. You see Hermione, I am not a good man. I've never done a damn good thing in my life. I can fully understand why they do not trust me and why they do not want to be around me. They look at the mistakes I've made and they do not forgive me for them. But then again, I do not expect them to."

"I don't understand... How could they NOT forgive you? You've done so many good things! It was because of you that Harry defeated Voldemort!" Hermione's voice rose with passion and so adamantly. He had seen these emotion factors arise out of her before. And while the setting was uncomfortable, he couldn't help but feel the admiration swelling in his chest.

"But I also betrayed their trust. I betrayed the trust of my community, the Order, as well as the Hogwarts staff. Although I did good things, they will never compensate for the crimes I've committed."

"Maybe not but... Haven't you proven to them that you're not a bad guy?"

"I am done trying to convince people. I have done the absolute best that I can to try and make something of my name since the Battle of Hogwarts. And even though my name is cleared publicly, to my peers and colleagues I am no better than a traitor and traitors shouldn't be trusted." Severus' saw the sympathy in her eyes and he felt his stomach lurch. "Don't pity me. I do not ask for their acceptance, and to be frank, I will never need it. If they do not want to trust me, that is entirely their decision. I cannot make someone trust me."

The witch bit her lip and leaned back into her chair, her shoulders hunched once more. "I guess that makes sense... But that doesn't make it right. I gave you another chance and you've proven yourself to me." Her brown eyes met his and he felt his neck heat up from the intensity of her stare. "I trust you completely, Severus."

Severus felt his heart thud in an odd beat in his chest. Hermione _trusted_ him. She not only enjoyed his presence and stood up for him, but she trusted him. It was an odd feeling for him. He felt both happy and... relieved. It didn't matter that none of his colleagues or fellow wizardfolk did not trust him; all that mattered at the moment was that the witch sitting in front of him did. Isn't that why he began reaching out to her to begin with? To gain her trust for the sake of the bond?

No... It was entirely different now. In the beginning, he fought to earn her trust by manipulating her into thinking that he wanted to be her friend. Now, the tables dramatically turned. He earned it by simply opening up to her - as uncomfortable as it was at times - and being her companion. The bond was the furthest thing from his mind. Feeling of longing, concern, and companionship were the only emotions he felt when he was with her. The desire to manipulate her emotions had faded some time ago, although he wish he could pinpoint the exact time and location but he could not.

"Thank you."

The witch's eyes flashed up at his, and he knew then he had startled her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For trusting me." Severus answered, not quite telling the whole truth but settling on this answer for her satisfaction. "I am not a bearable man. I am not a good man. I have done many horrible things to good people. I have committed crimes, I have lied and manipulated others... And yet you still find it in yourself to put your faith in someone like me."

Hermione's eyes softened and her smile became gentle. "Of course. I have seen your character, underneath that foul sneer and that mean exterior." She giggled but her smile somehow became softer. "I have seen who you really are. I've seen how good you can be and I admire you for trying so hard. I know I'm a difficult person to put up with as well-,"

"You're the definition of a 'difficult person', Hermione." Severus sneered. He took a sip of his wine to ignore the look on Hermione's face.

"Don't be so foul, you git, I'm trying to pay you a compliment!" Her tone was harsh but her smile never left her face.

"I don't need your compliments. They will ruin my reputation."

"Oh, your stupid reputation again!" The witch giggled, sipping her drink.

A wrinkle in Hermione's nose made Severus immediately felt concerned. Did Rosmerta make her drink wrong?

Before he could ask, a single lone tear slipped down her cheek.

_Oh. _

"Ronald hated having cinnamon on his Butterbeer..." Hermione's voice was suddenly quiet, her gaze locked on the Butterbeer before her. "I told him to try it but he wouldn't. He was so damn stubborn..."

Indignation and irritation swelled up in the older wizard. Pulling in the reigns of his temper, he cleared his throat.

"Don't do that," he kept his voice as low and as even as he could. "Don't even think about him."

"Oh Severus, how can I not?" Her voice cracked with emotion. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe but fresh tears quickly replaced the old ones. "I know I said I'll move on, and I'm going to do just that, but it still hurts... Inside..."

As if their mere presence didn't draw enough attention, now the gaze of every single witch and wizard was fixated on the crying witch. Severus felt his eye twitch in anger and he could feel his muscles shaking with emotion. Craning his neck, he shot a glare full of malice at the bystanders.

"Keep your noses to yourselves!"

His words commanded obedience and all the nosy people nearly flung themselves back around, their backs to them. His temper dying down, he turned his attention back to Hermione. No matter how many times she wiped her face, fresh tears ran down her already-wet cheeks.

He wanted to do something to make her stop crying but he knew there was nothing he could do. These emotions she was feeling couldn't be numbed with a Pepper-Up potion alone.

She needed closure.

"Hermione... Hermione, stop crying. Look at me."

After a few sniffles, Hermione's red eyes finally met his. As miserable as she looked, he knew he had her attention.

"It is time to let go."

Hermione laughed, but not the laughter he had grown used to that reminded him of wind chimes. It was dry and coarse, without humor - almost sarcastic. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her brittle smile became a frown.

"'Let go'?" her voice raised, sounding offended. "Are you thick? How can I let go of what he did to me?"

"I am not belittling your pain, Hermione." Severus replied quietly, trying to calm her down. "I am not telling you that what you are feeling doesn't matter. What I am trying to say is: you cannot control what he has done to you. You cannot make him take back his actions. And you cannot make him apologize. The only things that you have control over are your actions and your attitude. Weasley is an idiot. He's a complete fool who has only thought of himself. But you are not him so don't act like him. Realize now that your energy is too valuable to be wasted on such an arse."

Hermione's shoulders relaxed only a little at his words.

"I understand that you are hurt. It is alright to feel that pain. It may even be a comfort for a time, but don't let it stay and become bitterness. Believe me. I have lived a lifetime of staying in my pain and thriving in my anger, letting it consume me. Envy, strife, wrath... They took over my life. And for the majority of my youth, I allowed them to control my actions. I could have chosen to let go of them and move on, but because no one encouraged me to, I stayed in my emotions." His hand clenched his goblet. "Because of it, I lost the most important person in my life."

The witch's eyes widened at his words.

Severus felt his stomach lurch, so he quickly rushed his speech. "I don't want you to be like me where you let the actions of someone else affect you and I don't want you to let your emotions run you. You are a grown witch with gifts and abilities that no one else will ever possess. Do not waste your time, energy and emotions on someone who has no regard for you. He has moved on, Hermione, now do the same thing before you waste your life. Don't be stupid like I was. Let go of him."

The anger in the witch dissolved into more tears, much to his dismay, but he could only hope that his words had encouraged her.

"H-How did you cope with it?"

"Hm?"

"This pain..." Hermione's hand left her Butterbeer and pressed to her heart. Her face grimaced, as if in physical pain. "In here... How did you cope with it?"

"I never 'coped' with it." Severus replied. His eyes fell to the rim of his goblet, no longer having the desire to look up on her sad features. "Even to this day, I have always have regretted the things I have done in the past. Letting go is something I have never been good at. It still hurts in..." He motioned his head at her heart. "But believe me when I say that you do not want to be my age and still be carrying around all that baggage."

Without thinking, his hand reached across the table and he took her hand in his. It was so odd seeing their hands together. His hand was so cold and pale, his fingers long and his fingernails even longer while her skin was healthy and young, her fingers warming his.

"But as your friend... I implore you to find closure. Do whatever it is you need to do. But moping about and crying is not going to help you anymore than drinking a Pepper-Up potion will. It is time for you to decide what you are going to do with the situation handed to you. Are you going to let Weasley's actions dictate your attitude, or are you going to rise above and come out of this?"

At long last, the tears had finally ceased. The witch looked weary from her crying but he could see the resolve in her eyes. Her fingers wound around his, squeezing his hand gently.

"The pep talk was painful to listen to," she admitted quietly. "But I really needed it... You're right, Severus. I must move on. I must find something that will give me closure. I have to... I can't be sad forever. He - Ron - He doesn't miss me at all... I shouldn't miss him, either."

"It will take time. You cannot be over something like this in a day."

"I need to try... I can't let it affect my work."

"You will still need time. Until then, I feel it's best that we take a break from our potion meetings for this week."

Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "A-A break?" She sounded quite offended at the very suggestion. "B-But-"

"This is my decision." Severus spoke over her stammering objections. "It will be for the best that you take this time for yourself. Our work can wait for one week. Until then, do what you feel you must to gain closure. This season of your life with Weasley is over. It's best to start moving on now."

Severus watched the young woman who had at first crumbled and dissolved into tears but then sat back in her seat with her shoulders pulled back and her head held high.

"You're right." The witch sipped her Butterbeer. "Please forgive me for crying... I didn't know that was going to happen."

"There is nothing to forgive," Severus' voice came out in a tone much softer than he had expected. "The Pepper-Up potion's affects were prone to end around this time, anyway. Your true feelings were just under the surface and they boiled over. It happens."

Hermione peeked up at him and he could see the hope in her beautiful eyes.

"So... Really? A _full _week?"

"Yes. A _full _week. So you'd best put away those eyes you're trying to use on me because it won't work, witch."

With a heavy sigh, the bushy-haired witch took another sip of her sweet drink. "Can't blame a girl for trying..." She murmured under her breath.

Maybe it dawned on him just then, but it was then that he was fully aware that he was still holding onto her freehand. On a sudden jerk of impulse, he yanked his hand away from hers.

"It is time I head back," he informed her as he finished off his Elven wine with a few more sips. "I am overseeing the Quidditch practices today."

Hermione, who seemed a little surprised, gave him a small smile. "Yes, of course. Well... Best of luck." With a thoughtful pause, she raised her hand. "Actually, I don't wish you luck. I sincerely wish that my Gryffindors crush your team in the opening match this upcoming weekend."

"What a cheery thing to say, you nasty little thing." Severus sneered but his words only made her smile grow.

"Go on, go on. See to your duties. I'll see you in the Great Hall for supper. And Severus?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Hn." Reaching into his cloak, he withdrew a few Knuts and a Sickle for payment. "What will you do for the remainder of your Sunday, Hermione?" he inquired as he counted the coins out on the table. "Nothing too rash, I hope?"

"I wasn't planning on it. If I do, however, you'll be the first to know."

"I'd better be."

* * *

><p>By the time she reached her quarters at noon, Hermione was ready for a catnap. Even though she should be doing useful things like grading or preparing Monday's lesson, she felt that she just needed to rest her eyes for a few hours. As she made her way back through the castle halls, she smiled at the students she passed by, although her mind was longing for her soft, warm bed and the company of her fuzzy feline companion.<p>

What she didn't expect was someone waiting for her in her quarters. Of course she had her one ready already pointed at the visitor, but she was surprised to see who it was.

He was sitting on the sofa with his shoulders hunched over and his red head buried in his hands. By the time he had risen his head to look at her, she could already tell. He was miserable. The healthy pink color in his face was now paled so harshly that his freckles looked like acne.

Fury like no other clawed at her stomach and setting her blood to a boiling point. After a day like she had the last thing she wanted to do was be face-to-face with the man who broke her heart. And yet here he was in her quarters right in front of her, staring at her in a way that made her want to hex him.

Bloodshot eyes filled with both hope and fear as she approached the sofa. Scrambling to his feet and attempting to straighten out his clothes, Ronald rushed forward to meet her halfway.

"H-Hermione..." He spoke her name in a panicked tone. "We… we need to talk."

_Lavender must have told him what had happened... _

Hermione had already made a strategic plan in her mind of how to move on. She had made checklists in her mind of all the ways - both magical and Muggle-way - of getting over a broken heart and a bad break up. Burning pictures, tearing apart one of his favorite shirts he had loaned her...

But she had planned to do all of those things before meeting him face-to-face. At least some of the pressure and the anger would have been release at that point. But now, with him standing before her, she felt all of those negative emotions at once... And they were very near the surface.

"Let go of me Ron," She hissed at him, making him wince. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say, it's really not worth it after what you did to me."

"I can explain!" His large hands gripped her tighter and she could feel his stubbly fingernails digging into her elbows.

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hermione cut him off, her voice echoing loudly on the walls of her quarters. She didn't give a shit who heard her. She was furious - no, _livid_- and she was going to let him know. She was prepared to lash out every single little emotion she was feeling and she wasn't going to let him leave until she gave him an earful.

The witch twisted her arms until his hands were completely off of her and she took a step away from him. "Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to see somebody else? Was it really _that_ hard? All of this nonsense, going behind my back and shagging another woman?! You are a complete and total arse, Ronald Billius Weasley!"

With each and every question she made she noticed how his shoulders, which were already hunched, were already up to his ears. He didn't just look embarrassed or ashamed, much to Hermione's deep satisfaction. He looked absolutely horrified... No, better: utterly humiliated.

The young witch couldn't help but feel satisfaction from the situation and this horrible as that sounded, she couldn't quite help what she felt.

"How could you do this to me?" She demanded from him even further ignoring his obvious discomfort. "I thought we were closer than that, Ronald. I thought that our bond that we had was more than... Than _this_!"

"Look," Ron finally started, although his eyes were glued to his shoes and his shoulders still at his ears. "I... I know that nothing I can say can take back what the hurt I've caused you. But I can say that I am very sorry."

A pang of indignation flared up in Hermione's belly.

"The hell you are!"

"I really, truly am!" The redhead's voice raised.

"You are not sorry in the least, Ronald!" Hermione jabbed a finger in his chest. "You are only sorry that you were caught! You didn't think about me when you were shagging that brainless woman! And don't you dare cringe at me - it's the truth!" Every emotion, every single word she wanted to say was spilling out before she could stop it. Oh Merlin, it felt _blissful. _"How dare you do this to me?" She shoved him backwards, making him stumble over his own feet. "I thought you cared about me! If not as your girlfriend, then your own FRIEND! You are a horrible, cruel person and I can't stand to be around you!"

"'Mione, wait!"

"No!" Hermione screeched. "Get the hell out of here, you nitwit, before I hex you!"

"N-No! I won't go!" Ronald shouted back stubbornly, his eyes flickering at her wand from time to time. "I know you're upset at me! And you have every right to be! But... At least let me tell you why!"

Hermione felt herself laughing. Like she would give him the time of day.

"No, no, enough is enough!" Pointing the tip of her wand between his eyes, a spell ready on her lips. "Now leave. I'm done."

Ronald's eyes widened, his eyes crossed and fastened on the wand pointed at him. His Adam's apple swallowed thickly.

"F-Five minutes... Just give me five minutes."

"Five _minutes_? You don't deserve five _seconds_ of my time!"

In an uncharacteristic move of his wrist, Ronald knocked her wand out of her fingers and grabbed at her shoulders. Hermione gasped at the feeling and struggled to make him release her. Even though he was tall and lanky, he had firm upper body strength. He could hold her there for as long as he desired...

"You can say whatever you want about me, 'Mione, and I will never ever hold it against you. I will let you say whatever you need to say. You can be as shirty with me as you want to be! You can even curse me if you want to! B-But I want you to know what happened! I want you to know why I was with Lavender."

"I don't want to listen to anything that you have to say!"

"But you need to know anyway, 'Mione!" His eyes were wide and searching hers. "I don't want to have a row with you! But at least we'll have something to end all of this! We'll have... We'll have closure, 'Mione!"

In an instant, the witch felt frozen at his words.

_Closure. _

He came to her... He sought her out, despite his shame... He risked her fury and her curses and all the horrible things she could have done to him... For _closure_?

Hermione's eyes finally met his, which reflected caution, fear... But also persistence.

At once, two biggest voices inside of her head were at war against each other. One voice, which was often screechy and insistent, demanded her to curse him, to send him out, to give him pain like he's never felt before. The voice continued to ramble on numerous effective curses that could have caused his groin the most pain and even sharper words that could shred him up, bit by bit...

_He doesn't deserve anything from you! _the voice shrilled in the front of her mind. _He betrayed you! He cheated on you behind your back! He's a dunderheaded oaf! Kick him out and throw a Bat Bogey hex at him while you're at it! _

Then the other voice, the logical calm voice, whispered calmly to her, encouraging her softly to give him the small opportunity to defend himself. Even though the last thing she wanted to do was to give him the chance to even speak to her...

_Give him a chance... Let him say what he needs to say... You said you wanted closure, didn't you? Don't you dare go back on your word, Hermione Granger. He wants to give you the thing you said you wanted the most. Now's the time to take it... Take Severus' advice. Don't dwell on your anger... Don't let it consume you. You'll carry it around forever..._

Hermione had to close her eyes to collect her thoughts.

_Yes. _More than anything, she wanted to continue yelling at him.

_Yes._ More than anything, she wanted to hex him over and over.

But more importantly... She wanted answers. She wanted to know dates, feelings, and locations. She wanted to know when it started and how it was going... And she wanted to know how to understand what was going on.

Taking in deep breath after deep breath to regain her composure, she cracked open her eyes to look at him. His eyes were still locked on hers with that same desperation from before.

"Hurry it up, then."

He blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"You asked for it. Your five minutes start now."

He released her and withdrew himself from her. She let out a long breath as she watched him pace in front of the fireplace, back and forth. His long fingers gripped his hair briefly before spinning around to face her, startling her.

"Look... It wasn't like I grabbed Lav and shagged her the first day."

Hermione gripped her arms at the nickname. "You're not winning any points so far, Ronald."

"Just listen to me. It started a few months back. I was at Weasley Wheezes to pick up something to prank Harry with. I ran into Lav-" Hermione shot him a death glare. "-ender while she was picking up something for Pavarti's birthday. It was a bit awkward, y'know, considering how we left off. I had the day off, we were both hungry at the time so I invited her to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch."

His eyes found interest in his shoes and he shuffled his feet. It was endearing but equally irritating, considering the situation.

"We just... Started talking. And the crazy thing was, we couldn't stop talking. We talked about Quidditch teams, we talked about The Weird Sisters, we talked about our separate jobs at the Ministry. We were there until the dinner rush and we didn't run out of things to say. It was _incredible_, 'Mione, just incredible that we could go on and on for hours upon hours and just talk."

Even though it pained the witch to just stand there and listen to him talk, she could see something in his eyes that she hadn't seen for quite some time. _Passion._

"So we said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways. We ran into each other at the Ministry a few days after that. She was going on her lunchbreak. I think Harry was meeting with Gin, so I asked her to go to lunch with me. We decided on the Leaky Cauldron again and we were nearly late getting back to the Ministry on time before our lunchbreaks ended. But even though we only saw each other twice, I kept wanting to see her again... And as it turned out..." His eyes met hers at long last. "She had been wanting to see me too."

A weight set in Hermione's stomach. To hide it, she crossed her arms over her chest to look defensive. "So then the affair started?"

"What? No!" The Weasley boy protested loudly. "I'm telling you, 'Mione, it's not like that! We have a connection, me and Lav! It took us months before we decided to make love, but we didn't want to be rash because it looked dodgy and-"

"Wait," Hermione cut him off, shocked. "What did you say?"

"Um... That we have a connection?"

"After that."

"Um... That Lav and I didn't make love for a long time?"

"_Make love_, Ron. You said _'make love'." _Hermione felt her voice soften, despite her burning desire to continue to be pissed at him. "Not shag, not bang, not sex... _Make love_."

His face turned red quicker than a Muggle streetlight.

"You made love to her... Because you _love_ her."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Ron murmured. Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his neck. "So?"

"When you wanted us to get physical, you never said anything about love-making. You wanted to sleep with me. That was it. Maybe you had feelings for me, and I believe that you did, but... Never once did you say that you wanted to make love to me."

"W-Well... I don't know about that... But what I do know is that... I am sorry, Hermione..." His voice became soft, pleading, but also genuine. "I know I'm a wanker for hurting you. I know it. I know I've hurt you and I've betrayed you and I can understand if you'll never, ever forgive me. I don't expect you to... But... Just know that what me and Lavender have isn't just a one-time thing. We both feel the same... She loves me and I... Dear Merlin, I _love _her."

Their eyes locked and the world stood still.

After months of lies, avoidance, awkward encounters... And within just minutes, the truth was finally setting in.

He was with Lavender, not just to have someone he could have sex with. He was with her because he truly had feelings for her. Even now, watching his face burn red and his eyes lit up with emotion, the witch could see that he wasn't lying this time. Whatever he felt for Lavender Brown, it was all very real.

After a bit of silence, he spoke up again.

"I really do love her, Hermione. I've been trying to figure out ways to tell you but every time I wanted to, my throat would clamp up because I was so afraid of hurting you... It was never my intention." He took a step forward and she didn't move to stop him. "I didn't want to hurt you. Blimey, I was scared of losing you as a friend that I kept my mouth shut! Now, of course, I see how stupid that was..."

"Amazingly stupid, actually." Hermione piped in.

A soft laugh escaped him for the first time. "Y-Yeah..."

"How does she make you feel?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, thickhead. How does she make you feel?"

"Well..." A small smile spread on his lips. "She makes me happy."

The tension in the air began dissolving like mist. Any negative emotion that Hermione held against her friend was fading away, despite her illogical desire to still stay angry with him. She couldn't be angry at him for finding happiness. He found a woman he really cared about. Sure, he didn't approach it appropriately and yes, he should have ended things with her first but...

"Like you and Snape."

Hermione lost her balance and nearly fell over. When she regained her footing, an odd sensation came over her and her laughing became uncontrollable.

"Wh-Wh-What are you saying? S-Severus and I?"

"Yeah. You two are an item, aren't you?"

Heat crept up Hermione's neck, flushing her face. "N-No! Severus and I are not - we ARE NOT - together! We're just very close friends!" Still laughing, she covered her mouth to stop her giggles.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "I see the way you look at him, 'Mione... It's the same way Lav looks at me. It's the look of someone whose happy."

When her awkward laughter finally subsided, Hermione found herself tugging at the sleeves of her robes. "I'm happy with him as a friend... He makes me comfortable but at the same time he challenges me to be a better person. He is foul and a mean git sometimes, but he can also be kind and good... He is my friend and I do enjoy being around him."

"That's how I feel with Lav..." A teasing smile spread on his freckled face. "Hey... Think you're in love with Snape?"

Hermione found herself fanning her face to keep from overheating. "R-Ron! Don't be ridiculous! Severus and I are friends, but love? Ha ha, love isn't even on the horizon for us! It's not even a possibility! Severus and I are just close friends! We're very fond of each other but that's really about it! We enjoy each other's company and we have fun together! Ha ha!"

_That's really about it... Isn't it? Even though I feel a little bit of something towards him... What does it mean? _

"'Mione?"

Snapping out of her thought cloud, the bushy-haired witch turned back to the wizard.

"I hope you can forgive me."

Her heart softening, she couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm still hurt and I will have a hard time trusting you for now... But we weren't happy, Ron. We haven't been happy for the longest time. Blimey, I can't remember the last time we laughed together! It feels like it's been ages!"

"I think it has been..." Ronald agreed.

"But we're both pursuing our own happiness now. I mean, it'll be hard for a while, but we'll pull through. Will your family understand?"

"Oh, everybody will get over it... except for Mum." His eyes became as wide as saucers. "She might do some yelling and hexing..."

"Sorry about that but I don't think I'll be around for that. You might have to face Molly on your own."

"Don't count on it. She'll be screeching at you soon enough. But..." He took another brave step forward and surprised her further by taking her hand. "If you never want to see me again, I understand... But I was hoping we could still be friends. Your friendship still means a lot to me, 'Mione... I'd really hate to lose you as a friend."

"I'm not sure about that for now," the witch replied in honesty. "But I should like that for the future." Squeezing his hand tenderly. "Now, go on. Go see your lady. Be happy."

He smiled at her and headed back to the fireplace. He turned to wave at her just before he stepped through the Floo network...

But not before Hermione cursed him with the Bat Bogey hex.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! :D Not much else to say! Remember to review! Fast reviews make fast updates! <strong>

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: Sundays are my favorite day of the week ^_^**

**As of 9/28:  
><strong>

**Chapter Eighteen was THE hardest chapter I've ever had to write for this fanfic. There were so many ways to go about Hermione and Ron's relationship ending that I kept going in circles around it, trying to figure out what was the best way for it to end. A lot of people liked the ending, and some didn't. Many of you were stating that "Ron got off too easy" and you might be right. However, something to consider.**

**We forget that Ron Weasley is NOT a bad character. We might not like some of the things he does, but for the most part, he's a good person. If you disagree, you should reread/rewatch the Deathly Hallows. Ron really really grew up and matured and became a man worthy of Hermione's affections in both the book and the movie/s. It took a while, as it does for most men, but he eventually got there. He blew everyone away with his desire to become a man good enough for her. I think Snanger (Snape and Hermione) fans/shippers tend to hate on Ron because he's simply in the way of the Snanger pairing happening or they simply don't like the character. So I can understand the Ron haters expecting more hatred.**

**But in this story, please remember that there are two sides to each story. Hermione is just as at fault for the relationship failing as Ron. Yes, she didn't go out and cheat, but she's avoided him and invested more of her time and energy into her career. She knew that Ron wanted more of a relationship but she wouldn't give him much more than she already had. He went off and found someone who appreciated him and wanted the same relationship that he desired. It wasn't intentional but he found happiness. **

**The reason why didn't write Hermione lashing out at him with hexes and beating him relentlessly (teehee) is because she saw that Ron was actually happy for the first time in a long time. Yes, what he did was cowardly and yes he's a dirtbag, but at the end of it all, the relationship was going nowhere and neither of them were truly happy and in love as they used to be. They both wanted very different things and after five years of it, they weren't willing to compromise any more. They both made mistakes in their relationship and Hermione saw that and that is why she responded maturely to the situation, whereas she could have responded more irrationally and emotionally. She is still hurt and it may take a while for her to forgive Ron, but she is choosing to let him go and to let him be happy, regardless if he deserves it. **

**Even if the ending of this chapter was not as satisfactory as you had wanted, it is the one that made the most sense to me and the direction of the story. Thank you all for reading! **

**God bless!  
><strong>

**SonicxAmyfan4Life  
><strong>


	22. Chapter Nineteen

**Happy October! **

**I hoped to get this chapter up sooner, but oh wells. Such is life! **

**This chapter is a bit slower but I filled it up with some goodies! Please, don't forget to read and review! Each review encourages me to work and upload faster! Without further ado, here is Chapter Nineteen! Thanks or sticking with me! **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."<em>**

**- 1st Corinthians 13:13, English Standard Version**

"A-Are you sure you don't require any assistance, Professor Granger?" the meek and squeaky voice came from the tiny House-Elf. "Fingles is here to help you!"

The witch glanced down, smiling at the House Elf. "Don't be so fidgety, Fingles."

Turning back to her mantle, she adjusted the decorative owl candle holder a little to the left.

Her living quarters was nearly unrecognizable from before as it was recently decorated in lovely, but subtle, autumn decor. Bright and alluring colors of fall such as browns, oranges, reds, yellows and golds were delicately placed around the room in forms of leaves, pumpkins, and candles. She had spent all afternoon rearranging the living room to give it a more seasonal feeling that warmed her quarters.

Just decorating the place took her back to the times when she had lived with Ginny. They would get all hyped up about decorating their apartment and be talking about it for days on end. They would create a plan and agree to meet on a shared day off and shop for a couple of hours for the perfect ornaments and little knick knacks that would fit in their tiny apartment. Ginny would be excited for the shopping part, but would end up sitting on the sofa watching Hermione place all of the newly-purchased decor instead of actually helping.

The fond memories brought a smile to her lips.

It wasn't until she smiled that she realized the House Elf was still standing beside her, nervously wringing his clawed hands.

"P-Professor Granger?"

"Oh, silly Fingles... I believe I've told you repeatedly to please call me 'Hermione'."

Fingles' ears went flat and his eyes became so large that Hermione feared they might just bulge right out of his tiny skull. "F-Fingles cannot do such a thing!" he squeaked, sounding mortified. "Addressing Professor Granger on such a p-p-personal level is so disrespectful!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head in delight, and when she did, she felt her twin braids hit her jaw line. "I can decorate my quarters just fine, Fingles. I don't think I require any assistance at this time. Besides, I'm really almost finished. But thank you so much for checking on me."

"But... But..."

"If you truly want to do me a favor, you can tell Severus to stop sending you over. You have better things to do!"

"P-P-Professor Snape simply desires that Professor Granger is well and happy!" The House Elf's large ears sprung up at the mention of Severus' name. "He thinks about Professor Granger often, as he would not send Fingles as often as he does."

Hermione felt her face heat up at Fingles' statement.

"I..." She began to speak but she couldn't form any other words.

There was no doubt in her mind that there was something between her and the elusive Potions master. Sure, there was definitely a line a friendship there, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more. Why else would he always offer to help her with the smallest things? Why else would he take time out of his schedule to help her with the Cruciatus Cure (the name they finally agreed on to address it)? Why else would he send his own assigned House Elf to check on her and see if she needed errands or chores to be done?

There had to have been a reason behind all these kind and unusual gestures... At least, that was what she _hoped..._

She found herself clearing her throat, feigning that she had something caught in it.

"W-Well," she mumbled at first before raising her voice only a bit higher. "Tell him that it is much appreciated, but I really don't require any help decorating. This is kind of a one-witch job, really. Besides, I'm almost finished." She gave the poor, nervous House Elf a kind smile. "Thank you, though, Fingles."

Fingles' odd colored cheeks flushed red at the unexpected gratitude and with a mumble of excusing himself, he turned his back.

"Oh, wait, Fingles!" Hermione called, stopping the House Elf from leaving. "I do have a favor to ask... If you don't mind taking a trip to Hogsmeade?"

The Elf's ears perked up in excitement. "Y-Yes?"

"There is a tiny apothecary called Madam Adelicia's Apothecary. She sells large quantities of certain potions. Do you know of it?"

"Fingles does!"

"She knows who I am, as I'm a regular. I purchase a large chest set of Dreamless Sleep from her every month. If I give you the money, would you mind picking one up for me? Please?"

"'P-Please'?" The House Elf repeated with wide eyes. "There's no need for such politeness..."

"You'll get it either way." Hermione said with a smile. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a few Galleons and pressed them into the House Elf's small hand as payment for the Dreamless Sleep. Turning towards the bedroom and with a wave of her fingers, she Summoned the large empty chest from her bedroom and into her arms. "She will give me a discount if I return the chest and all the tiny bottles for recycling. Would you mind returning this to Madam Adelicia?"

"Fingles will!" Fingles said with a bright smile as Hermione handed him the large crate that toppled over his head. "And Fingles will return as quickly as Fingles can!"

"Thank you, Fingles!"

With a familiar 'pop!', the House Elf and the crate were long gone, leaving Hermione to herself again. "Just me, then. Now where was I...?"

As the witch went about decorating her quarters, her mind wandered as it usually did.

It had been nearly a month since her and Ron had officially ended their somewhat-relationship. It only seemed like a few days ago, but here it was: a full thirty-one days later and the world was still spinning. When she had discovered of Ron's unfaithfulness, she half-expected that the sun would stop rising (dramatically speaking, of course). But the days continued to come and the season's change set a familiar chill in the air that would ice her lungs first thing in the morning.

Although she had hoped to keep the news of their broken relationship under wraps, it didn't take long to reach the ears of Hermione's closest friends and her pseudo family.

Although she hadn't heard from Arthur or George so much about the subject, Ginny and Harry were quite insistent that they hear the full tale from her lips, but she hadn't had the time to properly sit down with them to give them the story. Molly had also sent her quite a few letters urging for an explanation, but Hermione didn't have the heart to give Molly the truth. The poor woman didn't need to hear that the reason why she and her son didn't work out was because her son had been unfaithful to her and had fled into the arms of another woman-

She paused in mid-thought.

_That's not the truth, _she reminded herself for possibly the thirtieth time. _I can't keep thinking it that way. _

Over the past month, the witch avoided the Weasley's and her friends by keeping herself busy, taking it one day at a time. Busying herself with her classes and grading her students paperwork, she found it quite easy to avoid the gatherings at the Burrow. Midterms were also coming up the next week around Halloween and she wanted to make sure her students were prepared for any surprise tests along the way, giving her another valid excuse to steer clear from the Weasley's.

It wasn't her intention to be so coy and rude to the family that had been so good to her, but now that it was certain that she was no longer going to be marrying into the Weasley family, perhaps she was no longer welcome to the Burrow for gatherings and meals.

_You might not have a place there any more, _a voice told her. _You don't have any family now. You're not wanted. You'll be all alone now._

Hermione blinked as tears filled her eyes. The thought was terrifying that now she would be all alone... She would spend her holidays by herself. She wouldn't have special family dinner nights at the Burrow any more.

It was all so unnerving and depressing but she did her best to not ponder on these things. Keeping herself busy was something she was excellent at, as it kept her mind off her personal problems as frequently as possible.

Besides, she had Severus to keep her busy as well as keep her well entertained.

A quarter of an hour later, she was putting the kettle on for tea time when she heard a knocking on her door.

"Crooks?" She called to her ginger cat, lounging on the rug before the fireplace. "Mind getting that for me?"

As expected, the cat blinked at his name being called, stared at her, and he rested his head back upon his paws.

Shaking her head, the witch left her tea things in the kitchenette and crossed over to the door. Above the door was a small piece that held the shape of a mouth. Pressing her ear to it, the lips moved closer to her ear and moved against her skin.

_It is the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. _The mouth whispered quietly to her. It was an odd security system, but highly effective in case of impersonators or intruders.

Hermione nodded her head at the lips and when she did, the doorway opened and there before her stood her friend. He stood in all black as he usually did, the only differences were the pale skin of his face and hands and the small glass phial of shimmering purple in his hands.

"It's finished."

Joy filled Hermione at his words. "Are you sure?" She couldn't help but squeal, but lowered her voice when she saw him flinch at her pitch. "Come in," she moved aside, inviting the tall man into her quarters. Quickly making sure the door was properly sealed, she followed him into her living room. "Severus... Are you positive?"

"To repeat my previous statement," the wizard spoke slowly and without much emotion, as he usually did. "It is simply a first-time prototype. If tested, it will determine whether we are making progress with this route of potion making or if we're wasting our time. I am sure it will only produce small results, if any at all, such as brain cells regenerating. Hopefully, it will not be for nothing."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't!" Hermione couldn't help but be optimistic. They had spent so many hours of fabricating this potion... She could only pray for positive results. "I'm sure there will be some sort of a change! We've worked so hard!"

"Hn." Came Severus' reply. His eyes were scanning her quarters in interest. "Fingles has done well."

The witch rolled her eyes. "I sent Fingles away. I did it all myself. I was already done by the time he arrived, anyway." Her eyes fell to the tiny phial in his hand. "May I see it?"

To her surprise, one of his pale hands grasped hers gently, turning her palm upwards. She felt heat crawling up her neck once more as he carefully placed the phial gracefully in her palm. "Careful." He reminded her. "This is the only batch from the potion I could gather. If you were to drop it-"

"I understand the meaning of _'careful'_, Severus."

Hermione's eyes became fixated on the elixir in the miniature bottle in her hands. She held it delicately, as if it were the most precious object in the entire world. The bottle was slightly chilled and touching it sent goosebumps up her arms. She didn't mind too much as her gaze was fixated on the potion inside. "It's got such a pretty color..." she said aloud. "Is that from the Weeping Willow blossoms?"

"And from the two and a half weeks of chilling at the same exact temperature, yes." Severus replied, his eyes still perusing her living room. "You did all of this by yourself?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I always used to decorate when Ginny and I lived together. It was a tradition we carried for about three and a half years. It was quite fun, really." Her eyes left the phial for a moment, taking in the room again. "After we would put the decorations were up, we would celebrate with tea."

A idea suddenly sprang into her mind and she couldn't resist blurting it out: "Would you like to join me?"

Severus' black eyes met hers.

"It could be a double celebration, I suppose." Hermione added quickly, absolutely sure that her face was pink at this point. She hoped that the more information she gave him that he would agree to stick around. "For finishing with the decorating as well as finishing our first prototype of the Cruciatus Cure?"

"It's about tea time, actually." Severus informed her. "If you are preparing tea, I suppose I could stay."

"Alright." Handing the potion back into Severus' possession, the witch scurried off into the kitchen where she began loading tea essentials onto a silver tray. "So, how did you finish the process, Severus? With the potion, I mean? And sit down! Don't be a stranger!"

Catching his reluctance out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he slowly eased himself onto the red couch but did not relax into it. Instead, he maintained his perfect composure and his eyes were fixated on her, which was a bit unnerving.

"As you know, the last few things the potion required were a filtering process and two full weeks of consistent cooling. According to my experience as well as my research, it's supposed to have a certain kind of consistency and color. From what I have read and studied, the results from the potion are spot on. All we can do now is test it out on a patient."

Adding a bowl of sugar cubes and a tiny pitcher of creamer to the tray, Hermione tried her best to listen to him while multitasking. "Do you believe St. Mungo's will actually let us test it out on one of their patients?"

"I already sought out a permission form from St. Mungo's and returned it. It is up to them to decide whether or not they will agree to the experiment. They won't exactly like the idea. There are plenty of Healers who will not appreciate us testing these experimental elixirs out on one of their patients. However, it is never-the-less completely necessary. I have crafted many potions for countless patients there before. My desire is that they will not forget all the good I have done in the past and they will grant us our request."

Hermione was adding a small tin of Newt Biscuits to the tray when she caught his tone. When she glanced up at him, he was no longer looking at her. His dark orbs were reflecting the luminous flames of the fireplace as if he were lost in a trance. It was then she understood his meaning.

"Surely they can't deny you," Hermione spoke, hoping he would look at her and became disappointed when he did not. "You have worked so hard for so long... You have something they do not. You have persistence and dedication to your work and you will not stop until your potions achieve perfection." Biting her lip, her hands gripped the tray. "What you have done in the past should stay where it belongs: in the past. You have earned a good name for yourself."

The wizard's eyes flickered back in her direction and his gaze was so smouldering that she had to tear her eyes away from his. She flickered her wrist, in the air. The kettle that was just about to boil over began lifted itself from the flames and began to pour hot water into a nearby teapot. Adding tea cups, saucers, and the tea pot to the tray, she carried it over to the coffee table.

"Earl Gray," she began as she handed him his tea cup. "That's your favorite, isn't it?"

"That it is." The wizard agreed in a light tone, almost as if he were surprised that she had remembered such a trivial thing. "Always this attentive, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't help the sudden heat on her face from his compliment. "I try," Hermione murmured as she helped herself to the biscuits, having quite the appetite since she had been decorating since the early afternoon. The tea pot lifted itself of its own accord and poured just the right amount of steaming water into both their tea cups before resting itself back upon the silver tray.

"I believe they'll accept our request because there's nothing more that they're doing for their patients," Hermione informed him, recovering quickly from her flustered moment. "Neville told me that little to nothing has changed for them. They're just being made comfortable."

"Like they're expecting them to drop dead at any given moment," Severus sneered quietly in disgust, the bridge of his hooked nose wrinkling. "They would probably like that. Less work to do."

"I wouldn't say that-,"

"It is the truth," Severus spoke over her. "And you know it. Covering it up for them is a foolish thing to do."

"It's not covering up, per say." Hermione articulated slowly. "Just... They don't know what to do. It's been so many years since it happened. Well over twenty years. They probably assume that their brains simply can't process anything any longer."

The dark wizard sipped his tea quietly. "We will see what results we gather from this potion here." He gripped the flask in his hand before slipping it into his robes for safe keeping. "If there is any change whatsoever, we will know where to go from there. Until then, let us drink our tea and wait for a reply back from St. Mungo's."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she helped herself to another Newt biscuit.

"Until then... We have midterms and your House has a match coming up."

"Yes. Against Ravenclaw."

"They're much more of challenge than I've ever seen them."

"They do put up a good fight, but my House has annihilated theirs for the past few years. It is an embarrassment on their part." A cold grin spread on his thin lips but it was quickly hidden behind his tea cup. "They should give up while they still have their dignities intact."

Hermione didn't know whether to smile or roll her eyes and then proceeded to do both. "Oh, Severus..."

A faint 'pop' was heard, meaning Fingles returned safely. Trotting from behind the couch, he hefted a large chest that nearly toppled over his large head onto the coffee table. "F-Fingles brought back the potions, Professor Granger! Just like you a-asked!"

"Thank you, Fingles!" Hermione stated with a smile. One less errand she didn't have to run now. "Would you like some tea? Or a biscuit?"

The House-Elf didn't hear her question. His glassy eyes were fixated on the person sitting beside her. His shoulders were now hunched like a student in detention.

"P-P-Professor Sn-Snape..." the poor creature whispered Severus' name quietly, rather fearfully.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Severus inclining his head to Fingles, acknowledging him. "Fingles." he greeted in a dull tone. But the House Elf stood still, frozen in place as if he had been hexed. With a nervous, pitchy laugh, he turned his glossy eyes back to Hermione.

"I-Is there anything else you require from Fingles?"

"No, not at all, Fingles. Thank you for running that errand for me. Are you sure I can't interest you in a-"

_Pop!_

"Biscuit..."

It was too late. With a quick snap of his fingers, the frightened little House Elf vanished before her very eyes.

"I frightened him away."

"Don't be silly, Severus," Hermione argued, although she knew it in her heart it was true. "He's just shy, that's all."

"Hm... That is quite the case of Dreamless Sleep."

Hermione felt her insides chill over and her muscles stiffen. Forcing a laugh, she motioned her thumb at the chest. "Oh, those things? Oh no, no. Those... That is just a little something I keep around when I have bad dreams. I'm prone to bad dreams, you see. N-Not entirely unusual, right?"

The wizard was not remotely convinced and she could see it in the way he was staring at the case.

"I see... So naturally, for such irregular nightmares, you would buy the largest case of Dreamless Sleep available?"

Feeling nervous from the Potion master's probings, Hermione gave him her most convincing smile. "Oh, you know. Little things every now and then you keep around just in case. Like tea!" Grabbing her small tea basket, she held it up to him, showing him the numerous flavors of tea bags inside. "I never drink Earl Grey tea, so I keep it stocked just in case."

Severus' dark eyebrows furrowed and his thin lips were pressed into a line, reminding her almost a little of Minerva.

He didn't believe her.

Well, lying was never her forte. She could just tell him the truth... But then again, could she really? The Dreamless Sleep helped her to be rid of those horrible memories that were forever imprinted on her mind and gave her the peace she needed to get through the night and sleep properly. Her nightmares were only ever about him and his unfortunate death. If she did tell him this information, would he think that she was bonkers? Of course he would.

Images of Dream-Severus' weak and bloodied body flashed in her eyes and she had to shake her head to get them to leave. She didn't want to think about these things... The very thought of Severus' death caused a pang in her heart that was almost too much to bear.

She found herself tugging on one of her braids, gently running her fingers along the elastic band. "Ever since the Battle, I've had some pretty vicious dreams. I have them every once in a while and they're hard to get over, I suppose."

"Of course. You went through a traumatic experience. It could be years before the nightmares cease..."

"Yes." Hermione waited briefly for him to ask another question or two. Instead, to her relief, he remained silent and sipped his tea. "So I like to have some Dreamless Sleep before bed every now and then to help with the nightmares."

"Understandable."

It was odd for Severus to drop an interesting topic so easily. She expected him to discuss this for the next few hours and give her his opinion on what potions she should take. She should just be grateful that he didn't ask her what she dreamed about, but she couldn't help but wonder _why_ he didn't ask her. Repeated dreams over a period of time wasn't normal and she thought for sure that he would pester her over and over with questions surrounding the subject, but continued to surprise her when he simply enjoyed his tea and the Newt biscuits quietly.

"Do you have nightmares, Severus?"

The Potions master's movements stopped for a moment. "Don't we all." he asked offhandedly as he added more tea leaves to his cup and Charmed the spoon to stir.

The witch nudged him, catching his attention. "That bad?"

"Worse," he informed her. "Like you, they rarely occur. When they do, however, they are quite unpleasant."

Staring blankly into his tea cup, she saw his black eyes become cloudy, almost distant. Was he like her? Did he have nightmares about losing someone close to him? Was it his "most important person" that he had mentioned recently?

She couldn't help but wonder what this person was like to him. They must have been awfully close. Was it a wizard or a witch? Did they meet at Hogwarts? What did they do together? Were they in the same House? Yes, that was quite likely. If so, what happened to them? What happened between them and Severus?

After a few painful minutes of silence, Hermione wanted to break it, but she didn't quite know how. Torn between her desire to ask about his special person and what he thought of her nightmares, she decided against it. It was better if some things were just left behind and left unsaid. The last thing she wanted to do was damage what she and Severus had because of a few stupid, curious questions.

Feeling discouraged, she reached for the tray but she miscalculated her timing by accidentally brushed her hand against Severus', who was also reaching for something on the tray. At the contact, her stomach fluttered like mad butterflies and she felt her face flush with heat. Her mind went completely blank and her body became instantly aware of the texture of Severus' hands. Unlike how they appeared, cold and unusual, she could feel the softness of his fingers and just feeling his skin sent her heart beating rather rapidly.

"Hermione?"

"F-Forgive me," she mumbled as her voice returned her. "I was... Reaching for a biscuit."

"As was I." Severus's voice was different. Instead of his usual passive or drone, his tone was much lighter, and Hermione wondered if he was just as shocked at the sensations as she was. Did he feel it, too?

_He must have... _

Hermione waited for him to jerk his hand away as he had done in the past but as the seconds passed by in her mind he didn't move away from her nor did he pull his hand away. But it was just as shocking as it was lovely. _Neither_ of them pulled away. Although his fingers were cold, his skin was surprisingly very soft.

Ron's words came rushing back to her: _"You and Snape are an item, right?" _

The statement was becoming more and more real each time she and the Potions master were together. There was something strange between them, more than friendship, that was tying them together. She wish that she had the words to explain what it was, but none came to mind. But she knew what she was feeling - those odd emotions that she had felt for both Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum at a time in the past, only different and... stronger, somehow.

But... How could she possibly feel this way for this man?

He was her friend and colleague! And she couldn't possibly forget the horrible ways he treated her as a student - the names he called her, the cruelty and malice he had shown towards her and her friends. Not to even mention his age! He was old enough to be her father, for Merlin's sake! He had to be in his mid-forties, at least! He wasn't a handsome man by any standard and was the furthest thing from being what they call "attractive". He had yellowed, crooked teeth from smoking, greasy long hair, his hooked nose was a distracting quality... And yet, she was. How could she be attracted to such a man?

Was it because of the changes he was making in his life? Was it because of the way he would give up hours of his precious time to help her with things that wouldn't benefit him in the least? Was it because of the way he had comforted her when her and Ronald's relationship had ended? Was it the similarities between them?

She felt his eyes on her, burning a hole into her, but she daren't look at him. Her throat suddenly became thick and scratchy and she swallowed in an attempt to get rid of it. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time, but why? Their hands had touched, it was certainly not a big deal. He had held her in his arms before, so why all of a sudden was her mind going completely blank and her hands beginning to perspire?

"Hermione..."

With reluctance and fear, she looked up at him. Like she had guessed, his black eyes locked on hers.

_And yet... _

Putting all logic aside, she had to base this on what she was feeling. And what she was feeling for him was something new and terrifying, but none the less true. Despite what he had done to her in the past, despite his downfalls and his insufferable sneers from time to time, despite his stubbornness and his temper... She still felt _something _for him. It wasn't exactly easy to deny. She blushed when he gave her a simple compliment for crying out loud! Even if it wasn't a full blown crush, it was definitely something and she couldn't put it off. It was real and it was between them...

And by the way he was staring at her, perhaps he felt it too? Hope bloomed in her chest.

It almost felt as if they were magnetic, and the closer they grew towards each other, the stronger the pull became...

Just then, without any warning, a bang echoed from the fireplace, causing a startled Hermione to leap backwards. Her back hit the cushions of the sofa and her gaze flashed over to the fireplace. She had no time to reach for her wand, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus' wand already pointed at the stone fireplace. The fire's embers exploded with the color green as two familiar figures stepped through, covered in soot.

"Damn! I'm covered in ash!" came a familiar, fiery voice. The person beside her didn't have such a boisterous reaction, as he started laughing.

"Oh, Gin, you're fine. You're a witch, arencha? Just Charm it away."

Hermione stared blankly at the couple. "Harry?" She exclaimed, bewildered. "Ginny?"

The redhead, who was still shaking soot from her long red hair, stopped briefly to flash her a grin. "Hey, you! So sorry to drop in on ya! Ooh, it looks nice in here! You should come decorate the apartment for me!" Her bright eyes drifted a little to the left and her smile faded quickly. "Ooh. Sorry, did we interrupt something?"

Harry, who had just finished wiping off his glasses, replaced his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. He grinned at Hermione, but then his eyes found Severus. Unlike his fiancee's reaction, his smile only grew wider. "Oh, hello there, Professor!" he greeted the Potions master like an old friend rather than a former teacher. Leaving Ginny's side, he stepped forward and stuck his hand out to him. "Nice to see you again!"

Severus, however, didn't look nearly as pleased to see Harry as Harry did to see him. Regardless, Severus replaced his wand in his sleeve and reluctantly shook the boy's hand. "I did not know you were expecting company this afternoon or I would not have stopped by."

It took the witch a moment to realize he was addressing her. His eyes quickly fixated on Hermione and she felt her face grow hot from the heat of his stare. "Oh! I didn't know. This was an unexpected visit." She threw her friends a pointed look, feeling irritated. "You know, a little bit of warning isn't too much to ask for. Send an owl or a Patronus next time!"

The smiles from both her friends' faces faded almost immediately.

"Well..." Harry began, looking a little apprehensive. "If you would send a letter every once in a while or stop by like you used to, maybe we would have but... You haven't returned any of our letters."

"We've been worried, Hermione." Ginny added, stepping forward. "Ever since you and Ron broke up, it's like you've vanished from our lives. We're all concerned."

Hermione was at a loss for words. This wasn't exactly an ideal situation. The gentle atmosphere that was setting in around her and the emotions she was experiencing in that moment popped like a soap bubble. Now, two of her best friends invaded her quarters without asking and were asking her questions she didn't want to answer in front of Severus.

As if he had heard her mind, Harry's gaze turned to Severus. "Actually, now's a perfect time. Professor? Would you mind if I borrowed a few moments of your time? It'll only take a few minutes, I promise."

"So, what is it you want? Moments or minutes, Potter? Pick one."

Hermione giggled at the blank look on Harry's face. "Oh, he's being sarcastic Harry. Don't mind him."

"Oh. Right." The smile returned to his face. "So."

"So." Severus repeated as he stood up. Hermione found herself longing that he would look at her, to say something, to reassure her that he would return and pick up where they had left off. But instead, much to her disappointment, he followed Harry out of her quarters without a word to her, his cape flowing like a black clowd behind him.

_Perhaps... Perhaps it was just my imagination..._ Hermione thought sadly to herself.

"Why the long face?" Ginny took a seat on the red couch next to her, concern written all over her lovely features.

Hermione did her best to smile. "It's nothing." She reassured her friend, despite the suspicious look she was receiving.

Ginny's curious eyes wandered about the room. "It really is beautiful in here. You always did have an eye for good decorations. I meant it when I said that you should decorate the apartment."

"I'm already working on flower arrangements and center pieces for your wedding. Isn't that enough?"

"True." Then, the redhead took in a breath and a serious tone set between the two friends. "Hermione... What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied, perhaps a little too quickly. Ginny, however, was not so easily fooled and saw right through her.

"Whatever." Ginny moved closer to her, her arms folded over her chest. "Look... I don't know what's going on anymore with you. First you and my brother break up, then he starts bringing freaking Lavender Brown to our family dinners, then you don't reply to my letters?"

A pang of guilt hit Hermione at Ginny's words. "I know... I haven't been on top of communication lately..."

"_'On top of communication'?" _Ginny repeated, sounding incredulous. Even as Ginny said it, Hermione realized how stupid it sounded. "Cut the crap. You have been avoiding us!"

"I'm not avoiding you guys, Ginny."

"The hell you aren't!" Her friend argued, her arms still crossed over her chest. To Hermione's surprise, the redhead let out a sigh and her shoulders relaxed. "Look," she started again in a calmer tone. "I didn't mean to lash out. I just wish I knew what was going on around here... Nobody is telling the truth anymore. All we get are half-stories and rumors that may not even be true. I got Ron's half of the story, and I don't buy any of it. Harry and I want both you and Ron to be in our wedding but we don't want there to be this tension there.I'm one of your best friends and I just want some answers... I deserve that at least, don't I?"

The Charms teacher was dumbstruck at her words. Ginny was right. She and Harry's wedding was going to be here before they knew it and the last thing they needed was drama on their end, especially when the Best Man and the Maid of Honor were the main problem. She couldn't argue with Ginny and hiding the truth from her would only make things worse.

"I... I didn't mean to avoid you. Or Harry. Or your family." She admitted honestly. "I just didn't know what to do after Ron and I broke up. I didn't know what was the right thing to do."

Feeling nervous, she found herself wringing her hands. Her throat became scratchy and her eyes watered with emotion, but she buried what she was feeling. "I had figured that now that Ronald and I had no future together, that I wouldn't be seen as family anymore. That I wouldn't be welcome at the Burrow anymore... I didn't want to face that reality."

"Don't be an idiot Hermione," Ginny cut her off, offended. "We're not that cruel, to just cut you off like that. Thought you knew us better than that."

"I know... I know you aren't like that. But your entire family expected me to end up with your brother. And now that I'm not... How will they treat me?" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep her tears away. "After I Obliviated my parents memories... I don't have any family. Your family is the only family I have left... And now, I don't even know if I have that. I don't want to spend my holidays alone... I don't want to be alone..."

Pity filled Ginny's eyes and Hermione had to look away. She didn't need Ginny's pity. She didn't want Ginny to feel sorry for her...

"And... I don't know if I'm ready to handle Ronald and Lavender smothering each other. I don't want to be reminded that I'm not a good girlfriend... I just don't know..."

The tears didn't stop and Hermione didn't wipe them away. There was a rustle of movement on the sofa and then two arms wrapped around her.

"'Course you're _still _family, 'Mione." Came Ginny's voice, unusually soothing and gentle. Just her soft tone helped calm her down. "Just because my stupid brother's got himself a new girlfriend doesn't mean we're going to just forget all about you. We aren't about to just toss you out. Mum and Dad have been worried about you because you haven't been around. Harry and I have missed you at family dinner. You're part of our family, even though you and Ron aren't together anymore."

"B-But..." Even as Hermione spoke, all words escaped her.

"We loved you before you dated my brother and we'll love you even though it's over. We wouldn't just cut you off... We love you. Also, Harry and I still want you to be in our wedding and we'd hate it if you couldn't be a part of it anymore."

Ginny's words and her reassuring smile caused relief to flood over Hermione.

Even though she wasn't going to technically become a Weasley, it was a great relief in the knowledge that the Weasley's still missed her. They were worried about her and they craved her company. Ginny and Harry even came over, even though without permission or invitation, to seek her out and reaffirm that she was still loved and wanted. Of course, it was silly to believe that they might not want her anymore, but it was still a terrifying thought.

"S-Sorry for breaking down. Stupid me."

"Aw, you aren't stupid. I can understand why you were freaking out. But it's not a big deal. At least you're okay now. I mean, I'm lucky that I've still got my parents... You don't."

Wiping her tears away, she managed to give Ginny a small smile. "Would you like some tea?"

"Forget tea. Got any Butterbeer?"

The Charms professor lifted her hand and Summoned two bottles of Butterbeer from the cooling unit. Ginny's eyes glittered with glee as her eyes fixated on floating bottles. "Rosmerta's Butterbeer, I'm assuming?"

"Of course." Hermione replied. "I bought it just for these occasions, you know, when you and Harry would stop by." Popping the tin cap off, small wisp escaped the bottle before Hermione swallowed a greedy sip. The sugary, buttery taste of the drink tickled her tongue. "Like now."

"Nice." Ginny complimented her with an unexpected cheeky grin. "And let me see..." With her freehand, she reached for the tea bag basket on the coffee table. Dangling it on her hooked finger, she cast her grin at Hermione and she couldn't understand why. "Do you also keep the Earl Gray for Professor Git?"

Hermione wasn't an idiot. She could hear the hinting in Ginny's not-so-subtle tone. And judging by the way she was quirking her eyebrows, she was definitely hinting something. "Yes." She answered in a clipped tone, trying to sound professional and distant. "For when he stops by. He doesn't like Butterbeer, you see, it's far too sweet for him. So I made sure I have tea for him-"

"You know," Ginny spoke over her, cutting her off. "You have been spending an awful lot of time with the man."

"Of course. He's been very good to me. Ever since I started-"

"He's also been awfully generous with his time and supplies for that potion the two of you have been working on!"

"Yes, he has been. But that's-"

"Not to mention when you brought him over to the Burrow for your birthday celebration, too!"

The bushy haired witch sighed, exasperated. "Gin, if you're going to keep interrupting me, you must be absolutely bursting at the seams with something to say. So don't be shy. Out with it."

"Okay! Straight to the point, like always! Well, then!" Ginny exclaimed in a high pitch that made Hermione flinch. She then leaned forward, a mischievous smile playing upon her lips, like a young child about to spoil a terrible secret. "I wanna talk about you and Snape!" she whispered quietly and quickly. Leaning back into the cushions, the same mischievous and playful smile remained on her face but she didn't say anything more.

"Snape and I what?" Hermione repeated, confused. In half a second, it hit her. "Oh no. No, no. Don't be ridiculous, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, come off it! You and my brother were at least decent before _he_ crawled into the picture! And now that you two are spending lots of time together, you lost interest in Ron and you are ready to move on with Snape!"

"Come on now." Hermione sighed, trying to calm her dear friend down. "You're sounding absolutely bonkers! Just because I have a few extra Earl Gray tea bags in my quarters doesn't mean that Severus and I are heading towards any type of intimate relationship! That's the most ridiculous analogy I've heard of! It's just..." Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "It's just tea!"

"If it's 'just tea', why are you so red?" Ginny teased in sing-song.

"I-I absolutely am _not_! Don't be stupid!" Even as she protested, her voice became high and pitchy and her face grew incredibly hot. She had just recently discovered her feelings for the dark wizard and now to have them thrown so eagerly in her face was something she wasn't at all prepared for. Like a samba, her heart was pounding in a hard and fast rhythm in her chest that she could not contain. "It was only polite to have his favorite tea here! It was _polite_!"

"'Polite'?" Ginny repeated, sounding absolutely thrilled at the very word. "More like 'passionate'! Listen to me, 'Mione, if you have feelings for him then go tell him! He's right there on the other side of the door now! Just go tell him!"

A dry, humorless laugh escaped Hermione's lips. "And to tell him what?" Hermione couldn't help but raise her voice. She was becoming more uncomfortable with this entire conversation all together! What had started out as a lovely, relaxing afternoon was suddenly the most awkward encounter she'd ever have with her best friend. "'_Why,_ hello Severus. You sure _are_ looking dashing today! Oh, wait a minute, _no_ you're not. You're not at all attractive and yet I find myself undone by the very way you _look_ at me! I know that you are old enough to be my father, and that you have no interest in relationships whatsoever, and that I _really_ don't have a chance, but I really feel these high-school feelings for you and I think that we should talk about that! What do you say? Want to be my boyfriend?'?"

Ginny didn't look at all amused by her sardonic comments. Her nose was wrinkled at her. "Ha ha ha, very funny." She replied back in just as sarcastically. "What is the big deal? If you like him, go tell him!"

"It will never work Gin! Besides, I just got out of a five-year relationship with your brother that produced more bad than good! I could have been a better girlfriend and potential wife for Ron, but I obviously wasn't good enough for him and I wasn't what he wanted. What makes you think that if I couldn't make it work with Ron that I could work it out with a man who has no interest in love? For now I really just need to be single and work on myself! Severus would never want to relationship with me. To him, I'm _just_ a friend and a colleague. A former student, may I remind you, that he used to abhor very strong, very negative feelings for."

But her words of truth didn't sway the Gryffindor lioness at all.

"Obviously times have changed," Ginny protested with her eyes becoming wide with persistence. "He doesn't see you as a student any longer. In fact, you are pretty much his equal. You to have more in common with each other then I have ever seen in a couple. If you would just go talk to him, maybe just open up even the idea-"

"It will never work!" Hermione spoke over Ginny. "I just have a tiny crush on him! Crushes are small and serve no purpose! They're here one day and gone the next!"

"My crush with Harry lasted for years and now we're engaged."

"Oh please. You two are winners of one-in-a-million chance of ending up with one's high school sweetheart. Those chances are very slim to begin with!"

Needing to distance herself, Hermione stood to her feet and began pacing. She didn't exactly have a plan for where she would pace, but her feet carried her around the couch and the coffee table in a large circle. Biting her lip and gripping one of her long braids, her mind spun around in circles.

The playful atmosphere was chipping away bit by bit the more serious the conversation became. Ginny's happy attitude and beaming smile was now replaced with folded arms and attentive eyes. "I get it. Really. It's a scary thing to be feeling, but you can't deny what you feel. If I had denied what I was always feeling for Harry, we wouldn't be together today. I know it's risky and it feels completely crazy, but if you really feel something for him... You should at least think about it."

"Think about it?" Hermione repeated. "There is nothing to think about, Ginny. My emotions that I feel for Severus are simply based on a simple formula."

"Love isn't a potion, 'Mione!"

"It's not love and it's not a potion, it's logic! I was spending more time with Severus than Ron so naturally Severus and I became closer. When Ron and I had ended the relationship, I was vulnerable. I was hurt and I felt alone and Severus was there for me and he had comforted me. It's the only _logical _explanation for these feelings..." Hermione rested a hand against her heart, which was still beating frantically at the thought of Severus' face. "This insignificant heart tie. In time I will be over him like I was over, like I was over Viktor Krum."

"This is different and you know it Hermione. This is way different. And to compare him to Viktor Krum is ludicrous."

Hermione stopped pacing immediately and spun around to face her friend. "Why are you so supportive of the idea of Severus and I having a relationship all of a sudden? Aren't you angry with me that your brother and I didn't work out?"

Something in Ginny's eyes had changed, catching Hermione's immediate attention.

"What? What is it?"

Sighing, the redhead propped herself up onto her knees on the cushions. Resting her chin on her folded arms, her eyes peeked up.

"Look... Ron told us what happened."

"Us?" Hermione repeated, surprised. "Whose 'us'?"

"He said you two had broken up, clean cut just like that. Buuut..." She bit her lip again, a sign she was worried. "I didn't believe him. So I asked George for the dirt."

"And the dirt would be...?"

"That Ron was _cheating_ on you and that's why you broke up!"

"Oh, _that _dirt." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I've had a month to get over it. It no longer bothers me."

"Still!" Ginny raised herself on her knees again. "My brother cheated on you! With Lavender _freaking_ Brown! While we three were the only ones that knew, no one is happy about Ron's quick new girlfriend! We can't stand her at family dinner - calling him _'Won Won' _and her hanging all over him as if he were one of the Weird Sisters! It's driving us all up a wall!"

Hermione laughed. "She still calls him that pitiful pet name, huh? And he doesn't mind it in the least?"

"No!"

"Well, who else knows about the 'dirt'?"

"Just George, Harry and me." Ginny informed her. "It's such a bummer! We had no idea that all of this was going on... It must have hurt you so badly when you found out about Ron's unfaithfulness. So we wanted to come over here and cheer you up. Oh, and also let you know that you're still welcome at family dinners."

"Well, I appreciate it. I haven't thought about Ronald all that much for the past month. Severus has been very supportive and distracting - oh, wipe that stupid grin off your face - so I haven't given him much thought."

"No wonder you fancy the git." Ginny shook her head. "Not only has Snape given up his time and store to help you with the potion, but after that he finds out about my stupid brother's cheating and he chased him down and threatened his balls if he didn't break it off with you, and THEN he's been a shoulder for you to cry on-"

Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat at this unfamiliar news. "Hold on, wait wait!" She jumped in, holding up a hand to quiet her friend. "What did you just say?"

"Uhh... That he's been a shoulder for you to cry on?"

"No, no! Before that, Ginny!"

"That... That Snape found out about Ron and threatened him?" She tilted her head to the side. "You knew that already, didn't you?"

"Is _this-?" _Hermione pointed her fingers at her own face, gesturing the apparent shock on her features. "-the look of a person who knew that?"

"Well, I thought you knew, a'right? From what I heard from George, Snape cornered Ron and demanded that he'd better break up with you or it was his head. He even snapped Ron's wand to prove his point. You and Snape are so close I thought he told ya... I thought you knew..."

A weight what felt like lead dropped into the pit of her belly.

No wonder Severus was always on edge whenever Ronald was brought up in conversation. He didn't want to hear about him because he had discovered Ronald and Lavender's affair and from what Ginny was telling her, he blackmailed her ex into confessing his transgressions to her. He was _livid_ with him and he was willing to go through such lengthy measures to make Ronald come clean to her. Regardless that Ronald didn't come clean and she found out on her own, Severus wanted to spare her that pain first.

It all suddenly made sense.

A surge of emotions for Severus Snape came swiftly and without second thought. If she had any sort of denial or refusal of her feelings, they were removed and replaced with nothing less than affection and connection that they had was only growing stronger.

The things that she was feeling towards him weren't going away or dampening. She couldn't stop them even if she tried. She couldn't help her emotions towards the dark wizard, regardless of all his flaws and imperfections.

He was not an ideal man by any standards. He was a broken, fractured shell of a man with a horrible temper and a sour attitude...

And yet she felt such strong emotions for him that she couldn't deny or hold back any longer.

He was a liar and a secretive man who kept to himself and snapped at anyone who came close...

But she desired to draw closer to the man and learn more about him...

It was clear:

She _liked_ him. She not only had a crush on him, but she genuinely _liked_ him.

And... If she had liked Severus, perhaps there was indeed a chance that he had some feelings towards her? Even by the way he was looking at her not half an hour ago, maybe he held something for her that was more than just friendship?

The very thought sent her stomach fluttering.

"Soooo..." Came Ginny's voice, drawing her attention back to reality. Her grin was now back on her freckled, lovely face as if it had never left. "D'ya still think it's just a crush?"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeeeee! I love realization moments :3 It took a bit of convincing from Ginny, but sometimes people just need that one loudmouth person in their life to talk some sense into them and to help them realize the situation at hand!<strong>

**I look forward to writing lovely Snanger goodness soon! **

**Be sure to leave a review! It's much appreciated! **

**God bless!**

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: I miss old anime shows. RAVE Master, Rurouni Kenshin, Gungrave, Trigun... Where did the magic go?**


	23. Chapter Twenty

**Happy November! (even though it's nearly halfway over) **

**Time for another chapter of Relentless! Please read, enjoy, and leave a review! I love your feedback! :D Let's get to it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of (c) JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Above all, keep loving one another earnestly, since love covers a multitude of sins."<br>_**

**_- 1st Peter 4:8, English Standard Version_**

"So, you'll agree to it?"

"I believe I said 'I'll give it some thought'. Don't you listen, boy?" The Potions master shook his head. Reaching into his cloak, he withdrew his pack of cigarettes. Now that they were out on the castle grounds and away from the students, he knew it was alright to have one. Lighting one, he was about to press it to his lips when he realized Potter's eyes were on him. "Staring is rude." He stated pointedly.

"Sorry!" Potter protested perhaps a little too quickly, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. "Just... Never knew you smoked."

"I did not get these teeth genetically." Severus elaborated before taking the cigarette between his lips and drawing a large drag of the cigarette. "At Minerva's request, I only smoke outside the castle walls and to keep the students safe from second-hand smoke."

"That's very considerate." The boy's tone wasn't as snippy or as sarcastic as his father's, but reflecting the genuine curiosity of his mother. "But sir... Ain't that bad for you?"

"Yes." Severus raised an eyebrow at Potter. "_Sir? _You are not a student anymore, Potter. Addressing me as such is inappropriate."

"Well, it feels odd not addressing you as 'sir'... You used to demand that the students call you that, remember? Especially Ron and I..."

Even the mention of the Weasley boy's name made the cigarette between Severus' lips taste bad. "You weren't the best of students." he stated plainly.

"You threatened him."

He wasn't talking of times when the weasel boy was a student, he realized. Severus wasn't surprised at this. He knew that this would come up in conversation eventually. His eyes flickered over at Potter who, in return, was looking back at him. "I did not threaten. Threaten is such a strong word." He couldn't help but smirk coldly at the memory of Ronald Weasley's face when he snapped his wand like a small twig between his fingers. "I merely gave him a strong suggestion that if he refused, he would be in pain and misery."

"Sir?"

"Yes. I _threatened_ him. What is your point?"

"I just..." The young wizard shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Was it really necessary?"

"Perhaps not. But I do not recall having to answer to _you_, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not asking you as an Auror. I'm asking because Ron is like family to me and I wanna know why you broke his wand in such a harsh manner."

The man glanced at Potter fully, looking at him through his curtain of raven hair. He felt his smirk tug even more. "I broke Mr. Weasley's wand, Mr. Potter, because I _felt _like it. Was it necessary? No. But do I regret it? Hell no. I relished in the sight of Mr. Weasley's pitiful expression as I exposed his affair and snapped his precious wand."

"But why?" Potter persisted, his eyes becoming a little colder. Perhaps Potter did not enjoy such insults towards his friend, but it mattered little to the Potions master.

"Because he is an ass. Ronald Billius Weasley has always been and always will be an insignificant human being who treats others with little to no respect and with little regard." Without fully realizing, his tone became very clipped and his words dripped like venom from his lips. "He takes what he can from them and leaves behind what he feels is useless to him. He did not consider those that he might hurt. He was only thinking of what was in his pants. He considers himself wise and sneaky, so intelligent, that he could never be caught or apprehended for his secrets. This irritates me greatly as he did not even try to hide his affair from public eyes, going as far as to shagging his lover in a public place. He is thoughtless, inconsiderate, and all around, a complete arse._ That_, Mr. Potter, is _why_ I snapped his wand."

Potter stared at him with a thoughtful expression, analyzing him with thoughtful eyes. "Sounds like you don't like him for very personal reasons, Mr. Snape." He stated confidently. His eyes twinkled.

"It would be a waste of time to evade, _so yes. _I did what I did because of personal reasons."

"Because of Hermione?" Potter asked in a light, hinting tone that made Severus' innards light up like fire.

"What are we, fourth-years?" He hissed at his former student. "I am not having this discussion with you."

"I'm not here for gossip, Mr. Snape. I'm not here to create drama or problems. I just want to make sure that you're going to ensure her happiness."

This statement caught Severus off guard. He wasn't expecting anything like this from the Potter boy. "What?"

"I care 'bout Hermione. She's like a sister to me and I love her very much. I don't wanna see her go through all the tears and the drama she had with Ron. I love Ron too, he's my best mate, but he doesn't know how to handle her or meet her needs. I want to see them both happy, even if they're not together. If you care about her in that way, then I'm happy for you. I just wanna make sure you're gonna take care of her."

Memories from an unpleasant time surfaced. Countless hours spent in his office, his wand pointed at Potter's face, using Legillimens over and over to teach the stubborn, lazy boy Occlumency. He recalled the hostility between them, as it was so thick and apparent one could sever it with a simple buttering knife. He remembered the way that the boy next to him used to glare at him during the lessons, shooting him daggers full of hatred and malice. Eyes that belonged to his mother and only fueled his fears...

"I don't understand..."

"Huh?"

"You should hate me. You should _loathe _the very idea of your Hermione and I together. I made your school years unbearable, on purpose, mind you. I went through extra measures to ensure that you didn't have marks for class and that you had extra homework constantly. Always making sure that you were going to fail, constantly ensuring that you were missing Quidditch practices. I hurt the people you loved... And yet, now you shake my hand and you hold me to some high level of respect that I did not earn and you have given me your blessing for Hermione? Forgive me for not understanding why you are doing these things."

"Sir... We both know that there is more to you than meets the eye. There's no need to pretend any longer. The memories you gave me years ago..." Severus stiffened at Potter's words. "I understand why you treated me the way you treated me. I do."

The Potion master's inside became hard and cold. He didn't want to discuss this. He did not want his memories - however pitiful and precious - to be talked about in open daylight with the person he hated for nearly eighteen years of his life.

"The past is the past." He told Potter, attempting to redirect the direction of the conversation. "I gave you those memories because I was on Death's doorstep. I entrusted you with them so that it gave you what you needed to defeat the Dark Lord. Now that time is passed and there is no need to discuss it."

"But I _want_ to, sir." Potter persisted, his tone becoming a firm. "The memories you gave me... The things I saw and the things I heard. I may not understand you and your past completely, but I understand enough. You hated my father for the things he did to you - the way he treated you. You hated him for picking at you, hexing you, and showing you up. He gave you such a hard time in school..."

Severus' body turned around of it's own accord, his eyes facing the browning hills of the Hogwarts grounds. If he looked at the young man any longer, he would surely say something regretful.

"That's why you treated me so harshly. Isn't it, Professor?"

Tossing his cigarette onto the grass below him, he used the full force of his heel and smashed it into the earth. If he couldn't take it out on Potter, at least he could take it out on something small. "Among other reasons, _yes_. We were students - young men, driven by comparison - with a hatred that could not be extinguished. Much like you and Mr. Malfoy... Only much worse. I do not need to explain the feelings of disdain I abhorred for your father. Your father was everything that I said he was and more. Arrogant, cruel..." Feeling anxious, he stuck his hands in his pants pockets to stop fidgeting. "I had always known you would come to Hogwarts... I just did not know how to respond. Seeing you, an exact image of your father, sent off dark emotions inside of me that were hard to control..."

"Because you loved my mother."

He had known that this conversation would come. He knew that those very words would be spoken. But the impact of them being said aloud hit him so hard he lost his breath. His most treasured and beloved secret was exposed in public, outside of the castle walls, in the sunlight, slipped from Harry Potter's big mouth... And he wasn't at all ready for it. The last time these words were confessed to another, it was to Minerva in a concealed room where it wasn't possible for anyone else to hear such words.

His hands balled into fists in his pockets. The atmosphere between the him and the young wizard was becoming very stiff and his lungs were making it very hard to breathe. Fighting to keep his tone even, he spoke through clenched teeth. "What of it?"

"Because!" Potter's voice raised unexpectedly. "It's important! To you and to me!" The young wizard stepped into Severus' view, startling him, but he saw that Potter wasn't back down. "I may not have had a relationship with my mother, but you did! You were her best mate! You and her were inseparable, even as kids! You _knew_ her!"

With a rigid spine and his eyes - so much like his mother's - filled with determination... He stood tall, almost his height, with broad shoulders and high, defined cheekbones. He didn't cower before him as he used to nor did he show any signs of hatred. And that's when Severus saw it for the first time: Harry Potter was no longer a boy. No longer was he a scrawny, helpless child who needed to be shielded from reality. Harry Potter was a man who had endured pain and sacrifice, as he had. Any answers he needed, he would give them to Potter... For his _Lily._

With a reluctant sigh and a heavy heart, Severus gave in. "What do you want to know?"

"What was she like?"

"What?"

"I've heard from everybody what my Mum was like... Only... You were the closest person to her, save for my dad. You were the one that helped who realize who she was. You saw her grow up. You were the closest of friends. You were with her throughout your Hogwarts years, save the last one or two... You knew everything about her. I wanna know... What you thought of her... Why you loved her."

Severus had to swallow to keep his throat from tightening up. "This will be difficult for me..."

"I'll be happy with whatever you tell me, sir. I just want to know what she was in _your _eyes."

A soft breeze blew around the two wizards, causing the fallen leaves to dance around them at their feet. Even as they stood there, he could feel a sudden warmth surround him like an embrace. Taking in a shaky breath, his eyes fell upon the grounds in deep thought.

"She was - and still is - as real and as constant to me as the seasons that surround me. No matter what the weather or the condition, I see Lily in the earth around me. Every single aspect. Perhaps this is why I gather my ingredients in the outdoors... So, in some sort of way, I am closer to her."

His eyes wandered the grounds, where visions of he and Lily of all ages walked the hills and explored, smiling and laughing at each other. "I will put this into words that you will understand...

"She is the summer," he began quietly. "Her smile in the sunshine and the warmth that comes with it. Even when the clouds came, she is behind them, getting ready to peek out and bring out joy with her smile. She could walk whatever room and everyone around her would greet her, because she had that effect on others. When I first saw her, she was playing on the swings with her Muggle sister, she was smiling and laughing so freely. I was drawn to her even then... So magnetic and vivacious, your mother..."

Closing his eyes, he listened the scattering of the leaves at his shoes. "She is the autumn time - full of rest and of being renewed. Every moment I was with her, she was like a breath of fresh, crisp air. No matter what foul mood I was in, she would walk in and talk to me and everything would be alright with the world, just from her being with her. She could change everything in a single moment, with just a word, and change the very air. I would get so heated and angry at your father and I would go to say something and she would stop me with a single word, a single touch, and she calmed me..."

"She is the winter - the rooter of things to leave behind and things to cling to. When she and I parted ways, it was because she needed to do so for her benefit. Severing her relationship with me, as cold and as harsh as it was, was so that she could cling to what she knew would help her survive... I was hurting her and her relationship with me needed to die... Reflecting upon it now, I understand why she had done it, but it was the most painful experience I had ever felt." His heart hurting, he subconsciously clenched his heart.

"And... She is the spring. What has been frozen and possibly dead she has brought back to life anew. My love for her has grown strong and has molded me into new person with a new perspective. She had that ability, you understand, to change people. Because of her, I saw the error of my ways. Because of her... I served Dumbledore. Because of her, I spied on the Dark Lord. Because of her, I defended Hogwarts and all its students. Because of her... I protected you."

Feeling heavy with raw emotion, his eyes turned back to Potter, whose eyes had become full and big.

"As constant and everlasting as the seasons are, so is Lily to me. Everything I ever did in my life was for Lily. I longed to be with her, to be her friend and possibly more. I had desired her affections and her heart. I had lost her... I was disgusted at myself for it. I _loathed_ every fiber of your father that he had taken her from me, but I had hated the Dark Lord even more for ending her life." He had to swallow again. "I grew to hate you because you were the son that should have been mine. Mine and Lily's... And instead, you were his. _James'_ son. The man who had everything I did not. Including the love of my life..."

Potter had become so overwhelmed with emotion that he took off his glasses and pressed his hand to his eyes. His shoulders shook briefly and Severus wondered if perhaps he had taken it a step too far. All of this information may have been too much to bear for the man. Before he could say anything more, Potter spoke up.

"I feel sorry for you. Your life... None of it's fair."

"No. It's not. But because of my love for the Dark Arts and my willingness to join with those who also loved the Dark Arts, I lost her forever. It was no one else's fault but mine. It was my fault you do not have a mother or a father. It is my fault that you grew up in an abusive home by idiot Muggles. I understand if you hate me... I have already come to terms with the truth that I am a man who must simply live and die. This is my atonement for my sins... My curse."

Green, almond-shaped eyes met his. Although red and blotchy, he could see the sympathy in them. "I don't know my Mum personally..." He said softly. "But I know that she wouldn't want that for you. She wouldn't want you to be living with regret and misery. She may have cut you off, but I know that she wouldn't hurt you intentionally. She wouldn't want anything bad on you - only good."

"It's my fault that she and your father - the love of her life - had been killed... That you do not have parents. She knows I did not treat you well... Her anger is justified. This is why my life is not a complete one - a cursed one. But I have made my peace with the knowledge that I will never be fully happy."

An image of a smiling Hermione came to mind. The bond, which had been distant from his mind all day, made it's presence known at the thought of the young witch. The sensations in his body made it very clear of what the bond was feeling and thinking (it was truly difficult to think of the bond like a living being). He mentally berated himself for thinking of her at such a time.

"I know for certain that I don't deserve anything good in this world."

Potter was staring at him now, at first the expression was unreadable, but his eyebrows furrowed and the redness in his eyes faded quickly.

"You didn't know my mother at all."

Harry's words cut Severus deeply. He moved forward to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault that my parents were killed." his tone was sharp and unexpectedly distant. "It was Peter Pettigrew's and Voldemort's. You did what you could so that they could have been saved. You begged Dumbledore that he would protect them. And don't argue with me because I've seen your memories. I don't blame you for what happened and I sure as hell know that my mother doesn't blame you either. If you believe that she hated you and that she wanted you to have the worst life, you don't remember my mother. She may have cut you off but that doesn't mean that she hated you. My mother didn't hate _anybody. _My mother accepted people as they were and she loved them anyway. How else did she become your friend and accept you? How else did she marry my dad? How... How else could she have saved me from the Killing Curse? If her heart wasn't pure and her love wasn't true, it wouldn't have saved me!"

Severus' mind went blank. He couldn't process any new thoughts or emotions. All he could do was stand there in shock at the young, spiky-haired man.

"I dunno what skeletons you have in your closet, sir, but if you believe that my mother hated you... You're believing a lie! And if you truly believe that the woman you love - your Lily Evans - was capable of that kind of evil, then you have no idea who she was and you insult her memory by thinking so lowly of her!"

Harry's words hit him like a brick wall. Or perhaps that was just him purposefully hitting his shoulder as he walked past him and back into the castle.

He heard a pause in the crunching of leaves. Potter had stopped walking.

"You may not think that you deserve happiness, Professor..." His temper diminished, but the firmness in his tone did not leave. "But I see the way you look at Hermione and the way she looks back at you... And I dunno if you see it, but _I _see nothing but happiness there. If you think that you're not meant to be happy, you're wrong. Because _I _think you deserve all the happiness in the world. I think you deserve to love someone and know how it feels to be loved in return. And... I think you deserve Hermione's heart. You could be happy with her, y'know. I know she's happy with you."

Conflicting feelings made it difficult for the wizard to think clearly.

He would always treasure his Lily Evans. She was his first friend. She had spent her days with him, smiling and laughing, bringing a light into his life he never had before. She was his first love who had always made him tow the mark. She had shown him the light, made known the error of his ways, and convicted him so greatly that he changed his life. Her smile and her laughter would always be imprinted in his mind.

And yet...

Now Hermione Granger, who seemed like just a student yesterday, was already playing such a major role in his life. Like Lily, she had accepted his flaws and welcomed him into her life with open arms. Even with her fiery temper and her emotional waves, he longed for her company. There were even times when he was with her that he would forget who he was and why he was around her to begin with, that his initial plan was to use her and manipulate her to be free of the bond... And now, he only longed for her companionship.

Very real and very lingering emotions for two women he cared deeply about were tugging him in two different directions. Lily was on his right, holding onto his hand and leaning towards the past. Hermione, on his left, was tugging him towards his future. With such conflicted feelings of confusion and remorse, he couldn't look Potter in the eye.

"It really does not matter what you think I deserve... I am a sinful man whose entire life is made up of mistakes and regrets. I am fortunate enough to know Hermione Granger and to be her friend... I am content enough being by her side, seeing her smile. But any closer... Like your mother, I will bring Hermione to ruin. It will be in the best interest if Hermione and I did not have such a relationship..."

"So... You admit it, then. You do have some sort of feelings for her?"

"I would be foolish to deny it. However, that does not erase what I've done in the past. Hermione deserves far better than what someone like me can give her... I am a broken, old man who really should have died years ago. My time was up and yet I was saved by her. Although I am grateful for the second chance at life, my life will play an empty existence until my final day arrives. Until then, I would be content being by Hermione's side, being her friend and companion."

There was a pause between the two men.

"Yeah..." Potter's voice came finally. "Keep tellin' yourself that. You're only lying to yourself."

The force of Potter's words were more powerful than any curse or any hex he had ever received. The man stood still as stone, nothing around him gave him the will to move. Not the wind at his back, the leaves scattering about at his boots, or the lone, single tear trailing down his cheek.

* * *

><p>One hour.<p>

One _full _hour had gone by and neither of the wizards had returned to Hermione's quarters just yet.

The wait was just as unnerving as it was terrifying. Just what on earth were those two talking about? Even though Harry had gone through great measures to be kind and respectful to his former teacher, Severus was not as accommodating as Harry was. That partially frightened the witch. Were they arguing? Was Harry lecturing Severus over threatening Ronald? Were they discussing the remaining escaped Death Eaters? Was something amiss? The countless questions chased each other around in circles until she had a headache. Only time would be able to tell at this point. The best she could do was wait for Severus to return... If he were to return at all.

That being said...

Would he even _want _to return? Did he have a reason to, after all? They shared a very private and very tender moment before they were interrupted. Was he going to return and pick up where they left of or would he move on and pretend it never happened? The thought was almost painful to her. She couldn't just move on and pretend that nothing had at all occurred between the two of them, especially not after the information Ginny had just revealed to her.

If he had done that for her...

"Soooo..."

Hermione felt such a spike of irritation that she stomped her foot on the wooden floor. "Ginny, for the last time, Severus and I have not SHAGGED or SNOGGED! And if you continue to pester me with these repetitive, obnoxious questions, I swear, I won't hesitate to kick you out!"

Ginny tossed her red hair back and blew a raspberry at Hermione, not in the least intimidated by Hermione's lame threat. "Boooo!" Ginny booed her loudly and pouted her lower lip. "Come on! You two must have done _something _worth talking about! Come on! Juicy details!"

"Oh, please." Hermione sighed, feeling exhausted. "Stop, before I die of embarrassment. And put those puppy-eyes away. They won't work on me." An ache was starting to set in the Charm professor's temples. "How did George find out?"

Ginny's eyes met hers. "Huh?"

"_How_ did George find out about this whole situation? Did he intimidate Ron into telling the truth?"

"You've been spending too much time with Snape. That may be how _he _works, but George has a different kind of effect on people. As you well know: secrets don't last long in our family. You can try and hide somethin', but it always comes 'round eventually. When Ron started bringing _Lav-Lav_ to family dinner," Ginny's face scrunched with disgust and her tone changed as she mentioned the pet name. "George pulled me and Harry aside to tell us what happened."

Hermione leaned closer to her friend. "And why would George tell you?"

Lacing her fingers together, Ginny leaned back on them, resting her head on her palms. "Because George likes to keep Harry and me in the know." Her eyes trailed upwards and fastened on the ceiling above her. "From what George had told me, in mid-September, Ron went to the Wheezes shop and tried to buy MagiGlu."

"_MagiGlu_..." Hermione had heard of it before. "The glue with enhanced magical properties? Said to bind almost anything?"

"That's the one." Ginny nodded, reaching for another packaged sweet. "Said he needed to fix his wand with it."

"Ohh, MagiGlu won't do the trick! Is he thick? Why not go to Ollivander's?"

"Beats me. Maybe he already tried? I dunno. But he was probably graspin' at straws at that point."

There was a faint click in the back of Hermione's brain. "George must've seen that it was purposefully snapped... So, in order to sell it to Ron, he must've asked what happened?"

"Nnn..." Ginny stuck out her tongue thoughtfully. "Not exactly. From what George said, Ron was panicking so badly but he wouldn't explain why. So he offered Ron a cuppa tea... It had Veritisium in it. Told him everything."

_"Really?" _

"Really."

Hermione tried to look scandalized but she knew she couldn't hold back her smile. "That's illegal!"

"Oh, like you've never broken the law before!" Ginny countered with a smirk of her own. "Besides, George doesn't like to be out of the loop, anyway. He likes to know everythin' going on with Ron. Ever Fred had passed, he's been more keen on spending time with Ron and Percy..." Ginny's eyes watered with emotion, but she quickly shook them away. "Anyway, they've been really close so they really do tell each other everything. When Ron wouldn't saw what happened, George made sure that he would find out. Usually, George wouldn't spill such a personal secret to Harry and I, but since it has to do with you and you're practically family, he told us."

There was no room for doubt in Hermione's mind.

Severus Snape had to have held some sort of feelings for her too, right? Why else would he go through such lengthy measures to ensure her well-being? Why else would he serve her so willingly and so eagerly, going as far as to send his own House-Elf to aid her in the most meaningless tasks? Why else would he seek out Ronald and snap his wand? Unless he was playing at something, it meant that he had to hold some sort of reserve for her, right?

Wringing her hands in anxiety, the witch paced in quick and uneasy circles around the sofa and coffee table to make sense of these thoughts and the complicating emotions that came along with them. She had no answers, no solutions, no step-by-step formula to resolve this circumstance before her... Only more questions.

"Sooo... Any-?"

"_No_, Ginny," Hermione sighed, pressing her fingers to her head and massaging gently to ease the throbbing in her temples. "There has been _nothing_. _Nothing_ at all. _Nothing_ whatsoever. So stop asking!"

A full hour of waiting for Severus and Harry to return to her quarters was nothing compared to hanging out with an impatient and insistent Ginny Weasley. She loved her friend, she truly did, but the past hour she had been asked possibly every relationship-related question or topic that all ended with the same answers: "No", "We're not a couple", "The answer is still _'no'_", and "You already asked that".

"'Mione? Hermione?"

A gentle hand tugged on her wrist, disrupting her from pacing. Another tug and Hermione found herself sitting upon the red couch.

"Look," the ginger started slowly, releasing her wrist. "Don't be so antsy about this."

Hermione's spine became indignantly straight. "I am _not _antsy!" she protested huffily.

Ginny cast her a knowing glance. "_Yes,_ you are. You're pacing about the room like Mum does when she's freaking out, wringing your hands and everything. Just wait until the old git comes back and you can resume your conversation! Harry and me will leave so you can just pick it up where you left off!"

"Assuming there is anything to pick up..."

Ginny threw her a disbelieving look. "Don't be stupid. Of course there is!"

"Ginny, nobody will approve of this... I mean, I don't understand how I even feel this way for him. He's old enough to be my father. Not to mention he has been horrible at times..."

"That he may have been, but recently you two have been inseparable, yeah? Always workin' together, on God knows what. You brought him to your birthday party, but you didn't invite Neville or Luna. As for people not approving... I don't see why you care. You've _never_ cared about what anybody has thought or said in the past! And besides, Lupin was old 'nough to be Tonks' father and yet they married. Lots of people objected, but they didn't care because what they had for each other was stronger than anyone else's opinion. In the short amount of time they were together, they were blissfully happy. They didn't care. They just _had _to be together."

"Their situation was different." Hermione tried to argue. "It wasn't the age that made them apprehensive of the relationship - it was the fact that he was a werewolf."

"Beside the point, you're always going to have opposition. But it shouldn't matter, y'know? At the end of the day, it's _your _feelings and_ your _decision on what you wanna do with them. Screw what everyone else thinks."

Images of the couple came to Hermione's mind's eye. A picture of a shabby Lupin in his old robes with graying hair standing proudly beside the young Tonks with her vivid pink hair and cheeky smile... Hermione couldn't argue with Ginny. During the time Lupin and Tonks were alive, despite the hardships, they _were _happy, and no age difference or condition of Lupin's was going to convince them otherwise. It was a powerful love that one could only see once in a lifetime, but it existed alright and she couldn't deny it. It was a bittersweet love story, but also one everyone truly wishes they could experience, even if it's just once in their lifetime.

"You may be right, Ginny, and you may be wrong. But this isn't the same thing, no matter how you try to compare it. This is what _I _think is happening. Severus has been helpful to me ever since I arrived at Hogwarts. From moving in and setting up to helping me with this potion we're working on. When I had discovered of Ron's unfaithfulness, I was hurt and heartbroken, and Severus had been there for me. Now, I can only deduce this logically: He had been there for me when I was shaken and vulnerable, thus, forming a small emotional heart tie with him-,"

Ginny let out a groan of annoyance but Hermione continued on.

"-and so, as far as I am concerned, I have feelings for the man because of fortuitous circumstances that will crumble and disappear just as everything eventually does. I _do_ fancy the man, I will admit that, but it will fade in time. I cannot expect or get my hopes up that Severus would delight in any sort of romantic relationship with one of his former students, or anyone else for that matter... Perhaps, it's for the best that this remains in the dark until it's blown over."

Ginny looked at her straight-faced for a long moment, longer than Hermione would have liked, before it became soft. "'Fortuitous circumstances'... Hermione..." her voice was a soft as her countenance. "I don't know 'bout you... But feelings don't go away like that."

"Well, in this case, they might just _have_ to." Hermione countered stubbornly. "I cannot hold onto these with unrealistic expectations in hopes that one day, he will fancy me. It's best to just... Let it go, for now." Even as she said it, the words leaving her lips wounded her. She didn't want her feelings, however small and insignificant, to be hurt and returned to her unrequited but at the same time, she couldn't be unrealistic about it. She was _not_ going to be like the rest of those airheaded women out there in the world that were always led by their feelings.

Hermione glanced at her watch once more. "What time did those two leave, anyway?" She asked, wanting to move off the subject. "I am sure it's been well over an hour since they've left!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them."

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, not wrong." Unlike Ginny's other smiles she had shared in the past hour, this one was unexpectedly soft. "Harry wants Snape to do us a favor for our wedding."

"Oh? What type of favor?"

"Something that would mean a lot to Harry, but we'll see if Severus even wants to do it. If not, we won't have a problem finding someone else."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "So... He wants something from Severus? That's odd. I thought he would ask someone else, like your father or one of your relatives? Severus seems like the last person Harry would ask any kind of favor from..."

"Well, Harry stated that if Sirius were still alive..." Ginny trailed off but the words were no longer needed. "But he's not, and he said from the beginning he wanted Snape help out. Merlin knows why, but that's what Harry said he wanted. If Harry's happy, who'm I to disagree with him?"

"I know. _Crazy,_ huh? Ever since the Battle five years ago, Harry's always talked about Snape in a different way... Always holding him to this unknown, special respect that he never had before. I wonder what had happened that made him change his mind..."

"I wish I knew..." Hermione confessed. It has been the oddest thing to see the two of them on such an even level. "He's so friendly with Severus now. Severus looks like he doesn't quite know what to do with that just yet, since he and Harry always used to constantly be head-to-head."

The ginger smiled widely. "Ain't it funny how times change?"

Hermione sat back into the cushions for a moment, trying to make sense of this. "Very funny, indeed. Those two have the strangest relationship..."

"I know it! But enough about me and Harry! Let's talk more about you and Snape!"

"Ugh, enough with this!" Hermione groaned. "And also, keep your voice down! For all we know, he could be right outside my door!"

This idea didn't sway Ginny in the slightest. In fact, it only aroused her excitement even more, much to Hermione's dismay. "Good! Let him hear! Let him hear how you want to be his woman and have his babies!"

Hermione's mind went blank for a brief moment. "I-I want nothing of the sort! Besides, I don't want children at this time in my life and Severus doesn't really even like children!"

"Oh, sure he does!"

"He calls them 'bastards', Gin."

Ginny snorted with laughter. "'Course he does. The git."

_Knock knock! _

The bushy haired witch was already on her feet by the second knock. Her heart beating like mad and the hairs on her neck standing erect, she looked wide-eyed at the door.

"I-I'm not ready for this!" she confessed quietly to her redhead friend. "What if he-?"

"Oh, stop being dramatic, you." Ginny rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the door. Leaning into the earpiece for a moment, she pulled away and opened the passage way widely. "Oh. Just you, Harry?"

To Hermione's relief and great disappointment, 'just' Harry stepped through the doorway.

"Just me?" Harry repeated in mock offense, his eyes wide behind his round spectacles. "Well then!"

"Oh, come off it!" Ginny chuckled, taking his hand with a soft smirk. "Y'know what I'm saying here." She stood on her tip toes and glanced over his shoulders. "Where is Snape?"

"Call him 'professor' or 'sir', Gin." Harry reprimanded her gently. "And he left. Said he's got some things to do."

Hermione tugged at her braid. "Will he be back?"

Harry's eyes met hers and he gave her a sad smile. "Dunno, 'Mione. But sorry about before, y'know, ruining your moment with him."

Hermione tried to hide her blush but judging by Harry's growing smirk, she failed. "Th-There is nothing to forgive. And we didn't have a_ 'moment'_!"

Once again, Ginny's eyes were rolling in annoyance. "Good Lord, drop it, will you? It's clear that you fancy the git, you don't need to hide it from Harry!"

"Harry?" Hermione cut her friend off with a clipped tone. She was more than done with this conversation and had no desire to speak with Ginny about it any further. "How did your talk with Snape go?"

"Hm? Oh, it went fine."

The redheaded witch glanced at her fiance. "So... He agreed, then?"

Harry ran a hand through his spiky hair. "He said he'd think about it. I mean, I didn't expect an immediate response today, but I was half-expecting him to tell me to shove off. But it's okay. The wedding isn't until next year. I don't mind waiting."

"Okay." Hermione wished that she knew what they were talking about and what favor they were asking Severus but she didn't have the energy to wrestle it out of Ginny, who had far more energy and spunk that the poor witch could handle at the present time.

"So! Hermione! Wanna go grab food with us? You've got the rest of the day off, right?"

"Oh, yes, 'Mione!" Excitement lit up Ginny's eyes. "Come with us!"

"Oh, um... That sounds nice, but I..." She glanced at the doorway and hope filled her chest. "I have a few things I need to get done. I should just stick around here."

Hermione expected the both of them to protest and beg, but instead, Harry surprised her with an understanding smile.

"We gotcha." He said with a nod of his head. "Then... We'll just see you around, yeah? You _will _come around again, won't you?"

Hermione felt a warm feeling spreading through her heart. "I'll do my best!" She replied with honest earnest. Reaching for Ginny and hugging her tightly, she realized how much she missed her friends and their company. "Let's do lunch next week?"

"I'm up for it. You, Gin?"

"Duh!"

Hermione laughed. Hugging Harry and wishing her best friends farewell, they used the Floo network and were gone in a flash. Her eyes left the fireplace and locked on the door once more. She could not fight the hope in her chest that Severus would return to her quarters. She longed for him to return to her even if it was just for a moment or so. She just wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry had left Hogwarts hours ago and Hermione remained on the spot where they had left her. Resting her back into the scarlet cushions, her eyes fixated on the tea cup. The contents inside now cold, she didn't have the desire to heat it up, as if giving herself an excuse to remain sitting.<p>

Her mind reminded her of the mental list of things she knew she had to do. Grade papers, prepare for Monday's lesson, go to the Great Hall for dinner...

And yet, with the list in the forefront of her mind, she remained where she was with the illogical hope that the Potions master would return to her.

It was a far-fetched desire, a foolish longing that the man would return to her but it did not stop her from wanting such a thing.

This theory was, of course, disproved when he arrived at her door knocking with a St. Mungo's letter in his hand.

"They approved." He stated without any greeting as soon as they were face-to-face. His pale hand held up an envelope with the St. Mungo's seal, already torn, meaning he had already opened it and read it. "The Healers want to see us and our experimental potion first thing in the morning."

This news hit Hermione like a gust of wind. Her fluttering emotions of conflicted feelings flew away as her eyes locked on the envelope between his fingers.

"A-Already?" she whispered, her voice barely audible from the shock. He extended the envelope to her and when she took it, she didn't realize how badly her hands were shaking until started opening it up to read the letter inside. The perfect writing in black ink stood out in the light from the fireplace.

_Professor Severus Snape _

_Potions Master _

_Of Esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_ Thank you for sending your letter. We appreciate anyone and everyone who takes the time to send us a letter in concern of our patients. Due to your previous history with us and the elixirs you have crafted for St Mungo's many times in the past - including many of my own patients - The Healers would be honored if you would bring forth your concoctions to test on one of our Cruciatus victims. I have already sought out permission from the family of one of my patients for the trial run of your potion. Arrive at St. Mungo's no later than seven o'clock tomorrow morning with everything you require. _

_Kindest Regards, _

_Healer Miriam Strout_

"Wait, what?" Hermione reread the letter. "This doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't?" Severus' voice came from the coffee table, where he was serving himself a cup of tea.

"No screening? No testing?" Hermione's eyes met his, feeling confused at his confidence. "So they just... Let you go in and test out potions on their patients WITHOUT any sort of reason to believe that you could have made a mistake? Or that you're going to poison one of them?"

Severus' calm demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. His eyebrows furrowed behind his curtain of raven hair, his eyes alight in anger.

"Is that what you think of me?"

Hermione's heart fell through her stomach. He was taking her meaning the wrong way. "N-No, no! Not at all, Severus. I didn't mean it like that!" Shaking her head, she gestured to the letter again. "It's just- they let you in so easily! Within a day's response, too! They aren't taking any precautions or anything!"

The fuming wizard's shoulders relaxed. The fury in his eyes disappeared in an instant, much to her relief. He was quite intimidating when he looked angry. "Like the letter stated, unless you skipped over it..." The wizard raised his hand over his tea cup and as he did, steam lifted like a cloud from the cup. "I have done many favors for St. Mungo's and their patients. The Healers would run into problems and they wouldn't have many solutions so they would come to me, asking for me to craft potions for them. Especially when more cases of werewolves were coming out. They asked for the same potion I created for Lupin..." He stared thoughtfully into his tea cup before taking a sip. "They give me leniency because they trust in my skills. That is why we will not have any problems bringing forth our potion and testing it out on a patient."

Hermione nodded. She read over the letter once more and she could sense the familiarity in the writing.

"Miriam Strout... Who is she?"

"A St. Mungo's Healer."

"_Yes,_ I know that. But... She sounds familiar."

"She takes after the victims who have been cursed and haven't recovered. Perhaps you've heard of some of her patients. Gilderoy Lockhart. Frank and Alice Longbottom, also."

"Oh, of course. I should have known that..."

The shock from the news was ebbing away, and the atmosphere between her and the Potions master was becoming quiet with only the sounds of the wood cracking in the fireplace and Hermione's heart pounding in her ears. They were alone. There were going to be no more interruptions from any outside forces. It was just the two of them standing there...

Was now the right time to say something? Anything at all?

What she said to Ginny was true. She was sure these feelings would go away. Were they even worth discussing?

Her eyes roamed over the Potions master.

Although tall and firm, he wasn't muscular and he towered over everybody, giving him an intimidating and ominous appearance. His skin was as pale as a vampire's, his cheeks hallow and his eyes darkened with circles. He had wrinkles between his eyebrows and frown lines from scowling so often. She wasn't lying when she had confessed to Ginny how she viewed the man. Severus Snape was the furthest thing from an attractive man. He was rude and calloused. He was always right even when he was wrong, and if you argued with him, you would always lose. He was the most undesirable man she knew... And yet now, as she looked at him...

His hands cradled the tea cup in his hands gracefully before taking a silent sip. His hands, so pale and oddly shaped, held so much care and grace than anyone else she had ever met. Always meticulous and precise, he was. Always careful and never making any clumsy mistakes... She _actually _admired his hands. No... Scratch that. She was sure in this moment that she admired almost everything about him.

"Do you have a question, Hermione?"

His question startled her. He wasn't even _looking_ at her! How could he tell that she was staring at him? He glanced up knowingly at her with a faint smirk.

"N-No." Hermione lied stubbornly. "Just thinking about tomorrow is all..." Her eyes fell to the envelope in her hand. "St. Mungo's..."

"Right." Severus' smirk remained. He saw right through her. "I am going to correctly assume that Ms. Weasley and you had a pleasant time together?"

"Yes, we did. Although exhausting... And how was your time with Harry?"

"A waste of my precious time." He answered in a dull tone before taking another sip of his tea. "But fine nonetheless. The boy has grown up."

"That he has. Can't believe he's going to be getting married next year." Hermione waved her hand and the tray lifted itself from the coffee table and floated to the kitchenette. Perhaps he would tell her what he and Harry discussed?

"Hn," The dark wizard agreed. Instead of going into detail, he Charmed the tea cup in his hands to follow the floating tray into the kitchenette. "Dinner will begin soon in the Great Hall. Shall we go?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Her stomach that was once filled with butterflies and anxiety was now quiet and still while her heart felt heavy. There was nothing to continue after all. Hours of waiting, playing scenarios in her mind of something exciting and new, all reduced to distance and small talk. Her idiotic, fourth-year assumptions were correct. She was just imagining things. Severus did not look at her in that sort of way. He did not desire her, emotionally or otherwise. Then again, she had expected this, right? Recalling what she had told Ginny, she said her feelings were surface level and that they would surely fade. Then, why was she so downtrodden and defeated by the non-verbal rejectional signs Severus was practically throwing at her? Why did her heart physically hurt in her chest when she so much as looked at the wizard?

_I'm so stupid,_ she berated herself bitterly on the inside while smiling brightly to Severus on the outside. "Shall we, then?"

_He couldn't care for me in that way. I'm bonkers for even thinking of the possibility... _

Turning her back to him and about to reach for the door, the same hand she was admiring just a minute ago suddenly came out from behind her and planted right next to hers on the door. Shocked that he was blocking her from leaving, she turned her head to look at him. He was so much closer than she had anticipated and the closeness made her face heat up.

"S-Severus..."

"Be quiet for a moment," he requested quietly, almost softly. His black, onyx eyes were the softest she had ever seen them. "There is something I want to say."

Swallowing hard, the witch only nodded, respecting his request for her silence. She turned to look at him fully, expecting him to pull away now that he had gotten her attention. Instead, to her great surprise, he remained leaning into the doorway, thus, leaning closer to her. This had reminded her of just a little while back, weeks ago, when he had seduced her to get his way with something. Now, however, the situation was completely different. His eyes were softer than she had ever seen them and his countenance peaceful. Her heart was beating so fast and so wildly in her head she half-feared that she wouldn't be able to hear his quiet tone. What was he going to say? Was he going to do anything?

"I want you to know that I appreciate you." he said quietly, his lips barely moving. "I am aware I don't express it because expressing emotions is difficult for me... But I wanted you to know that because you _deserve_ to know it. I... am content during the times we spend together."

Anyone else who would have said it, it would have just been a compliment. But from Severus Snape... It was so much more than that. Just admitting that he felt some sort of emotion was a huge step for him. Well, big step for him, and also doing quite the number on her poor heart. Blushing like crazy and her palms sweating, Hermione gave him her best smile.

"Thank you, Severus..."

His other hand, which had been left at his side uselessly until now, was now raised up. With a look of hesitancy, he allowed his fingertips to caress her cheek, sending new sensations of warmth and excitement through the young witch. _So soft..._ She thought dreamily to herself before closing her eyes in bliss. She had no idea her skin was this soft, this inviting...

Leaning instinctively into his palm, she rested her head into his hand fully.

This is what she had been waiting for. Her fears and feelings confirmed: he _did_ have feelings for her. They were subtle, quiet, and almost invisible at times, but they were _still _there and they were powerful! She cracked her eyes open to look at him only to realize that he had moved an inch or so closer to her. Her heart went from beating madly like a samba in her chest to slowing down painfully.

Would he kiss her?

Her eyes naturally wandered to his lips, which were seemingly moving closer and closer by the second.

The real question was: did she want this?

They hadn't been friends for too long and she hadn't even considered a relationship with him until just recently but every part of her body and mind was cheering her on. They may not have had years to get to know each other, but the past few weeks spent together had been some of the best she had ever had. She valued this man more than she had realized.

_Yes. _She answered her mind almost immediately and willed her body to relax._ More than anything... I want this._ Her eyes fluttering closed, she leaned close to him... She was so close she could smell his cologne upon his robes... It was delightful.

Then, all of a sudden, he pulled away.

"Dinner." he said abruptly. With that one word and one gesture, the gentle bubble of bliss surrounding them had popped.

Feeling disappointed that there was no kiss, Hermione pulled away as well. "Yes, of course." She agreed and turned to the door only to be stopped once more, by that same soft hand grasping her own.

"I meant every word." came his voice once more.

Hermione met his eyes once more. His dark eyes were lowered in shame and his shoulders hunched slightly. Pushing aside her disappointed feelings, she reminded herself of the tender moment they had shared before the moment had broken. They had silently expressed to each other of their mutual feelings. It was heartwarming all together knowing that even though there was no kiss and the moment ended rather abruptly, that he had returned her feelings at least to some degree, which was still something.

Smiling softly at him, she squeezed his hand in return. "I know," She replied tenderly, catching his gaze once more. "Thank you."

They walked side-by-side to Great Hall for dinner and every once in a while, their hands would brush against one another's.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(inhale) YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (flops over) <strong>

**Have a great day ^_^ God bless!**

**Random fact of the day: I'm tired... Can't you tell? **


	24. Chapter Twenty One

**Happy Holidays! :D **

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter! Work has been crazy and I've been crashing super early at nighttime so I haven't been able to type much! You may notice already that this chapter is shorter - that's because I've got a special chapter coming up soon! I wanted to spend more time working on it but I didn't want to leave you hanging for much longer - so here's this short chapter! Please read it, and leave a good review for me! :D The next chapter will be up and posted before you know it! Keep an eye on Relentless! Now get reading ;) **

**Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are owned by JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Be humble and gentle. Be patient with each other, making allowance for each other's faults because of your love."<em>**

**- Ephesians 4:2, The Living Bible Translation **

Nothing had changed throughout dinner time. Severus sat in his same seat at the Great Table, requested a high-maintenance meal and fancy wine from the House-Elves, and indulged those sitting around him with small talk whilst he ate. He did not cast any sort of looks of longing in Hermione's direction nor did he make any notion that he wanted to display physical contact. He simply did as he always did - put on a face for the crowd.

This didn't bother Hermione, however. Even though no words were exchanged, she understood.

Severus never said that he wanted to pursue her romantically nor did he say that he felt the same way about her. He simply said that he appreciated her. Maybe it was romantic, but it was deeper than just that. It was the most vulnerable and most intimacy she had ever experienced with another man and it was frightening. And from what she knew of Severus... It was probably the most intimate experience he had in a while, maybe ever. Reading between the lines, he was telling her that he valued her friendship and that he had trusted her deeply.

His words of appreciation meant more to her than any confession he could have come up with.

And to be frank, it was more than enough. Imaginings of grand confessions and fancy words were silly and overrated. Just sitting here beside him, eating dinner in the Great Hall, was satisfying enough.

_Even if we never move beyond this and we stay friends, _Hermione told herself as she stared at her untouched food. _It's enough. I'm happy just getting to know him and spending time with him. In fact... I can't help but want to know more about him. If he'll let me in, that is... _

Something soft touched her hand from under the table and Hermione jumped a little. It took her a moment to realize that what was touching her was a hand... Severus' hand, to be clear. Her face burning red, she didn't dare meet his eyes, but she felt him lean towards her.

"Tonight," he told her in his hushed, dull voice. "Meet me at my office. We should make preparations for our St. Mungo's appointment for tomorrow."

"Right. Yes, of course. What time?"

"Whenever suits you. However, I do have patrol tonight so the earlier the better." He paused. "You need to eat."

Hermione smiled. It was comforting to know that he was looking out for her even in the small things. Turning her attention back to her untouched glazed chicken, she ate it with gusto. She would have to put aside any romantic feelings she had for the Potions master for now, as she had other pressing matters on her mind that she now had to focus on. Although the butterflies in her stomach were because of Severus, she couldn't forget the other reason why she ecstatic. St. Mungo's agreed to see them so quickly! She hadn't expected to hear back from them for at least a few days and she half-expected them to deny their request. It certainly paid to have worked beside Severus Snape all this time, that was for sure.

She would have to make it up to him, she knew that much.

Dinner had ended quickly and Hermione joined Severus on the walk to his office. Since they were surrounded by students' eyes, there was no touching on the way there. Hermione respected Severus' unspoken desire for subtlety and inwardly agreed to his distance.

_Baby steps,_ she reminded herself.

As they reached Severus' office, the door closed behind them, sealing the two in the privacy of his office. The fireplace, which was dim and cold, sprung to life and lit up the entire room the moment the door shut. His office had looked the exact same as it did before: surrounded by stacks of books and clutters of jars. His desk was especially cluttered, like the last time she had seen it, filled with stacks of leather-bound books and unrolled scrolls. _Such a busy man,_ she thought to herself as she observed the room.

A small screech startled the witch and her eyes drew to the window where two large eyes stared back at her.

"Y-You have an owl?"

"Obviously." Severus teased. "Zephyr is his name."

Hermione cautiously approached the window, her hand outreached towards the lovely dark creature. Zephyr, who was no stranger to affection, rubbed his beak along Hermione's fingers. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "What a lovely boy!"

"That he is."

She glanced over her shoulder at the wizard, who remained unmoving by the fireplace. "I never knew you had an owl, Severus. I mean, you never mentioned it."

"There was no reason to."

Hermione shrugged. "Fair enough." Turning her attention back to the owl, she gave him a little attention to indulge him. Running the back of her fingers along Zephyr's feathers, the owl's eyes closed only a little in what looked like pleasure. "You are such a good boy. Although I am curious - how does it feel to work for a tyrant?"

"Watch it." Severus warned. "I know your password to your quarters. I can sneak in at anytime."

"Ohh, I'm_ so_ frightened." Hermione said in a light tone. "What will you do? Help yourself to my tea and one of my books?"

"Most likely." the wizard agreed.

The witch turned to look the Potions mater and to her surprise, his eyes were burning into hers with such an intensity that a heat crept up Hermione's neck that she knew wasn't because of the fire. They had been alone many times before and yet her body was reacting as if it had been the first.

Severus, whose eyes had been locked on hers, suddenly became distant as he took a step away from her.

"You are frightened of me."

Hermione's heart jumped. "Not at all." she replied honestly. "I'm not frightened. I promise."

"You are trembling."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm afraid. I'm nervous but for different reasons." She threw him a small smile, even though she knew she was blushing like crazy. Moving away from the window, she walked up to him. "Really. I'm just excited about our trip to St. Mungo's tomorrow, that's all. "

"I see..." Severus said quietly. His hand, which was resting upon a nearby book, twitched a little before reaching into the folds of his sleeve. Withdrawing the small phial, his eyes met hers. "Tomorrow, meet me here. We will use the Floo Network to St. Mungo's and we will present our elixir. Whilst at the hospital, when we present our findings, you will not-,"

"I will not _what?" _Hermione countered quickly, feeling a surge of anger.

"I..." Severus paused, as if re-evaluating the words he was about to use. "It would be _preferred _if you allowed me to do the majority of the talking, as the Healers of St. Mungo's are used to my work and they trust my skills. In the best interest of the both of us..." His eyes flickered to the fireplace. "Please remain quiet. Do not give your input. Allow me to give the explanations and the process. If I ask something of you, do it without question. I assure you that they would not allow any of their patients to participate in this experiment if they knew you took part in it."

Hermione's hands were on her hips before he even completed his sentence. "So, what? I'm supposed to be your sissy assistant or something? I've got just as much right to take credit for the potion as you do." The witch felt disgusted by hearing this news. She had worked hard - if not as hard - as Severus to make sure that this potion had even existed! And now here he was, asking that she didn't even give her own input on the potion that they had spent hours upon hours on?

Severus let out a small breath like a sigh, suddenly looking weary. "Despite how it may sound, this is not a matter of taking praise or credit."

"If it's because I'm a woman-,"

"And it is not a sexist issue either, so put that ridiculous thought out of your mind immediately before it gets out of hand." Severus replied tonelessly, and the calming factor of his voice only aroused more irritation from her. "This is about using tact, something that you lack. This is a professional setting with which I have participated in before. Keep in mind that I have done this as a part-time job for many years. I have practice, experience, and a familiarity with the patients and the staff. Countless occasions have I arrived at the hospital with a speech prepared on the preparations of my potion, ready to present to the Healers. I have performed spectacularly with every single elixir I have given to them. You - on the other hand - they do not know you or your potion crafting skills. The fact that you are significantly younger than me will_ not_ help, either. Your mouth often gets the better of you when you get your emotions all wound up, something that I cannot afford to happen. If you are going to accompany me, the best thing for you is to observe and learn what I do; learn how I interact with others. If that will be too difficult for you, stay here and out of my way. I will not tolerate your temper and have you embarrass me in front of Healers I have worked with for nearly ten years."

"My _temper_?" Hermione repeated hotly. "If anyone has the foul temper in the room, it's _you!"_

Severus' body grew rigid and his eyes flashed over at hers. She knew then that she had indeed invoked his temper, which, by her own word, was by-far worse than hers. "Woman, if an accident were to happen and a patient were to suffer some sort of complication because of the potion, there is always a chance that the family of the patient and St. Mungo's will press charges against me. If you take credit as one of the creators, you will also be at risk! I will _not _allow this to happen as you have an entire life and your career ahead of you. To repeat myself: if you are to accompany me, keep your mouth shut and do what I say."

"But-,"

"I'm trying to protect you in case something goes wrong, you idiot!" Severus spoke over her, his voice loud and echoing on the brick walls surrounding them. Any words Hermione wanted to say escaped her immediately.

_Again, like what he had done with Ron... _

He was just trying to _protect _her.

Feeling like a fool, Hermione's eyes found the stone floor below her. Of course it wasn't about taking credit or sexist issues and she was stupid for even bringing such ideas up. Everything he had done from the moment their paths crossed was to serve her. Part of her often wondered why, but she was never brash enough to come out and ask him. Biting her lip insecurely, she peeked up at him. He wasn't looking at her but at the phial in his hands. When their eyes finally met, his gaze was cold and any tenderness in his eyes was gone.

Seeing such a look in Severus' eyes towards her not only gave her a fright, but it also stung her to her very core.

"Do you understand _now?" _The Potion master asked in a heated tone, ready for another argument. "Or are you ready to throw another assumption at me? Believe me, I have heard them all before and I can take it."

His words cut her like a blade and she had to resist the urge to cry. Her eyes watering, she shook her head.

"N-No..." She croaked. "Not at all. I'm sorry for saying those things..."

Squeezing her eyes closed so that he wouldn't see her tears, she bit her trembling lip. This moment took her back to when she was a student and he was her professor all those years ago. The names he had called her and the looks of contempt resurfaced in her mind, making her heart heavy within her chest. Despite how cruel and calloused he had been, these past few weeks have made her look past all of his flaws at the person he was - and who he was trying to be. Keeping all that in mind, because they had become close, the harshness in his voice hurt her, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Hermione..."

"No, Severus... You _are_ right. You're just looking out for me." Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robe, she braced herself and finally looked up at him. She was surprised in seeing that he had moved closer to her and was standing only about a foot away from her. His dark, onyx eyes - which were filled with anger and offense only a minute ago - only reflected regret and apprehension.

"That I am," he agreed quietly. "That is why I do what I do." He fell silent for a moment or so, curiosity in his eyes. "However... If you would like..." Hesitation in his words, he looked more uncomfortable than ever. Leaning from one foot to the next, gritting his teeth. "If it means that much to you... You can present the potion to the Healers tomorrow and I will state that you are representing me."

"Oh, no no. You're right. I need to watch how these things are done. I need to learn, don't I?"

Releasing a breath, Severus' shoulders relaxed.

_Even though he suggested it, he looked very upset at the thought of me doing his job, _Hermione thought to herself and couldn't help but smile at the relief she had brought him from just a few mere sentences. "I'll simply observe."

"Very well." Severus said, not extending his offer again and looking greatly relieved. "If that is all then I will reply to Miriam Strout's letter so that she will prepare for our arrival tomorrow morning. Does six o'clock suffice?"

"That's fine." Hermione agreed. "It'll give us plenty of time, don't you think?"

"I would not have suggested it if it did not work within the confinements of our schedules." The wizard replied. Pulling out the envelope from his vest pocket, he strutted to his desk. Amongst the clutter, he picked out a dark Thestral quill and pulled a spare piece of parchment close to him. Hermione couldn't see what he was writing, but she made no move to peek. The sound of the hurried scratching of the quill on the paper echoing in the room, the witch waited patiently for the Potions master to finish, as he had more to say to her and he hadn't excused her from his office.

After a quick minute, the wizard sealed his note in an envelope and handed it off to Zephyr, who perked up as Severus leaned towards him.

"There. To St. Mungo's, Zephyr."

With a flutter of wings, the dark owl took the letter and flew out of the window sill into the night. At the sudden rush of cold, Hermione found herself hugging her arms. "Beautiful owl. He really is lovely."

"I didn't buy him for his color," Severus replied, straightening himself up and closing the window. "But he does the job."

"Right." Hermione nodded her head. "I guess... Do you need me for anything else?"

"No." the wizard replied. "Go now. Prepare for an early morning."

"Right!" Hermione repeated and shivered in excitement. "Oh, Severus! What if it _works_? What if we have actually cured the Cruciatus Curse?"

The wizard didn't express her level of joy. "It will be a miracle." He said.

* * *

><p>Not twelve hours later, the same witch who was so elated about the potion marched into the same office in such a fury that Severus stayed a good two feet behind her.<p>

"_Oh_, I thought for sure that the potion would have worked!"

The dark wizard made sure to steer clear of the raving witch in front of him. Now that they were in the privacy of his office, anxiety and frustration exploded out of the short witch like a firecracker, startling the Potions master. While he felt disappointed as well, he didn't expect the potion to cure the patient immediately. He expected a few minor setbacks for the many months ahead of them. What he hadn't anticipated was Hermione's bout of emotions.

He sat comfortably on his office armchair, leaning back into the cushions. He watched her as she east in front of the fireplace back and forth. Her hair stood up on all ends as if static from her emotions and with an angered, crazed look in her eyes. He had to give it to her - she looked quite mad.

"Hermione," The wizard spoke up after a minute or two, the sound of her insistent pacing irritating him. "The potion was not supposed to cure the patient immediately. The first potion was simply an _experiment_. And in case you've forgotten, which I'm sure you already have, the potion _did _show some extraordinary results. One of the patients actually looked at me and he appeared to understand my questions. The potion is repairing the damaged nerves in his brain."

"But that's all that we have!" The young woman exclaimed as if this wonderful news had disappointed her further. "One full month of working and _this_ is all that we come up with?"

"To be accurate, we have not had a full month." The wizard corrected her quickly. "We have had roughly 10 days of hard work put into this potion. It has taken us a month to get here yes, but there is still a lot more work to be done. This potion has shown great success as it is but now it is time we really put ourselves to work. I suggest that we need to more than three mornings a week."

"Perhaps five mornings, then?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"That would probably be ideal if you want to get any work done. But you must remember Hermione - crafting a potion takes lots of time. It took me an entire summer to make a wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin and it still wasn't as good as it could have been. If we want to succeed, it will take plenty of our time and energy. Are you willing to give up more when you already have so much on your plate?"

The witch tilted her head and glanced upwards, looking mockingly thoughtful. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore... That frees up my schedule."

"But you are also a teacher, you're head of your House, and you are also planning your best friend's wedding. I do not know if extending to five mornings per week this is the wisest thing to do, considering your schedule. You do not do well under stress."

"I'm capable-,"

"Of many things," Severus spoke over her, raising his hand for her silence. "But when you are buried under other obligations, you become overwhelmed. We will work four mornings per week, excluding days of night-patrol, events, and exams. Starting tomorrow, we will pick apart every single aspect of our first potion and create more antidotes based off it. Hopefully then, we will be able to determine the outcome."

He watched her freckled features for any signs of disagreement and was pleased when he found none. To his great appreciation, she approached his desk and offered him one of her rare smiles. "Shake on it?" Her hand extended and her eyes full of hope, he placed his hand in hers to shake it.

Before pulling his hand away from hers completely, he allowed himself a moment to caress her fingertips. His heart skipped a beat when she replicated the gesture right back to him.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks. Halloween came and went in the blink of an eye, much to Severus' relief.<p>

He didn't enjoy Halloween as much as everyone else did. He did not possess too many fond memories of Halloween anyway. His worst memories alone were of Halloween evening... Visiting the Potter's in Godric's Hallow on that evening, arriving too late to save the one woman he had always loved...

At any rate, he was always grateful when Halloween was over and even when the fall season itself was drawing close to an end.

As Halloween ended, the autumn air became bitter cold. The season's first frost glistened over the castle grounds by the last day of November. The students, who were once vibrant and full of energy, began to become lethargic in their studies and the only anticipation they clung to was for their upcoming holiday break. The Potions master couldn't blame them but it made grading papers quite a chore. He could definitely see a decline in the students' drive - even his own students, who he expected more out of.

On top of his meetings with Castor, which haven't been improved, he had to prepare his students for exams, push his House for better House point results, have more detentions with arrogant Gryffindors and dunderhead Hufflepuffs... Overall, it was a stressful time.

He supposed the only thing he looked forward to was his time in the early mornings with Hermione. True, it was because they were working hard on their project, but it was time he knew he would not mind losing. He was quite used to her presence regardless of what mood she was in and he appreciated her careful and cautious mindset when she worked with him.

Even now, as he graded his students parchments - at her encouraging, ignoring his reluctance - she sat at one of his office armchairs, reading one of his books.

The bond, which remained in dormant, only sparked up every now and then. It was so quiet and so inactive that he would often forget about it. It had become such a minor point in his everyday life that he didn't even bother to journal anymore.

It was his hope - despite Castor's objections - that his plot was working. And it was proving to be successful so far! With each and every day he spent in Hermione's presence, not only did his feelings for her grow, but the effects of the bond became less and less.

In the silence they shared, with only a few minor noises such as the scratching of the quill on parchment or the turning of the fragile pages of her book, there was no awkwardness. In fact, there was a comfort and peace between them that he had only felt with one other person... The person he cared for the most...

But now, as he sat in the quiet, he realized something:

Lily Evans would always be his first friend and first love. She would always hold a special place in his heart where no one else could compare nor touch. It was sacred, secret, and beautiful. But Hermione Granger was becoming the person who he first thought of during the day. He would arise to go about his day and the first person he would encounter would be her. They would spend many mornings together and recently, they had begun to spend nearly all their evenings together when they weren't caught up on other obligations or projects. She was someone who he trusted with his back... But did that mean that he could also trust her with his heart as well? Was he worthy of her heart?

It dawned on him...

One day, sooner or later, he would have to choose between his beloved Lily and his dear companion Hermione.

Even the thought put an ache in his chest.

"Severus?"

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes landed on the young woman seated in the armchair by the window. Hermione sat with her feet tucked under her legs and the book resting on her lap but her eyes weren't on the book's pages. Instead, her beautiful eyes were focused on the window, or rather, what was out the window. Her chin propped on her hand, her face reflected the colors of the sun setting, lighting up her delicate features.

Severus took a moment of taking in her beauty before answering her. "What?"

"Do you think we'll succeed?"

"In what?"

"Oh, don't start." Her eyes found his. "The potion we've been working on. Do you think we'll succeed?"

Severus dropped the end of the quill back in the inkwell before turning towards her fully. "It depends on what you measure success by." He rested his hands on the armchair and leaned back as Hermione's thin eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"I used to think it was measured by speed." she replied. "By how fast we could accomplish our goals. I used to believe that..."

"And what has changed?"

"I think..." Her voice became gentle and light. "Now, like anything else in life, it takes time and devotion. To realize one's mistakes and misjudgments and the best way to correct all of them and the longing to do better. Success is measured by the journey just as much as it's measured by the outcome. It's measured by the blood, sweat, and tears, heart and soul..."

"And if it takes years to reach that success? That perfection."

"Then... I guess that's how it'll just have to be."

Severus felt a pang of what felt like pride in his chest. "What has made you feel this way?"

"Hm?"

"You heard me, witch. What in the past few weeks has made you feel this way?"

A faint smile tugged at the witch's lips. "To be perfectly honest? Spending time with you."

Severus must have looked awfully confused because Hermione laughed and hurried to explain. "At first, getting to know you seemed hard, even impossible! Merlin, I spent so much energy being angry with you because you were so damn frustrating!"

"Is this an attempt to irritate me? It's working successfully..."

"No!" Hermione's laugh chimed like music in his ears. "Like the potion we're working on. We've been at it for hours upon hours. We've been reading scrolls and countless books and trying out different components per potion every morning to see what we can come up with. It's taken time and countless routes and even a bit of our sanity, to be honest. But even after all our suffering, it still works! Maybe not in the way that we want it, but it works, right? It's proven to be even the slightest bit successful, as you told me before, right?"

"I suppose-"

"So it's just like our friendship! We would often fight or get on each other's bad sides. We'd bicker and fight and almost have a row with one another but that's when we'd start to really figure each other out. What works with you and what works with me. For example!" Knocking the book off her lap and onto the floor, she crossed her legs and sat on them. "You hate it when I borrow and read your books without permission, right?"

Severus' eyes locked on the book on the floor before reaching for it. "I also hate it when you mistreat them," he grunted as he dusted off the spine. "Be careful next time."

"Pay attention!"

"Believe me, I am. You didn't give me much of a choice."

"And I can't stand it when you torment poor Neville!"

"It would not be so easy to do if he weren't so easy to upset..."

"Regardless! I asked you not to do it anymore around me, and you don't, and I've appreciated it! I don't borrow your books anymore without your permission and that's made you happy, right?"

"I am considering not letting you even read my books anymore with the way you treat them..." the older wizard murmured as he Charmed the book to return to it's formal slot on the shelf. When she gave a snort of irritation, he sighed. "I understand what you're trying to convey. You are saying that because of our friendship, it has given you a learning experience for our potion lessons."

"Yes."

"To work hard, to learn from one's mistakes, and to take what good comes your way."

"Yes!"

"It took you nearly a month and a half to learn that? Not an entire lifetime of battling Death Eaters and the Dark Lord?"

Hermione's face flushed. "Ooh! You can be so infuriating sometimes!"

"And you're insufferable." Severus smirked. "That aside... Did you discover anything new?"

The witch's grumpy expression faded only a little. "No. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up. There's got to be a way to restore the brain to it's corrective state... Like SkeleGro does for bones!"

"Yes. But growing bones back to their original state and curing a patient whose brain has been fried is not the same procedure. I was hoping that book had some answers... Thaddeus Khan has a brilliant mind for certain remedies and ingredients..."

The witch heaved a heavy sigh. "We'll just try something else. We'll figure it out, Severus, I know we will." She sent him one of her smiles that sent his heart beating a little faster. "Just like I'm figuring you out, Severus Snape."

"Is that so?" he bantered teasingly. "You are quite the mystery yourself, Hermione Granger."

The witch's cheeks tinted a light pink and she giggled in delight. A warm feeling spread throughout Severus' chest as he watched the happiness glow on her face. He had not felt anything like this since he had been with Lily in his school years. Peace, contentment... Affection.

"Oh Severus! It's snowing!"

What she said was true; the first snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"And so! A new season begins!" Hermione said cheerfully, reaching and grasping his hand in hers. His eyes found their joined hands and couldn't help but realize how enjoyable it was to hold her hand like this.

_Perhaps a new season for the both of us..._

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon and believe me - you will NOT want to miss it! I've been working on it mentally for a long time and you will love (LOVE) it! :D I can't wait! (squeals) Please remember to leave a review! I appreciate all of you! <strong>

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: Matthew Santoro is fantastic! Go check him out on YouTube! **


	25. Chapter Twenty Two

**Hello all! Another short chapter today, but it's a busy one! **

**This short chapter was REALLY supposed to be the last chapter's FULL chapter (Chapter Twenty-One) BUT I decided to make it a two-short-parter instead! The NEXT chapter is one I cannot wait for! Hoping it'll be up soon! Don't forget to leave a review! Also - thank you all for your patience! I appreciate everyone who comes and reads Relentless. It kinda makes my life :P Anyway! Get to reading! The next chapter will be up very, VERY soon! (and to be honest, I'm more excited for that chapter than any other one so far)! Have fun!**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Take good counsel and accept correction<br>that's the way to live wisely and well."_**

**- Proverbs 19:20, The Message Translation**

_"'You are a very fine person, Mr. Baggins,'"_ Hermione read aloud. _"'And I am very fond of you; but you are only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all!' 'Thank goodness!' said Bilbo laughing, and handed him the tobacco-jar." _

With a satisfied smile, Hermione closed her book. "And that's that. I finished it!" She looked down at her lap. "I finally finished it, Crooks!" She said happily to the sleeping cat. "Took me forever, but I did it. All I had to do was wake up just a little bit early and read through it. Granted, I woke up at five, but that's beside the point!" The witch stretched out her arms and set the book on the coffee table.

Summoning her tea cup, she took a sip of the hot liquid, which warmed her toes. "Mmm... Yum. Almost time to meet Severus. We're getting close to a breakthrough, Crookshanks, I just know it. I can_ feel_ it! Do you feel it?"

The cat gave no reply. Instead, he rolled over onto his back, exposing his large belly.

"Well, at least _I_ feel it," Hermione remarked, taking another greedy sip of tea. "But I'd better go head and get ready, I suppose. I don't want to be late." Gently nudging the sleeping cat off her lap, she stood up. A light tapping drew her attention to the window by the kitchenette, where her owl _Herr _was perched on the window sill. With a smile, she hurried to the window and cracked it open enough for her beloved owl to come inside. "Hello, _Herr! _Good to see you! What did you bring me today?"

Clamped in the owl's beak was a small, fancy-looking envelope. Gently easing the envelope from the owl's beak, she replaced it with a treat before returning to the couch. The letter was addressed to her with no return name, but a Hogwarts seal instead.

_Odd, _she thought to herself as she examined the envelope. _Why does it look so formal? _

Gently breaking the seal, she withdrew a beautiful blue invitation from inside, which, in beautiful cursive, read:

_Hermione Granger,_

_You are Invited to join us in Celebration of _

_The Five-Year anniversary of the Dark Lord Voldemort's demise_

_And the Remembrance of those who had Fallen during the Battle. _

_The Ball will be held at Hogwarts' Great Hall_

_On the Eve of December the Twenty-Forth at _

_Six o'clock in the evening. _

_Your presence is Encouraged. Dress formally. _

_Please Reply to this Card to Reserve a Seat and Meal for Yourself. _

_Best Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"A ball? Here at the castle?" She glanced at _Herr_. "In just a week? That's really short notice, isn't it, _Herr?" _

The owl blinked it's large eyes at her.

"It's not like Minerva to plan something so last minute..." She raised an eyebrow. "Strange. I'll have to ask her about it when I get the chance. Until then!" She set the envelope and invitation on the coffee table. "Time to meet Severus! Perhaps he'll know what this is all about?"

An image of her and Severus appeared in her mind. An almost dream-like sequence played as a dashing Severus drew her close against him and led her into a dance in the middle of the Great Hall... All eyes were on them, but all they could see was each other...

"Oh my!" Hermione fanned her red face. "This is too embarrassing! Severus and I - dancing?"

_You know you want to... _

"Well of course I want to!" she argued with her conscience. "It just depends on him, really! He's never been a people-person, especially at formal get-togethers..." Even though the logical Severus would never agree to a dance, she couldn't help but wonder...

_Would_ he deny her if she asked it of him?

There was a budding romance between the two of them... And they weren't exactly rushing or trying to shove their relationship out into the spotlight...

"But I can't deny how fun it would be!" she admitted. "Maybe then we could actually get our relationship off of the ground? Give us a gentle nudge? What do you think, _Herr?_ Crooks?"

As she expected, neither familiar was addressing her.

"I guess I'll just ask him today, then!"

* * *

><p>"Severus?"<p>

Severus looked up at Hermione, who was bent over the cutting board with a long knife in her hand, carefully dicing up a dead dung beetle. "Hm?"

"Did you hear about the upcoming ball?"

"Naturally," Severus replied. "Christmas Eve in the Great Hall. How could I not know about this?"

Hermione gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, I was just wondering. I just received the invitation this morning."

Severus threw her a bewildered look. "Odd." He said. "I received mine two weeks ago."

"_Two_ weeks ago?!" Hermione repeated, looking just as bewildered. "That's silly! Why would I receive mine now?"

"How did you receive your invitation? Your owl?" He tilted his head a little. "Perhaps your owl lost it? Or it was delayed in some way?"

The witch leaned back, as if considering his suggestions. "I guess it's possible... But still! I haven't heard anyone else talk about it! Not even you!"

"Because formal events such as balls do not interest me." He replied honestly. "You had not mentioned it, either, so I had assumed that you were not interested in it, either..."

"I am." she stated. "There's bound to be a lot of people there... People who fought in the Battle. And to remember those who had lost their lives..." Her voice became soft. "Professor Lupin... Tonks... Dobby and Sirius... It would be disrespectful if I didn't go. Also... If Harry is to be there... I'd want to be there for him. He's lost so much... I want to be there to support him."

"That is kind of you," he replied. "Perhaps your invitation was simply delayed. If you wish to go, then go. There is time to reserve a spot at the party..."

Hermione cast a curious glance in his direction. "Will you go?"

A spike of irritation towards the Headmistress made Severus snarl. "At Minerva's beckoning and urging, I have agreed to make an appearance. But I will tend to my normal duties and patrol the corridors as I usually do during festivities. It is best that at least one person keeps an eye on our troublesome students... Especially during the holidays where they can get themselves into mischief."

The witch gave him a kind but nearly sympathetic smile. "You don't like parties, huh?"

"No."

"Not even the nice ones? Like balls?"

"Not even celebratory balls. They're annoying and tedious and everyone drinks more than they should. They remember those who died. If I wanted to attend such an ordeal, I would visit their graves. Having a party to address the dead is foolish. They will not return to the land of the living, so why add salt to the wounds?"

"Do... Do you enjoy dancing, at least?" She asked hopefully.

_She's not even listening... _

"I don't dance." Severus replied in a clipped tone.

She said nothing more on the subject and he did not press her for a conversation. He thought he saw a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes but she turned back to work so quickly he didn't have time to make a proper conclusion. He opened his mouth to question her but decided against it, since the look in her eyes faded away to one of concentration and clear focus - something he was very grateful for.

"Also. I wanted to say: Since we're getting such good results back from our patients at St. Mungo's... I was hoping that perhaps..." When she fell silent, Severus realized what she was trying to say.

"You wish to tell Longbottom of our experiments."

She nodded vigorously. "Yes."

But he was no fool - there was more she wanted to say. "And to ask his permission to test the Cure out on his parents. Am I correct?"

"Yes!" Hermione's smile only grew wider. "I don't think that he would refuse, especially if he knew that you were working with me on it! He wants his parents back more than anything and I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with us experimenting on his parents! Of course, we would need his permission to conduct such a thing, especially since his grandmother has passed away and he is the only relative still alive and connected to the Longbottom's, so we would need to make sure to get him a form to sign..." The witch continued eagerly rambling on, but Severus stopped listening to her. Instead, he watched as she spoke.

There she went again. He had never seen her so passionate about anything before - even when she spoke about it or mentioned it, her eyes would gain a special sparkle that would remain glistening in interest. Speaking so passionately and enthusiastically about something that would never benefit her.

"Right." he agreed when she was done speaking, although he didn't quite hear what she had said towards the end of her tedious muttering. "Seek out his permission. If he wishes for his parents to be a part of this experiment for the Cure, he must fill out a form at St. Mungo's. I am certain Healer Strout would not mind fetching it for him."

"Of course!" Hermione nodded, her curly hair bouncing.

As they continued their work, Severus watched Hermione work out of the corner of his eye. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as she carefully added powdered silver into the black cauldron in front of her. Her curly hair, which seemed to be growing longer, spilled over her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. Following his instructions to a tee, she stirred when she was supposed to mix, she added when certain components were needed, and she prepped more ingredients when she needed to wait. Always following the rules, always _logical..._

"I wish to ask you something."

"Hm?" Hermione asked, half-distracted as diced up a handful of tiny, crushed berries. "Yes?"

"Are you a woman of faith?"

Hermione's eyes met his. "Are you asking if I have a religion?"

"Yes."

The knife in the witch's hands went still for a long moment. "Um..." She then bit her lip. "I don't... I don't necessarily believe in any one God."

"You believe in many?"

"No. I don't believe any one religion. Granted, religion is a beautiful thing and it's inspired many people around the world to continue to do good. I'm sure that, just like magic, there is a higher power in this world. But I do not believe in any one god or deity. I believe in..." She scrunched her nose in deep thought. "The owl."

Severus tilted his head at her, confused. "The owl?"

"Yes. The owl. The symbol of knowledge, wisdom, evidence, and logic. If I can see something - if I can touch it and feel it - then it's real. If it makes sense and I can break it down and work out it's entirety, then it's real. If it gives me more answers than questions, then it's real."

Severus couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Magic is invisible, yet you believe in it."

"Because I've seen what it produces. I've seen what the after-effects of it are." Hermione explained. "I've seen what happens when I cast a spell or I Charm something. I _see_ the evidence, therefore, it's real. It's tricky, religion, I mean! Granted, some religions are beautiful and their ways make some sense, but I like to be able to see what I believe first. Or, at least, experience it." She gave him a quizzical smile. "Why are you asking me all these questions? Are _you _considering a religion?"

"Don't be stupid. I was merely asking because you have shown behavior of a believer."

It was the witch's turn to tilt her head. "In what way?"

Severus didn't even need a moment to think of an example. He had plenty. "Before you eat your meals, you lower your head and close your eyes, as if in prayer. You had stated once before that you would not sleep with Weasley because you had convictions. Also, last night at supper, you had expressed a desire to Hagrid to attend a church service sometime during the Christmas holiday." he elaborated. "Those reasons are what led me to believe that you held some sort of religious beliefs close to you."

Hermione's happy smile faltered, as if something he had said had startled her or caught her off guard. She turned a little away from him and set her knife upon the desk. About thirty seconds passed before she reached out with a slow hand to stir the stir stick in the cauldron. Severus wondered if he had hit a soft spot. The joy that Hermione had been expressing only moments ago had disappeared and had been replaced with something personal and protected.

"I... I won't deny that there are certain things that I do that may _seem_ religious." The witch stated. "But it's really because of the way I grew up. My parents are Muggles and they had certain traditions and religious values and I grew up with them... Sometimes, I forget I'm doing them simply because I've been doing them all my life. Maybe subconsciously I'm paying homage to my childhood? I mean, I've always said _Grace_ with my parents at the table before any meal. The Christmas services in general are very lovely and I love attending them every year." Her brown eyes became cloudy with reflection. "Dad would always buy me a cappuccino and Mum would constantly worry that we were going to be late for the service... We'd watch the service and sing the carols and look forward to the new year..."

Severus looked over the witch. As she spoke about her parents, he spotted a sadness in her eyes he had never seen before. Which was very odd... Why was she so overjoyed about Longbottom's parents and helping them but when they discussed her own family it upset her? Did she and her family not get along? Perhaps they had a falling out and were no longer speaking to each other? It would make sense. Perhaps that was why she spent all of her time with the Weasley's and the majority of her holidays at Hogwarts. She _is_ a Muggleborn. Maybe her parents decided that they didn't approve? No no... That couldn't be right. They accepted and loved Hermione from the moment she had first told them, he knew that much.

"They don't remember me."

Severus blinked. "What?" he asked, taken aback by Hermione's words.

"Five years ago, I Obliviated their memories so that they wouldn't remember me or the Wizarding World." Hermione explained. "I did it for their safety. I didn't want Voldemort or any Death Eaters trying to track them down so I made sure that they didn't remember anything that could create a dangerous situation for them... They're living somewhere in Australia now. I've searched for them but I haven't been able to locate them so I haven't been able to lift the Charm..." Her shoulders slumped as she spoke. "I don't know if it's reversible or not at this point... Five years is a long time to be under a spell... Especially a memory-altering one."

Severus felt feelings such as understanding and sympathy towards the young witch.

She had made plenty of sacrifices to help her friends' survive and defeat the ultimate evil. She had given up her studies, her family, and she would have gladly given up her life. Hermione Granger was a selfless woman whose goal was to put others first...

"That is why you wanted to do this." Severus said quietly, waiting for Hermione to look up at him again. "All of this... _For_ Longbottom."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. "I can't change what happened with my parents." she replied, her back straight and tall, trying to appear strong. "But if I can reunite Neville with his parents so he can have a family again... That would mean the world to me."

"It would make Longbottom pleased, but it will not do anything for you. Performing this good deed will not be the same as being reunited with your own family."

Hermione shook her head. "Perhaps not. But I can't live the life I live now and be out searching for my parents. I had to choose one or the other, and I chose to stay here. I've looked and searched every town and city that I could in five years. Nobody knows them. It's like they've disappeared off the face of the planet. In order to really look for them, I'd have to give up my entire life right now. And... I can't do that." Her eyes, which were now watery with emotion, looked over the instructions for the Cure potion. "They won't remember me, but I'll remember them for the rest of my life. I'll remember them and love them dearly. Perhaps one day, I _will_ continue searching for them. But until then, I have my own life to live and I have to work hard to make my own dreams come true. I can only hope that they're happy together and that they're living their life to the fullest, as I am. If I can't be happy with my own parents, at least I can try to bring Neville's parents back to him..."

If there was ever a moment where Severus was drawn to someone's kindness, it was here and now with Hermione Granger.

"That is kind of you." The wizard complimented her, staring at her through his curtains of dark hair. "Not many people are like you, Hermione."

A faint smile returned to Hermione's lips. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"It's up for debate."

"Gee thanks, you big git."

"My pleasure." Severus teased, relieved that they were pulling away from the heavy conversation.

The pieces fit together perfectly and the picture was complete. Hermione's drive and passion for trying to create the Cure for Longbottom's parents stemmed from her sadness of the loss of her own parents. Every day that he would see her working hard and he would ponder the motive behind it all. Now that it was discovered, it was depressing as hell. Here was the woman who gave up everything for good to triumph over evil and she gained so little in return. She left Hogwarts early and couldn't graduate until later, she had to stay with Potter and Weasley for many months out in the wilderness to discover ways to defeat the Dark Lord, she could not attain her dream job...

She was incredibly selfless. Hell, she was as pure as a saint.

And he... He was the complete opposite. What he did, he did to save his own skin. It was the only thing he knew how to do. He was a _coward..._ Even if he hated to admit it.

It was truly amazing how they could work together and consider a relationship while being so different.

And yet, they fit together so well.

A part of Severus told him to no longer press her for answers... But he couldn't help himself. "And... The conviction of living a sexless life? Is that also...?"

An innocent red flushed over the witch's cheeks. "It-It's not so much a religious conviction as it was a promise to my dad. I told him that it would mean a lot to me if I was given his blessing before I gave myself to the man I wanted to be with. It would have meant that Dad would have had to approve of the man who would one day be my husband... _Ahem_!" she cleared her throat awkwardly_. "So! _That's a little different, but I can see why you took it as a reason for me to stay, as you say, sexless."

The man stared at her. "So... If you never meet your father again, but you meet someone you want to spend your life with... You'll hold to your oath?"

"I..." The witch hesitated. "I _want_ to honor my promise I made to Dad. But now, looking at it... It doesn't seem like it'll turn out that way, does it? I can't find him no matter how long I've searched for him... And even if I did, he won't remember making such a promise with me. So... I honestly don't know. It's still important to me but I don't know if it even matters anymore, considering that he and Mum don't even know that they've ever had a daughter..."

Severus gently tugged on her hand until she stepped closer to him. "Your father and mother would want you to be wise in your decision with your body and your heart, but I am certain that they would also wish for you to be _happy._ Do not let this childhood promise hold you from living your life. As you stated before - you cannot live do it all. You cannot live to please every person you come across. You must consider your own goals and your own desires and do what you can to acheive them."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "But-!"

"I am not telling you to go sleeping around with every man you come across." Severus interrupted her again. "In fact, I'd truly prefer it if you did not do such a thing." The very thought angered him but apparently, his statement made Hermione giggle so it wasn't a total loss. Hermione was not a promiscuous woman, anyway. She was still young, _innocent... _"But if you do not find your father and he never gives you his blessing, does that mean that you'll never get married?"

"I... I guess I really don't know." Hermione admitted bashfully. "I mean, I'm obviously not wife-material. And I can't see myself _making love_ with someone I'm not _in_ love with, so..." She then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just don't know. But I'm young and I have plenty of time for all of that later. I have too much going on in my life to think about marriage."

An image of Hermione in a sparkling white gown flitted through Severus' mind.

"You can do whatever you'd like at your own pace." He told her. "It is your life. However..." His heart softened towards her as he gazed upon her face. "It would be preferred if you did not live a promiscuous life. It would irritate me."

Hermione laughed. "You mean, it would make you _jealous_, right?"

"That too." he agreed. He then released her hand. "I will take care of the clean up. Now, go talk to Longbottom."

"Okay!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. "Are you sure? I can help!"

"I'll take care of it." He replied. "For this batch, I must add boiled tadpole fins every few hours so I must keep a close eye on this round. Hopefully, it will be ready to be taken to the hospital this weekend. Will you have time to accompany me?"

Hermione's smile fell. "Ohh, I wish I could. I'm going with Ginny to shop for bridesmaid dresses."

"Exciting." he lied in a sarcastic tone. He concealed his disappointment, as he desired for her company.

"Oh, it _could_ be fun! I mean, I've never been a bridesmaid so I've never had to shop for the dress, but I'm sure it'll be exciting. Dress shopping is generally fun!"

Severus remembered a little while back when he had seen her in her Muggle sundress... The one that fit her curves so nicely that it nearly took his mind to a place it should never have gone... "Hn." he replied in a drone tone. "I will take the newest concoction of the Cure, then. Inform Longbottom of our project and if he wishes his parents to be guinea pigs, then he'll need to fill out a permission form quickly."

Hermione nodded once more, understanding. "Right. Right, of course." Her hands rested at her sides and her tiny, delicate hands clenched into determined fists. "I'll do just that, then, before class starts. He'll be in his own classroom by now, I'm sure..."

_She is wondering if he'll accept this proposal or not... _

With caution, Severus reached for one of her hands. Letting his fingers caress her knuckles, he waited until her eyes met his.

"Hermione..." He lowered his voice and then realized how soft it became. "Do not fear Longbottom's reaction. If he misses his parents as much as you say, he will want nothing more than to be a reunited family once more. Have courage and more importantly; trust in your abilities."

The witch gave a nervous laugh but her hands slowly relaxed. "I trust in your skills far more than I trust in mine, Severus."

"Trust in your own skills. You don't give yourself enough credit." Feeling a little bold today, his fingers intertwined with hers. "You are an incredible witch, Hermione."

Blushing, the witch shook her head and her curls bounced about her face. "Thanks, but-"

"Don't argue with me." Severus cut her off sharply.

"Fine!" The witch sighed heavily. She gave him another smile and squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you, Severus."

"There is nothing to thank me for." He replied. "Go."

Even as he dismissed her, he watched her retreating back as she strolled towards the door. He just about returned to his desk when she stopped still in the doorway.

"Hermione?"

"I hope I see you there." she spoke quietly and he strained to her hear. "At the ball, I mean. It really would be lovely to see you there."

Severus heart warmed at her words. _She wants to see me... She wants my company. _

"We shall see. Now, go."

As she departed, the dark wizard glanced at the invitation on his desk. He felt his irritation return as well as a feeling of relenting.

"Attending a ball requires new dress robes, unfortunately..." He sighed heavily, looking down at his attire. "That witch is always changing my mind. Stupid girl."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Neville!"<p>

Neville's attention left his book to the figure standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello, Hermione!" Rising from his desk, he approached her with open arms. His long arms enveloped her in a tight, brief hug. "It feels like it's been forever since we've talked!"

Hermione returned the hug. "Even though we work together, huh? And we eat at the same table!"

With a toothy smile, his happy eyes met hers. Hermione wondered how he truly felt behind that smile... Especially with the holidays coming up so quickly, knowing that his parents would not be conscious enough to celebrate it with him...

"I know! But I just had to talk to you." She took his hands and squeezed them. His eyes flickered down at their joined hands and his eyes reflected confusion. "Oh, Neville... I have to talk to you about something. _It's very_ important."

"What is it?" Neville's smile faded to one of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. It's more than alright. But..." She took two steps back, tugging him towards the desk in the front row. "You may want to sit down. There's something I want to share with you..."

* * *

><p>"How do those fit you, sir?" the tailor asked kindly, taking a step back from Severus.<p>

The wizard rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms. "Very roomy in the arms, but fitting in the torso." Gazing into his reflection, he stood tall and looked over himself. Buying new dress robes was always something he never enjoyed. He would have rather have spent his early morning working on the potion with Hermione or grading, but some things could not be avoided for too long. Besides... Part of him wanted to look appealing to Hermione.

"I will take these."

The tailor looked deflated. "Are you sure, sir?" he then Summoned four different types of robes with different material and styles out to the Potions master. "I have nearly _two dozen_ other dress robes you can most certainly try on! All different makers and all within your price range! The cashmere one is quite striking and very popular with the ladies-"

"This one will do fine." Severus told him in a deadpan tone and tried not to smile in satisfaction when the tailor cowered. "Allow me to change and I will give you payment."

"Y-Yes!" stammered the tailor. "I will go ahead and gather my next customer, then! Don't rush yourself! I'll be waiting at the desk for you!" He didn't even meet Severus' eyes before he scurried away to the other side of the store, the robes following him in a flash.

The dark wizard changed into his usual black robes, his mind wandering.

He hadn't meant to shoot down the young witch earlier. The image of the hurt in her eyes remained imprinted in his mind and it wouldn't leave. He knew that he had disappointed her once more. Did he always have to hurt her before he could make her happy?

He could only hope that by at least arriving at the ball in new dress robes that it would lift her spirits, even if it was only enough to make her smile.

_I really do live for that smile, don't I? _

"Oh! Professor."

Just as Severus was about to head to the front desk, he wished in that moment that he could have disappeared. Closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. He then turned to the young man who approached him. "Castor." he greeted curtly.

Castor didn't look at all pleased. His arms folded over his chest like a child, he tapped one of his feet and glared at him through narrowed eyes_. "Professor."_ he repeated. "Fancy running into you here."

"Fancy that." The older wizard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just his luck to run into the one person he wanted to avoid. "I am already late for an appointment." Severus lied swiftly. "We will have to catch up another time."

The young Healer scoffed. "I would believe you, you know! I would if you _hadn't_ been avoiding our meetings and refusing to reply to my letters for the past two weeks."

"My schedule has been full. My life is very busy. You of all people should understand."

Castor wasn't at all swayed by Severus' lies. "You could at least tell me why you have decided to refuse to meet with me. I thought that you 'needed' my help?"

"The help that I need is not something that you can give me." The wizard lowered his voice, his eyes darting around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. "You have asked me to journal the bond's effects on me and to meet with you to discuss the differences. All the while, you haven't provided one useful incantation, potion, book or scroll to aid me." Despite wanting to keep quiet, his voice became more firm and cold than he had anticipated. "What you have asked me to do has done NOTHING to help me or Her-_Ms. Granger." _

The dark wizard always used this tone to intimidate people. To his surprise, the Healer didn't back down in the least. Instead, he took a step towards him, right in his comfort zone. Courage he didn't see too often was before him and it was quite impressive.

"I have insisted to you, I have _insisted_ a thousand times to seek out a more experienced Healer. The only cure for this is to end it swiftly with the ritual. At least that way both of you will come out alive - _guaranteed._ I am warning you, Severus, that is the only way to end this bond between you and Ms. Granger for good! You can keep trying what you're trying but it will end up destroying you both. Delaying the inevitable is foolish! But I have to know: _why?"_

Severus willed his body to stay in check, but his temper was just near the surface. "I do not owe you any answers."

"_Why_ do you insist on keeping this a secret from Ms. Granger?" Castor insisted. "If you care about your life or her safety, you would've already gone to St. Mungo's and gotten it removed. Instead, you stand here while your time clock is ticking away!"

Straightening his robes, the wizard clasped his clenching hands behind his back. "I will have you know, Castor, that the reason I have not contacted you is because I have not felt much of the bond since November. It's disappearing, I know it." He relished in the look of shock on the young Healer's face and smirked at him. "I have not felt so much as a tickle from the bond. So why would I contact you and log in a useless journal if there is no point? Don't you see, Castor?" He spread his arms wide. "My plan is working _perfectly,_ as I had predicted. The more time I spend with Ms. Granger and the energy I invest in her interests, the more the bond is becoming less interested in taking my life. You said that the magic has 'feelings' and that it can determine many things. It sees my good works and it knows that the more I do for her, the more it pays off my invisible debt."

"But... But that's impossible!" Castor protested, his face like a sheet. "For it to just fade like that!"

"You speak as if you're an expert on the subject. But I can assure you; I do not require your assistance any longer. You are useless to me. The bond will soon disappear and it will no longer determine Ms. Granger's fate, nor mine. Now, excuse me." He stepped forward but the young Healer stood right in his way, blocking him.

"There is only one way to know for certain!" Castor persisted. "Does she have any sort of delusions? Epilepsy episodes?"

Severus cast him a dark look. "I have had enough of you." he snarled at him. "Get out of my way."

"U-Unexpected black outs?" Castor said in a high-pitched voice, and it was clear that he was desperately grasping at straws_._ Severus nudged him aside and took two steps when Castor screeched one word: _"Nightmares?"_

The very word stopped Severus in his tracks. Hermione _did_ have a large case of Dreamless Sleep in her quarters and she had stated that she had nightmares on a regular basis... Could it be...

"You believe..." Severus began slowly as he turned to look at Castor. "That if she _did_ have nightmares... That it would mean that the bond is still strongly between us?"

Castor looked relieved at Severus' question. "Only if they are dreams about you." he elaborated carefully. "If they are repetitive, focused nightmares that surround you... It's a very strong indication that the bond is still in full effect. And if it is..."

Severus swallowed the fear in his throat. "Then I will try harder."

"Why do you do this to her?" Castor cried. "Why withhold the truth from her? Her life is also in danger too! Or did you forget so soon while you were shopping for fancy new robes? If you _truly _cared about her-!"

"Don't you dare patronize me, boy!" Severus sneered, his icy tone dripping with venom. "I care about her! I would not be doing these things if I did not care about her!"

"There is nothing more important than the truth! If you hide that from someone you care about, then you don't regard them as much as you believe you do! Why do you do this to her?"

Severus' mind went blank and no words formed on his lips.

Castor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look... I don't know what's going on with you. I don't know how to help you anymore. I don't understand why you're acting this way... Although, to be honest, I do have _some_ notion of what's going on..." His young, wistful eyes met Severus'. "But I'm going to back off. I'm never going to contact you again. I just... I _hope_ that you're right, Professor Snape. I hope that you're right. But... Both sides of the spectrum need to be evened out. Please take this piece of advice from me, if nothing else? If you're fine, you need to make sure that Ms. Granger is fine, too. If she's having nightmares, however... You must find out what her nightmares are. If the nightmares are about you... The bond is still there and it's not letting up. And if that's the case, you _must_ change your tactics if you want Ms. Granger and yourself to come out of this alive. That's all I ever cared about."

Feeling conflicted at this information that he should have foreseen, Severus took in a deep breath. "What would you have me do?"

"Simply ask her. No sneaking about, no crafty way steal the truth from her. Just ask her. If she trusts you, she'll tell you."

* * *

><p>The wizard returned to the castle with his chest heavier than when he had left earlier that day.<p>

Sometimes, he wish he did not possess feelings. It would be much easier to go about his life and perform his duties than to deal with the jumbled, tangled mess of emotions inside of his chest. They made it so hard for him to do what he needed to do, so hard to focus...

As he strolled through the empty corridors, his eyes caught the one person that made his heart leap.

"Severus!" Hermione called, waving to him as she hurried down to meet him from the other end of the empty hallway. When he realized that she wasn't stopping, he opened his arms and prepared for impact. As he foreseen, she ran into his chest and locked her arms tightly around his neck. His arms went around her to hold them both from stumbling over onto the floor.

"Merlin, woman, what is it?" Severus hissed in her ear. But the young woman was giggling too hard to pick up the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh Severus!" the witch said in a light, cheerful tone. "Neville agreed! He's asked me for the permission form for his parents!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!" she pulled away only a little, but her arms remained twined around his neck. "Yes! He agreed to let his parents be a part of the Cure experiment! We're going to do it, Severus! We're going to bring him back to his parents!"

As she looked up at him, he felt himself lost in her beautiful, brown eyes...

_Emotions make everything complicated, _he told himself._ But... For her, she's worth everything._

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! And that's that! Now, to work on the NEXT chapter! You heard me right folks - there is going to be a ball! *squeals* I can't wait! <strong>

**Please leave a review if you'd like! Also! If you do, tell me what color dress you think Hermione will be wearing. ;) I wanna see how many people guess right! Until then, thank you for reading Relentless! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: "Legend of Korra" was a fail... I expected so much more from it. It's hard to look forward to series and then it completely not live up to one's expectations. Oh well! *goes back to reading Harry Potter for the tenth time* At least good ol' JKR hasn't failed me yet! **


	26. Chapter Twenty Three

**Three chapters in a month? What is this SORCERY?**

**Consider this chapter a Christmas gift from me to you - my awesome readers ;) **

**I wanna say about now that we are roughly HALF way through if not OVER half way through this story. Still got a bit of a way's to go, but I look forward to sharing it all with you guys! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this Holiday present. Remember to leave a review! Much love! **

**Merry Christmas!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Your lips cover me with kisses;<strong>_

_** your love is better than wine."**_

**- Song of Solomon, 1:2, The Good News Translation**

"'Mione? Hermione!"

"Hm? What?"

Ginny, who had her hands resting on her cocked hips, her red head tilted at Hermione. "I asked you if you liked the dress you're wearing!"

"Oh..." Hermione looked up at the mirror in front of her, examining the dress she was in. "It's not bad, I suppose."

_It's only the seventh dress I've tried on today... I feel bad for the shopkeeper. _

"You suppose?" Ginny repeated, sounding deflated. "But... I thought you liked the color?"

"I _do _like the color... It's the nicest shade of pink I've ever seen..." Hermione felt confused as she glanced at her dear friend. "Why am I deciding the bridesmaid dresses, again?"

"Because I suck at these things and you know it!" Ginny countered. "Besides, this place has _the_ nicest dresses for all sorts of formal events. If anyone has better taste in dresses, it's you."

"That isn't true-"

"Oh it is." the redhead cut her off. "Now that we've established that: Okay, you're not crazy about the color. You like those kinds of straps, right? And the length is good?"

_One of these days, I'm going to smack her... _

"Yes..."

"Then... What's not to like about this dress?" Ginny pouted, looking like a child. "Come on." Her hands fell limp at her sides. "You haven't been paying attention since you got here. I haven't seen you this distracted since... Well, _never. _Thought we were gonna pick out bridesmaid dresses today?"

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, yes. You're absolutely right. That's what we set this time aside for and we're going to find the perfect bridesmaid dresses today." Standing tall and taking in a big breath, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress _did_ look nice on her and she _did_ like it... But it wasn't the dress she wanted to wear. It wasn't the one she had been imagining wearing all day... It wasn't the one that she wanted Severus to see her in...

"I'll ask again: do you _like_ it?" Ginny asked.

"I..."

_I don't want this dress because I don't care about this dress, _Hermione longed to say, but wisely refrained from vocalizing her true feelings. _I want a ball gown that Severus will find me beautiful in! Not this one... I can't even stand to look at it right now. It isn't what I want. _

Feeling hopeless, Hermione turned her back to the mirror. "Gin, it's all pointless!" she stated, startling her friend.

"Huh?" Ginny blinked a few times at Hermione's burst of emotion. "Geez, what's gotten into you today?"

"For the life of me, I can't focus today!" Hermione hung her head, feeling quite defeated. "I am so sorry, I truly am, but I can't think about anything else other than the ball. I'm not satisfied with any of the dresses I've tried on because they're not the kind I want wear next! I feel so confused and no matter what dress I put on, I'm not pleased!"

Ginny, a little perturbed but otherwise fine, pressed a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful . "Well, what's stopping you, then?" Ginny asked. "Stop freaking out. Let's find a nice dress for you. I'm sure we can find a nice one here in this shop. Sure we can find you some nice accessories and shoes while we're at it. It's not that hard, Hermione." She threw Hermione a gracious smile. "It's not something worth getting upset over, now is it?"

Hermione bit her lip to keep from saying anything but Ginny caught onto it quickly.

"That ain't why you're upset, is it?" she inquired, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Ohh boy... What's going on?"

"Oh, Gin..." Feeling weary, Hermione rested her head in her palms. "I... I wanted Severus to go with me."

"Wait, what?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "You asked him?"

Hermione shook her head. "No... He told me he didn't dance." She lifted her heavy head from her hands. "How could I ask him to go with me if he blatantly says that he doesn't enjoy them? I don't want to ask him to go with me to something he won't enjoy."

"Why not?" the redhead asked. "I make Harry do thing for me all the time."

_You say it as if it's the most normal thing in the world..._

The witch threw her friend a pointed look "Ginny, it's not the same and we both know it. You and Harry have a relationship where you guys have to compromise for each other. You've been dating for nearly six years and you're finally going to be tying the knot. It's extremely important that you both make compromises and adjustments for one another. Severus and I don't have that... At least, I don't _think_ we do... We're just getting used to this thing."

A wicked grin spread across Ginny's lips. "I say we give the relationship a little nudge. C'mon!" She reached forward and grasped Hermione's hands. "Let's look for a dress - the PERFECT dress! The one he'll never be able to resist once he sees you in it! He'll fall in love with you once he sees you tonight!"

An innocent blush tinted Hermione's cheeks.

"L-Love?" she stammered shyly and found herself tugging on a lock of her hair. "I don't know about that, Ginny... I mean, we just started realizing we had feelings for each other... Besides, we did set this time aside to look for bridesmaid dresses. We really ought to be completing one task at a time."

The Quidditch player gave her an exasperated look. "Hermione..." she said in a huffy voice that made it clear that she wasn't backing down. "I'm not getting married until JUNE. The ball is in just a few days! We can always go looking for stupid girly dresses for my wedding any other day. But for now - we need to look for one for the ball. Because true love is more important than bridesmaid dresses!"

"Ohh, don't tell Harry that." Hermione teased lightly. "He might think that the wedding isn't important to you."

"Oh of course the wedding is important to me!" Ginny exclaimed, but then her grin grew wider, her beautiful teeth shining through. "But at the moment, making sure that you and the love of your life get going in your relationship, that's all that matters!"

The Charms professor allowed her friend to pull on her through the dress shop, feeling hopeful and excited.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by in a blur.<p>

Before anyone could realize it, it was Christmas Eve.

It was a peaceful winter evening. The sky was filled with lofty clouds shielding the brilliant stars and the moon from showing their brilliant light. There was no wind, not even a lick of a breeze. The snow fell gracefully from the heavens, covering the castle and grounds in a blanket of pure white.

As it was now late December and the students had left for the holiday, the halls of Hogwarts were now filled with the bravest of Aurors and other Wizardfolk, all dressed up for the party and celebration of the year.

All the guests - dressed in their absolute best dress robes and gowns - gathered in clutters in the Great Hall, chatting and eating adamantly, discussing Lord knows what. Severus wasn't even paying attention to the idle chatter and gossip around him. Standing by himself in his new dress robes, his onyx eyes observed the full room before him. He was familiar with nearly every witch and wizard in the room and he was relieved that the majority of them kept their distance from him. He knew what they thought of him - and he didn't mind at all that they turned their backs to him.

He was used to this, after all.

The majority of Aurors and even those from the Order of the Phoenix turned their backs to him, ignoring his presence. Not that it mattered to him - perhaps it was better that he remained in the shadows.

Sipping his wine from his goblet, he took in the room around him.

The Great Hall looked like the inside of a snowflake.

The walls glistened with Charmed ice and snow, setting the room with a soft, white and blue atmosphere. Snow began to fall from the Enchanted ceiling, but it appeared to be like falling stars from the way the snowflakes sprinkled in the well-lit room.

All of the long House tables were replaced with large, round tables that were scattered along the sides of the Hall, leaving room in the middle of the room for the dance floor. Upon the blue or white table cloths, the castle's best crystal dishes and silver utensils were set at every spot, and an intricate ice carving sat in the middle, drawing everything all together.

The Head table was pushed back against the windows where a large decorated Christmas tree stood tall and beautiful in it's place, decorated in glass orbs and icicles. It nearly reached the ceiling and spread as wide as a troll's arm length. Every ornament known to man rested upon the great tree, making it the talk of the evening amongst all the guests. Although a band and all their equipment had taken place in front of the tree, there was no way to outshine the glory of the tree.

Severus wasn't one for interior design, but he had to give credit where credit was due - the House Elves did well, as they always did.

His mind wandered a little as time went on and more guests poured into the Great Hall.

Castor's words echoed in his mind, filling him with doubt.

If what the Healer said was true, then all his attempts up until now had been void. Useless. Pointless. All for absolutely _nothing._

If it were true... The bond was still very much alive and intact and his and Hermione's lives were still in great danger.

If that were the case... He would have to inform her and inform her very, very soon.

The very thought caused dread to fill his heart. What if she were to reject him? What if that meant the end of their relationship?

"Oh! Professor! Over here!"

The wizard closed his eyes and sighed. _Potter... _

With reluctance, the wizard turned his head. The Weasley family had just arrived and were greeted by other wizarding families, possibly those that had worked at the Ministry with Arthur. He noticed that the youngest Weasley boy was not present and this made him feel at ease. He never did like him, anyway. Potter approached him quickly, tugging his fiancee along and heading towards him. He was practically strutting as he made his way to the Potions master, his dress robes billowing about.

"Professor!" Potter greeted with a wide grin, dressed in black dress robes and new shoes. "Wonderful to see you!"

"Hn." Severus grunted, but then he thought better of his actions and inclined his head only a little. "Mr. Potter," he addressed him dryly. "And Ms. Weasley."

The redhead, who was dressed in a dark red dress - probably a token towards her Gryffindor pride - and she smiled at him. Why she smiled at him so often, he'd never understand... "Hello, sir." she said. "Why, you look dashing this evening! I don't think I've ever seen you in such _fancy_ robes!"

"They're new." the dark wizard replied dully. "Waste of money, but there's nothing that can be done about it now."

"I've got to say, Professor," Ginerva started, tilting her head to the side and staring at his attire. "I didn't think that I'd see you here, tonight. Kind of a surprise, if you ask me!"

_What is she talking about? _

"Why is that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, Hermione said that you didn't like parties and that you would rather patrol than spend it with her." She gasped and covered her mouth, portraying a very poor attempt at conveying that she had accidentally spoiled a secret. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say too much?"

Potter cast her a rare, dark look Severus hadn't seen before. "Gin..." his voice had a clipped edge to it. "That's none of our business and that was rude."

The wizard blinked at the witch's statement. "I never stated that I did not wish to attend the ball with Hermione. Whatever she may have told you or however she perceived my words, they are false. I simply said that I do not enjoy them and I would rather do something more productive." Even as he spoke, the words felt like stones in his chest. "Contrary to what you believe, Hermione and I did not agree on any terms to attend this ball together. I did not ask and she did not convey any desire to attend it together."

_So her questions about the ball... She wanted me to ask her to go with her. _

Feeling like an idiot, Severus met the eyes of the feiry Gryffindor, who was staring right back at him "Perhaps if I had understood her intentions, I would have asked her to accompany me. It was a simple misunderstanding and lack of communication."

The indignation in Ginerva's eyes faded quickly. "A'right. I believe you. But you really should dance with her, tonight."

"I don't dance." Severus answered immediately, almost habitually. He hadn't even considered the thought before but the words escaped his lips before he could even make a logical decision. But before he could change his mind or alter his previous statement, the young Weasley sighed.

"Okay," she relented heavily. "But don't crush her when she asks you for a dance? Let her down gently, hm?"

Severus tried to protest but the young woman already turned on her heel and trotted over to meet Luna Lovegood and a few other former classmates of hers.

"Don't mind her," Potter encouraged him. "She just doesn't want 'Mione getting hurt again, that's all."

"I assure you, that is not my intention."

"I know that, but it's what friends do. Especially girl friends, they look out for each other." Potter grinned at him. "It is nice to see you there, though, Professor. I'm sure Hermione will be really happy to see you here."

"We will see."

"Why are you over here by yourself, sir?"

"I do not like parties. And apparently, parties do not like me, either. Especially those that attend them."

Potter gave him a small grimace. "Oh, come off it. I'm sure that ain't the truth."

"I have been here since the doors first opened and the guests first arrived." Severus elaborated. "Not one person has approached me, save for you and your fiancee." He held a hand up. "Do not pity me. If I valued their attention and companion ship, I would be seeking it out."

"Right. I understand that." the boy agreed. "But... After all. You don't care about any of them, anyway. You came because you care about Hermione."

Severus' eyes fastened on him. Potter raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked. "I mean, why else would you be here?"

The wizard didn't have time to answer. By the time he opened his mouth, silence fell in the Great Hall and all heads craned towards the large Christmas tree, where Minerva stood proudly. With her wand in her hand, she pressed the tip to her throat. When she spoke, her voice magnified loudly.

"Welcome, welcome all! Thank you all for taking time out of your holiday schedules to attend this ball. This time of celebration and also a time of remembrance. For those who had lived and those who had perished in the Great Battle all those years ago..." A flicker of emotion flitted across the old Headmistress'es eyes. "Throughout the evening, we shall leave the stage open for anyone who wishes to make a toast. Until then, please, eat drink and dance. Enjoy yourselves and those around you. That is all!"

With a round of applause from the audience, Minerva stepped down from the stage to join the crowd.

"This'll be a fun evening, won't it, Professor?" Potter inquired in a chipper tone. "I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone has to say!"

"I won't stick around for it." Severus muttered under his breath, but Potter wasn't evening listening, as his eyes were drawn to the doorway.

In fact, as Severus followed his line of sight, he could see that all the guests' eyes drew to to the doorway, where what appeared to be an angel stood in the doorway.

Only, it was no angel.

The bushy-haired, frumpy dressed witch who he had spent months standing beside had been replaced by a woman who looked like she had stepped out of a fairy tale book. Her hair was free of any frizz and instead each strand of hair was bound in elaborate curls and pulled on top of her head. And her dress... Oh _Merlin, _her dress. He had never seen anything like it. The gown itself was one of tales and stories of princesses and fair maidens - the cleverly crafted beaded bodice fit exactly as it should have, to compliment her feminine curves. It was sleeveless and collarless, leaving her shoulders completely bare. The color was one he had not thought he would see her wear, but it was stunning - a beautiful whitish-grey ballgown with layers upon layers of tulle that drifted outwards and dragged a little upon the floor.

Her beauty drew the attention of nearly every witch and wizard in the room, much to Severus' disappointment. He had hoped to speak to her privately, but now he could see that was not possible. All eyes fixated upon her and there was only silence. She stood tall and feigned confidence for her audience, but he could see that she was unnerved.

She was beautiful... No. No. She was _exquisite. _

He took a step forward to greet her but she suddenly became surrounded by the Weasley family and the Potter boy that he hesitated. As relief and happiness reflected upon her face, he took a step backwards.

_I cannot always have her to myself, _he thought to himself. _This is her family... I cannot keep her from them. _

_But God... She is a vision in that dress... _

The wizard kept to the shadows for a little while longer, his eyes remaining on her as she drank, laughed, and danced for roughly half an hour.

He felt himself captivated by the way she moved and the way she spoke... He felt his chest become light when she laughed and joked with her former classmates and friends...

_You do not belong there... _a voice in his head whispered to him. _In the light, full of joy and laughter... There is no place for you amongst them... You are a liar and a coward. You cannot even tell the woman you care about that you will bring about her destruction... _

Feeling heavy, Severus wandered off, not realizing a certain brunette's eyes watched his retreating back.

* * *

><p>The crisp air was chilling, but it wasn't too much for the Potions master. Resting his arms on the stone railing, he leaned over the balcony, looking out over the castle grounds'. Everything around him was white and untouched, perfect and clean.<p>

_Just like Hermione... _

Withdrawing his pack of cigarettes from his dress robes, he lit one up.

"Those are bad for you, y'know..."

Severus felt a smirk tug at his lips. "Why abandon the party?" he asked as he slipped the cigarette between his lips. "You wanted to attend the ball, did you not? Do not leave it on my expense."

"Severus..." He heard light footsteps approaching him from behind. "Surely you must know; I wanted to attend the ball _with_ you."

His heart softened at her words. "You should have told me," he said as he turned to look at her and he had to take a moment to take in her beauty once more. "You did not make it clear."

She smiled tenderly at him as she stood by his side. "I wish I had." she admitted. "That way, I could have spent more of my evening with you."

"It's never too late to start." the dark wizard took a long drag of his cigarette. "You're here now, are you not?"

"Yes." Resting her forearms on the stone balcony, she leaned over it, looking out over the ground, as he had. "I have danced with practically every man in there. My feet are exhausted."

"Don't irritate me. I don't want to know whom you've danced with."

Hermione laughed. "I'm just saying! But what I'm trying to get at is this: I've danced with everyone but _you. _I'd love to dance with _you." _

"I told you-"

"You said that you _don't _dance." She spoke over him. "You never stated that you didn't _know_ how." Hermione slapped the stone. "It's settled!" She spun on her heels quickly so that she was facing him. "Dance with me!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't be ridiculous."

The witch looked stubborn. "Come on." she urged him, taking his hands in hers. The warmth of her skin on his gave him goosebumps. "Get rid of the cigarette. Do it for me? Just one dance and I won't bother you again for the rest of the night."

"You bother me on a daily basis, dancing or not," Severus replied dryly but he didn't pull his hands away from hers. They were warm and soft... "As I've stated before, I don't dance. I do not _like_ to dance."

"When was the last time you've danced?" Hermione inquired, tugging on his hands a little away from the edge.

"The last time I danced..." he began as he flicked the last of his cigarette off the balcony. "I was younger than you."

The witch's jaw dropped in shock. "It's been that long?"

The tall wizard shrugged his shoulders. "I have not had the need nor desire to participate in dancing."

"And now?"

"Now..." Severus chose his words carefully. "I fear that I will step on your feet or tear your dress."

Hermione smiled graciously at him, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "Don't worry. I trust you." She pulled on his hands a little more. "You're the most graceful person I know. You can handle a dance with little ol' me, can't you?"

The dark-haired man couldn't argue with her. Here she was, in the most beautiful dress imaginable, it was Christmas Eve, and all she asked for was a dance... Even now, his heart desired her. Could he deny her?

"Fine." he sighed. "One dance and only one. Understand?"

Hermione's face lit up with joy. "Yes!" She nodded her head vigorously. "I understand!"

"Alright, then." Taking one of her hands in his, the other slipped around her middle, pulling her close. The feeling was unfamiliar to him. When he would draw her close to him in the past, it was for comforting purposes or celebratory embraces. He had become more and more acquainted with those. But as he drew her body closer to him, he felt the intimacy between them grow. They were so close that he could feel her heat resonating from her body... He could see the glitter in her hair...

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors_

_Full of life with a world that's wanting more_

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away_

"Severus?"

As she spoke, the song resounded from within the Great Hall, growing louder and louder. Without responding to her, Severus began to lead the dance. He guided their steps, pressing her backward or pulling her towards him, moving his feet without missing a single beat. She wasn't as quick as he was, but she caught on after a little while, following his lead with ease.

As she caught on to his steps, she grinned up at him. "I knew you could dance!"

"Again, witch, I never said that I couldn't. I said-"

"I know what you said. I'm just surprised that you _can_ and that you're _willing." _

His eyes locked on hers, never once breaking her gaze. She smiled fondly at him as the music surrounded them.

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Severus smirked. "Well, it appears that you have the ability to change my mind. You have been doing that quite often recently." He drew his arm above her head and watched her as she spun under his arm and out. "Have you not noticed?"

The witch giggled. "I'm a very persuasive person, I guess?"

He drew her close again, changing his steps only a little. His hand on her back gripped her a little more, pulling her ever closer to him. "It has nothing to do with persuasion. It has everything to do with your impact on me..." His pride hated him for speaking so plainly and honestly, but it did not stop him at all. "Upon my heart."

His words caught her off guard, as she stopped moving her feet and her jaw dropped open.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe here_

A part of him panicked, yelling at him to take back the words, but he knew it was not possible. Nothing can take back words, especially if they were said in truth.

He knew what he felt for her. He never had a problem expressing what he felt, but vocalizing his... feelings... made it _real._

He waited for her to pull away, to reject him, only, it didn't happen.

_She isn't pulling away from me... She isn't repulsed or disgusted... _

_May I love you, may I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

Her cheeks flushed an innocent pink. "It... It's the same. For me." she whispered. She swallowed, probably out of nervousness, but she made no move to pull away from him. "I feel so strongly for you, Severus..."

Her words made his heart do flips in his chest, making his entire body tremble with emotion.

"At last, we agree on something." he teased and smirked when she smiled at him.

"We agree on many other things as well, Severus."

"Yes." he consented. "But nothing as important as this."

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

He dropped her hand and both his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her close. He had never danced like this before but if he were to only dance this one time with her, he wanted to at least try it. Dropping the formal dancing position, he pulled her in to his chest. He swayed them around in a circle and after about a minute, her hands slowly slid up his chest. Closing his eyes, her arms twined and rested around his neck.

"Are you alright with this, Severus?" her voice brought him back, curious and cautious.

"It is more than alright..." he replied, his voice soft. He felt her shudder against him, and he tightened his hold around her. "Are _you _alright?"

"I'm wonderful."

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Hermione rested her head upon his shoulder as he continued to lead them in a small circle. Her eyes closed peacefully as she inhaled his scent. He smelled like he had always smelled. His natural musk, which to her, contained ink and parchment and the faint smell of Earl Grey tea... It was inviting to her, as she had grown to like it.

"Severus?"

"Hn?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Yes. I am aware."

The witch giggled gleefully and shook her head. "What I meant to say was: Tomorrow's Christmas and I'm going to be spending it with the Weasley's, as I always do... If you'd like, I'd like you to come with me."

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe here_

The wizard rested his cheek against her hair. "I will consider it."

Hermione smiled to herself. "Will you really?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"More than anything..."

"Then I will do what I can."

_May I love you, may I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

Severus held the young woman close to him, as if pulling her close to his heart.

He didn't deserve anything in this life. He did not deserve to have his position at Hogwarts... He did not deserve the respect of his peers and his students and his colleagues... He did not deserve to even be breathing right now.

And yet...

Here was a beautiful young woman in his arms, so pure and so good, willingly being with him despite all of his flaws and sins...

_All that's made me is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go with all that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

"Severus?"

"Hm?" Severus tilted his head a little, so that he could see her face. "What is it?"

"I just want you to know..." The young woman smiled bashfully at him, her innocence shining through. "You're so special to me."

Her words made him feel lightheaded. Never in his life had someone spoken such words to him... It was almost overwhelming...

_For your love is changing me_

Severus' hands caressed her bare arms before returning to her waist. "For a broken man like me, it is enough that you even come around me..."

"But you're not broken." Hermione protested softly. "You've just been through a lot. But you're not broken..." Her hand moved from around his neck and pressed against his heart. "There is good in you, Severus, despite what you think about yourself. I will always believe that there is goodness in you."

"I need you to believe in me... For no one else does."

The moonlight peeked from behind the clouds, shining brightly upon the couple.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

The young Gryffindor tore her eyes away from him to stare at the moon. "It's so beautiful, isn't it, Severus? I could stare at it all night..."

Her face shone from the brilliant glow of the full moon, highlighting her entire face and making her eyes shine. It was now that he realized that she was wearing make up. Her eyelashes appeared fuller and light eye shadow was powdered upon her eyelids, her beauty enhanced.

Like a moth drawn to the open flame, Severus was enticed by Hermione. He reached forward and brushed his knuckles against her soft, tender skin.

"In this moment, the only beauty I see is you."

_May I love you, may I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

The beautiful song came to an end, but Severus did not stop the dance. He continued to move with her, holding her close to keep her warm, pressing her against him intimately. This moment was far too perfect... It was everything he had wanted, even if he didn't know he had desired such things. He wanted to remain like this always. It was foolish of him to think of it, but it did not stop him from wanting it.

_It's time. _He thought to himself. _No more avoiding... No more procrastinating. She deserves answers. She deserves to know what is going on between us. She deserves it all... _

"Hermione?"

Hermione tilted head. "What is it?"

The young witch pulled away only a little. Her eyes met his, longing and admiration reflecting in her brilliant eyes.

"There..." Severus had to swallow the lump in his throat. "There is something I wish to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago... But... I... I did not have the words. But now-," His words were cut off by Hermione's lips pressing against his.

His mind told him to pull away, that this was wrong, that she was only a child...

But his heart and his body were one.

He _wanted_ this. His body _craved_ this. Every fiber of his being wanted to return the kiss tenfold... To tell her that he felt just as strongly as she did.

Feeling her body stiffen and about to pull away, Severus tangled a hand in her curls, pulling her back and recapturing her lips with his. Moving his lips tenderly and softly against hers, he poured his emotions into the kiss, everything he was feeling towards her, so that hopefully it would all reach her.

_I care for you... _He tried to convey through the kiss. _More than anything... _

His emotions bubbled over, filling his heart and his stomach with fluttering feelings and sensations he didn't know he could possess anymore. All he knew was her... All he could think about was her... Even now, the scent of her perfume clouded his every thought...

Her fingers ran through his hair and pulled his head closer.

"Stay with me..." she breathed against his lips once they parted for air. "Never leave me."

Severus gave a shake of his head. "Never" he promised.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>WHEEEEEEEE! A kiss! :P <strong>

**That was all y'alls Christmas gift! Enjoy it. :D Now, the song in this chapter is by a band called _Trading Yesterday_ and the song is called _"May I"_. It's truly a beautiful song but the lyrics don't do the song justice. I'll leave it hear so you can give it a listen! **

**~ Replace the *.* with a period.~**

** watch?v=ZlFqz7NnoX4**

**Also! The dress that I used for Hermione's ball gown - unless you hadn't guessed it already - was the gown Emma Watson wore to the Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows premiere! Look it up on Google Images - it is GORGEOUS! **

**Thanks again for reading :3 Remember to leave me a review! :D I'll post again in the New Year! Merry Christmas (again) and a Happy New Year! See you in 2015 for more Snanger goodness! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: I got the new Dragon Age game for Christmas! Can't wait to play it!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Four

**HAPPY 2015! **

**Oh, I'm really late on this, aren't I? :( I'm sorry about posting so late! But you all know how it is when life gets in the way of things happening! **

**First off, I just wanted to say something: **

**I started this fic on Severus Snape's birthday in the year 2012. I started off updating every week, but life happens and events get in the way of these things getting done. But looking at my story now, I can't believe it's come this far. As of today **_**- Relentless**_** has more than 300 reviews, more than 165 favorites, and more than 380 favorites for this fanfic. Looking at it from beginning to now, I'm completely blown away by the support and the love you readers have given me. (I was just thankful for one or two reviews, but I'm blown away now) Thank you for sticking by me for so long. I know that it's far from over, but I wanted to express my gratitude as we step into the new year. Thank you all for reading **_**Relentless **_**and being me on this journey :) **

**Without any further delay, let's start off this evening with a brand new chapter, and also, a brand new start in Severus and Hermione's growing romance. **

**Or... Is it? ;) **

**Let's get to it!**

**Anyway, this is a bit of a slower chapter, not really adding too much to the story itself, but full of Snanger goodness! Please read and leave a review! I've missed all of you! :D **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are property of JKR. If I did, however, Snape would not have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All night long... I looked for the one my heart loves;<strong>_

_**I looked for him but did not find him..." **_

**- Song of Solomon 3:1, New International Version**

_Never... _Hermione thought. _He said he'd never leave me..._

She wanted to ask him if he meant what he said, but Severus' lips were already upon hers in another kiss. Emotions overcame her thoughts and all words scattered like a flock of birds. Her eyes fluttered close as she responded eagerly to the kiss.

His lips - warm and soft - moved against hers. At first, she could sense that he was definitely hesitant in returning the kiss. Now, he was initiating them. His hands were upon her body, one around her middle and pulling her close and the other resting on the nape of her neck. Although his hands were far too cold, she relished in his every touch.

The couple stayed locked in a tight embrace. Under the moon and the stars, they exchanged kisses of tenderness and passion. Arms around his torso, Hermione laced her fingers together behind Severus' back, in case he tried to make an early escape. His natural smell of tobacco and old Potion text books made her smile against his lips. His kisses, his warmth, his scent consumed her every thought. Her heart was beating faster and harder with each passing moment and despite it only being a simple kiss, it was the most powerful thing she had ever experienced with a man. Everything was as it should have been, serene and perfect.

The two remained lip-locked for quite some time before the winter chill got the best of them. The heat from their kisses lingered on her lips even after Severus broke apart. He stood still, staring at her - his cheeks lightly flushed and his breath coming out in puffs of steam. His gaze was focused and intense; in the moonlight, she saw his pupils were massively dilated, sending a chilling realization through Hermione's body.

_He must have really liked it. The physiological response is evident enough... He's actually enjoying this._

Her thoughts broke off as the Potions master grasped her hands in his. His fingers were just as cold as they always had been but in a surprisingly sweet gesture he rubbed her hands as if trying to spread warmth into them.

"Your skin is like ice..." he breathed, his baritone alluring her. "We must get you inside and back to the Great Hall."

The witch blinked at him, completely at a loss as he tugged her towards the castle. The man she had been infatuated with for such a short time - But _Merlin_, it seemed an eternity - had just kissed her in the most romantic setting under the moonlight, whispering promises and sweet nothings to each other. It was everything the fairy tale books said it would be (not that she had ever really read fairy tale books, of course). Still in the moment, she knew one thing for certain: there wasn't a person she wanted to be with other than the man before her. Not Harry, not Ginny... Just Severus. There were many things she wanted to do at the moment and if given the opportunity, she would count them on one hand, and returning to the ball was _not _one of them. She could only hope that somewhere in his heart that he desired the same thing.

"Severus..." She spoke quietly, as though afraid of startling him. He must have sensed her reluctance, as he stopped walking and turned to face her. She lowered her eyes briefly, gathering her Gryffindor courage, and met his eyes. "I... I don't want to go back to the party..." She admitted in a quiet voice that sounded very meek.

The dark wizard's eyes, which remained fastened on hers, twinkled in the moonlight. There was something about the way that he looked at her that she hadn't seen before. It was tender and full of longing... It was so impacting that her heart skipped beats.

"You must." His tone was just as soft as his expression. "Your skin is turning blue. Also, the guests will be missing you. It's time you return to them."

_I just spent the last five minutes kissing you. Never mind what anyone else wants! _Feeling bold about her feelings, brunette stepped closer to him. "I would rather be cold and be with you than to be warm and with any other person." Her stomach flitted with butterflies at the way the tall wizard was staring at her and she had to resist the strange impulse to kiss him once more.

It was so _bizarre..._ As always, his expressions didn't change much at all. It was most likely due to his mastery of Occlumency and Legilimency that he was so careful to mask his emotions and conceal his feelings, no matter the situation or conversation. Habitually, he did this to protect himself, and even now his expressions remained stoic. But after spending such an amount of time with him she was able to read his emotions, even if his countenance didn't change a fraction. She'd go as far to say - to herself, not aloud, mind you - could _see _what he was feeling through his eyes.

"I am flattered," She could tell that he meant it despite his deadpan voice. "Truly." His pale hands released hers and dropped to his sides. "However, you wanted to be a part of this ball. It will be quite some time before you are given this opportunity again. Return to them and enjoy yourself."

Something changed in Severus' features. She did not have time to be able to deduce what it was for he turned away from her and made a step towards the balcony. He looked doubtful. Perhaps she was wrong - she was fine with being wrong once in a while - but the emotions and experiences were still too fresh to forget. A new panic seized her and she impulsively grasped his arm, startling him.

"Don't..." she whispered as soon as she could breathe again. "Come with me? Please? Don't be out here all on your own..."

It pained her when the wizard did not turn to face her right away.

"It would be kinder for you to walk away now," he murmured quietly.

_What does he mean by that? _

"I don't want to leave you." Hermione countered truthfully. She gripped his arm tightly in case he tried to slip away again. "You just promised you wouldn't leave me so how could I leave you alone?"

Slowly, Severus finally turned to her. To her surprise, he stepped closer to her and his gaze did not sway from her. His hands - soft and confident - closed slowly around hers and tugged her towards the castle. "My wish remains that you wouldn't get sick. Return to the Great Hall."

"But-" She protested but was silenced by Severus pressed two fingers against her lips.

"Let me have my way." he requested, his hushed voice sending goosebumps up her arms.

_I don't want to... _Hermione thought as he pulled his fingers away. _But he's right. I can't just leave the party. Harry and Gin will come looking for me. And that's one lengthy conversation I'd rather like to avoid right now. _

"Alright," she relented with a sigh. "But... I would like to spend time with you."

"There is plenty of time for that... After the ball." Severus told her in a tone that told her that his decision was final.

The Potions master released her hands and she stepped backwards.

The moment his hands released hers, Hermione had the oddest sense that Severus had absolutely no intention of joining her. But that couldn't be right...

Right?

Lifting one hand, she tucked his curtain of hair behind his ear. When his hair was away from his face, she could see him better. Although he was young by wizarding standards, his stressful life and the influence of dark magic in his younger years took a heavy toll on his features. Years of burdens and lies created age wrinkles and heavy lines upon his face. But... Even now as she looked upon him, she could only see him. _Him,_ in his entirety. She had grown to admire and memorize every single line of his face... Merlin, when did he become so attractive to her?

"Hermione?" Severus sounded tentative.

"It's nothing." Hermione declared. "I know you don't like parties, so I promise you that when you return, we won't be there for long."

"That would be preferable," he agreed. "Now, go on ahead. I am going to have a cigarette. I was hardly able to enjoy my last one because of you." he teased, causing Hermione to smile. "Now, go. I will join you soon."

"Right. Oh? And Severus?"

"Hn?"

"Merry Christmas." She said softly.

A smile grace Severus' harsh features. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

* * *

><p>The beautiful witch threw him a blissful, unaware smile and waved her hand at him. He noticed how intently she kept her eyes on him, taking one step behind her after another until she was safely back in the castle, following the sounds of laughter and music. As her eyes finally left his, he watched her retreating back until she was no longer in sight. The warmth they had shared left with her, leaving him with the familiar chill of solitude. His hands felt unnaturally heavy as he withdrew his smokes from his dress robes.<p>

She would rejoin those who longed for her company - such as Potter and Ginerva Weasley. His urge to go after her was so strong that he had to tear his eyes away from the entry way. His eyes drifted to the Hogwart's grounds, but he no longer saw te beauty in them as he did before. Despite his promise, he had no intention whatsoever of returning to the Ball nor to Hermione's side; not when he was finished with his cigarette... And not for the rest of the evening.

Was it wrong of him to make such a foolish promise? _Of course. _

Was it wrong of him to break it? _No shit. _

Did that stop him? _It has never stopped me before... _

Here he stood, on a balcony of the safest place in the world, surrounded by Aurors and powerful wizardfolk, on the most peaceful day of the year...

And he felt no peace whatsoever. He was anything but calm. Anxiety curled his insides until it hurt.

With a heavy sigh, the older wizard plucked another cigarette from the carton in his hand. Even with Hermione out of his sight, he knew that his mind would think upon her for the rest of the evening. He lit his cigarette, but instead of taking a puff, he rested his hand on the stone slab of the balcony and watched it burn.

Throughout the ball, he had watched her.

She was a sight to see. If there was anything to compare her to, he would have to make the comparison to the fairy tale Cinderella. The very way she stepped into the ballroom and drew the attention of every single being in the room... It was truly a marvel.

At the time, he enjoyed watching her from afar.

Now, he needed her to be as far away from him as possible.

True, the moment they had spent together on the balcony was indeed blissful and eye-opening. The thought of ever experiencing such intimacy and tenderness with someone was truly something else. After Lily's death, he had convinced himself that he was to live a life of loneliness, his curse of bringing down such pain and horror on Lily's life. The wizard had made his peace in the knowledge that he may never again have an opportunity to find happiness with another woman but now... It was all different. Hermione Granger had come into his life and in just a few months had totally and utterly flipped his world upside down - with the bond, with her presence, and now - with her _heart._

Despite all of this enlightening news, the Potions master couldn't shake the feeling of dread weighing upon him.

Crushing the new cigarette against the stony slab of the balcony and carelessly tossing the butt over the edge, he did the thing he did best:

He retreated.

The walk back to the Dungeons was long and heavy on the Potions master.

It was foolish of him to believe that he could move forward in a romantic relationship with Hermione whilst he had so many issues to resolve.

The Cure aside, there were plenty of other problems ahead if he and Hermione had chosen to pursue a relationship.

_Society would turn sour towards her, _he knew his heart that this was the case. _I would be like a stain to her name, a poison on her reputation. The Weasley's would surely cast her aside, her colleagues and friends alike would turn on her... _His chest constricted painfully. _Nothing good will come of this... Heart tie. _

It had been on his lips to tell her the truth of the bond. It was the decision he had made. He was so sure - so confident in his abilities - that he was going to tell her straight out of the predicament between them. He had lists of ways they could go about it and ways to secure their friendship; a complete plan. They were alone on the balcony, they were both vulnerable, her heart was open to him... And he let his selfish desires for closeness and intimacy to take over logic.

The decision he had made to tell Hermione about the bond was turned over as quickly as one of his burnt cigarettes, trampled on and stomped upon in a mere few seconds. Hermione had completely taken over the situation, thrusting both of their affections for one another into the light. She initiated a kiss of passion and he followed suit, despite his better judgement.

He found himself leaning against the wall briefly, unable to support himself.

_I should have just told her of the bond..._

His words weren't exactly untruthful. What he told Hermione was completely genuine.

For quite some time, he had fleeting thoughts of what it like to act upon his feelings and his urges. In fact, many afternoons were spent in the daydreams of romantic things the more that he shared her presence, the little things such as the softness of her skin and the sweet perfume she would wear that would make his thoughts cease. Now, all in one night, not only did he dance with her and touch her, he was able to verbally express what his heart was feeling and to his great pleasure, she returned his affections tenfold.

_I will indulge in the revelations that it was a wonderful feeling, _he admitted to himself. _To feel such deep sensations once more... What was dead has now come alive again... However... _

"I did not use my head... I allowed my desires to control my thoughts." His hand clenched into a fist. His desire to tell her all about the bond became secondary.

His priorities had switched with _one _single kiss.

This angered him.

_When did I become so weak? _He berated himself.

New-found irritation gave him the strength to go on as he launched his body away from the wall and took long strides to his classroom.

The urgency that the bond had on him was pushed onto the back-burner and the emotional entanglement he was feeling with the witch became _the _most important thing on his mind. How could he tell her the truth now that she wanted to be with him? Surely, she would reject him. She would turn away, shutting him out of her life completely...

The very thought made his heart twist painfully in his chest, causing him to flinch.

A figment of his imagination spurred an image of Hermione's beautiful, innocent face twisted in hot anger... Her captivating eyes darkened to black and void of all emotion... Words of hatred spewing from her soft lips... Much like the Boggart did with Lily.

_Is that what is to become of Hermione and I? _Severus dreaded. _Will Hermione also come to hate me such as Lily has? Will her affections towards me become as cold and as void as Lily's did towards me? Will Hermione, too, feel betrayed by me and cut me out of her life? _

His empty classroom and office greeted him with silence and a chill that he couldn't shake even when he reached his private quarters beneath his office.

Dropping his cloak without care, he Summoned his Firewhiskey bottle. Without need for a glass, he seated himself in his favorite armchair. Unscrewing the cap with haste, the wizard greedily drank the whiskey. A heat like coals burned the back of his throat and tears stung at his eyes with each gulp but he did not stop. He just needed to forget, to sleep, to do anything else but deal with what was going on in this present moment.

Castor's words rung in his mind, like the resounding of a gong being hit over and over.

_"Simply ask her. No sneaking about, no crafty way to steal the truth from her. Just ask her. If she trusts you... She'll tell you." _

But... Would she_ really? _

Pulling the bottle away from his mouth and wiping his lips on his wrist, he closed his eyes. "If I tell her the truth, she will become like Lily. She will hate me. She will..." His throat constricted so tightly with emotion that he couldn't even finish his sentence. Resting his elbow on the armrest, he rubbed his eyes.

The very thought of Hermione having contempt for him was agonizingly painful.

_I cannot continue this... Not while all of these many issues are present. My life stands upon the edge of a knife... Hermione's magic hangs in the balance... I do not think I could stand it if Hermione came to hate me... _

His eyes found the half-empty bottle in his hand.

_This relationship... It isn't possible. Not now, not with the bond still in full effect. If I were to tell her now, she'd hate me for concealing the truth from her. Perhaps if we were to return to the way we were before... Without all of the emotional complications, it would be easier for the both of us. I would be able to find a way to break this damn bond. _

_However... Hermione is stubborn. She will not go down without a fight. _

Sighing, the Potions master placed the favored bottle on the end table.

He _knew_ what he had to do.

He _knew_ what was necessary of him.

But... _Goddamn. _

"I know I will hate myself if I hurt her... But I'll hate myself even more if the bond hurts her."

* * *

><p><em>"Geez..."<em>

"Gin?" Harry inquired as he picked up a plate at the end of the buffet table. "What're you fussing about?" Boy, he was so busy dancing he forgot that he was starving. If there was anything he really missed about Hogwarts, it was the House-Elves spread of holiday gourmet. Everything looked delicious, especially the massive bacon-wrapped turkey...

He was so fixated on the food he didn't see his fiancee fold her arms under her breasts. "Hermione ran off when my back was turned!" Ginny huffed. "She's been gone for some time. You'da thought that she'd be back by now!"

The spiky-haired wizard gave a shrug of his shoulders as his eyes wandered over the large buffet before him. "She's been dancing quite a bit, Ginny. Maybe she stepped out for some fresh air." _Those potatoes look fantastic, I'll have some of those... And perhaps some beans, too... _

"You're just like my brother, always worried about your stomach." Ginny gave an exasperated groan.

"I'm not so like your brother, am I?" Harry teased in a light tone. "I mean, at least I'm not afraid of running into an ex."

"Your ex is Cho Chang. You're not afraid of running into her because you didn't _cheat_ on her. You two are on a'right terms. Ron's afraid of running into Hermione and Snape because of that very reason. That's why he didn't show, remember?"

"_Professor Snape_, Gin." Harry corrected her gently. "I see your point. It's a shame he didn't come, though. He would've had fun."

"I'm not concerned for Ron." His fiancee remarked with a tight voice. "I'm worried about Hermione."

"'Bout what? She's fine."

"She followed Snape..."

Harry glanced over at Ginny, her spine painfully erect and her warm eyes were fixated on the doorway as if expecting someone to enter at any given moment. "Ginny..." Setting his plate on the table, he reached and took her hand in his, hoping to catch her eye. "It'll be a'right, y'know. Our Hermione has always been really smart. Whatever she does with Professor Snape, she'll use her head about it. Besides, it's her business. Don't be too nosy, okay?"

"Easy for you to say..." Ginny's eyes flashed in his direction, looking almost irritable. "You aren't as excited about it as I am."

"Says who?" Harry countered, almost annoyed with his fiancee's silly assumption. "I want to see those two of them happy as much as you do. But that isn't our call. We have to give Hermione some space and let her and Professor Snape work it out on their own. They're grown adults, aren't they?" He smiled to show her that he wasn't upset.

Ginny tossed her long, gorgeous red hair over her shoulder. "Yeah... I can't help it, though!" she whined quietly.

"I know, but you'll have to." Harry gave her a gracious smile and gave her a peck on the cheek to cheer her up. "Just give them some time."

Someone then tapped him on the shoulder. "Harry!" Came Hermione's voice from behind him. He turned on his heel to face her and was relieved to see her smiling. Ginny's worrying spirit was beginning to rub off on him.

"There you are!" He said but his greeting was overshadowed by Ginny speaking over him.

"Where have _you_ been?" she stepped forward, her hands already on her hips. Even when she was upset, she was beautiful. "I've been worried 'bout you, y'know!"

His best friend shook her head, smiling exasperatedly. "Gin, I _live_ here. I don't see why you have to be worried about me."

"Because! You've been gone for a long time! With Sna-"

Faster than he could blink, Hermione stepped forward and clasped a hand around Ginny's mouth. The smile she wore was replaced with a look of fear. "Yes, I was, and _that _little piece is something I'm keeping quiet, Ginny." Hermione spoke in a quiet, menacing tone as she dropped her hand.

"Booooo..." The fiery redhead pouted her lower lip dramatically.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Ginny. "May I need remind you that there are plenty of wizards and witches here that wouldn't care at all to gossip about Severus? Or bring word to Rita Skeeter so that she can write something despicable about us in a large column the Daily Prophet? He doesn't exactly have a cleared reputation, despite that his record has been cleared of all charges. If word were to get out about Severus and I... Well, it wouldn't be good." Her hands clasped together. "Especially now that we're doing work with St. Mungo's."

Harry nudged his fiancee's arm. "Stop pouting like that. Hermione will tell us later, I'm sure. Besides, I want to hear more about this Cure thing that they're working on, am I right?" Harry grinned widely. "Neville was telling us about that. I've gotta say, Hermione, that is _brilliant!_ I'm thrilled that you and Professor Snape are using your talents to do some good to those patients!"

Innocent pink tinted Hermione's cheeks, obviously flattered. "Thanks, Harry." He could see that she was keeping from smiling a very smug smile. "It's been quite a lot of work, you know. We've been working very diligently for the past few months and we've still got a ways to go." Her smile grew wider with each passing second. "The last trial run we had produced excellent results! Of course, it's only a baby step in the right direction, but it's definitely more than what other Healers have come up with in the past couple of decades!"

"Yeah, Neville's excited, for sure." Harry agreed eagerly.

"Yes, yes." Ginny spoke in a hushed whisper. "Neville's excited, it's wonderful. But what I really want to hear about is what happened between you and the Dungeon Bat!"

Harry frowned disapprovingly. "Gin..."

Hermione, in turn, also frowned. "Tomorrow, okay? I'll tell you all about it tomorrow at the Burrow. Keep in mind though that Severus will most likely be joining us."

Harry's eyebrows shot up behind his glasses. "You invited Professor Snape?"

"Of course." Hermione stated. "_If _we are in a relationship now, which I believe we are or we'll soon be, he'll come. Besides, I already asked him to come along and he agreed. Can't see him backing out now."

"Whoa whoa," The redhead held up a hand to shut Hermione up quick. "What do you mean _if?_ Didn't ya just spend some time alone with him? And if something did happen, why is there an _if _involved?"

The wizard glanced at the brunette, half expecting her to roll her eyes and remark Ginny but to his surprise, she stepped closer and spoke in a hushed tone that was so quiet that Harry had to turn his head a little to hear her.

"We had a moment and that's all I'm going to share," Hermione conveyed her secret in a whisper. "But I know it meant something to him. I_ felt_ it and I know he did too."

Ginny's eyes were wide with excitement but thankfully, she kept her tone down. "Blimey, Hermione, this is so exciting!"

A genuine, giddy smile spread on Hermione's lips as well. "It is!" she agreed. "But we're probably not going to talk about it right now. He said it can wait until after the ball."

Happiness filled Harry's chest.

Although he had always imagined that she and Ron would stay together, it was enough seeing Hermione with such a romantic aura about her. Even though Ron was his best mate he knew that Ron didn't have what it took to make her happy. She was so ambitious and focused that finding the proper boyfriend that would push her towards her goals seemed impossible, but thank Merlin he was wrong. Severus Snape was making his best friend giggling like a fourth-year and that was enough.

"Speaking of the Professor... Where is he?"

"He said he wanted to stay behind for a while and have a cigarette," Hermione replied before glancing over her shoulder, looking longingly at the doors. "It shouldn't take him much longer, right?" she asked.

_Uh-oh... _

The wizard exchanged an uneasy glance with Ginny. "I dunno," Ginny replied honestly. "I've never smoked..." The excitement in Ginny's eyes burned out slowly and Harry could read her thoughts...

"Hermione?" Harry reached out and touched Hermione's shoulder until the Charms professor finally met his gaze. _Gently... _"Maybe leave him alone for tonight."

"Huh?"

"If he comes to you, then great. But if he doesn't tonight... Maybe leave him alone?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why?" she asked.

"'Cause..." Harry began slowly. "If I know anything about Professor Snape - and I like to think that I do, considering what I know of the man - is that he is a marvelous thinker. He's an analyzer and an exceptional decision-maker." He paused. Upon seeing the confusion in Hermione's eyes, he went on. "He's probably taking some time to think 'bout you and him. You know?"

"You... You mean..." The witch began to fidget with her fingers. "He's reconsidering us?"

"He probably asked for time alone so that he could really think about what he should do about this relationship. He hasn't been in one in a long time so he's probably at a loss of what to do. He's taking this time for himself to ask himself questions. I think you should leave him alone, just for tonight. If he comes to you, great. If not, maybe leave him alone." He tilted his head to the side. "You don't wanna scare him away, now do you?"

"Of course not." Hermione agreed in earnest. She lowered her eyes after a moment, looking more conflicted than ever. "But... But why would he say something and then do something different? He told me that we would discuss all of this after the ball... Why would he lie?"

"Maybe..." Harry struggled to find the words. "Maybe he wasn't _lying,_ per say. Maybe he's just being smart about this."

Something changed in the air around them. Hermione, transparent as always, had fear written all over her face.

"I have to go," she declared. "Don't wait up for me."

"Hermione-," Harry grabbed her hand before she could pull away. "Listen. I know you're freaking out right now, but you have to give him some space."

"Space is the _last_ thing Severus Snape needs," Hermione protested.

* * *

><p>Panic filled the Charms professor. Without thinking twice, she lifted the skirt of her gown and hurried out of the Great Hall. She saw dozens of pairs of eyes watch her go but she didn't even give them the time of day. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing...<p>

Her feet carried her as quickly as her heels would allow her. With each and every step she took, her heart began to thud faster within her chest. She didn't care who she passed or who was looking at her. All she knew was that the man she had grown so fond of was doing everything he could to get away from her. She hurried to the archway of the balcony where she had left him.

To her dismay, he was nowhere in sight.

_He told me to go back inside so that he could slither away! _Hermione inwardly panicked. _What did I do? What did I say wrong? _

It couldn't have been the kiss... It _couldn't _have been, for he had kissed her back! Eagerly, if she might say so. Then again... It was probably the most impulsive thing she's ever done to him. Perhaps it frightened him away? It was very possible that she had made him very uncomfortable...

_No. I see the way he looks at me. He feels something for me, I just know it! There has to be something that's upsetting him! Something's wrong!_

It took her five minutes to make it to his classroom in the Dungeons. It wouldn't have taken her so long if it weren't for her ridiculously painful heels and her long gown trailing after her. Without knocking, she opened the door to the Potions classroom and stepped inside. She scanned the darkened room quickly, while he wasn't anywhere in sight she saw the door to his office wide open. Striding quickly past the desks and walls full of jars, the witch made her way to the door by his desk and, again without knocking, she swung it open.

To her great disappointment, he was not present in his office, either. However, the fire was alive and bountiful, meaning there was only one other place he would have taken to solitude...

"His quarters!"

Making her way through the crowded office and her gown knocking over a few books along the way, the witch scooted behind his desk and pressed her bare palms to the cold wall. The stone was rough and coarse against her skin, but she could feel something alive and moving on top of the stone - a spell that sealed the entry way, blocking her or anyone else from entering and disturbing him.

_He must have just cast this... _

Hermione's eyes darted over the wall.

"Severus?" She called loudly. She hit her palms against the stone. "It's me! Please, let me in? We need to talk!"

Pressing her ear to the wall, she slowed her breathing and listened the best she could. She heard nothing on the other side of the wall. Only the crackling of wood in the fireplace and the pounding of her heart in her ears gave her comfort to her sudden loneliness.

She pressed herself further to the wall, hoping to somehow, someway, reach him. Her hands reached all over the wall, grasping for anything that could open it. But she knew she could not do it. Her spells could not match his own. The only way to get in was for him to _let _her in.

"Please..." She whispered, praying in her heart that her words would reach him. "Severus, please ... I'm here. Don't shut me out. Take down the spell, open the way for me... _Please_..."

Tears stung her eyes but she did her best to not let one spill out. She had to be strong - for not only her, but the man who concealed himself in the shadows of his quarters, to be isolated and left to the devices of his own mind. Her heart hurting, she remained at the passageway with her body all but pressed against it for what felt like hours. Or maybe it was just her spirit that made her feel that way. Her heart longed for him but he would not answer her call nor hear her cries.

Reluctantly pulling herself away from the door after nearly forty minutes, she turned away.

He had shut her out. Closed her off. Just like that.

He had just made a promise that he would never leave her... They had shared in passionate kisses, tender whispers of promises not yet spoken... And then he left her. It all happened so quickly that she couldn't grasp all the emotions she was suddenly feeling all at once...

_Tomorrow..._ She told herself as she trudged her way out of his office. _Tomorrow, I'm going to find out what the bloody hell is going on. _

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>BAAAHHHH! <strong>

**I hated this chapter! I HATED IT! **

**What do you think is going to happen? Hm? **

**Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'm curious! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post! **

**Moving happens, brother's weddings happen, grandparents dying happens, spring break happens, sickness happens, adopting a cat happens, and life happens! Thank you all for your patience - I hope to have the next chapter up very soon! Stay tuned! Please remember to leave a review! It makes my day! **

**God bless! **

**SonicxAmyfan4Life**

**Random fact of the day: It's true. I moved out, my brother got married, my grandmother passed away, I went to Disneyland for Spring break, then I got sick and then I adopted a kitten! Busy, busy life! Good thing I'm not getting paid to publish this thing... I'd be the worst author ever! **


End file.
